


What Makes Us Sentient?

by labyrus379



Category: Dark Matter (TV), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Empath, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Mentor/Protégé, Multiverse, Nanites, Parallel Universes, Slow Burn, USS Shenzhou (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 96,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrus379/pseuds/labyrus379
Summary: "Inside us lies every possibility that is available to a sentient being. Every darkness, every light. It is the choices we make that decide who or what we will be."~ Charles de Lint
Relationships: Ellen Landry & Philippa Georgiou, Five | Das & Philippa Georgiou, Irena Shaw/Two | Portia Lin (Past), Michael Burnham & Philippa Georgiou, Michael Burnham/Ellen Landry, Nyx Harper & Two | Portia Lin, Philippa Georgiou/Two | Portia Lin, Two | Portia Lin & Michael Burnham, Two | Portia Lin & The Android
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. We’re Not In Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to take another stab at writing and attempt a crossover. 
> 
> Captain Philippa Georgiou of the USS Shenzhou from Star Trek: Discovery is still the center character of my story and probably will be for all my stories because it is this character that inspired me to write in the first place. I am also obviously a huge fan of Michelle Yeoh.

“We live in a world defined by its boundaries: You cannot travel faster than the speed of light. You must and will die. You cannot escape these boundaries. But the miracle and hope of human consciousness is that we can still conceive of boundlessness.”

~ Esther Earl ~

****

What is life? What is consciousness? What defines a sentient being?

There is no greater mystery than that of the origin of life. Many scientists believe that in order to understand the origin of life, mankind needed to first understand the beginning of the universe that led to the creation of Earth, an environment where human life form thrived. As mankind understanding of the universe continues to evolve, the answer to the origin of life remains elusive. A breakthrough in scientific discovery in the 20th century unified space and time into a single inseparable entity, spacetime which became the foundation of all theories in natural science. It changed the way mankind understood the fabric of reality. Space, time, life, can one exist without the other? What is beyond spacetime? Is space the final frontier? Or is space simply the starting point in unravelling the mystery of existence?

Early humans used to believe the Earth was flat before the idea of a spherical Earth appeared in ancient Greek philosophy. A spherical Earth gave rise to the belief that Earth was the center of the universe until Copernicus developed a heliocentric model that suggested the Sun to be the center of the universe. Until the early 20th century, it was believed that there were no galaxies other than the Milky Way and that the galactic core of the Milky Way was the center of the universe. After the Great Debate in 1920, the existence of other galaxies was proven and the center of the universe became impossible to determine as the theory of an expanding universe emerged.

Humans first landed on a celestial body beyond Earth before the end of the 20th century. By the 21st century, manned and unmanned exploration of space had advanced beyond the Sol System. Humanity undying quest to understand its origin and purpose led mankind to seek answer in the vastness of the universe. Space exploration led to another question, are Humans the only life forms in the universe? This question was quickly answered. Many contacts with aliens were allegedly reported before the 21st century but never made official. These encounters eventually became part of Earth mythology and tales of supernatural. One of the earliest known notable first contacts was with the Sky Spirits, a race of humanoid explorers with warp-capable starships from the Delta Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy.

Officially, the first contact between Humans and extraterrestrials took place in the 21st century. Doctor Zefram Cochrane, an eccentric Human scientist who invented the warp drive and the first recorded Human to travel faster than light was also the first Human to make contact with an alien race when he met the crew of a Vulcan survey ship, the T’Plana-Hath in Bozeman, central Montana on Earth. However, the existence of other alien life forms in the universe did not change the fundamental question as to the origin of life, be it Human or alien. The origin of all life forms were still connected to the origin of the universe.

Deep space exploration and the discovery of alien races put a halt to mankind original quest for the truth as resources and focus were diverted to the survival and preservation of the Human race and culture. By the mid-21st century, mankind was fighting interstellar wars against different alien races. In the early 22nd century, colonies outside the Sol system were established. Then, the Earth-Romulan War fought from 2156 to 2160 led to the founding of the United Federation of Planets in 2161 between Humans and its three wartime allies, Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites.

Starfleet is the deep space exploration and defence organization of the United Federation of Planets. One of its main functions is the advancement of knowledge about the galaxy and its inhabitants. A mandate that brings its personnel into contact with civilizations and sentient species whose existences were previously unknown to the Federation and encounters with phenomena that defy existing scientific laws of the universe.

****

The USS Shenzhou was on an exploratory mission in the space region of Typhon Expanse near the Romulan Neutral Zone in the Beta Quadrant when it was caught in a sudden magnetic storm. The force swept the Shenzhou off course into a spatial anomaly and the starship re-emerged in an unknown region in space.

“Number One, report.” Captain Philippa Georgiou barks amid the turbulence.

“Captain, all systems are offline. We are drifting blind.” Commander Michael Burnham replies urgently.

As suddenly as the magnetic storm appeared, the turbulence the ship was caught in continues for another minute and disappears abruptly.

“Systems are rebooting now. We hit a magnetic storm that came out of nowhere. It completely disabled the ship for 3 minutes 24 seconds. Hull integrity uncompromised and all core systems are back online and fully functional. Engineering and maintenance are already running diagnostic on all systems.

Captain, the navigational array is picking up a lot of irregularities. The storm must have swept us into some kind of spatial anomaly. Our position relative to the galactic center puts us in the Delta Quadrant approximately 11,000 light years from the core. That is not all. The coordinates of known planetary systems do not match those of the star charts in our databases.” Commander Michael Burnham reports, obviously perplexed by the readings she is getting from the ship’s navigation console.

“Is it possible our navigational system is malfunctioning?”

“Negative, Captain. I have recalibrated our sensors and ran system diagnostic.” 

“Captain, it seems we have jumped in both space and time. The computer indicates we are in the 27th century, 400 years into the future.” Lieutenant Commander Saru adds.

“What happened to the spatial anomaly we encountered?”

“I believe we encountered a quantum singularity and were pulled into it by its gravitational force when the ship went offline. It is a miracle the ship was not torn apart. It is impossible to conclude if the singularity was produced naturally or artificially because it only manifested for a brief period of time. There is no way we can return through the same spacetime rift. We cannot even be certain if the ship can survive going through another one.” Lieutenant Commander Saru posits.

“What do we know about the Delta Quadrant?” Captain Georgiou asks her first officer and chief science officer.

“Almost nothing, Captain. There is no record of any Federation starships to ever venture into the Delta Quadrant.” Lieutenant Commander Saru, the Shenzhou’s chief science officer replies.

“According to unverified Human accounts, a race of aliens from a distant planetary system visited Earth around 43,000 BC and their interaction with ancient Humans gave rise to the Native American tribes. It was believed that this alien race known as the Sky Spirit came from the Delta Quadrant.” Commander Michael Burnham answers. Commander Michael Burnham is the Shenzhou’s first officer and second-in-command, who joined the Shenzhou as a xenoanthropologist 7 years ago.

“Is there any record of where we can find this Sky Spirits’ homeworld?”

“I have the coordinates, Captain. It’s approximately 6 light-years from our current location. According to our long range sensors, the celestial patterns in that region of space appear to be similar to that of the Sol System.” Commander Michael Burnham offers.

“Very well, Number One. Let’s chart a course and see if we can verify an ancient Earth history.”

****

“Captain, long range sensors are picking up a space station approximately 1.3 light-years from us. It appears to be abandoned. There are floating space debris but no other starships in proximity.” Ensign Danby Connor reports.

“Lieutenant Detmer, take us closer. Ensign Connor, I want a visual of the space station on screen.” Captain Georgiou instructs.

“Captain, the fundamental construction principle of the space station would suggest it’s of Human origin or similar. Structural damages appear to be from external forces. There is a high radiation reading on the surface but most of the internal structures are intact and sealed. The atmosphere inside the space station is consistent with ours.” Lieutenant Commander Saru states.

“Captain, there is something else. The quantum signature of the space station is inconsistent with ours.” Commander Burnham reveals.

“That’s not possible. Nothing can change the quantum signature of any matter in the universe.” Lieutenant Commander Saru argues and walks over to Commander Burnham’s station to check the data himself. He gasps at the reading. “That’s…impossible.”

“Unless the quantum singularity we encountered was a spatial interphase and this is not our universe.” Commander Burnham infers.

“Number One, are you actually suggesting we jumped not only in space and time but in dimension as well?”

“That would appear so, Captain.” Commander Burnham stands by her assessment.

“I have to agree with Commander Burnham, Captain. The quantum variance readings are conclusive.” Lieutenant Commander Saru affirms Commander Burnham’s evaluation.

“What other surprises can there possibly be?” Captain Georgiou quips.

“Captain, the visual is coming up on screen now. The space station is completely abandoned except for a single bio-signature belonging to a…uh Human.” Ensign Connor notifies the captain.

“I guess we are not done with surprises. We need knowledge of whatever universe, space region and time we are in if we are to survive and find our way back home. Lieutenant Saru, the conn is yours. Number One, with me.” Captain Georgiou concludes.

****

Singularities, wormholes and the possibility of time travel had been recognized by Human scientists since the 20th century. While many types of singularities such as black holes have been encountered and identified, no naturally-occurring stable wormholes have been discovered in the Alpha or Beta Quadrants.

The idea that an infinite number of parallel universes exist dated back to ancient Greek. Multiple universes have been hypothesized in cosmology, philosophy, religion, literature and depicted in various forms of arts, not only in Earth history but throughout other alien civilizations in the galaxy. There were numerous accounts that support the existence of multiverses yet there was never any concrete scientific proof. The Federation is still debating whether experiments on interdimensional gateways to the multiverses should be allowed and legalized, as with time travel. No one can predict the consequences of opening the gateways between the multiple universes and how time travel can affect the fragile existence of life itself.

****

Captain Philippa Georgiou, Commander Michael Burnham, Commander Ellen Landry and Lieutenant Kamran Gant don their EV suits and are transported onto the space station. The away team has their phasers out and set to stun as they slowly make their way along the deserted corridors inside the space station.

“There are no dead bodies at all. The space station must have been evacuated right before it was attacked or they collected the dead before they abandoned the station. The lack of blood would suggest the former. All the signage we came across is in English so we can conclude that it’s of Human origin.” Commander Burnham shares her observation.

“The bio-signal is coming from a point 150 feet ahead of us. It has not moved at all.” Commander Landry leads the way with a heavy duty tricorder in hand. “The signal is coming from 20 feet right behind this door, Captain.”

“Number One, do you think you open the door?”

“Yes, Captain. The control panel is not dissimilar to that of our universe.”

The door hisses open and the team is shocked to find a naked dark hair female lying unconscious on the floor of what looks like an infirmary. Commander Landry scans the body and confirms that it is Human, alive and from this universe. Captain Georgiou grabs a sheet from a nearby shelf and covers the body. She gently turns the body over to reveal a beautiful woman probably in her early thirties.

“Number One, take Commander Landry with you and see if you can retrieve a usable data core from the station. Lieutenant Gant and I will stay with our mystery woman and go over the medical logs.”

Captain Georgiou instructs the Shenzhou to beam down a quarantine pod for their mystery guest as a safety measure. Together Lieutenant Gant and the captain lift the unconscious woman and place her inside the pod. Lieutenant Gant keeps watch while Captain Georgiou accesses the medical terminals trying to uncover any information as to why this woman was left in the infirmary of the abandoned space station. Thirty minutes later, Commander Burnham and Commander Landry return with the data core and the away team transports back to the Shenzhou with their mystery guest.

****

Back on the Shenzhou, the science team is tasked to study the data core and their mystery guest is left in the care of Dr Anton Nambue, the Shenzhou’s chief medical officer. The patient is placed in a private section of the sickbay behind a force field that acts as quarantine barrier. Michael and Saru are in the captain’s ready room giving Philippa an update on what they have learnt so far about this parallel universe and time.

“Most of the space regions are under the control of corporations run by Humans. There is a Council of Corporations which encompasses all of the major intergalactic corporations and also a faction known as The League of Autonomous Worlds. The Galactic Authority is the law-enforcement organization in charge of policing colonized space on behalf of the Council of Corporations but they do not interfere with affairs of independent territories or autonomous worlds.” Michael informs the captain.

“Are we likely to encounter peaceful allies or hostile enemies?” Philippa asks.

“There are plenty of ongoing conflicts in the region. One is between the major corporations, most notably between Ferrous Corp and Mikkei Combine. Another conflict is between two independent territories known as The Principality of Zairon and The Republic of Pyr. There is also a terrorist group called the Procyon Insurrection lead by a leader known only as The General who opposes the Galactic Authority.” Saru adds.

“So basically our options are between corporations or independent territories. I would prefer if we avoid the Galactic Authority until we know more. What is the closest inhabited planet to us?”

“I’ve updated our navigation database with the star charts from the space station data core and we are 3.3 light-years from Earth. It may not be a coincidence that the coordinates we charted for the alleged Sky Spirits’ homeworld from our universe is actually Earth in this universe. Most of the planetary systems from our universe exist here but their positions in relative to the galactic center are very different to ours. Similar to our universe, Earth is in the Sol System and homeworld to the Human species.” Michael explains.

“Did you find anything regarding the space station?”

“I did not, Captain. All the logs related to the space station have been intentionally deleted.” Saru replies.

“I didn’t find anything in the medical logs regarding our mystery guest either. I guess we just have to wait for her to wake up. In the meantime, maintain our course for Sol System but alter our destination to Jupiter instead of Earth.”

Philippa unconsciously rubs her temple and Michael has counted that this is the third time the captain has done so during their short briefing session. Michael waits until Saru has left the ready room before she approaches her mentor.

“Are you having a headache, Philippa?” Michael asks softly.

Philippa pinches the bridge of the nose, “It’s the singularities. They always give me headaches.”

“Is it a bad one?”

The captain closes her eyes and nods slowly.

“You haven’t slept since we crossed over. Do you need to go to sickbay or do you want to go back to your quarters?”

“Can you help me back to my quarters? I just need to sleep for now. If it doesn’t get any better, I will go see Dr Nambue.”

Michael informs Saru to take over the conn and that the captain is indisposed and will take the rest of the day off. She accompanies Philippa back to her quarters and stays with her until she is sure the captain has fallen asleep before returning to bridge.

Michael is one of the very few people Philippa openly shows her vulnerable side. Their relationship has not always been an easy one especially during Michael’s first year on the Shenzhou. It was Michael who constantly challenged Philippa but the captain never gave up, instead she rose to the occasion every time. Philippa showed Michael love and care without ever asking anything in return. Michael had been extremely skeptical in the beginning and stubbornly refused to accept Philippa’s gestures of kindness. But Philippa stayed true to herself and her gestures were effortless while Michael struggled internally to defy her mentor.

Philippa bared her vulnerability to Michael and trusted Michael with her flaws. She patiently nurtured Michael and slowly brought out the best of humanity in her. Over the years, Philippa broke through every defenses Michael had built to guard herself against hurt and rejection. Philippa helped Michael healed from her childhood trauma, encouraged her to pursue her passion without fear and opened Michael’s heart to embrace love and happiness again. She became so much more than just a captain and a mentor to Michael. Philippa is her rock, her confidant and a very dear friend.

****

The first thing the woman registers when she regains consciousness is that she is clothed and reclined on a bed. She does not sense any movements around her so she opens her eyes slowly and takes in her surroundings. She is alone in a small alcove behind a force field and there are monitors around the bed showing her vitals. She is wearing a medical gown and there is a metallic bracelet on her left wrist but she is not being restrained.

“Hello, I’m Dr Anton Nambue.” A man in white uniform appears outside the force field and greets her.

He seems friendly and harmless but she feels nervous nonetheless. It is not particular towards him but towards people in white medical uniforms. She does not know why except that she cannot trust them, and that she needs to stay away from medical and research facilities.

“Can you tell me your name?” Dr Nambue asks gently.

She tries to reply but then she recalls what happened three months ago. She wonders how she got here and if she has been captured. She remembers being naked and walking along the corridor of an empty space station.

“Do you remember your name? Do you understand what I am saying?” Dr Nambue tries again when the woman does not reply and seems confused.

“I don’t remember my name.” The woman replies, which is technically true or at least the half-truth.

An older woman in a blue uniform with gold stripes appears next to the doctor. She has long dark brown wavy hair tied in a simple low ponytail and a kind face that is full of wisdom and compassion. She thinks the woman looks utterly beautiful. _What a strange thought._ The woman has a presence that is both commanding and comforting.

“Hello, I am Captain Philippa Georgiou. You are on my ship. My crew and I found you unconscious and alone in an abandoned space station. Do you remember what happened to you?” The woman introduces herself and explains.

Philippa has a very distinctive accent, and her voice is rich and warm. Something about the captain makes her want to bare her soul to this stranger.

“I only remember glimpses of it. I was naked and I was walking along an empty corridor until I found an infirmary. I think I was drugged and I must have passed out. I don’t remember how I got there or why I was there. I’m sorry I can’t tell you more.” The mystery guest offers and adds, “Am I your prisoner?”

“No, of course not. You are my guest. We placed you in quarantine inside this isolation ward for precautionary reasons.” Philippa explains and assures her guest.

“Our scans detected no anomalies or foreign agents on her. I believe it is safe to release her from quarantine.” Dr Nambue informs the captain.

Philippa disables the force field and enters with Dr Nambue. Her intuition tells her this nameless stranger means them no harm.

“Dr Nambue is my chief medical officer. Would you allow him to give you a physical examination?” Philippa asks politely.

The nameless woman nods, giving her consent.

“She is actually in excellent physical health and I mean literally in perfect condition.” Dr Nambue concludes with a mixture of amazement and skepticism. Perfect health is a very subjective matter and almost non-existent in Humans regardless of how far modern medicine has progressed. However, they are in a parallel universe so perhaps anything is possible.

“Thank you, Dr Nambue.” Philippa dismisses the doctor and gives her guest a set of casual civilian clothing to change into.

After she is discharged from the sickbay, Philippa leads the woman to one of the ship’s guest quarters. They are escorted by two armed security officers.

“My chief of security is very protective of me and my crew. These officers are here as part of our security protocol for your safety as well as my crew. You are not my prisoner and you are free to roam about the ship or leave anytime you wish. They are here to guide you to where you want to go and to assist you with anything you need.” Philippa explains tactfully.

“It’s okay. I understand, Captain Georgiou.” The woman acknowledges.

It is really odd that she doesn’t feel threatened by these people. What is even odder is that she believes everything the captain tells her. She knows for certain she is not someone who trusts people easily. She briefly wonders if she is under the influence of some kind of psychotropic drugs that is affecting her behaviour. But she feels completely lucid and in control of her body and thoughts.

The door hisses open and they enter the guest quarter. The quarter is spacious and partitioned into two sections. The inner section has a large bed and the outer section has a work area with a terminal and a small lounge next to a viewport.

“Why don’t you settle in and rest for a while. I will send my first officer to come get you later and give you a tour of my ship.” The captain offers.

“I’m not tired. Can you stay and talk, Captain?” The woman surprises them both by asking.

“Of course, and please call me Philippa.” The captain extends her courtesy of friendliness. They sit down by small lounge next to the viewport.

“Two.” The woman suddenly blurts out. “I mean my name is Two.”

“Are you starting to remember now?” Philippa asks kindly without a hint of distrust in her voice or expression.

“Yes and No. I don’t remember my real name or my past. I was called Two because I was the second person to wake up from stasis aboard a starship about three months ago.” Two explains.

“How many were there?” Philippa continues to ask.

“There were six of us. None of us remembered who we were or what we were doing on the ship so we called ourselves One to Six based on the order we woke up. There was also an Android with us. I remember lots of things like how to operate the Android and the ship, how to fight and use weapons, where places are, and how the corporations and authorities function but I just can’t remember people and events especially those related to my past.” Two offers. Then, she pauses and hesitates.

“It’s okay. Take your time.” Philippa encourages gently and patiently.

“The Android was able to recover some of the corrupted data from the ship. The starship we were on was called the Raza. It is an armed transport vessel equipped with various countermeasures. The crew manifest stated that my name is Portia Lin and I am on the Galactic Authority most wanted list along with four of the others. Our crimes include murder, assault, kidnapping, trafficking, smuggling, arson, piracy and theft. Five is just a kid and she wasn’t on the crew manifest so we still don’t know who she is.” Two tells Philippa the truth and apologizes, “I’m so sorry, Philippa. I swear I have no intention to harm you or your crew.”

This revelation will surely ends the hospitality the captain has unknowingly offered to a wanted fugitive. Two knows very well how the universe works. Genuine kindness is a rare commodity in a universe runs by greedy corporations and corrupt authorities. Trust is equally rare, it is something people like her cannot afford to give in a world where betrayal lurks in every corner. Hence, it is something that is never expected to be given in return.

“I appreciate your honesty. You would rather be called Two than acknowledge that you’re Portia Lin. I sense that it is because you are genuinely distressed by what you found out about yourself and not because you are trying to hide your real identity. Sometimes, the truth is not always what it seems.” Philippa offers with empathy and insightful wisdom.

The captain’s reaction is certainly unexpected but deeply appreciated. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her survival instinct is trying to raise an alarm. Her head wants to remind her that people are never as nice as they seem unless they have ulterior motives. Her heart however, refuses to listen and it yearns to embrace this rare gesture of kindness. It desires the trust of this charismatic captain sitting in front of her.

“We came across an independent mining colony and found out that we were hired by a corporation called Ferrous Corp to eradicate the miners. The team voted to help the miners instead so I betrayed Ferrous Corp and made a deal with their rival, Mikkei Combine. We managed to save the mining colony but put a huge target on our own back. Later, something or someone sabotaged our ship so we headed to the nearest space station, Shaofu-2 for repairs and supplies. We had no funds but we found weapons in our cargo so we decided find buyers for them at the space station. All hell broke loose after we docked and something triggered the station-wide security alarms. We had to flee and I got separated from my team. I don’t remember much of what happened after that.” Two continues to give Philippa an account of what happened aboard the Raza and what she remembers about the space station.

“I believe you, Two. There is something I need to tell you as well. This starship, it is the United Space Ship Shenzhou. We are part of Starfleet, a space exploration and defence organization of the United Federation of Planets from the 23rd century. My ship encountered a magnetic storm and was pulled into what was likely an interphasic rift during one of our mission and we re-emerged in an unknown region of space in an alternate universe in the 27th century.

We came across an abandoned space station and my team went in to gather information regarding this universe. That was when we found you in the infirmary. You were the only bio-signature we detected. There were no other life signs so we took you with us. We need help to navigate this universe and find a way back home. I think we can help each other.” Philippa tells a shocking revelation of her own.

“Okay, wow. I don’t know which one of us sounds more believable but I trust you if you are willing to trust me.”

“I want to trust you, Two. I think that’s enough revelation for now. I’ll let you rest.”

“Philippa, thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not leaving me on that space station and for believing me.”

“You are safe on my ship, Two. No one here will cause you any harm.” Philippa reassures her guest and gives Two a warm smile before leaving her to get settle in and process her current circumstances.

****

It is ironic that alone in the guest quarter on an unfamiliar starship from another universe with two armed security officers outside her door, Two finally feels truly safe and able to let her guard down completely for the first time since she woke up from stasis aboard the Raza. A lot had happened since that day. Two does not want to believe she can be that person on the Galactic Authority most wanted list but at the same time she cannot stop thinking what if it is true. Theft and piracy she can live with, perhaps even assault but arson and murder? Is she capable of such brutal crimes? Right now, she does not have a point reference because she has no memories of committing any of the crimes she was accused of. If she is indeed that person on the Galactic Authority most wanted list, what kind of danger has she exposes Philippa and her ship to by being here? Why is the captain taking such a huge risk by trusting her? Philippa has said she can leave anytime but does she want to leave? Her heart definitely does not but what is her head telling her, and what of her team and the Raza.

Technically, she is the defaulted captain of the Raza but she does not feel any obligation towards the team except maybe for Five. True be told, the only connection she has is with the Android. As for the rest of her crew, she isn’t entirely sure she can trust any of them. Nevertheless, she needs to find the Raza if she wants to find the truth about her past and who she really is. Whoever those people really are, they are connected to her past.

On top of her existing problems, she has supposedly been rescued by a starship from another universe. Her thoughts naturally gravitate towards the captain. Two was instantly captivated by Philippa the moment she saw her in sickbay. The most disturbing fact is that she trusts Philippa implicitly which is absurd considering she knows absolutely nothing about the enigmatic captain. Until she gets her memories back, that is if she gets her memories back, her best option is to rely on her instincts and intuitions. Even though her head and her heart are somewhat in conflict, her instincts tell her the Shenzhou is the safest place to be right now and helping these people is the right thing to do.

****

Back in the captain’s ready room, Philippa wonders about their mystery guest. Her mentor used to tell Philippa she is too trusting and too eager to hope for the best in people. Philippa enlisted in Starfleet Academy when she was 18 years of age and has a rewarding 32 years career in Starfleet after her graduation. She was promoted to captain 16 years ago and has been the captain of the USS Shenzhou for 8 years now. Hope can be a dangerous thing, it can drive a person insane but hope can also be humanity’s greatest strength, it can drive a person to achieve the impossible. Philippa has seen a life of loss but she still chooses hope and it has served her well in the past. Hopefully, it will be enough as well this time to keep her ship and crew safe, and to get them home.

If Two wanted to fabricate a lie, she did a very poor job at it. Still her stories are more believable than a starship from another universe and time. Philippa believes Two is telling the truth. The eyes speak a language of their own and they do not lie. Philippa looked into those expressive deep dark brown eyes and they are not the eyes of a murderer. They are the eyes of a natural leader, of a headstrong and determined woman who possesses tremendous strength and profound compassion. Her instincts tell her she can trust Two but Philippa is a Starfleet captain first and foremost, and she is responsible for the lives of over 200 personnel on board the Shenzhou so she needs to take every precaution. Her priority is to keep her ship and her crew safe, and find a way to get them back home to their universe and time. She cannot achieve this without the help of someone from this universe and Philippa hopes that person is Two.


	2. The Beginning Of A Beautiful Friendship

“The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.”

~ Carl Gustav Jung ~

****

Philippa briefs her senior officers regarding Two before sending her first officer to get acquainted with their guest. Michael is a xenoanthropologist and one of the most intelligent people Philippa has ever met. Both qualifications make her the best officer to collaborate with Two. When they first met 7 years ago, Michael was an overachiever, brilliant and hardworking but arrogant and overconfident. Philippa saw through the proud and stoic facade, and beneath it was a beautiful sensitive soul who yearned for acceptance and love. Once the walls crumbled, the burst of potential took both mentor and protégé by surprise. It brought them closer than ever.

If anyone can figure out how to navigate the 27th century in a parallel universe and find a way home, it will be Michael. Since her chief science officer is a Kelpien and there is no evidence of other alien races so far in this universe, it is imperative for all her non-Human personnel to avoid contact with their guest. They need to abide by Starfleet general orders and regulations especially the Prime Directive, even if they are in a parallel universe.

Michael is excited to meet their guest. The inquisitive scientist in her cannot help but be thrilled that they are in a parallel universe and has time travelled. What are the odds. The opportunity to learn from this universe and a future time is unprecedented and beyond what Michael could have dreamed of. Her birth parents were both scientists, her father was a xenoanthropologist and her mother was an astrophysicist. It was no wonder that their daughter grew up to be both. An unfortunate accident took her parents from her at a very young age. Whether her passion for science was inherited from her parents or as a result of nurture, it defined Michael throughout her adolescence and into her adulthood.

Michael buzzes the guest quarter and waits eagerly for the door to open.

“Hello, I’m Commander Michael Burnham. I’m the first officer and second-in-command on this starship. Captain Georgiou asked to give you a tour of our ship.” Michael greets Two and offers her a customary Human handshake.

“Yes, Philippa mentioned that. I’m Two.” Two takes the offered hand and gives Michael a firm handshake.

The first time Michael met Philippa, she had rejected the captain’s offer of a customary handshake. Philippa had assured Michael she took no offense besides being amused by her protégé’s antics. However, Michael had taken great effort to master the art of handshaking and understanding the body language of handshakes. Two’s handshake gives Michael the first impression in her character assessment of their guest.

“Please call me Michael. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, lead the way.”

Two is a very attractive woman with long black wavy hair, intelligent dark brown eyes and strong beautiful features. She is probably the same age as Michael and they are about the same height and build, though Michael has to admit Two has a body that curves at all the right places. Her voice is husky and she has an assertive demeanour that says she is not someone who is easily intimidated. _Very sexy indeed...under a different circumstances perhaps..._

Michael gives Two a brief rundown of the Walker-class starship layout and its basic operations as the turbolift takes them through the 10 decks of the starships. Two is amazed at how many crew members there are aboard the Shenzhou. She explains to Michael that the Raza which is significantly smaller than the Shenzhou but still a fairly decent size starship only has six crew members. The day-to-day operations of the ship is carried out by an Android who can establish a neural link to the Raza’s computer system. Michael is fascinated by the Android and Two tries her best to share what she knows. Humanoid robots have been around for nearly two centuries and are considered common in the 27th century. No one pays much attention to them except for their designed purpose which is to serve humans in various capacities. There is rumour of a secret group known as Free Beings, androids who pose as humans. They have emotions and can exhibit behaviour with an upgrade. These androids have no owners, and see their only designated purpose is to live and survive as any other organism would. 

Artificial intelligence is an active field of research in the 23rd century for the Federation. There are different types of sophisticated computer hardware and software that can reason independently, form new conclusions and alter its own responses based on real life experiences. They are widely used in cybernetics, robotics, auto-navigation, unmanned space stations, service drones and weapon control systems. Humanoid robots exist as well but nothing as realistic and sophisticated as how Two described the Android. It is still being debated if artificial intelligence can achieve the capacity of self-awareness and becomes sentient. A sentient android would the pinnacle of human technology, albeit a controversial one and they may already exist in this universe.

“Will you let me study your ship and your Android?” Michael asks hopefully.

The advancement of science and technology is part of Starfleet’s mandate and it is the duty of a Starfleet officer to explore scientific truth. _Fine, so what if it’s my sense of curiosity and not my sense of duty._

“If we find the Raza, of course. As for the Android, you will have to ask her yourself. She has a mind of her own so to speak.” Two replies with amusement.

It is easy to like Philippa’s first officer. Michael is candid, inquisitive, open minded and thoughtful. She makes Two feels welcomed and her presence appreciated. They reach the mess hall and Michael suggests they have lunch with some of the crew members. Two is more than impressed when Michael shows her how the food synthesizer works. Apparently, some technologies from their universe and time are more advanced than that of this universe and the 27th century. They sit down with Commander Ellen Landry and Lieutenant junior grade Keyla Detmer.

“This is Commander Ellen Landry, Ellen is the ship’s chief security officer and this is Lieutenant junior grade Keyla Detmer, she’s our helmsman. This is Two, she’s our guest from this universe.” Michael makes the introduction cordially.

Commander Ellen Landry is a female officer in her mid-forties with long black hair, tanned skin and a stern face. She is petite but tough, her body language alert and her eyes sharp. _Of course, she would be Philippa’s chief of security._ Lieutenant Keyla Detmer is quite the opposite. The ship’s helmsman is a red head with shoulder length hair and big blue eyes. She looks to be the same age as Michael and Two. She is tall and is physically a towering figure but her mannerism is friendly and cheerful. 

“Two, as in the number two?” Keyla chirps.

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“Is that common in this universe, to be named after number?” Kelya continues innocently.

“No, my circumstances were a bit unique.” Two replies vaguely. It isn’t that she wants to hide the truth from them but she is unsure how much Philippa has told her crew about her.

“What are your plans?” Ellen asks warily, not bothering to be friendly.

Philippa had briefed all her senior officers on her conversation with Two. Ellen being the chief of security obviously feels suspicious and apprehensive to have an alleged criminal on this universe’s authority most wanted list on their ship but Philippa insisted she sensed no malevolence in their guest. Ellen prefers to err on the side of caution. She will keep a close watch on Two until their guest proves beyond a reasonable doubt she can be trusted.

“Philippa has asked for my help and I intend to repay her kindness and hospitality. I will also need her help in return to find my ship.” Two replies earnestly. 

“Don’t worry, if anyone can help you find your ship, it will be Captain Georgiou.” Keyla states with optimism.

Just then, said captain enters the mess hall but she is immediately approached by two officers. They chat animatedly for a few minutes and leave together. Michael and Ellen observe Two as she watches the captain subtly from their table. Michael is intrigued because she thinks Two might be attracted to Philippa. _Okay, that’s unexpected._ She files this thought and decides to continue her observation surreptitiously. Ellen instantly feels protective of her captain, she does not like the way Two is watching Philippa. _What are you really up to?_

“As chief security officer, it is my duty to ensure the safety of everyone on board this ship especially the captain’s. If I sense even the slightest threat to her safety, I will not hesitate to apprehend you. If you hurt her in any way whatsoever, I will not hesitate to take you down.” Ellen gives Two a clear warning that leaves no room for ambiguity.

“Captain Georgiou is the heart of this ship and she means a lot to the crew. She is more than just a captain to us. Most of us will not be who are today if not because of her. There is nothing I would not do for her, so I’m with Ellen when it comes to her safety.” Michael adds more tactfully and without hostility.

Two is not someone who takes kindly to intimidation and she can hold her own in any fight. Incidents aboard the Raza had proven that she is an extremely skilled combatant. However, she does not feel threatened by their warnings. It has quite the opposite effect because it is heartening to know how much the crew cares about their captain.

“As I told Philippa, I mean you all no harm. I promise I will never intentionally or knowingly hurt your captain or any one of you.” Two replies as sincerely and convincingly as possible. _Believe it or not, I feel just as protective of Philippa._ They have no reason to trust her but she tries anyway.

Ellen and Keyla finish their lunch and leave Two alone with Michael.

“Did Philippa tell you about my issue with the authority?” Two asks cautiously.

“Yes, Captain Georgiou briefed all the senior officers. We know you are on the Galactic Authority most wanted list. Some of us are suspicious of your motives but we trust the captain’s judgement. If the captain says she believes you, then I believe her.” Michael answers truthfully.

_How can someone attain such unswerving and heartfelt loyalty from her crew?_

“What is Philippa like as a captain?” Two asks. Somewhere beyond her physical brain lies a consciousness, a soul that drives her unfathomable need to know everything about the captain.

“Philippa is one of the most decorated captains in Starfleet. She is noble, courageous, compassionate, incredibly smart and talented yet humble. She’s not flawless but she represents the best of humanity, what we can all strive to be. She’s loved and revered by everyone on this ship.” Michael summarizes.

There is no description that Michael can give which will do her captain justice but Michael has no doubt Two will find out soon enough on her own, the kind of person Philippa is.

Two wants to ask if Philippa has a partner or a lover but realizes how inappropriate and irrelevant that would be. She doesn’t even know if she is attracted to women or if she has ever been with any women.

She settles for a neutral compliment, “She sounds like an amazing person.”

“Yes, she most definitely is.” Michael concurs.

Next, they stop by the engineering division and Michael introduces Two to the Shenzhou’s chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Saladin Johar. They spend a significant amount of time in the engineering lab and Two manages to connect one of the computer terminals to the Galactic Authority network. This gives them access to all unclassified information regarding this universe. Two also helps them set up access to the Galactic News Network, a news provider that keeps the public up to date on all the major events in various sectors.

The final stop is the bridge before shift change at 1800 hours. Michael has been released from her duty as first officer while Two is on board and tasked full time as her escort. Commander Ellen Landry takes her place on the bridge as interim first officer and Lieutenant Commander Itzel Garcia stands in as second officer for Lieutenant Commander Saru.

“Welcome to my bridge, the Shenzhou command center. Everyone, this is Two, our guest from this universe.” Philippa greets and introduces their guest.

Michael explains the functions of the main stations which include command, navigation, operations and tactical. There are also a few supportive stations dedicated to science, engineering and environmental control. When she is done, Philippa leads them to the captain’s ready room.

“How do you find my ship so far?” Philippa asks.

“It feels very different that’s for sure. The atmosphere on your ship is warm and vibrant. It reminds me of family and home. It’s a strange feeling to be associated with starships.” Two shares her thoughts openly.

“How do you normally feel about starships?”

“A hollow vessel that’s functional. Living on a starship feels nomadic, isolated and I can never let my guard down. The Raza is cold, dark and desolate unlike the Shenzhou.” Two replies casually. It is simply a matter of fact and she does not want pity from anyone.

Philippa has lived on a starship for 32 years and she can imagine the physiological and psychological toll on the human psyche if she had felt even a fraction of what Two described. Philippa does not pity Two based on her admission, it is a testament of her strength and resolve.

“What about your team? The people you woke up with? Can you tell us about them?” Philippa continues to ask.

“One is kind of a gentleman and a bit self-righteous. He tends to follow his own moral compass and fights for what he thinks is right even if others do not agree. Three is more of a rough type, arrogant and all about survival. He’s also our firearms expert. Four is a master swordsman, stoic and a man of very few words but he can be fierce and relentless. Five is really just a kid, I think she’s like fifteen or something. She’s super smart and she can do all kind of things with electronics, computers and codes. Six is all muscles but he’s level-headed and has a good heart. He’s also the pilot of our Phantom class shuttle, the Marauder.

Lastly, there is the Android. She’s a highly efficient level 3 utility model. The Android serves as a link to the ship’s computer and she performs almost 90% of the ship’s daily operations like engineering, life support and astro-navigation. I’m the defaulted captain because I possess an intimate knowledge of the ship and the Android seems to regard me as her master.” Two sums up her team.

“Let me guess, Michael has already asked you if she can study your Android.” Philippa teases her first officer fondly.

“Yes, she has.” Two cannot help but laughs.

Michael is smiling brightly at Philippa and it is like they are having a silent conversation with their eyes and body language. The relationship between Philippa and Michael is definitely more than captain and first officer. They seem unusually close and the chemistry between them is magnetic but not necessarily romantic. _Maybe that’s just my wishful thinking._ It is getting impossible for Two to deny her growing attraction towards the captain. Every second she spends with Philippa pulls her further into an unfamiliar depth of human connection.

“Your team doesn’t sound so bad. Do you miss them?” Philippa encourages Two to share more about her team.

“I guess describing them out loud doesn’t make them sound too bad at all. None of us remember who we are and knowing that we are all on the Galactic Authority most wanted list, it makes me suspicious that everyone has their own agenda. I’m not sure if I can trust any one of them. Part of me isn’t sure I can fully trust myself. The only exception is Five and the Android. Yeah, I miss the kid and a humanoid robot.” Two chuckles hoping she doesn’t sound as pathetic as she feels.

Philippa reaches out and places a hand on her thigh. Two has no control over how her body reacted to the touch, she can feel her body temperature rises to the heat from the captain’s palm. Her face feels unusually warm and she can hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears. She keeps her gaze on the hand on her thigh and dares not look at the captain for fear her eyes will betray her sudden surge of emotions. Nothing goes unnoticed by Michael, though Philippa is much harder to read. The captain’s famous composure is as impeccable as ever and gives away nothing at all.

“I think it is endearing that you miss the kid and it’s not unusual to find comfort and trust in machines. Like children, they are more honest and less judgmental.” Philippa offers kindly with understanding instead of sympathy.

Two is certain she has never met anyone like Captain Philippa Georgiou. The captain is an embodiment of effortless grace, unfeigned humility and deep-rooted empathy. She silently swears she will never allow any harm to befall the captain.

“I can see why your crew speaks so highly of you.”

“Don’t believe everything you hear. They only say nice things about me because I write their performance review.” Philippa casually brushes off the compliment. “I heard what you did down in engineering. If it’s alright with you, I would like you to work with Michael and Saladin to see what other modifications you can help us with in order to adapt to this universe.”

“Yes, I would like that.”

Philippa removes her hand and stands up, effectively ending their conversation. The captain excuses herself and dismisses Michael and Two before returning to the bridge. Two can still feel the sensation of Philippa’s palm as if it has burned a permanent imprint on her thigh. The captain is aware her first officer has been quietly observing her interaction with their guest. Michael is a highly skilled practitioner of different forms of meditation. As a result of these practices, she is constantly aware of her surroundings and she perceives everything that is happening. Michael would have noticed the way Two responded to Philippa but she may not have realized, at least not conclusively that the attraction is mutual. Philippa had long mastered the art of micro-expression and body language, a skill that had gained her a reputation as one of the best negotiator and diplomat in Starfleet.

****

The next morning, Michael waits for Two outside her quarter as agreed. They meet with more crew members during breakfast in the mess hall. Ensign Danby Connor, Ensign Jira Narwani and Lieutenant junior grade Kamran Gant all share the same sentiments regarding the beloved captain. It is frightening how easily Two can fall in love with Philippa. Perhaps it is best for her to maintain a safe distance and keeps her interaction with the captain to a minimum until she can adequately process the emotions Philippa evokes in her. As it turns out, she should be careful what she wishes for. Two has not seen the captain in days and every time she asks Michael, the answer is always the same. The captain is busy with one thing or another. It is irrational for Two to miss the captain but Philippa’s absence is sorely felt.

Michael and Two work remarkably well as a team and there is an unspoken mutual respect between them. Two may not be an erudite academic like Michael but it turns out she is adept at engineering. Her seemingly infinite capacity to absorb knowledge and understand complex scientific theories impresses Michael. She has a well-balanced confidence that works to her advantage instead of being a hindrance. Some of her attributes remind Michael of her mentor. It did not take long for Saladin, Michael and Two to modify their communication equipment to match the operating parameters of this universe. Two attempted to contact the Raza but received no response. It could be due to a number of reasons and not necessary a cause of concern at this point. She sends a series of encrypted transmissions to the Android and leaves detailed instructions on how to establish contact on a secure channel.

Outside of the engineering lab, Michael and Two spend their time in combat training simulation and sparring session in the gymnasium. The news spread quickly throughout the ship after their first sparring session and since then a group of audience eagerly awaits them as they take to the martial arts area every evening. Michael is by no means the most skilled fighter in Starfleet but she is still one of the best aboard the Shenzhou and well versed in many disciplines of martial arts. However, Michael is no match for Two. Two sets herself apart and is in a class of her own when it comes to hand-to-hand combats. Being faster, stronger and more agile than her opponents are inadequate compliments. Two is instinctive and adaptive in a fight; her awareness of her surroundings and her anticipation of her opponents’ moves is unparalleled.

It is as though Two is born to be the perfect fighter. Watching her fight is like watching a beautifully choreographed martial art dance, lethal yet elegant. Even the combined effort of Michael and Ellen are no match for Two. This leaves only the best hand-to-hand combatant aboard the Shenzhou, the captain. The captain usually trains in private and keeps a low profile despite her reputation, and she rarely showcase her martial arts skills. Michael and Ellen are privileged the captain would offer to spar with them occasionally. Neither of them have ever bested the captain in combat simulations or hand-to-hand fight. The delectable thought of watching Philippa goes one-on-one with Two is enough to give Michael goosebumps. _What a treat that would be._

Most of the alien races on board have been assigned to the science lab under Saru and the team is tasked to study and analyse every piece of information they can get access to from the Galactic Authority network. They found the incident report on Shaofu-2. The report states that the station was attacked by the terrorist group known as Procyon Insurrection. Someone tipped off the station before the attack and gave them sufficient time to evacuate so there were minimum casualties. It was reported that the terrorists had planted a deadly virus on the space station and since the station had no significant value to any of the corporations, it was abandoned. Galactic Authority has since confirmed the report of the virus to be a hoax. It was spread by Procyon Insurrection as a ruse so they could hijack a cargo of weapons from the space station. The report however does not mention Two, the Raza or anyone from her team so they are still in the dark as to what actually happened to Two on that space station. Shaofu-2 will reopen after repair and upgrades to its security system.

Michael meets with Philippa, Saru, Ellen, Saladin and Itzel in the captain’s ready room every night to discuss her progress with Two, updates from the science team and the best course of action going forward. Since the Shenzhou does not have a cloaking mechanism, it is risky for the starship to be roaming in open space. Most of the planets that do not have monetary values are uninhabited and largely ignored by the Galactic Authority. It is decided they would land the Shenzhou on the dark regions of Ganymede, the largest moon in the Sol System orbiting Jupiter. They do not know how long they would be stranded in this universe and they need to conserve the ship’s resources until they can find the supplies needed to keep the starship operational.

The Shenzhou makes it to Ganymede without detection. Once they land on the Jupiter moon, the maintenance team covers the ship registry number on its hull and replaces the vessel name. The Shenzhou is now the Andromache MY-1962, a spacecraft from a remote independent territory at the edge of the Delta Quadrant that bears the closest likeness to the Federation Walker-class starship. The crew recycles their Starfleet uniforms into civilian clothing. It is also decided the crew will address each other by name and forgo their ranks. It is not a difficult adjustment as many of them already do so outside their shifts, except towards the most senior officers. The hardest adjustment is to call their captain by her name. While this is manageable among her senior officers, the rest of the crew struggles. In the end, Philippa gives up trying to enforce the rule because it is causing her crew unnecessary stress. She trusts that when the situation calls for it, her crew will adapt accordingly.

Michael has mixed feelings about their guest. Her personal interaction with Two suggests a genuine, reliable and trustworthy character, someone whom Michael would be keen to have as a friend. However, her logical assessment of the skills and abilities Two possesses suggests something potentially sinister in her past. She shares her thoughts with Philippa during their private session. The captain agrees with her first officer’s assessment regarding their guest but she is adamant that they give Two the benefit of the doubt. Philippa is pleased that Michael could think of Two as a friend because her protégé is not one to let people get close to her easily.

It has been two weeks since their encounter with the singularity at Typhon Expanse. The captain has dark circles under her eyes and her complexion is paler than usual. When Philippa sways on her feet at the end of their session, Michael has no choice but to admit the captain to sickbay despite her protest.

A small away team will take one of the ship’s Class C shuttlecraft to Earth. Two has filed docking papers for them under a false registration as part of an independent cargo freighter. The Starfleet insignia and registry number on the shuttlecraft has been replaced with the emblem and identifier of the independent cargo freighter. The away team will consist of Commander Michael Burnham, Command Ellen Landry, Lieutenant Kamran Gant, Ensign Danby Connor and Two. Their mission objectives are to explore the planet, gather as much information as they can about the people and technologies, anything that can help them find a way back home. They also need to find a way to get funds and purchase supplies. Two will serve as their guide and in return, the team is to assist her in finding the Raza and help her uncover the truth about her past.

Philippa meets with the team in the shuttlebay before they depart. It is the first time Two has seen the captain in 3 days and Philippa looks noticeably the worse for wear.

“You shouldn’t be out of sickbay.” Ellen rushes towards the captain and admonishes her for disregarding Dr Nambue again. A number of crew members have experienced headaches since they encountered the singularity and Philippa is among those who have been more severely affected.

“I’m fine, Ellen.”

“Maybe I should swap with Itzel. I’m sure she doesn’t mind.” Ellen offers.

“No, Ellen. I need you on the away team and to keep an eye on Michael. You know how reckless she can be sometimes.” Philippa insists.

Michael tries to pretend she doesn’t know what the captain is referring to and Philippa raises an eyebrow at her protégé.

“I promise I will stay out of trouble, Philippa.” Michael sighs.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Michael.” Philippa retorts but it is obvious the captain is worried about her officer as she places a hand on Michael’s upper arm and squeezes gently.

“I’ll make sure they all come back safely, Philippa.” Two promises the captain and Philippa nods in appreciation.

“Go, and take good care of one another down there.” Philippa bids her away team farewell.

Since Michael was promoted to first officer, Philippa has rarely gone on away mission. As first officer, Michael often leads their away mission and will choose her own team but after she was seriously injured in one of her previous mission over a year ago, Philippa had paired Ellen with her ‘reckless’ protégé. Ellen is the antithesis of Michael when it comes to taking risk. She is one of the very few officers aboard the Shenzhou besides the captain who can defeat Michael in hand-to-hand combats and she is a weapon expert. Ellen is judicious, prudent, cautious, uncompromising and loyal to a fault. These qualities make Ellen excels as Philippa’s chief security officer but while they are close friends, Michael thought Ellen made a horrible explorer. There was no changing the captain’s mind, hence Ellen has been Michael’s reluctant partner in crime ever since.

****

It will take the team two hours to reach Earth. Ellen is piloting the shuttlecraft with Kamran as co-pilot. Michael and Two are seated in the passenger cabin area behind the cockpit and Danby is in the rear.

“Is Philippa okay? She looked pale earlier.” Two asks, trying to ascertain the captain’s health.

Michael does not like revealing personal information regarding her mentor but she knows Two is genuinely concern about Philippa. Two tries to be subtle but her body language betrays her every time their conversation involves the captain. Michael is certain Two likes the captain but whether the feeling is reciprocated, she is less certain. Michael is also unsure how she feels about this knowledge.

“Some of the crew has been experiencing headaches since we crossed over. We’ve never encountered this type of quantum singularity before, let alone passed through one. But we have been in close proximity to other singularities in the past and they always gave Philippa headaches. This time the headaches seem worse than before. She also constantly worries about the ship and the crew so it doesn’t help.” Michael answers truthfully, unable to mask her own concern about the captain.

“The two of you are really close.” Two remarks, keeping her tone as neutral as possible.

“Yes, we are.” Michael replies but offers no further details. She wants to see how far Two is willing to go to find out about the captain.

“Your relationship seems more than just that of a captain and first officer.” Two continues.

“What are you implying?” Michael asks in return. It is a reasonable response and she tries not to sound hostile or accusatory.

“She cares about you a lot and she obviously worries about you.” Two persists, hoping she hasn’t crossed the line. She isn’t jealous but she admits she is envious of Michael closeness with Philippa.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Michael turns interrogator. Patience has never been one of her strong virtues.

“What about a quid pro quo?” Two counters.

“Okay, that’s fair. Are you attracted to Philippa?” Michael decides to rip off the Band-Aid.

Two isn’t surprised by the question yet she has no answers prepared.

“I don’t know. There’s something about Philippa that I can’t quite explain. I was captivated since the moment I saw her in sickbay when I woke up. I think it is attraction because I find her incredibly beautiful and I can’t help wanting to get to know her. It’s quite unsettling and confusing, especially this irrepressible desire to be close to her. There is an innate connection that I cannot decipher. I am rational enough to recognize it is not because she rescued me or that she believed me. I am a pragmatic not a romantic person, so I don’t believe in love at first sight or soulmates. But this feeling I have, it is something deep and compelling.” Two tells Michael even as she admits it to herself for the first time.

This certainly confirms her suspicion. Michael realizes that Two could make an ideal partner for her beloved mentor. She is by far the first and only person Michael thinks could stand on the same pedestal as her revered captain. _Of course, it has to be someone from another universe._ Michael likes Two and she would be lying if she doesn’t admit to finding Two attractive in both appearance and personality. They have spent almost every waking hour together on the Shenzhou in the last few days. It has taken Michael by surprise how much she enjoys their time together. Michael understands why Philippa chooses to trust Two despite their guest being on the Galactic Authority most wanted list. She wonders if it was based solely on intuition or perhaps the connection Two mentioned is mutual.

“I hate to say this to you but I think you got it bad.” Michael laughs at Two.

“I cannot believe I just sounded like a teenager having a first crush.” Two groans in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry. Your reaction is more than justified. Almost everyone who has met the captain is enamoured by her, one way or another.” Michael offers some consolation.

“What about you? What’s the story behind your relationship with Philippa?” _Please don't tell me you are lovers._

“My parents died when I was 10. I was adopted and raised by a foster family with a very different culture. Growing up, I had a hard time fitting in and finding my place in the world. 7 years ago, my foster father asked Philippa to take me on as her protégé on the Shenzhou. It wasn’t what I wanted to do with my life so I was incredibly rude to her in the beginning but she took her time and patiently mentored me over the years as I rose through the ranks and became her first officer. Even though I’ve only known her for 7 years, she is the greatest influence in my life. She gave me the only place that ever felt like home. I appreciate my foster parents, they are my guardian but Philippa is the closest thing in my heart to a real parent. I meant it when I said there is nothing I would not do for her. If you hurt her in any way, I will hunt you down even if I have to cross universe and time.” Michael recounts her story.

“You have a beautiful relationship with her.” Two offers graciously.

Two is touched by Michael’s story; it certainly explains her closeness to the captain and Philippa obvious affection for Michael. She wonders if it is appropriate for her to ask Michael about Ellen’s relationship with the captain. Ellen's open display of concern for Philippa on the Shenzhou shuttlebay was the first and only time Two has noticed the chief security officer showed any emotions whatever. The woman is exceptionally impassive.

“Two, we are being followed by drones?” Ellen shouts from the cockpit, interrupting their conversations.

“Don’t worry, keep still for a few minutes. They are scanning us against our docking papers.” One of the drones comes to a stop in front of the shuttlecraft. It emits a red beam that sweeps across their shuttlecraft.

“How do we know if it works?” Ellen asks.

“If we are not surrounded by security drones with weapons pointing at us from all directions in the next minute, then we are in the clear.” Two explains in a serious tone.

In less than a minute, the beam of red light in front of the drone turns green and the drone flies off.

“The security scan is complete. We’ve been cleared to land. You can take us in now.” Two tells Ellen.

“You could have just told us about the green light.” Ellen chastises Two.

“Where would the fun be in that?” Two teases, much to Ellen’s annoyance.

Two is actually not a hard person to like but Ellen will never admit it. If life has taught Commander Ellen Landry anything, it is that mankind cannot be trusted and unspeakable evil lurks within the darkest region of their soul. People like Captain Philippa Georgiou are anomalies. Every now and then, the universe throws humanity a lifeline, a glimpse of kindness, enough to keep the flame of hope burning. Whether it is out of compassion or a perverse act of cruelty is still up for debate. Nonetheless, when the universe threw Ellen a lifeline, she clung on to it with a vicelike grip and immersed herself in the benevolence of her captain, her saviour.


	3. What's Past Is Prologue

“People speak sometimes about the “bestial” cruelty of man, but that is terribly unjust and offensive to beasts, no animal could ever be so cruel as a man, so artfully, so artistically cruel.”

~ Fyodor Dostoyevsky ~

****

They enter the atmosphere and head towards the coordinates Two given by them. The crew members of the Shenzhou are awestruck by the sight of the city below them.

“Woah, is that a space elevator?” Michael marvels as they fly pass the tallest building in the center of the city that has a structure that extends above the atmosphere.

“That is Crystal Tower, the Headquarters for Dwarf Star Technologies. It has a space elevator that leads to a space station in the geosynchronous orbit.” Two discloses. She does not mention that the building makes her uneasy, close to fearful even. Something sinister hides behind the grandiose glittering exterior of Crystal Tower.

Two directs them to land in a farm outside the city center as they do not have any currency to pay for docking fees and to avoid unnecessary encounters with authorities. It must have a place she used before because she knows the coordinates of the exact landing spot and how to get to the city center from there. She has some doubts over how reliable or safe her memories are but for now they are all she has.

“We need to conceal our weapons and comms. Use them only in a life and death situation. Anyone with knowledge of technology will know these are not from our time. It is unlikely anyone will suspect they are from another universe but the corporations have a tight leash on all new technologies so the assumption will be that we stole them from one of the corporations. The short range communicators cover close to 100,000 square mile which is more than sufficient for us to maintain contact within the city. The city center is about 3 hours on foot but there’s a free passenger shuttle about half an hour from here. There are no security check points and it will take us into the city in under 3 minutes.” Two gives the team a final briefing.

Dandy will remain on board to guard the shuttlecraft and be on standby for emergency extraction if required. Michael sends a subspace message to the Shenzhou informing Philippa of their safe landing before the team leaves the shuttlecraft and heads towards to city center.

Everything is as Two described. It takes the team 30 minutes on foot to reach a shuttle terminal. The station is relatively quiet, there are less than two dozen people waiting for the shuttle. They only have to wait for 2 minutes before a shuttle arrives. The team boards the passenger shuttle and reaches the city center in less than 3 minutes. On the ground, Earth looks as impressive as it does from the sky. It is exactly like the kind of futuristic cityscape one would envision. The city is organized, sleek and immaculate. Like back in their universe, there are office buildings, retail shops, eateries, markets and parks. The most noticeable differences are the lack of other alien species and the presence of humanoid robots. Michael is evidently captivated by the Androids because apart from the barcodes on their neck, they are virtually indistinguishable from Humans. Even their gait and body language are perfectly human like. Michael cannot wait to engage in a conversation with one.

“First, we need to get our hands on some usable currency. Let’s head to the trade market and see if we can find buyers for some of the stuff we collected from the crew.” Two suggests.

Two leads them to a huge open planned building that is crowded and buzzing with activities. Weapons are not allowed inside the trading halls so Kamran will stay with their weapons.

“How does the trade work?” Michael asks.

“There are separate areas for different products such as collectibles, technology, medicine, precious ore, food and services. There is a weapon hall as well for those with special clearance. Everything in this place is legal and it is one of the safest places for individuals to trade. It is managed by a private company but is really under the control of the Council of Corporations. You will submit your goods at the appropriate counter for evaluation. If the items are accepted, they will give you a device that shows the offer price when there is a buyer. You can choose to accept or reject the offer which can be in the form of money, goods or service. You can also bid for any goods you see the same way. You collect your money and items when you are done and pay a 10% trading fee. It’s very organized and usually hassle free unless the goods are flagged as stolen, fake or illegal.”

“Are we going to have problems passing through the security check point?” Ellen asks for assurance.

“They only scan for weapon so we are completely safe. This is a world governed by corporations so everything is determined by monetary value. Businesses run smoothly as long as they are affiliated with the Council of Corporations.”

The team passes through the security check point without any incident. Michael is like a kid being released into her favourite playground, she spends a lot of time in the technology hall and takes every opportunity to engage with different Androids serving as ground staffs in the trading halls. They check out the different halls so Michael can catalogue all the goods being traded in her eidetic memory. One of the most important find is dilithium, a crucial element used on Federation starships to power its warp core reactor. They manage to trade most of their goods but the funds are not nearly enough for what they need to purchase.

One of things Two learned quickly about these Starfleet officers is their impossible moral codes. They highly value virtues such as integrity, honesty, diplomacy, fortitude, honour and fidelity. They believe in things like truth, equal rights and peace. Two has a hard time trying to comprehend the universe they come from. Michael has explained to her Starfleet Prime Directive which regrettably prevents her from revealing too much about their universe to Two.

“The fastest way to make lots of money quickly is either illegally or we hit the casino. So, I hope gambling is among one of your many skillsets.” Two proposes knowing full well her team will not agree to participate in illegal activities.

“You have no idea.” Kamran mutters. He has seen both Ellen and Michael in action at different card games. Ellen is a natural and Michael has a perfect eidetic memory.

They split into two teams, Ellen with Kamran and Michael with Two. One similarity across both universes is that casino owners are corrupt and devious, and they hate losing money to customers. The smaller establishments will not hesitate to take matters into their own hands and while larger establishments are more decent, they risk being flagged if they draw too much attention. They decide to try a few of the smaller casinos first and spread out their winnings slowly. Keeping a low profile is paramount and they have time to multiple their funds while they explore the city since the team is not expected to return for a week.

Michael and Two did well in the first casino and they are at the black jack table in their second gambling establishment. Michael is winning comfortably when they are approached by two men in black suits and earpieces which identify them as the establishment’s security officers.

“Hey!” Michael protests as one of the men grips her upper arm.

“Let’s not make a scene. We just wanna have a talk.” The man says forcefully without letting go of her arm.

They are led to a large empty room and joined by three more men, two security officers and an older man in business suits who Michael assumes to be the owner or manager.

“What’s the problem?” Two asks abrasively.

“You’re cheating.” The owner accuses Michael.

“The hell I am.” Michael denies.

“You're counting cards. You were counting the cards that have been played to improve your odds.” The owner claims.

“I have excellent memory and that’s a skill. How is that cheating?” Michael rebuts.

“It’s cheating because we say it is. Okay, here’s what’s gonna happen. You and your friend here are banned and the money you tried to steal from us is forfeit. Now get the hell out of here.” The owner warns them.

“No.” Two refuses.

“Excuse me?” The owner sneers at her mockingly.

“I’ll take my money and then I’ll leave.” Two tells the man defiantly.

“You misunderstand, sweetheart. You don’t get a choice.” The owner snaps back.

Michael can sense the hatred and animosity coming from Two. This could turn ugly very quickly. She knows they can take on these men easily but they cannot risk getting into trouble, not for this.

“I want my money.” Two hisses.

“The cash is forfeit. Now this can go one of two ways. You can walk through that exit or we’ll carry you out.” The owner gives them a final warning.

Two is about to strike out when Michael grabs hold of her and concedes. “We didn’t cheat but we will go.”

Two stands firm and poises for a fight. “We are leaving. Now!” Michael barks and pulls Two away forcefully. Michael is relieved when Two finally lets it go and they leave the establishment.

“You wanna tell me what that was about?” Michael is upset, angry even with Two. When Two doesn’t answer it fuels her anger. “How could you be so reckless? You were about to start a fight and for what? Money?”

“It’s not about money. Those men are bullies.” Two refutes. How can she explain to Michael what has triggered her when she herself doesn’t fully understand. How can she tell Michael she was fearful of what those men would do to them, the intensity of fear she had felt was irrational. Then, it had quickly turned into uncontrollable rage and loathing for what those men represented, the cruelty of mankind and every cell in her body had screamed at her to stand up to them. The sentiment came from somewhere deep within her soul and it frightens her as to what it could mean.

“So what? You are going to beat up every bully we come across? Your action is irresponsible and it puts the team and our mission at risk. If we are going to work together, I need to know I can trust you to have our backs. Can I trust you, Two?” Michael reprimands her teammate.

Michael is right, so Two responds with remorse. “You are right. I’m sorry, it wouldn’t happen again. You can trust me, Michael.”

They both need time to cool down so they return to the meeting point to wait for Ellen and Kamran.

When the emotions from their earlier encounter subside, Two is left feeling ashamed. She almost broke her promise to Philippa and would have if it wasn’t for Michael. Two could have killed those men if Michael hadn’t stopped her. She has let Michael down and betrayed her trust. Trust is earned, not given. Philippa and Michael should have never given her their trust so freely. This incident proves that she probably is that person on the Galactic Authority most wanted list. _Deep down you always knew it could be true. Now you know. You really are a murderer. You don’t deserve these people._ Two decides she will complete this mission and keep her promise to Philippa by getting her crew back safely. She owes the captain as much. Then, she will leave and it pains her to do so.

Michael is more hurt than upset at what happened. She tries to be objective and replays the incident in her head frame by frame. The sudden change in Two happened when they were taken into the empty store room. Michael saw something flashed in those eyes briefly before it morphed into hatred. _Could it possibly be fear I saw?_ Whatever it was, Two had almost lost control of herself and would have if Michael had not stepped in. As a team leader, Michael is responsible for her team and she cannot make excuses for Two. Philippa rarely misjudges character but what if they are wrong about Two. What if she really is that person who committed those crimes accused by Galactic Authority? She needs to make a decision whether to end their collaboration with Two or to give her another chance and complete their mission objectives. Michael knows in her heart, her captain will choose the later.

Ellen immediately knows something is wrong when she and Kamran reach their meeting point. The tension between Michael and Two is so thick she can cut it with a phaser.

“How did you guys do?” Ellen asks casually, pretending to be oblivious of the tension.

“We only manage one casino. The owner of the second casino accused me of cheating so we were banned from the establishment and they took all our winnings. I hope you guys have better luck.” Michael answers in good spirit. She has already made her decision regarding Two so there is no point brooding over the issue.

“I hereby officially declare Ellen Landry as the goddess of gambler.” Kamran announces playfully.

Everyone laughs including Two. She knows Michael has thrown a second chance and she will not take it for granted. Ellen more than make up for the money Michael and Two lost. The team treats themselves to dinner at one of the local restaurants. The team enjoys their meals immensely. It has been a lot time since any of them had such good food. All part of the perks of a world governs by corporations, a world where money can buy anything, even power.

Next stop, communication devices and weapons. They purchase personal communicators and earpieces for away missions. Buying weapons is more complicated because they do not have proper identities and Two cannot use hers.

“There are two ways to go about this. One, we get ourselves fake identities and in this universe that means hacking into the Galactic Authority network and creating fake profiles. Two, we purchase the weapons illegally from the black market.” Two puts forward their options.

“I assume you have contacts for both?” Michael asks.

“You assume correct.”

“Which option would you choose?”

Michael could decide for the team but she wants to know what Two would do. Perhaps she wants to test Two because she is having doubts about her. Michael wants Two to prove she can be trusted to make the best decision for the team. Logically she realizes this is unfair, they come from different universe and are brought up on different values. Michael cannot expect Two to act like a Starfleet officer any more than she can expect her to act like a criminal.

Two knows Michael is testing her. She understands why Michael has started to doubt her and she is determined to prove herself. It makes her sad that their blossoming friendship could come to an unpleasant end. She doesn’t want to think about how Philippa might reacts when she finds out what had transpired.

“Having fake identities will be more useful not only for this purpose but if it is not done correctly, it will put us on the authority’s radar and my face is already on their most wanted list. My Android is the only one I fully trust to do this properly. As for the black market, illegal weapons are very common. A lot people own them because they are cheaper and involve no paperwork. As long as the firepower is within reasonable personal use, the authority keeps one eye closed. They are paid well by the dealers. Illegal arms dealers are worse than casino owners but buying weapons is usually not an issue, only if you try to sell weapons then it gets messy.

Right now, both options are as risky as carrying Starfleet phasers so maybe it is pointless to pursue either one. There is a third option. The Raza has a decent weapon cache. You help me find my ship and you can take any weapons as a token of my appreciation.” Two answers thoughtfully.

“I agree with Two. The reason for us to get our hands on local weapons is the Prime Directive and not for defensive measures. We will go with the third option.” Michael concludes.

Michael is relieved because this is more like the Two she knows. She needs to have a proper conversation with Two about what happened at the casino. Michael remembers something Philippa told her when the captain recruited Ellen. _Do not be quick to judge but be quick to understand, Michael. There is no absolute truth, only perspective. Good people sometimes choose poor methods. If you have to judge someone, judge them by their intentions not by their deeds._ Philippa is a believer of Buddhist philosophies and often use its wisdom as guidance in her life.

They decide to stay in the city for the night. Michael and Ellen are going over their daily mission report.

“You want to tell me what really happened with you and Two?” Ellen asks Michael when they are alone.

Michael recounts the incident to Ellen. She knows Ellen is suspicious of Two and hopes this doesn’t shatter what little trust Ellen has in Two.

“Fear can be a powerful motivator, especially one that arose from personal experience.” Ellen surprises Michael with her remark.

Michael needs to re-evaluate herself and her assessment of Two. She needs to mediate on all her experiences with Two and perceive everything that happened impartially without judgement on herself, the events and Two.

All in all, it has been a successful first day on parallel Earth.

****

Meanwhile aboard the Shenzhou, Philippa is reviewing the ship’s supplies and going over engineering and maintenance reports when Saladin alerts the captain of an incoming transmission on the secure channel they set up for Two to communicate with the Raza. The captain instructs her chief engineer to patch the transmission to her ready room.

The screen comes on and reveals a woman with dark blond hair which is kept in a bun atop her head. She has a pale complexion and a barcode tattoo visible on the right side of her neck. Philippa recognizes her caller as the Android Two has described to her. It is uncanny how much this humanoid robot resembles a real human.

“Hello, I am Captain Philippa Georgiou of the USS Shenzhou. Please state your authentication code.” Philippa begins their pre-arranged communication protocol.

“This is the Android from the starship Raza. Authentication code Alpha-Zulu-2-5-7-Victor-Victor. Please state your verification code.” The Android replies in a beautiful melodic voice that is crisp and polite.

“Verification code Tango-Sierra-1-4-2-Romeo-Bravo.” Philippa responds.

“Thank you, Captain Philippa Georgiou. May I enquire as to the whereabouts of Two?” The Android asks. Her speech is not quite human but also not quite of a soulless robot. If Philippa has no prior knowledge of the Android, she would not have suspect she is talking to an artificial intelligence.

“Hello, Android. Before we proceed, can you confirm that you are alone and it is safe to talk?” Philippa may be willing to trust Two but it doesn’t automatically extend to everyone else on her crew.

“It is safe for us to talk and the channel is secure but I am not alone. Five is with me and we are on the shuttle Marauder, not on the Raza.” The Android answers.

“Are you both alright?”

“We are unharmed but we are running from the Raza.”

“Two is currently on Earth with a few of my crew. Are you in need of assistance?” Philippa asks. These people maybe strangers but if they are on the run, it is her duty to offer help.

“Two is in danger and she should not be on Earth. Five has uncovered some information regarding her past and it is related to Dwarf Star Technologies. Their headquarters is the Crystal Tower on Earth. The Raza is headed for Earth.” The Android explains.

“How soon can you get to the Sol System?”

“We can be there in 47 minutes.”

“I will meet you on Callisto, one of the moons of Jupiter in the Sol System in one hour. I have sent the coordinates to you. End transmission.” Philippa concludes.

Trepidation takes over Philippa and it is not just for her crew. Ever since their first encounter in the sickbay, Philippa has been deeply unsettled by Two. The woman has awakened emotions that Philippa thought has long been buried. Being a Starfleet officer constantly warping across the galaxy for more than 3 decades leaves little room for personal life especially a romantic one. It is not that there are a lack of suitors, there has been plenty over the years from both sexes, ranging from hero worships to proclamation of undying love. Philippa has even entertained a couple of them but none of the relationships lasted because the attraction is often one sided. After she became the captain of the USS Shenzhou, Philippa stopped trying because she is content with her life as a Starfleet captain. Space exploration is her passion, the Shenzhou is her home and her crew is her family.

The attraction she feels towards Two is alarming. The undeniable chemistry between them feels natural, powerful and most certainly mutual. But Philippa is too old to give into fleeting crushes and misleading emotions. Her heart has never been in such intense conflict with her head. Philippa can list dozens of reasons why she has to quash whatever feelings she could have for Two but only one is needed; they are not from the same universe. As far as romantic feelings are concerned, the flame has pretty much been extinguished before it even has a chance to ignite. The captain refuses to give the matter anymore thoughts. Philippa convinces herself that she can care for Two simply as an ally and a friend in this universe.

The captain takes the ship’s second shuttlecraft with two of her security officers To meet the Marauder at Callisto. After all necessarily security protocols are satisfied; she leads to the Marauder to the Shenzhou.

“I am Philippa Georgiou. Welcome to my ship. You must be the Android and you must be Five. Two told me about both of you.” Philippa greets her guests and extends a handshake.

Android looks at the extended hand but does not accept because Humans do not share social customs and courtesy with humanoid robots. Five is equally hesitant but accepts the handshake awkwardly. Five is a teenager probably between fourteen to sixteen years of age, average height with shoulder-length blue and green wavy hair. She wears very colourful clothing and appears shy and reticent. Five looks like a kid who has seen too much for her age and it tugs at the captain’s heartstrings.

“I cannot find any information regarding you or your ship.” The Android tells the captain.

“You are correct, Android. We are not from this known region of space. I would prefer to let Two explains who we are.” Philippa clarifies.

The captain shows Android and Five to her ready room. Five has yet said a word since they came aboard the Shenzhou but Philippa can see the way she observes everything and everyone. The kid is sharp as a tack.

“My crew and I found Two on Shaofu-2 7 days ago. The space station was abandoned and she was alone and unconscious so we took her with us. Two told me about what happened to her 3 months ago on the Raza when the six of you woke up with no memories of who you were. She also told me about the crew manifest the Android recovered from the Raza. I know that your team including Two are on the Galactic Authority most wanted list for crimes including murder, except for Five. My crew and I are lost, and we need help to find our way back home. Two has agreed to assist us and in return we offer to help her find the Raza and uncover the truth about her past.” Philippa fills Android and Five in on her encounter with Two.

“In her encrypted transmission, Two asked me to obey your instructions. She also told me to trust you and to tell you everything.” The Android informs Philippa who is surprised because Two did not mention this to her and she is touched by the gesture of trust Two has given her. No wonder the Android was so accommodating with their security protocols when they met at Callisto.

“Can you tell me what happened to the two of you and why are you on the run from the Raza?” Philippa asks politely. Even though she knows the Android is technically a robot, it is her nature to treat this entity with equal courtesy and respect.

“There was an attack on Shaofu-2 soon after we docked and everyone got separated. None of us were able to contact or find Two as she wasn’t responding to her comms. Six went to a clinic there for burn treatment and his blood sample alerted the Galactic Authority so we had to leave. We went back to look for her a few days after the space station was abandoned but we could not find her. Based on your account, we must have arrived right after you left.

The crew needed funds for repairs and supplies so they took a job to deliver illegal cargo to one of the independent territories. While they were on planet, I received the transmission from Two. One betrayed the crew and left Three, Four and Six stranded on the planet and hijacked the Raza with the cargo. He tried to kill Five but we took the Marauder and escaped.” The Android answers informatively.

“Two described One as a gentlemen with a righteous moral compass. He does not sound like someone who would betray his team.” Philippa questions the contrast between the two different narratives of the same person.

“She is right but after Shaofu-2, One was like a completely different person. He became manipulative, cold and downright scary.” Five speaks for the first time and she has a sweet piping voice that carries a childlike innocence and vulnerability.

“The Android mentioned you found out something about Two and that Two is in danger on Earth. Can you tell me what you found out?” Philippa asks gently, hoping to get Five to talk more but Five is visibly distraught by the question and looks like she is about to cry. Philippa quickly tries to comfort the kid, “It’s alright, Five. You don’t need to tell me. We can wait until Two returns.”

Five could not bring herself to speak of what she saw but she prompts the Android to answer the captain.

“We found 5 locked cases inside the Raza vault belonging to each crew member but without their memories, none of them have the access codes needed to the cases. Five was tasked to find a way to override the access codes. She managed to unlock one of the cases and found a memory chip inside. The chip contains video files of Two being held captive inside Dwarf Star Technologies research facility in Crystal Tower. There were 5 years’ worth of files. They performed all kinds of medical experiments and torture techniques on her.” The Android tells Philippa impassively. The lack of emotions associated with her speech is probably the only give away that the woman in front of her is an Android.

“Those men treated her like a lab rat, an object. No one there showed her anything but the worst humanity has to offer. She killed those people when she escaped because they hunted her like an animal. The Galactic Authority edited the video to make it look like she was a vicious cold blooded murderer but she’s not.” Five adds tearfully.

She does not mean to cry but seeing how Two was being treated was upsetting. Some of the things they did to her in video files were downright sickening. She did not watch all of videos because she couldn’t bear it. She nearly destroyed the memory chip if it wasn’t for the Android. She doesn’t want Two to watch what those men did to her but she knows she doesn’t have the right to make that decision for Two and robs her of the truth about her past.

Philippa instinctively reaches out and hugs Five as she cries for her friend. It feels odd to be held by this stranger. Philippa’s embrace feels like a warm security blanket, protective and maternal.

“I’m so sorry you have to watch that. It’s going to be okay. I will make sure Two comes back safely and we will help her get through it.” Philippa promises Five as she tries to ease her distress.

Philippa sends an encrypted subspace message to their shuttlecraft. The engineering team had installed a subspace relay on the shuttlecraft in order for the away team to communicate with the Shenzhou. There is nothing left to do but waits for the away team to respond. The captain personally takes the Android and Five on a tour of the Shenzhou. It will help takes Five’s mind away from their earlier conversation. They stop by the mess hall for dinner and like Two, Five is amazed with the food synthesizer technology. Philippa has a feeling she needs to keep a close watch on this kid. Five reminds Philippa of how Michael would have been as a teenager, teeming with endless curiosity of how things work and an insatiable appetite for knowledge. After dinner, Philippa leads Android and Five to one of the shared guest quarters next to the one assigned to Two.

“Bridge to Philippa. You have an incoming subspace message from the away team.” Lieutenant Troy Januzzi announces over the ship’s intercom.

Philippa uses her personal communicator to acknowledge her communications officer and accesses one of the desk terminals in the guest quarter to check the message. She informs Android and Five that the away team has confirmed they will be returning to the Shenzhou the next morning.

****

Michael and Ellen are about to finish their report when Danby calls.

“Michael, you have a message from home.”

“Go ahead, Dandy.”

“Your two female cousins have come to visit. Your mother wants you to go home immediately. She also reminds you not to go swimming.”

“Thank you, Danby.”

Michael briefs the rest of the away team. “The Raza has made contact. Android and Five are on the Shenzhou now. Philippa wants us to return as soon as possible because it is no longer safe for us to be on Earth.”

“If the authority is looking for me, it will be safer for us to return to the shuttlecraft in broad daylight. It is too conspicuous to travel out of the city at this hour to an illegally docked shuttlecraft. We cannot afford to bump into the night patrols. We will only get a docking fine but they may decide to scan us.” Two advises.

“Okay, I will inform Philippa we will return in the morning. We will stay here for the night and head back to the shuttlecraft at first light.”

Two is eager to return and get in touch with the Raza but she had promised Philippa she would keep her crew safe. Two knows she has her work cut out for her if she is to earn the trust of Ellen and Michael especially after today. It may not even matter if they are to part ways soon but it feels important. It makes no sense that her heart yearns for the approval of those closest to Philippa when her head has already decided nothing would come of her attraction and feelings for the captain.

****

Philippa meets with Five for breakfast in the morning. The crew is on a ration due to their current situation but Philippa wants to indulge Five so she uses her ration so the kid can have anything she wants. Five likes Philippa, she is different to the crew of the Raza and the people they have encountered so far. Even though Two and Six are nice to her, she never feels safe on the Raza. Philippa is warm and kind; and she does not look a captain of a starship with over 200 crew members. Philippa treats every crew member they come across with respect and courtesy, she even treats Android the same way. She does not demand but she asks, and her crew obeys her not because they fear her but because they love and respect her. It has only been one day but Five likes this ship, it is lively and cheerful. However, the technology and design is somewhat odd. It is unlike anything she has seen, almost as though they are not from this world.

Five rushes over and hugs Two tightly when the away team enters the captain’s ready room upon their return.

“We thought you were captured or worst dead. I’m so sorry we left you at the space station.” Five chokes out between tears.

“Hey, you listen to me, kid. It wasn’t your decision to make. I’m glad the Raza got away and that you’re okay.” Two reassures Five.

“I’m glad you guys made it back safely. Let me introduce my second in command, Michael Burnham, chief of security, Ellen Landry and tactical officer, Kamran Gant. Team, this is Android and Five.” Philippa welcomes back her away team and makes the introduction before dismissing Ellen and Kamran. “Ellen, please brief our senior crew on the latest mission. I will read the report later. That would be all, thank you. Michael, please stay.”

Philippa turns to Two and asks respectfully. “Would you like some private moments to catch up with your team?”

“That will not be necessary. I want you and Michael to be present if that’s okay.” Two appreciates the captain’s gesture but she wants to be transparent with them.

“Android, please tell us everything that has happened since we docked on Shaofu-2.” Two instructs.

The Android gives a detailed report on everything except the video files. Philippa has requested the Android to allow her to be the one to tell Two because the topic will require sensitivity the Android does not possess.

“Why is One taking the Raza to Earth?”

“I was able to determine the ship’s course due to my neural link but I cannot tell you his motives. He did access information on CoreLactic Industries before he set the course for Earth.”

“What can you tell us about CoreLactic?”

“The President and CEO is Derrick Moss. He is a philanthropist unlike his father, the previous CEO. After he took over the company, he donated 30 trillion bars to a charity he headlines for underprivileged children on the Alpha Centauri Bb. His wife Catherine Moss was killed shortly after and the company stocks plummeted. He took a leave of absence and Darius der Hoeven, who had worked for his father for 30 years, became the acting Chief Executive Officer. Galactic Authority file shows that Marcus Boone or Three is the main suspect for the murder of Catherine Moss.”

“No shit. But what does this have to do with One? I know One hates his guts but surely not enough to turn against the crew for this. It’s doesn’t sound like One at all.”

“You didn’t see him after Shaofu-2. There isn’t a trace of the old One at all. Derrick Moss is a billionaire; maybe he got in touch with One on Shaofu-2 and offered him money in exchange for his wife’s murderer. We have all seen how greed can change people.” Five implies.

It impresses Philippa how insightful the girl is but breaks her heart that she understands the ugly side of humanity at such a young age.

“Right now, we need to find Three, Four and Six. Then, we will go after One and get the Raza back.” Two decides and tells the captain regretfully. “Philippa, I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for me but I need to leave to deal with this matter. I promise I will return and help you find your way home after I get the Raza and my crew back.”

“I understand. A captain’s foremost duty is always to the ship and the crew.” Philippa offers kindly but adds delicately. “There is something else we need to tell you first. Five unlocked one of the cases in the Raza vault and it belongs to you. There is a memory chip inside which contains video files of your past.”

“Okay, I guess that’s good news, right?” Two says warily because something feels out of place, Philippa’s tone is too gentle and Five looks like she will burst into tears any moment.

“The content of the files are disturbing. It relates to five years of your life inside Dwarf Star Technologies research facility in Crystal Tower on Earth.” Philippa continues carefully.

_The building that gave me the creeps. I thought something sinister lurks behind it, maybe that something sinister is me and you found out I’m a cold blooded killer after all. But why do you seem afraid to tell me?_

“Have you watched the files?” Two asks anxiously.

“No, I haven’t, Two.” Philippa answers sincerely. “Android and Five told me what they saw. There is no reason for me to watch those files. It would be a breach of your privacy.”

Philippa has spoken to Android in private and the Android has given the captain a more detailed account of the unimaginable cruelty Two had suffered under the hands of fellow human beings. Philippa remembered Two’s naked body when they found her on Sahaofu-2 and there were no signs of the physical trauma the Android described on her beautiful flawless body. It is something that will need further investigation but right now, it is less important that ensuring Two has the support she needs.

“Thank you, Philippa. You have been nothing but kind and considerate. I don’t mind if you watch them. No matter what the files reveal about my past, if I am the murderer the Galactic Authority claimed, I want you to know the truth.” Two offers.

“Oh Two, it is not what you have done. It’s what has been done to you. The files show the cruelty that has been inflicted on you by the corporation. I don’t need to watch them to know who you are. You don’t need to watch them to know who you are. The past can be exactly what it is, the past. What matters is who you are now.” Philippa tries to spare Two the emotional and mental distress she will have to endure if she decides to watch those files. _I do not care about what you did or who you were, I care only about the person you are and the person you choose to be. I care about you regardless._

 _You can’t keep saying things like that, Philippa. You are making it impossible for me not to fall in love with you._ “I don’t know if I can let go and I don’t want to live my life wondering. I want to watch them. I need to know.” Two decides.

Philippa’s words give Two the mettle to confront the truth about herself. Two is about to discover the immeasurable courage and kindness of a group of Starfleet officers from another universe that will help her embrace the atrocities of her past. She is about to be humbled by the infinite wisdom and compassion of the woman who has captivated Two since the first moment she laid eyes on her. Two is about to realize the very nature of love, and that the heart speaks a language of its own and it wants to be heard, it will not be ignored over the rational voices of the head.

****

The Shenzhou does not have the proper interface to read the memory chip so the Android acts as a net-link between the workstation on board the Marauder and the display terminal in the captain’s ready room. Philippa asks Keyla to take Five down to engineering but the kid insists on staying.

“Please, Five. You don’t need to watch this again.” Philippa pleads.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen them.” Five utters defiantly.

“I know you have but it doesn’t get easier watching it for the second time or the third time. If it did, then we lose the humanity in us. You don’t need to do this to be tough. I promise I am here for Two.” Philippa cajoles Five patiently.

“Philippa is right. I don’t want you to see this, Five. I will be okay.” Two coaxes. Five gives Two a hug and reluctantly agrees to leave with Keyla.

Before they leave, she turns around and surprises Philippa when she hugs her and murmurs timidly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be stubborn.”

Philippa hugs her back and whispers affectionately. “I know, Five. You’ve been incredibly brave.”

Two swoons at the warm-hearted display. _Is there anyone who is not in love with you? I don’t even remember why I am trying so hard not to fall for you?_

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Philippa asks again before they proceed.

“I don’t know if I will ever be ready but I’m sure I want to.” Two confirms and asks the Android to go ahead.

Michael and Philippa watches the video files in silence with Two as the Android plays them in chronological order. The videos have no narratives, only visual and it is clear they were intentionally filmed as part of the research records.

The first year, Two was kept entirely inside a transparent enclosure in the middle of a large room surrounded with monitors and a team of researchers observing her 24 hours a day. They did not offer her a shred of human decency. They watched her as she slept and in her every waking hours as she ate, showered, used the toilet and simply existed. They recorded her every emotion as she begged for mercy, screamed in anger and frustration. They watched as she cried and suffered in silence. It went on until she learnt to accept her circumstances and lived by their rules and their schedules. She slept and woke when it was time, she ate when food was offered, starved when no food was given, she took whatever medicine they gave her without question and she did everything devoid of emotion. Two is crying silently by the end but gives no indication for Android to stop.

In the second year, she was released into a room and given the illusion of privacy. There were human interactions but only for the purpose of enforcing obedience and instilling fear. Disobedience was severely punished and compliance brought respite from torture and pain. The brutality of punishment increased with every perceived defiance until she cowered at the sight of her punishers. The ultimate test of compliance was for her to take another human life. The same cycle was repeated and enforced until she learnt to take orders and kill without remorse.

Philippa asks Android to stop playing the files because in the last few minutes, Two has stopped watching. She is staring at her trembling hands, tears flowing freely down her cheeks and her breathing is laboured. Philippa cannot imagine what Two must be feeling right now or what is going through her mind. She only knows what is going through hers. _I will kill those bastards, every single one of them for what they did to you._ Philippa is not infallible nor is she virtuous beyond reproach.

There are no sufficient words of comfort, so they remain in silence, giving Two all the time she needs to process what she just learnt about her past. When the trembling stops and she can breathe normally again, she feels so lost. She doesn’t know what to think, how she should feel, how she should react and what to do. There are a million thoughts and yet her mind is just as blank. There is a torrent of emotions and yet she doesn’t feel anything in particular. An outreached palm appears in her vision and she instinctively reaches out and grips the offered hand. The touch anchors her. She looks up and stares into the eyes of the woman whose hand she is holding, and she sees another side of humanity, a path out of darkness. Philippa guides her gently and Two lays her head on the captain’s lap. She closes her eyes and focuses on the touch of the woman holding her. It is warm and tender, it is strong and protective. She hears whispers of words she cannot understand but the voice is soothing and hypnotizing. She gives in to a different darkness, one that is safe and tranquil, a place where her body and mind can rest and recharge, where her soul is free to seek out her destiny.

If parallel universe exist, then it is entirely possible that there exists a realm where two souls are bound and intertwined since beginning-less time and for eternity, souls that are destined to meet even across the boundaries of spacetime. What is natural but the limits of mankind intellectual reasoning of the truth about the universe and what is supernatural but that which humanity has failed to understand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the story and conversation in this chapter is taken from Dark Matter Season 1 Episode 4.


	4. We Are Who We Choose To Become

“The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light.”

~ Lion Turtle ~  
(Avatar: The Last Airbender)

****

Philippa is lost in her thoughts as she gently strokes the hair of the woman lying on her lap. She continues whispering words of comfort and assurances until Two drifts peacefully into a deep sleep. Philippa knows Two is feeling the physiological exhaustion from watching the files. The psychological trauma will be much harder to deal with and Philippa intends to make sure Two has all the support she needs. The person that she has demonstrated herself to be before today is evidence there is humanity in her that remains untainted by the cruelty she experienced. It is a testament of her strength and will. It bears the true nature of her mind and her heart, not the one mercilessly forced upon her and savagely seared into her.

Philippa senses the distress in her protégé and she understands Michael well enough to know that it goes beyond what they saw. Michael had been unusually docile throughout the session and if Philippa has to guess, she thinks Michael is feeling guilty and ashamed. Leaving Two to sleep on the lounge sofa, Philippa brings Michael over to her work desk.

“What’s wrong, Michael?” Philippa asks quietly.

“Something happened when we were on Earth and I reacted poorly towards Two.” Michael replies regretfully.

Michael has never been good at hiding anything from her mentor. She tells Philippa everything that happened at the casino when they were confronted by the owner, how Two reacted and what she almost did, and how Michael had responded to the incident.

Philippa listens intently as Michael narrates her side of the story. She regards her protégé with a contemplative look and asks. “Michael, what exactly do you think you did wrong?”

“I was quick to judge her instead of trying to understand why she reacted so aggressively. I could have been a better friend but I treated her with suspicion. I let my emotions cloud my objectivity in the matter.” Michael elaborates.

“We are not perfect beings, Michael. We can only strive to do our best. You got emotional because you actually like Two and you were hurt by her actions. You care deeply and it’s not necessarily a bad thing. You regret how you handled the situation and that you could have been a better friend because of what you know now. Hindsight is unforgiving, Michael. No matter how likable and charming Two might be, she is a stranger from another universe. You made the best decision at the time as a team leader who needed to put the safety of her team and her mission first. But you are right that you were too quick to judge rather than understand and this is where you will learn and grow as a leader and as a person.” Philippa advises.

She reaches over the desk and gives Michael’s outstretched hand an encouraging squeeze. Philippa recognizes the limitless potential in Michael long ago. No doubt, her protégé can be impulsive sometimes when she is driven by emotions. Philippa considers her sensitive soul an even greater gift than her brilliant mind. Michael has a remarkable logical and analytical aptitude, beyond anyone Philippa has ever met but it is her capacity for compassion and empathy that laid the immutable foundation of their relationship. Philippa indulges Michael her scientific curiosity and her love for cosmic phenomena but it is moments like these with her mentor that Michael treasures above all else.

“Do you mind staying here with Two? I don’t want her to be alone when she wakes up.” Philippa asks.

“No, I don’t mind. I want to mediate and I can do that here.” Michael offers.

“If she wakes up before I get back, tell her I went to check on Android and Five in Engineering.”

“The kid took quite a liking to you.”

“She’s a smart kid with a heart of gold. Reminds me a lot of someone I know except that someone didn’t take an immediate liking to me.” Philippa remarks with a hint of sarcasm she is so fond of.

****

When Two wakes up, she feels oddly calm. She remembers the video files; she remembers watching two years of her life in Dwarf Star Technologies research facility. She is that woman in those files but she has no memories of those two years. She identifies with her pain but it lacks personal association. She is mentally and emotionally affected by what was done to her but not the psychological trauma of the actual experience itself, at least not at a conscious level. Knowing her past makes her feels more lost than before. She sits up slowly and realizes there is only Michael in the captain’s ready room with her.

“How are you feeling?” Michael asks kindly.

“I don’t know how I feel, I feel strange. I feel confused, tired but mostly numb.” Two struggles to find an accurate reply.

What Two has described are some of the classic symptoms of emotional and psychological trauma but she does not need an analytical evaluation from Michael, she needs a friend.

“How can I help?” Michael asks instead.

Two honestly doesn’t know, so she asks. “Where’s Philippa?”

“She went to Engineering to check on Android and Five.”

“That’s very thoughtful of her.” Two pauses for some time before she continues. “Michael, about what happened down on Earth. Knowing this now doesn’t justify my actions from before. I know I need to earn your trust back and I want you to know your friendship over the past week means a lot to me.”

Michael is humbled by Two’s insight and touched by her confession. She knows an apology will come across as pity and Two will not appreciate sympathy now.

“Philippa always tells me don’t be quick to judge but be quick to understand. I am still trying to practise that one. I treasure your friendship too and I need to earn your trust just as much.” Michael expresses her regret and appreciation in return.

They look at each other in mutual respect and understanding. The door hisses open and Philippa enters alone. Philippa notices the look they share and it pleases her that Michael and Two have reached another stage of understanding in their budding friendship. They would make good friends, they have complementing energy fields.

“How is Five?” Two asks. It warms Philippa that in spite of her own turmoil, she is concern about the kid.

“She’s tinkering with things down in Engineering with Android. I dare say she’s happy in her new playground. Let’s hope she doesn’t hack into the system and takes control of my ship.” Philippa jokes, albeit a little wary it may be a real cause for concern.

“She’s really likes you.” Two tells the captain. _As do I_. “Do you mind sending Android back here so we can continue?”

“Why don’t we take a break for the night? We can continue in the morning. The crew has planned a birthday party in the mess hall tonight for Jira and Kamran. They are getting restless after being stationary for a week. The party will be good for everyone.” Philippa suggests and adds playfully. “You get to see we are not just boring Starfleet officers, we know how to have fun too.”

“Please tell me there’s alcohol.” Two quips.

“Of course, we’re not uncivilized.” Philippa winks at Two and adds teasingly. “We’re not monks and nuns either.” Two swears her heart skips a beat at the implication.

****

The captain isn’t joking; the mess hall has been completely transformed.

“Wow! This is so cool.” Five exclaims.

Five keeps trying to find different ways to get her hands on alcohol unsuccessfully. The answers are always the same. “Sorry, kid. Captain’s order.” _Did Philippa put that on the ship’s memo?_

“No one would serve me alcohol. Since when do we have an age restriction on alcohol?” Five whines to Two.

“Sorry, kid. They are not from around here.” Two laughs.

Everyone is having a good time. Despite her complaints about the alcohol, Two can see that Five is really enjoying herself. She is laughing and playing some kind of game with a group of young officers. Michael is dancing with Kamran and Ellen is watching them with a forlorn gaze. _Hmm..interesting_. She wonders if it’s Michael or Kamran that is the cause of Ellen’s mood. Two bets it is Michael because Michael would be oblivious to people pining after her.

The music stops, and Michael grabs a microphone from the DJ and announces. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have surprise treat for you tonight. Making a rare appearance is one of the best dancers in Starfleet. I present to you, Philippa Georgiou.”

The mess hall erupts into a frenzy of whooping excitement. Philippa shakes her head at Michael but obliges in good spirit. The crew clears the dance floor for the captain as Keyla leads her away. The crew wolf-whistles as Philippa returns in a black sleeveless low back dress that hugs the contour of her body perfectly and exposes her toned back, arms and legs. She wears a black stiletto that accentuates the arch of her lower back and makes her gait impossibly sexy. It leaves nothing to the imagination. The essence of exquisite femininity and sensuality radiating from Philippa is spellbinding. Two is enthralled; her only awareness is the woman on the center of the dance floor illuminated by a beam of spotlight.

_[Carlos Gardel’s Por Una Cabeza plays in the background]._

The spotlight focuses on the captain as she circles the dance floor, graceful and powerful like a lion prowling for prey before she extends a hand to an older handsome gentleman named Wesley whom Two recognizes from the maintenance bay. She might have to kill him after tonight. They move in synchrony as one with the music as they glide across the dance floor. Watching Philippa dance is undoubtedly the most beautiful thing Two has ever witnessed. The dance feels like a living and breathing tale of passion, of intertwined bodies caressing the dance floor and each other, creating a moving seduction. It is primal and intimate; it stirs up raw and ineffable desire and emotions from the body and soul. To say Two is aroused is an understatement. Her mind is filled with thoughts of sexual desire and every cell her body is awakened in a state of sexual arousal. _In the name of all that is scared, gives me strength._

When the dance ends, the crowd breaks into applause, cheers and whistles echo through the mess hall. Philippa bows graciously but is not given the opportunity to leave the dance floor as one after another, male and female crew alike try to get a dance with the captain.

Michael creeps up behind Two and whispers teasingly into her ear. “You might want to wipe that drool off you face. Just so you know, I can smell your arousal from a mile away.”

Two nudges Michael not so gently. She downs her drink in one shot and mutters. “You could have warned me.”

“You should ask her to dance?” Michael suggests.

“Are you kidding me?” Two chides Michael for her preposterous suggestion and sighs. “I can’t.”

“Why not? Everyone else is. It’s the perfect opportunity.” Michael doesn’t give up.

“You know why.”

“Do I?” Michael raises her eyebrows at Two.

“She’s so far out of my league, Michael.” Two confesses. _If I ask her to dance, I will fall in love and there will be no coming back from this._

“Don’t sell yourself short, Two. If there is no tomorrow, would you not ask her for a dance tonight?” Michael prompts.

Two watches Philippa as she dances with a tall female officer Two hasn’t seen before. Heaven knows she wants to be the one in Philippa’s arms and the one holding her. The problem is she may never be able to let go. _Michael is right, I will regret this if I don’t at least try. Even if I don’t get an eternity, at least I get this one moment in time. Surely, that’s not too much to ask of the universe?_

Her heart is definitely more courageous than her head, her pulse races as she walks up to the captain. She sees Michael intercepting a male officer hoping to get the next dance with the captain. She sends Michael a silent thank you because she doesn’t think she is brave enough to attempt this twice. Philippa turns around just as Two comes up behind her. They lock gaze and Two wonders whatever makes her think she can stop herself from falling and why would she want to. They are standing impossibly close that Two can feel the heat coming from Philippa’s body.

“May I have the pleasure of this dance, Philippa?” Two asks huskily, the request sounding more intimate than she intends. Or perhaps it reflects exactly what her heart desires.

“Yes, Two. You certainly may.” Philippa replies, her sultry voice flaming the desire Two has been trying to contain.

There is no such thing as coincidence, especially when the music suddenly switches to a sentimental ballad. _Michael._

Philippa places one arm on Two’s shoulder, prompting Two to place one arm behind her resting right on the arch of her lower back. She places her right hand on Two’s upward palm, a touch that conveys sensitivity, trust and respect. They sway slowly to the music, their eyes never breaking contact. Their eyes tell what they are unable to say in words. Their bodies communicating effortlessly what their mind is unwilling to comprehend. Philippa slides her arm across Two’s neck and Two brings her arm around Philippa’s waist, pressing their body closer and resting their heads together. Two closes her eyes and inhales deeply, letting her senses capture this indelible moment and inscribe it into her soul. The intimacy feels poetic and surreal.

Her heart wants what it wants and it is not seeking consent from her head. When the song ends, Two does not let go of the captain’s hand. She guides Philippa away from the dance floor and Philippa trusts her to lead the way. They walk in companionable silence towards the guest quarter, spoken words inadequate and inessential. As soon as the door hisses shut, they give into their desire, lips upon each other. Slow and uncertain at first, growing rhythmically into a passionate dance of tongue and dominance. Clothes are quickly discarded, their bodies craving to touch and be touched in its primal naked form. The pleasures elicited by the caresses of bare skin intensify the depth of their sexual intimacy. They move in perfect harmony as if they have spent lifetimes pleasuring each other, leaving reality behind and giving in to their most primal, passionate selves.

They lie in bed beholding each other, a small gap in between but enough skin touching, savouring the euphoric aftereffect of their love making.

“How did you learn to dance like that?” Two asks.

“I started ballet at the age of 5. By the time I was 15, I was an accomplished dancer. I used to compete in dance tournaments until I joined Starfleet Academy. Starfleet still sends me to diplomatic galas around the galaxy but I don’t dance as often as I used to anymore.” Philippa recalls of her dancing days with nostalgia.

“Why?”

Philippa sighs. “Age catches up with everyone and top that with different injuries sustained over the years, my body is not as agile and fluid as it used to be.”

“I think your body is perfect. The first time I saw you when I woke up from sickbay, I thought you looked utterly beautiful but it doesn’t compare to the beauty I see in you now. If beauty is measured by how much one is loved by others, then you are undoubtedly the most beautiful person I have ever met. Your beauty rivals the cosmos, it radiates from your humanity and it is pervasive.”

Philippa blushes at the overwhelming compliments. She is no stranger to praises but coming from Two, they feel exclusive and deserving. She slowly leans in and captures those tender smooth lips in a warm loving kiss. No words are spoken but her appreciation is flawlessly communicated. They pull apart, understanding passes easily between them. Philippa cannot and is not going to stay the night. Two helps Philippa into her dress and they share one final passionate kiss before the captain returns to her quarters.

****

Two enters the mess hall in the morning and there are no signs the party took place. The hall is immaculate and as before. These Starfleet officers are really something else. Five is talking animatedly with Philippa and Michael. Two swears even Android seems to be enjoying herself in their company. Two brings her tray of breakfast over and joins them. Philippa keeps passing her food to Five and Two unconsciously shares hers with the captain. The tangible setting may not be fitting; a strange starship from another universe hiding on an uninhabited moon but the abstract concept of home and family has never feel so palpable.

After breakfast, a young female officer Philippa introduces as Mary Fan accompanies Five to Engineering. Mary is one of Philippa’s most recent recruit fresh out of Starfleet Academy and at 22, she the youngest officer on the Shenzhou. Mary and Five got along quite famously during the party and Philippa thinks it will be good for Five to spend time with people closer to her age. The rest of them proceed to the captain’s ready room to complete watching the files on Two.

It is hard to imagine how much worse the situation could get after what they saw for the first 2 years but it got considerably worse. During the 3rd year, Two underwent extensive combat training in multiple disciplines. Each type of training ended in the same way; a demonstration of her ability to kill efficiently, brutally and in cold blood. Two attempted to escape twice on the 3rd year of her captivity and it brought about unthinkable punishment. After her first attempted escape, she was chained naked to a pole and treated worse than an animal for weeks. The second time, she was whipped, beaten and raped repeatedly. She did not try to escape again. She did as she was told and completed all her training with exceptional results. On the 4th year, they started medical experiments on her. Testing the boundaries of human pain threshold, documenting the extent of physical trauma a human can endure before reaching the critical point of organ failure and ultimately death. She had to be resuscitated on multiple occasions. The main focus appeared to be her ability to heal or whatever serum they were injecting her with that allowed the human body to regenerate and heal itself at an unbelievable rate.

Two escaped on the 5th year. In the last year of her captivity, the experiments were focused on her brain, testing her mental and emotional fortitude. She was hooked up to some kind of neural simulator for weeks on end, pushing her ability to cope with psychological trauma to an inhuman level. When Two escaped, she slaughtered everyone in her path in a bloody massacre, displaying in full glory the supremacy of the efficient, brutal cold blooded killer they created her to be.

 _So, that’s who I am._ “Can I be excused? I need…I need some time alone.” Two finally breaks the silence.

 _That’s what happened to you, not who you are._ “Of course. Take all the time you need.” Philippa utters gently, hoping her voice can penetrate the barrier Two has erected between them.

Two stands up to leave but cannot bring herself to look at Philippa. She cannot bear to see the killer she is being reflected back in those beautiful eyes that gazed at her with affection and passion just hours earlier.

 _Please, look at me._ Philippa pleads silently but Two leaves without looking back.

Philippa sinks heavily into the sofa and buries her head in her hands. Michael sends Android to Engineering and sits down next to her mentor. Anyone who knows the captain, knows she exhibits all the signs of an empath, they just don’t know to what degree. It is not that she wants to keep it a secret, Philippa never agreed to be officially tested and classified as an empath because she did not want to be defined by her gift. Her mentor first discovered her ability when she was in Starfleet Academy and told her she has the freedom to choose her own path so she took it and chose to live a normal life, at least one as normal as can be for an empath of her calibre. He offered to train her and help her harness and control her ability.

Michael had suspected and confronted her captain a few years back and Philippa confessed. She is an empath of the highest spectrum. She is not only highly sensitive to the emotions and thoughts of others; she is acutely attuned to the energy that emanates around all sentient beings and in the atmosphere. She is by no means a telepath and cannot read minds but her innate compassion gives her an in depth understanding of what she senses that it can easily be misconstrued as mind reading. Philippa feels the physical and emotional pain of others deeply, she embodies them, often amplified and worse than what the person themself feels. She can to a degree, absorbs and transfers the pain of others onto herself, providing relief and lessening the suffering of others but at a great cost to herself. The headaches are one of the side effects and occasionally to the point of being incapacitating.

Michael is worried because Philippa is pressing her palms forcefully against her temples and her breathing is laboured. Michael kneels in front of her mentor and tries to reach her.

“Philippa, listen to me. You need to disassociate yourself from Two.” Michael coaxes, then again and more firmly. “You need to let go.”

Philippa whimpers in pain and gasps. “...can’t…” _The connection is too deep, too strong. I can’t control it._

Michael cups her face and tilts it upwards so Philippa can focus on Michael but what she sees frightens her. Philippa’s eyes were pitch black, an endless abyss of sorrow and pain.

“Philippa, look at me. You need to break the connection now.” Michael urges desperately.

Philippa grabs her head and lets out an agonizing cry as a massive pain explodes in her head like a thousand needles being jammed all at once into her brain.

Michael lays her captain down on the lounge sofa. “I’m going to call Dr Nambue to come and sedate you, okay?”

Before Michael can get Dr Nambue, Philippa’s eyes roll backward, her body stiffens before the seizure starts. It lasts only a minute and her body goes limp, a stream of blood trickles from her nostril.

“Computer, initiate site to site transport to sickbay.” Michael shouts in panic.

****

Two is in her quarter struggling to make sense of her life. Her mind is reeling from what she saw but her emotions are muted, as though she is only feeling an echo of her own pain. Perhaps what they did to her has robbed her of the capacity to experience the full spectrum of human emotions. Unbeknownst to her, Philippa has unconsciously been absorbing and taking on the brunt of Two’s pain. The reduced intensity is welcomed though and it allows Two to process her experience with more clarity.

Two is horrified by what was done to her but mostly she is petrified of herself and what she is capable of. There are a lot questions that remain unanswered. Why her? What is so special about her that they chose her as the subject of their experiments? Who was she before she was in their captivity? What are the objectives of those experiments? The answers are inside Crystal Tower on Earth. Does she dare to return to Dwarf Star Technologies? Will she really find the answers she seeks there? Does she really want to more about past? Maybe the universe has given her the opportunity to start anew. Isn’t it better to leave such a gruesome past behind?

There is only one choice available to her; she has to leave these people, everyone including the crew of the Raza. She will not be able to forgive herself if she hurt any one of them. No one can ever be truly safe with her. She has to leave Philippa, hurting the captain intentionally or unintentionally is inconceivable. Memories of their night together bring a fresh stabbing pain to her heart, more excruciating than watching herself being chained and tortured. Philippa who gives and gives, and Two had walked away from her like an ungrateful coward. She is not changing her mind about leaving but she will talk to the captain. Philippa deserves an explanation even if Two cannot give her a satisfactory one. She deserves to ask questions even if Two does not have answers. Philippa deserves to be treated with consideration, kindness and respect, as she treats others.

The life on the Raza is not a suitable one for Five, they still don’t know why she was on the ship with them. Five is free to choose her own path and Two suspects she will want to stay on the Shenzhou. Two will leave Android with the Shenzhou to help them find a way back home. She will take the Marauder to find Three, Four and Six; together they can go after One and get back the Raza. After that, she will leave to seek her own destiny whatever that may be, alone.

Two has been alone in her quarter most of the day. Her door chime buzzes and Michael appears with a tray of food. Two is disappointed it isn’t Philippa but she is happy to see Michael. The truth is she isn’t ready to see Philippa right now, no matter how much her heart yearns for the solace only the captain can offer.

“I brought dinner and I want to check on how you’re doing?” Michael asks without expectation.

“I hope you brought food for yourself as well.” Two replies and is rewarded by an eager smile from Michael. A smile which instantly makes Two feel better and she admits to it. “I feel much better now that you’re here. So, thank you.”

“You’re my friend, Two and I care about you.” Michael lets Two know.

They chat easily over dinner. Two tells Michael about her insecurities and what she was planning to do. Michael offers some technical advice to her plans. Michael suggests Two should take Android with her to help her get the Raza back. She can send Android back to help them after she deals with her own affairs. Two is deeply touched by the selflessness of these people, people who doesn’t take advantage and prioritizes the well-being of others before their own. It makes her feel shameful and unworthy.

“Philippa must be disappointed who I turn out to be.”

“She’s not. You are still the same person we knew before we watched those files. What happened to you doesn’t change who you are, Two.”

“Don’t be so naïve, Michael. Of course, it does. I can probably kill in my sleep. We both know now that if it wasn’t for you, I would have killed those men at the casino.”

“But you didn’t kill those men and who knows; maybe you wouldn’t have even if I didn’t step in.”

“Would you risk it though? Tell me honestly especially knowing what I am capable of now, you would risk it.” Two dares.

“No, I wouldn’t.” Michael answers honestly but continues. “I wouldn’t risk it because I would not be a friend if I let you do something that I know you will regret. Those killings haunt you more than the horror they inflicted on you and that tells me all I need to know about who you really are, not the person they tried to turn you into.”

“I don’t know if the choice is mine, Michael. I don’t know if I can control what I do not understand. I cannot risk hurting any one of you. I cannot afford to take the risk that I might hurt her.” Two murmurs despairingly. “I can accept that I am a killer but I cannot bear for her to see me as one.”

“Don’t presume to know what Philippa is thinking or feeling until you speak with her. She might surprise you.”

“She didn’t come to see me.” Two expresses her disappointment. She knows her expectation isn’t fair and entirely selfish.

“Two, she would have come…if she can.” Michael wishes she can tell Two how much this pains her mentor, literally.

Michael’s hesitation and the concern that is evident on her face make Two drops everything but her worry for the captain. “Did something happen to Philippa? Michael, is she okay?”

“She’s…indisposed right now, Two. I promise she will see you when she can. Please wait until you speak with her before you act on any of your decisions.”

“You didn’t answer my question, Michael. Is she okay?”

“She’s not but she will be. Philippa is a very private person, so I can’t tell you. I’m sorry. But I need you to trust me, Two.” Michael doesn’t want to lie to Two but this is something she cannot share with Two. It is Philippa’s to tell if she chooses to.

“Okay. I promise I will wait until she is ready to see me.” Two agrees.

Her concern for Philippa does not abate but she cannot deny Michael when her friend blatantly asks for her trust.

***

Philippa doesn’t need to open her eyes to know she is in sickbay. She feels drained and extremely thirsty. At least the headache is mostly gone, the dull throbbing is a relief compared to earlier. Her eyes fluttered open and Ellen is standing next to the reclined biobed with a glass of water in hand. Philippa accepts the drink gratefully. She wants to go back to sleep but there is more urgent matter to attend to. She tries to push herself up but her limbs feel heavy and sluggish.

“Don’t even think about it. You’re in no condition to get out of bed.” Ellen admonishes her gently. “You passed out after a seizure and had a nose bleed. You gave Michael quite a fright.”

 _Okay...seizure, nose bleed and loss of consciousness. That’s definitely not good. It hasn’t happened in 10 years._ “Where’s Michael?” Philippa rasps weakly.

“She’s with Two and they are both fine. You, on the other hand are not. You need to rest and sleep. No more talking.”

Philippa closes her eyes and drifts back to sleep, she doesn’t have the energy to protest even if she wants to. Ellen presses a soft kiss on the captain’s forehead before getting back to her chair. Michael and Ellen have agreed to take turns staying with the captain until she recovers. They both know Philippa is an empath but this is the first time she had a seizure that either of them know about.

Dr Nambue told them of another incident nearly 10 years ago when he served under the captain on the USS Archimedes. When Governor Kodos ordered the execution of four thousands colonists on Tarsas IV, Philippa felt their death even though the Archimedes was light-years away in another planetary system. The captain has been trained to filter and block specific energy so she can function in hostile confrontations as required of her as a Starfleet captain. However, the mass execution on Tarsas IV took place without warning and the sheer terror emanated from four thousands souls hit her unexpectedly and triggered a grand mal seizure.

Michael comes back after dinner to take over from Ellen. She tells Ellen that Two went to the training deck to work off some of her pent up energy. Ellen leaves the sickbay and decides to join Two in training. Dr Nambue thinks crossing over the quantum singularity and being in the parallel universe have caused Philippa to be hypersensitive due to the variance in the electromagnetic fields. Those are valid contributing factors but Ellen knows Philippa’s condition is triggered by her connection to Two. After the party last night, the chemistry between Philippa and Two is irrefutable. Ellen wasn’t sure before just how powerful and how deep it goes; now she does and it worries her.

****

Ellen is glad Two is level headed enough to be on the punching bag instead of sparring with anyone. She appreciates that Two is refraining herself because she knows she’s a danger to others and doesn’t want to risk hurting anyone. Two doesn’t stop even when she notices Ellen observing her. She continues punching the bag and tries to tune out everything else except the sensation of her fists connecting with the bag. Ellen does not interfere; instead she goes about her own training routine with another punching bag. Two has incredible stamina and she keeps going for more than an hour until muscles fatigue sets in and slows her movements. She leans against the punching bag, breathing heavily. Acknowledging that she is too tired to continue, she takes off her gloves and goes to take a shower. When she comes out, Ellen is waiting for her with a bottle of drink in hand. She accepts the drink cordially but is somewhat wary of the chief security officer who is no doubt here to give her more warnings.

“Walk with me.” Ellen says politely, not quite asking but not quite an order either.

Two decides to comply and Ellen takes them to a quiet alcove with a large viewport and several benches. Two knows Ellen’s priority and duty is the safety of this ship, its captain and crew, so she is ready to acknowledge and agree with whatever warnings and reprimands Ellen is going to give her.

Ellen will never forget what Philippa told her the day she reported for duty on the Shenzhou. _It takes courage to overlook your own pain and prejudice, and compassion to act upon the needs of others in spite of them. You are both courageous and compassionate, Ellen. You don’t need to believe in others if you don’t want to but believe in yourself._

“When you meet people like Philippa and Michael, you meet the best Starfleet has to offer. Starfleet is an ideology with principles guided by truth, honour and morals but it is still made up of men and women who are capable of both good and evil. I had a rough childhood and it continued into most of my adult life. I’ve known nothing but the cruelty of mankind. One day, I saw Philippa on the news in an award ceremony and someone interviewed her after. She seemed larger than life; a symbol of hope and all that is good in humanity. So I joined Starfleet Academy at the age of 34, much older than most of the new recruits. It did not immediately change my fate though. My first space assignment was under a misogynist sexist Admiral who believes women’s only purpose of existence is to please men. When I repeatedly rejected his advancements, I was ostracized on his ship. He made my life a living hell and his officers followed suit.

During one of the party on board, some officers got drunk and one of them raped me. I reported the rape but the Admiral dismissed my accusation due to lack of evidence. All the officers who witnessed the rape stood by their male colleague, so the Admiral put in my performance review instead that I behaved inappropriately with male officers on his ship. I made multiple requests for transfer but they were all rejected. We were in space and I was labelled a troublemaker so my access to the outside world was screened and blocked, supposedly as disciplinary actions for my insubordination. I was trapped in a starship with no one and nowhere to turn to. I had only myself to rely upon, so I endured their hostility and I waited. It took me three years to escape that fate. The ship was severely damaged in a battle including the sickbay and all casualties were carted to Starfleet Medical on Earth, including myself. On Earth, after I recovered, I lodged an official report of my rape and the treatment I received at Starfleet Headquarters. Starfleet opened an official inquiry into the matter but concluded that there was insufficient evidence to support my claims as no witnesses came forth and the security tapes from the ship were inconclusive. Nobody wanted to believe a 41 years old ensign with a sketchy background over an Admiral who apparently had a stellar service record.

I had written off Starfleet as another propaganda by bureaucratic bigots and was about to resign when I received an assignment order to join the USS Shenzhou as a security officer under Philippa. I thought someone was playing a cruel joke on me until Philippa showed up on my doorstep one day and asked me why I haven’t report for duty. I asked her why would she want me on her ship and she answered, ‘ _I believe your claims because the eyes don’t lie. I am sorry for what you have suffered under Starfleet command and that I could not influence a better outcome on your inquiry. So, I’m offering you a new start. You are not what happened to you, you are who you choose to be become. The decision is yours but I hope to see you on my ship before we depart.’_

I could not believe it. I was nobody to her and yet one of the most decorated captains in Starfleet was standing in front me telling me she believed me and apologized on behalf of Starfleet. I didn’t know how she knew but I never wanted retribution or compensation from Starfleet; all I wanted was acknowledgement and an apology. She changed my life that day and the most beautiful part of it was she gave me the choice and empowered me to be the one to do it. That was 5 years ago and these last 5 years have more than made up for a lifetime of hell. Do I trust men? Absolutely not, cruelty will always exist in the heart of mankind. It’s deep-rooted and perpetual. Do I believe there is good in humanity? How can I not, when people like Philippa is a living and breathing proof.

Most people see her as the untouchable larger than life Starfleet captain, infallible and immortal even but she is very much flesh and blood. She feels love and happiness, pain and suffering like the rest of us. Whatever you decide, she will fully support your decisions even if it pains her. That’s just who she is. I’ve said all I need to say. Goodnight, Two.” Ellen tells her story and turns to leave.

“Ellen, thank you.” Two utters with heartfelt sincerity.

That is unexpected to say the least but Two is extremely grateful to Ellen for sharing her story. Ellen gives Two the clarity and objectivity she needs to contemplate on her decisions and how to move forward with her life. Her decisions may be the same but she is driven now by positive motivations and not negativity.

****

Philippa slept through the night and wakes up feeling recharged. The headache is gone. She takes a deep breath and exhales in pleasure.

“That better not be a sex dream you were having?” Michael quips.

“What are you even doing here, Michael?” Philippa retorts.

“After the heart attack you almost gave me, you don’t get to ask.” Michael replies jokingly but the undertone of fear is unmistakable.

“Michael, I’m so sorry I scared you.” Philippa puts her hand on Michael’s cheek, letting Michael feels the warm of her hand and letting her touch assures Michael that she is okay.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Michael breathes emotionally.

Philippa groans as Michael helps her up, her body feels incredibly stiff and sore. She hates relying on painkillers when the pain is manageable. What she needs right now is to get back to her quarters and takes a hot bath. Philippa had a hot tub installed in her quarters when she took command of the Shenzhou, the perks of being a captain. It was a treatment recommended by Starfleet Medical due to the chronic back pain she has from a spinal injury sustained early in her career. She takes frequent hot baths with medical herbs to help her body cope with the physiological stress of being an empath.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get Dr Nambue?” Michael asks. Philippa’s movements are stiff and sluggish.

“I’m okay and I don’t want any more painkillers. Help me back to my quarters. I’ll feel better after an herbal bath.”

Michael obeys and takes the captain back to her quarters. She prepares the herbal bath for Philippa and helps her into the hot tub. She stays with Philippa to keep her company, not trusting the captain to be on her own. Philippa allows it because she knows Michael needed time to deal with her fears after witnessing Philippa having a seizure.

“Talk to me, Michael. What’s going on in that brilliant head of yours?” Her body needs healing but her mind is fully awake and alert.

“How come you never told me about Tarsas IV? That you had a seizure before? How often do you have them?”

“This is only the third time. The first time was when my parents and sister were killed when terrorists bombed a shuttle transit station on Earth. I was 12 at the time.” Philippa closes her eyes and centers herself so the memories do not overwhelm her.

“I’m sorry, Philippa. I didn’t mean to pry.” Michael apologizes, she should not have asked. She should have trust Philippa to tell her when she’s ready.

“You don’t need to apologize, Michael. I wasn’t trying to hide my seizures. The doctors assumed the first time was a one-off triggered by an extreme tragic moment in my life. It was 32 years later before I had another seizure, so there was no reason to think it would become a problem. Maybe my subsequent empath training had helped prevented more frequent occurrences. Tarsas IV took me by surprise and I had never been able to absorb emotions from such a great distance before.” Philippa explains.

Philippa pauses, searching for the appropriate words before she continues. “I was blocking my senses when we were watching the files but I dropped the block at the end because I wanted to reach out to Two. It was careless and impulsive of me. Two has no memories of what happened to her so she has no tangible association to the pain from her past. What she can feel is just a fraction of that pain but that pain was there deep inside her subconscious mind. I know I shouldn’t have done it and I didn’t realize I was doing it at the time but I reached into her subconscious mind and transferred all the pain from her past onto myself. I don’t know how it happened because I’ve never been able to do that without tactile contact and stringent meditation ritual. Everything spiralled out of control so quickly. I was appalled by what I did, violating her mind and taking her emotions without her consent but I couldn’t pull myself out and none the blocking techniques worked. I guess I went into an absorption overload and that triggered the seizure.”

Philippa is ashamed and disgusted with herself for what she did to Two even if Two is unaware of it. How is she different from those men at Dwarf Star Technologies? How could she possibly justify what she did? She has unconsciously pulled her knees against her body and wrapped her arms tightly around them, curling into herself.

“Philippa…Philippa…” Michael tries to get Philippa out of her state of abhorrence and speaks gently. “Hey, it’s going to okay. Let’s get you out of the tub.”

Michael helps her mentor out of the hot tub, dries and dresses her. Michael is thankful that Philippa’s movements are less stiff and she doesn’t seem to be in any pain.

“Thank you, Michael. I’m alright, you don’t need to stay.” Philippa murmurs sleepily.

Michael ignores her mentor and climbs into bed, she holds Philippa as she drifts into an uneasy sleep.

****

Philippa asks Two to meet her in the captain’s ready room the next morning. Meeting in either of their quarters feels too personal and she needs to maintain objectivity and some level of detachment for their conversation. The captain’s ready room grounds her in a professional setting and provides the privacy they need.

When Two enters and looks at Philippa with worry and longing etched on her face; they instinctively embrace, soaking the warmth and solace only the other person can provide.

_So much for objectivity and detachment, you cannot even handle one glance._

“You look unwell.” Two states with concern, one hand cupping the captain’s face affectionately.

“Is that your polite way of telling a woman she is unattractive?” Philippa banters lightly. She isn’t ready to tell Two she’s an empath and what happened to her. It is a conversation for another time.

“The word unattractive has no right to exist alongside you in the same universe.” Two replies in a low voice.

Two looks at Philippa like she hung every beautiful phenomenon in the universe and gingerly captures her in an intimate sweet kiss. She only stops herself from taking it further because Philippa does look really pale and tired.

_You spent an entire day in contemplation trying to be objective and you lost it in one glance._

“Are you okay, Philippa? Do you need to sit down?” Two asks softly.

“I’m okay but we should sit down.” Philippa gives Two a reassuring smile.

“Having no memories of my past doesn’t erase what happened and what I did. I cannot change my past, I can only move forward. I may not want to be the killer they made me into but the fact remains that I am. I don’t know how deep their brainwashing went or if I can ever be free from it. What I do know for sure is that I am a danger and a risk to the people around me until I can find more answers.” Two shares what she has been contemplating for the past two days, her voice thick with emotions.

_I can do this, I can be objective. I have to do the right thing by everyone._

Two looks at woman whose hand she is still holding, it is so hard to let go but yet she must. Philippa doesn’t interfere because she knows Two is trying to do the right thing and she needs to respect that and she wants Two to have the freedom to choose her own path without burden.

“I agreed to help you find a way back to your universe and I intend to keep my promise. Right now, I need to find the rest of my crew and then get my ship back. I will send the Android back to you as soon as I can. She can help you with everything you need.” Two continues with resolve.

Philippa is a captain first and foremost, and she swore an oath to protect her ship and her crew. If Two accidentally hurt anyone one of her crew, especially someone Two cares about, the guilt would torment both of them. There are ways she can help Two deal with her trauma but not without risk to herself and Philippa knows she is the one Two is afraid of hurting the most.

“Your eyes reflect the humanity in you, the person you really are but I understand you need time to learn to trust yourself again. All I ask is that you come back when you feel it is safe to do so.” Philippa breathes pass the lump in her throat.

Two can hear the tears in Philippa’s voice and her own throat feels tight. She sees Philippa blinking back the tears that are threatening to fall and all she wants to do is take away this woman’s pain. _How do I take away your pain when I am the one causing it?_ It dawns on her that Philippa already gave her the answer. She just needs to summon the courage to put aside her fears and be brave enough to hope.

“You are and always will be my safe haven. I promise I will come back when I can be yours.” Two vows and tenderly kisses the hand she’s holding.

Philippa covers her mouth and chokes out a muffled chortle, her eyes gleaming with affection and pride. What Philippa has offered Two is priceless, the peace of mind to leave unburdened. Leaving doesn’t mean she is letting go, it means she is holding on. In every moment, there are infinite uncertainties but also infinite possibilities. All they ask of the universe is hope.


	5. The Sum Of All Fears

“You may take the most gallant sailor, the most intrepid airman or the most audacious soldier, put them at a table together - what do you get? The sum of their fears.”

~ Winston Churchill ~

****

Philippa, Michael, Ellen, Two and Android are in the captain’s ready room reviewing their plans going forward.

Michael had been spending most of her time with Android making the necessary modification and updates to the ship’s navigation, communication and computer systems, including on both of the shuttlecrafts. Michael and Ellen had taken the Marauder with Android to Earth so that Android could connect into the Galactic Authority private network and altered the transportation database on Andromache MY-1962, making it safe for the Shenzhou to navigate freely under a fake registration. The only risk is bumping into the real starship which is considered to be low because it would take the real Andromache starship at least 2 years to reach the Sol System from its remote location based with its FTL technology.

Android had created fake identities for Philippa, Michael, Ellen, Kamran and a dozen other officers aboard the Shenzhou. These are also the personnel sanctioned for away missions while they are in this universe. The walker-class starship is designed for space exploration and scientific research, hence is equipped to handle extended missions in space with less frequent resupplying needs compared to other classes of Federation starships. While it may be one of the older models of Starfleet vessels, its extended self-sustaining capabilities provide them a huge advantage in their current situation and they are already able to source the two crucial supplies they needed, food and dilithium.

Philippa had spoken to Five and the kid was more than happy she was allowed to stay on the Shenzhou.

_**** Flashback ****_

_Philippa met with Five in Engineering and Five was explaining to Philippa how she could make some modifications and possibly build a food synthesizer for the Raza because none of the crew knows how to cook._

_“Five, I need to talk to you about something.”_

_“Did I do something wrong?” Five asked timidly, it was a habitual response from years of adverse conditioning._

_“No, of course not.” It broke Philippa’s heart that was the first thing Five thought. She made a mental note to spend more time with Five. “It’s about the Raza. Two is leaving to look for the rest of the crew and hopefully find One and get back the Raza. We want you to decide for yourself if you want to go with her or stay with me on the Shenzhou.”_

_“Who is going to help Two? She can’t do this alone and she doesn’t have a ship.”_

_“You are right, she needs a ship and the Marauder doesn’t have FTL capability. We are going together until we find her crew and the Raza. Two will have Android with her, and I intend to assign Michael and Ellen to help her. I cannot however reveal my ship and the rest of my crew to the other members of the Raza but we will find a way to work around this.”_

_“You would really let me stay?” Five asked hesitantly but hoping it to be true._

_“I would like it very much if you decide to stay.”_

_“I want to stay but I don’t want Two to think I am abandoning her.”_

_“She doesn’t think that at all. She cares about you and it will make her feel better knowing you are safe here. You should tell her how you feel though, she would appreciate it.”_

_“Thank you for letting me stays.”_

_Five gave Philippa a fierce hug before running off to look for Two._

_**** End Flashback ****_

“I spoke with Five and offered her to stay on the Shenzhou and she agreed.” Philippa tells her team.

Philippa can literally hear what Michael and Ellen are thinking but she appreciates that they do not voice their thoughts out loud, though she suspects it is only because of her recent seizure. Michael and Ellen have been acting like they are expecting her to pass out at any moment since her episode. Philippa would be annoyed if it isn’t for the fact that she does feel like she can collapse at any time. Philippa has attributed her headaches to the singularity but the truth is, the energy in this universe is unsettling and painful for her. The greed of the corporations breeds contempt, cruelty and megalomania. It is mentally, emotionally and physically exhausting for her to keep out the ever present negative energy.

She knows Michael and Ellen are worry Five will get attached and that they cannot take her with them when they eventually return to their universe. Philippa knows this, what she doesn’t know is how long they will be stranded in this universe. It could be a week, a month, a year or even indefinitely. Humans are mere mortal, everything is impermanent and nothing last forever. That is the truth they exist in. Philippa believes that love and kindness leaves deeper imprints than hate and cruelty. Tomorrow is promised to no one and there is never a justifiable excuse not to be kind in each present moment.

“Two, what I want to discuss today is for you to take Michael and Ellen with you to recover your crew and the Raza.” Philippa suggests.

“No.”

“No.”

“No.”

_Hmm, perhaps being a captain is merely a delusion. At least, Android didn’t object._

“I know you have your reasons and I have mine. Two, what’s your reason?”

“I cannot let you risk your crew for my cause. If we are trying to save the galaxy, sure but this is personal. I’m sorry, Philippa. I cannot agree to it.” Two gives her reason but Philippa hears her unspoken words. _You cannot trust me with their lives_ , _I don’t trust me with their lives_.

Michael and Ellen look at each other like they are having a silent conversation of their own.

“Michael, care to share with the rest of us mere mortals the telepathic conversation you just had with Ellen?” Philippa taunts her protégé.

“Is the sarcasm necessary?” Michael rolls her eyes.

“Necessary, no. But I do like it. I put up with your insubordination, so the least you can do is bear my sarcasm.” The captain quips.

“I alone will go with Two. Ellen will remain on the Shenzhou.” _We don’t want to both leave you in your current condition, especially in an unfamiliar universe._ Michael tells Philippa what she and Ellen had silently agreed on and continues to give further reasons to support their decision. “The Marauder is designed to cater for only 6 people on board. Once we rescued the 3 crew members, the 6 of us will make a sufficient team to retrieve the Raza. If we require backup, the Shenzhou can dispatch one of the shuttlecraft to assist us.”

Michael’s reasons are all valid. It is standard protocol to send away teams in pairs but solo missions are not uncommon. Philippa did plenty in her time and Michael has gone on quite a few on her own as well. Sending Ellen with Michael is for Philippa’s own peace of mind, it’s her overbearing maternal nature. But Michael will not be alone, she will be with Two. Philippa knows for certain Two will not harm her or Michael or any of her crew members, intentionally or otherwise. This is not something anyone can convinced her of, Two needs to discover it for herself or she will always live in fear of her own shadow. If there is a time for Philippa to demonstrate her trust in Two, it is now.

“Your reasons are sound, Michael and I concur. Two, you said it yourself, you are not sure if you can fully trust the rest of your team besides Android. I want Michael with you because you can trust her implicitly. Michael is more than capable of handling herself, she is beyond brilliant and extremely resourceful. She can be of tremendous help to you and her exposure to this universe will be invaluable to our survival in return.” Philippa concludes firmly and adds with a gentler tone. “I need you to take Michael with you. I trust you to keep her safe and I trust her to keep you safe in return. When the time comes, send her back with Android.”

“Okay, I will take Michael with me and I will keep her safe.” Two gives in, it isn’t as if she has the will power to deny Philippa anything. _If only you know how much power you hold over me._

****

The Shenzhou has two shuttlebays, each shuttlebay can accommodate up to two shuttlecrafts and have a connecting hanger. Shuttlebay 2 had been isolated from the rest of the ship for the Marauder. Temporary sleeping quarters and meal area were set up in the connecting hanger for its crews. Two doesn’t know how she could ever repay these people for their generosity, always willing to go the extra mile to help others.

The Shenzhou is in warp heading toward a planet known as Torren-5 where the 3 Raza crew members were previously left on by One. They are expected to drop out of warp in 12 hours. Michael is lost in a world of her own talking to Android about self-awareness programming. Two is spending time with Five in Engineering and Ellen is checking and rechecking security in Shuttlebay 2. The rest of the crew is excited they are on the move again and Philippa is feeling melancholy. Itzel enters the bridge an hour earlier to take over the captain’s shift, citing boredom.

Philippa hands over the conn gladly and leaves to find Five and Two in Engineering.

“What have you been to up?” Philippa asks Five.

“I made these for Two and Michael. I modified the portable distress beacon and embedded it into the buckle of the tactical belt. The encrypted signal can now bounce off any subspace communication relay undetected and be picked up by the Shenzhou long range sensors which will give us the location of where the beacon is activated.” Five shows Philippa her latest modification.

“That is brilliant and very thoughtful of you.” Philippa praises Five who is always eager to please the captain.

Two stares at Philippa longingly, drinking in the sight of the amazing woman before here at every opportunity she gets. They haven’t had any personal time together since Two informed Philippa of her decision two days ago.

“Can you stop with the heart eyes and get a room already?” Five huffs with exaggeration.

“Five!” Two chides, embarrassed at being called out.

“I’m not really five, I’m probably fifteen or something and you’re not even subtle at all. Besides, the whole ship knows you like Philippa.” Five rants on.

“Let’s not embarrass Two any further.” Philippa decides to step in and winks at Two. “Maybe you _should_ come to my quarters later.”

There is no way Two could have misread Philippa’s intentions but the captain maintains a poker face and focuses all her attention on Five. _Is she taunting me? That is just heartless._ Two knows a thing or two about seduction. She looks over Philippa’s shoulder at what Five is showing the captain, making sure she is close enough for Philippa to feel Two’s breath on her neck. When Two turns, her face is so close to the captain, her lips brush ever slightly over Philippa’s ear. Two then walks around Philippa, her fingertips grazing the back of the captain’s hand and sit down next to Five, making sure Philippa has a perfect view of her cleavage. The captain has remarkable control of her countenance but Two smirks with satisfaction when she notices a slight movement of her throat.

Five stands up abruptly and raises her hands in surrender. “Enough! There’s an age restriction on alcohol but there is no censorship on…on…arghh!”

Five grabs her tablet and walks off. She turns around suddenly with a cheeky grin and squeals. “Go have fun already but _pleeease_ spare me the details.”

Philippa and Two burst out in laughter.

“I think the kid approves.” Two quips smugly.

“And what exactly did the kid approve?” Philippa asks suggestively.

“I’m happy to give you a full demonstration.” Two replies, her voice low and her intentions clear.

Three hours later, Two holds Philippa from behind as she buries her head in the pillow and rides out the aftershock of her last orgasm, letting out muffled moans of pleasure. When Philippa’s breathing has returned to normal and her body stops trembling, Two lets go and trails kisses down her back, brushing her fingertips along her spine. She traces a faint scar almost 4 inches long, barely visible half way down her back right on her thoracic spine just above the lumbar. There is another diagonal scar to her right on the iliac crest where the arching bone sits on the pelvis. The thought of Philippa being injured or in pain ignites a burning sensation in her chest.

“Do they still hurt?” Two ask quietly.

Philippa turns and lies supine. Two leans down and captures her mouth in a hot, possessive kiss. Everything about this breathtaking woman drives Two insane but she can never regret their time together. Kissing Philippa is intoxicating, touching her is euphoric, and making love to her is divine.

“I have chronic back pain but it’s manageable. That’s why I don’t go on many away missions anymore. I can still hold my own but it’s good to let the younger ones take over some of the responsibilities.” Philippa answers plainly.

“Is this too strenuous for your back?”

“Are you kidding me? I would gladly accept the pain if it brings this much pleasure.”

Two kisses Philippa again before getting up to get dressed. They will reach Torren-5 in a few hours and parting is inevitable. Staying will only make it harder for both of them and neither is willing to make promises they cannot keep.

****

Torren-5 is an Earth-like planet with three moons. Two knows exactly where she can find her crew, in the shadiest part of the town where arm smugglers reportedly hang out. Android stays with the Marauder while Two and Michael check out the local bars. They are in their third bar when a boy about Five’s age approaches them.

“I heard you’re looking for some people.”

“You heard wrong, kid. Now, get lost.” Two barks.

Michael feels uneasy with the amount of hostility but does not intervene. She understands this is how people operate in this part of the town.

“They say to tell you if you can count from one to six, you should follow me. I don’t get my money if you don’t come.” The boy tries to persuade Two.

“Okay, lead the way. If you’re lying, I’ll slit your throat and watch you bleed out.” Two threatens, to Michael’s horror.

Michael has to keep reminding herself the crew members of the Raza are reputed to be merciless mercenaries, ruthless at their jobs and every one of them are on the Galactic Authority most wanted list, and Two was or is one of them. Philippa has warned Michael this would be one of toughest mission she has even been on and she needs to rely on all her training if she is of any help to Two; most importantly she needs to put her complete trust in Two as a leader and presents herself as her most loyal ally in front of her team.

The boy leads them to a dark empty alleyway and runs off.

“Stay where you are and hands in the air.” A voice comes from the shadow.

Two does not comply and Michael follows her lead. “Quit with the games, Three. This is how you guys gonna thank me for coming to rescue your useless asses?” Two gives a snide retort.

Three emerges from the shadow in front and Four and Six from behind them, all with their weapons raised.

“How do we know you’re not with One and he hasn’t send you to finish us off?” Four casts his suspicion.

“I haven’t seen any of you since Shaofu-2.”

“Funny, ain’t it. You disappeared and One’s evil twin brother came back in his place. We all know you were sleeping with him, so maybe you and lover boy planned it all along.” Three accuses.

This isn’t how Two wants Michael to find out she slept with both One and Three but there’s no turning back now. Michael will either trust her or she wouldn’t.

“I slept with you too, so maybe you’re helping me keep an eye on Four and Six until I can come back to finish them off.” Two implies.

“She’s lying. That’s not true. The sleeping part is but not the rest.” Three denies partly.

“Enough! I found Two on Shaofu-2, then Android and Five found us after they escaped from One. They told us where you guys are, so we came.” Michael interjects, she doesn’t want to hear any more of who Two had slept with.

“I don’t who the hell you are, missy. Don’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong.” Three snarls.

“This is Michael, and right now I trust her more than I trust any of you.” Two snaps back. “You either lower your weapons, we go kick One’s ass and get back the Raza or I will leave with Michael and you can stay here and rot for all I care.”

“What the hell took you so long?” Three lowers his weapon and growls.

“I’m glad you’re alive.” Six offers.

“Are we going or is everyone waiting for a group hug?” Three barks impatiently.

 _What a pleasant bunch._ Michael is going to need all her resolves to survive this mission without strangling anyone, especially Three, to think Two slept with the guy.

“Where’s Five?” Six asks when they get to the Marauder.

“She’s somewhere safe with a friend. One tried to kill her, so I’m not taking her with us.” Two explains.

“I’m going to snap his neck.”

“Get in line, after I cut off his balls.”

“He’ll be dead by my hands before either of you can reach him.”

_Okay, so One is a dead man whichever way this goes. You can do this, Michael. Do not be quick to judge._

“What’s your story? Why are you with us?” Four directs his question at Michael. He seems like the quiet, self-assured type that trusts no one but himself.

“There is no story and I’m not with any one of you, I’m with Two.” Michael responds assertively, clarifying exactly where her allegiance lies.

“We still don’t have a ship. How are we going to go after the Raza with only the Marauder?” Six asks.

“I’ve made arrangement with some new friends.” Two replies vaguely.

The Marauder leaves Torren-5 atmosphere and the Shenzhou comes into view.

“Woah, is that our ride?”

“More or less.”

The Marauder enters Shuttlebay 2 and docks. The team disembarks and Two shows them their temporary accommodation in the connecting hanger.

“Your friends are not going to greet us and give us a tour of their ship?”

“They are not accustomed to meeting people, especially ill-mannered mercenaries.”

“How did you become friends then?”

“Long story and none of your business. They will get us to where we need to go.”

“How do we know they wouldn’t kill us in our sleep?”

“You don’t, so I suggest you sleep with one eye open.”

****

The last intel Android picked up from Earth suggests that One has left Earth with a freighter known as the ISS Far Horizon. They managed to locate the freighter and the Shenzhou is in warp and heading towards its last known coordinates 17 hours from their current location. Seventeen hours too long for Michael to spend with her new crewmates.

“I need an honest yes or no answer from you. Are you playing with Philippa?” Michael confronts Two when they are alone. She doesn’t realize how much the answer frightens her because it can change everything between them.

“No, Michael. I’m not.” Two answers earnestly. “Look…”

“Good, that’s all I need to know.” Michael interrupts. “Your sex life is your private affairs, I’m not here to judge but if you hurt Philippa, I will never forgive you.”

_If I hurt her, I will never forgive myself._

“Two, can we have a word? In private.” Three calls out before Two can continue her conversation with Michael.

Four and Six are waiting for them in the Marauder.

“We figure this is the only private place for us to talk without your ‘friends’ spying on us. So, you wanna tell us what’s the deal here?” Six asks.

“There’s no deal. I have told you everything you need to know. There’s nothing more to tell.”

“That’s bullshit. What do they want from us after we get the Raza?” Three refuses to believe.

“Nothing. The Raza is of no value to them.”

“Then why help us? Everyone wants something in return. Nothing is free in this world.” Four states in his stony monotone voice.

“They are not from around here. They’re not like us.”

“You’re not giving us much to go on here. This cloak and dagger thing with your new friend is not garnering any trust.” Six states calmly, trying to be level headed about the situation.

“I gave them my word in exchange for their help.”

“Okay! One came back from Shaofu-2 all psycho and no more Mr. Nice Guy act, then you showed all cryptic about what you’ve been doing and who your friends are, don’t forget the my word is my honour stick up your ass. Anyone else not have a problem with this?” Three rants indignantly.

“Here’s how it’s going to be. If the three of you do not want to be here, you can take the Marauder and go. This is where we part ways amicably. If you want to stay as a team and get the Raza back, then you just have to trust me and take my word for it. I know what I’m going to do. What you want to do is up to you.” Two gives her ultimatum and leaves them to decide.

****

“We have located the Raza, do you want me to update the team?” Android announces.

Android is linked to a dedicated terminal in the captain’s ready room so that she can keep Philippa up to date on all the events and vice versa. Philippa can also maintain contact with Two and Michael over secure private channels on their comms as long as they are not too far out of range. The four crew members of the Raza and Michael gather in the hanger for Android to begin the briefing.

“The Andromache’s long range sensors have confirmed the Raza is docked externally on the ISS Far Horizon. The freighter appears to have suffered some kind of catastrophic system failure, the resulting explosion exposed most of the upper decks to space. None of the crew survived.”

“Is One on board?”

“There are no life signs detected aboard the freighter or the Raza.”

“How far are we from the freighter?”

“We are 2 hours out from the freighter’s last known location.”

“Alright, are you guys leaving or are we gearing up and taking back our ship?”

****

The Shenzhou drops out of warp and the team takes the Marauder and docks on a sealed section of the ISS Far Horizon.

“Life support's operational, but minimal. The ship is operating on emergency power only, but I estimate at least six hours before life support shuts down completely. The Raza is on external docking bay 3.” Android informs the team.

“That should be more than enough time. We’ll head to Engineering now.”

“I think we should look around a little first.” Three suggests.

“We came here to get the Raza.”

“There might be some nice, tasty contraband kicking around here somewhere. We need the money if we’re planning to keep the Raza operational. We have no idea what kind of damage One could have done to it.” Three insists.

“I think we should just get the Raza and get out of here.” Michael states firmly. The ship is cold and the air feels unnatural. Philippa had warned Michael on their private channel before the team left the Shenzhou. _There is something evil on that ship. I don’t know what it is. The sensors are not picking up any bio-signatures but I can sense them, a lot of them and they’re not quite human._

“The ship’s abandoned. The only thing you need to be afraid of here is us…and rats.” Three mocks.

“Maybe we should at least take a look.” Six agrees with Three.

“Alright, fine. Android, Michael and I will head to Engineering. The three of you can look around. You get one hour max, then take the Marauder and meet us back on the Raza.” Two instructs and they split up into two groups.

****

The corridors are dark, the emergency lights barely making anything visible. They have to rely on their weapon-mounted tactical lights to illuminate their paths.

Three, Four and Six descend down a ladder into a larger hallway. They are startled by a loud creaking noise.

“What the hell is that?”

Six places his hand on one of the walls. “I think the other side of this wall is exposed to space. Could be pressure or temperature difference causing the metal to warp. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

“Quit being such a wimp.” Three sneers.

“Alright guys, we’re in Engineering. We found a junction box with access to the ship’s control. What’s happening at your end?” Two’s voice is heard over their earpieces.

“I think we found something.” Three replies.

“Is that blood?” Six asks.

“Looks fresh.” Four states.

“What are you... what’re you talking about guys? Who’s blood? Answer me!” Two asks frantically.

The guys come upon blood splatters all over a section of the wall.

“I think it was most likely theirs.” Four points to the dead bodies piling at one end of the wall.

“We’ve got four dead bodies here.” Three updates.

“This whole section is still intact. How did they die?” Michael asks.

Four inspects the bodies and replies. “I don’t think it was an accident. It was a violent attack but not with conventional weapons. Whoever did this used their bare hands... and teeth.”

“I’m sorry, did you say teeth?” Two asks to reconfirm what she heard.

“Correct.” Four replies calmly.

****

“Okay, that’s it. Fall back to the Marauder. We’ll finish hooking up the link and get the hell out of here.” Two instructs her team but gets no responds. “Guys, do you copy? Guys, are you reading this?” _Damn it._

Android and Michael are almost done with the access control when a clanking noise startled Two who is on the lookout. Two immediately raises her weapon.

“Guys, are you there?” Two calls out.

A man in some kind of maintenance overall appears out of nowhere and attacks Two relentlessly. Two struggles to fend off her attacker and he bites her in the neck. Michael appears and opens fire. The attacker goes down and tries to grab hold of Two’s leg despite being shot multiple times. Michael opens fire again and again.

“What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know. He came out of nowhere.”

Two is holding a hand against her neck and breathing heavily.

“Let me take a look.” Michael offers and Two removes her hand to reveal a bloody wound. “It’s a nasty gash but it didn’t hit any arteries.”

Two ignores her wound. “Android, can you access the ship’s logs? We need to know what the hell’s going on here.”

Michael and Two inspect the body of her attacker.

“I thought none of the crew survived. He was a crewman. At least he was before he turned into that.”

“It’s possible he’s the one who killed the others, the dead bodies the guys found.” Two posits.

“By himself, against four people? No weapons?” Michael argues.

“You didn’t have to fight him off.” Two counters.

“I believe you. I’ve seen you fight. Still, we can’t assume he’s the only one. Whatever happened to him may have happened to other crew members.” Michael warns. Philippa had said she sensed a lot of them.

“Guys, please respond. There may be a potential threat on board the ship. Do you copy? Damn it.” Two tries to get hold of the guys again unsuccessfully.

“Most of the freighter’s command logs were destroyed in the explosion, however I did manage to salvage a portion of the audio report by the first officer.” Android reports and plays the audio file.

_“At first we believed to be a series of random attacks...Violent behaviour and signs...possible contagion...Has no idea where... now certain it is not an airborne pathogen, but more likely…transmitted by fluids, such as saliva and blood.”_

“Okay, we’re not gonna panic. We just need more information. Android, I want you to sift through every scrap of data you can salvage from this ship. See if the infirmary survived the explosion and tap into those logs.” Two instructs.

“In the meantime, we need to get you back to the Andromache. You need medical attention.” Michael tells Two.

“We can’t do that. You heard the recording. It’s a contagion. If I go back there, I could expose everyone to what happened here.” Two refuses, the last thing she wants is to put the crew of the Shenzhou at risk.

“We have quarantine protocols and we don’t know what happened here. All we have are fragments of a partial report.” Michael counters.

“The audio file said it was a possible contagion that might have been transmitted by saliva and blood. The guy bit me.”

“It said it was likely.” Michael argues.

“Whatever. We can’t take the risk.”

“Even if you are infected, maybe there’s something we can do about it. Maybe there’s a treatment, if we can catch it soon enough.” Michael tries again. _Damn it, Two. Don’t you get it? Philippa will be heartbroken if something happens to you. I will be heartbroken._

“That’s a lot of ifs. I can’t risk exposing anyone else to this.” _Damn it, Michael. Don’t you get it? It will break my heart if I let something happen to any one of you, to her._

“So, what? We are just going to leave you here? Life support is going to fail in less than six hours.”

“Yeah, well it’s a merciful end, compared to that one.”

“We’re not leaving you behind.”

“Well that’s not up to you.”

“You don’t want to go back to the Andromache, then fine. We get you to the Raza. You must have medical facility on board the Raza, right?” Michael refuses to give up.

“The Raza’s infirmary is equipped with an isolation chamber. It would be more than adequate for quarantine purposes. And once you’re inside, we can scan for the presence of any known viruses in our medical database. Short of simply waiting for symptoms to appear, it’s the only way to know for sure.” Android offers.

“What about the guys?”

“I’ll come back and get them. I’m not taking no for an answer. I’ll stun you and carry you to the Raza if I have to. So, let’s go.” Michael insists, leaving no room for argument.

The Android is linked to the freighter’s computer system so they are able to unlock all the access doors and make their way to the Raza quickly. Once they are on board, they head straight to the infirmary.

“I’ll prep the isolation chamber.” Android offers.

“We’re having trouble with communications on the freighter. There must be some kind of interference. Do you think you can figure out what’s causing it?”

“There may not be interference. It’s possible they’re not responding because they were also attacked and are either dead or incapacitated.” Michael suggests.

“Those guys can handle themselves. I’d be more worried about them attacking each other.”

“Good point.”

“The isolation chamber is ready.” Android reports.

Michael finishes cleaning the wound on Two’s neck and places a bandage over it. She makes sure the surgical gloves and any material that had contact with the wound are properly disposed of. Two enters the isolation chamber and Android activates the force field.

“I’m starting the scan now. There are several thousand known viruses and bacteriological agents in the database. This may take some time.”

“And what if this isn’t in the database? What if I start to turn?”

“We’ll figure it out when we get there. Just hang it there, okay?” Michael offers optimistically.

Android heads to the bridge to get the Raza off the freighter. Michael requests the Shenzhou to recalibrate its sensors for heat variant and motion detection, and starts scanning the Raza for uninvited intruders. She requests the same for the freighter. The Android has already updated Philippa on everything that happened on the freighter through her neural link.

“The Raza is clear but the undead crew members are all over the freighter. Michael, you cannot go back on that freighter alone. Ellen and Kamran are taking a team and they are on their way to you now. Be careful, Michael.” Philippa briefs her protégé.

****

Philippa switches to her private channel with Two. “Two, are you there?”

“Yes, Philippa. I’m here.” Two misses Philippa but she knows it doesn’t help either of them for her to voice it out loud.

“Are you alright?” Philippa asks, her voice laces with concern.

“I’m fine. The wound is just superficial. Michael didn’t have to worry you.”

“I worry nonetheless. Would you like some company? I would offer something more alluring but I don’t trust Michael or Five not to be eavesdropping on our frequency.”

Two chuckles despite her predicament. “I would love some company.”

They talk about mundane stuff like they’re normal people, not two star-crossed lovers who are reaching for each other across universe and time; and one of them is currently inside an isolation chamber waiting to see if she will turn into some mindless killer zombie.

****

“Michael, the shuttlecraft from the Andromache has docked. They are waiting for you in the shuttlebay.” Android announces.

Michael meets with Ellen and Kamran in the shuttlebay and takes them to the Raza’s armoury. Two was not kidding, the Raza has a large weapon cache for a ship its size. Two has granted them prior permission to take whatever they need. The team take only what they need to maintain cover for non-discreet away missions. Michael joins Ellen and Kamran, and they go back to the freighter to look for the three guys. The team equips themselves with phaser rifles set to kill which Michael deduces are more effective in killing what they are about to encounter than the projectile weapons the Raza crew carries.

“Michael, this is Android. I‘ve found the source of the interference. As we suspected, it’s residual radiation from the explosion that destroyed the upper decks. The guys must be somewhere in the affected area. The levels are non-toxic, but it’s greatly reducing the range of their comms.”

“Okay, we’ll take a slow pass over that section, see if we can raise them. Android, can you pilot the Marauder remotely?”

“Yes, I can do that from the Raza.”

“Good, get the Marauder back to the Raza and I will get the guys back on our shuttlecraft.”

“Understood.”

****

“Guys, this is Michael, come in.”

“Guys, this is Michael, come in. Quit mucking around.”

“Michael, we’re reading you. Where are you?” Six finally replies.

“We’ve secured the Raza. I’m just outside the freighter. I can’t be far from your position if you’re reading me. What’s your situation?”

“It’s kind of a long story.”

“Does it involve flesh-eating undead crewmen?”

“So you know about them.”

“It’s some kind of infection and Two’s been exposed. Your signal’s getting stronger. I’ll zero in on it, then see if I can find you an exit point. Hold on.”

Ellen takes the shuttlecraft closer and slowly over where three bio-signatures are detected.

“Alright guys, I should be right outside your position. I can see a small hull breach.”

“Yeah, that was us. We had a little accident. We sealed it off though.”

“Alright, I can see another airlock, looks like it’s intact. It’s two levels down and about 100 meters aft. You think you can find it?”

“Do we have a choice?”

“You may have to move deeper in the ship to find a way down. May lose radio contact, but I’ll dock and I’ll wait for you.”

“Understood. We’re on our way.”

“Michael, this is Android. Did you find them?”

“Yeah, they were right where you said they’d be.”

“Then we have a problem. My readings indicate that life support in that section is failing. Oxygen levels are critical. If you don’t get them out in the next ten minutes, they’ll suffocate.”

“Guys, come in. We’ve got a problem.” Michael tries but they have lost contact again.

“The freighter has emergency life support, including O2 tanks located in various parts of the ship, but so far I’ve been unable to link up to that system.”

“Well, keep trying. I’m heading to the airlock now.”

“Understood.”

****

They guys are making their way down to the lower decks and they are plenty of undead crew members in their way.

“How many?” Three asks.

“Seven or eight, they don’t look like they're doing too good. The lack of air must be affecting them more than us.” Four replies.

“Well that’s good. Easier for me to pick off.”

“No more bullets. Let’s remember what happened last time. We can’t afford another hole in the hull.” Six reminds them.

“So what’s your great idea?”

“I say we just go down there and walk right past them.” Four suggests.

“For real?”

“Yeah.”

“If one of them gives you any trouble, just give them a swift kick. Look, they’re dying even faster than we are. Let’s take advantage of that while we still can.” Six surmises.

“God, you better be right. This better work.”

****

“Michael, this is Android. I did it. I managed to tap into the freighter’s emergency life support. Restoring O2 levels now.”

“Thank god. Good work, Android.”

The guys are half way down the ladder to the lower deck when they hear hissing sound.

“What’s that noise?” Three asks.

“Fresh air. Go back up.” Six urges but it is too late. The undead crew members have already awaken.

Multiple streams of red beams appear on the lower deck and take out all the undead crew members in less than a second.

“What the hell was that?”

“You can come down now.” Michael voice comes from the lower deck.

“You brought your invincible friends and fancy weapons.” Three remarks sarcastically.

“I guess a thank you for coming back to get your ass is too much to ask.”

“You guess right.”

If Ellen wants to shoot Three, Michael decides she will not stand in her way.

“This is Michael. I’ve got them. We’re heading back.” Michael informs the Raza.

“Michael, please bring everyone to the infirmary when you return. I found the virus.” Android reports.

****

Everyone including the crew of the Shenzhou shuttlecraft gathers in the infirmary.

“What did you find?” Michael asks Android.

“Using navigational inputs recorded by the freighter’s FTL computer, I was able to extrapolate their last port of call. The Far Horizon went somewhere it was not authorized to go.”

“Where?”

“A planet called Taurian Alpha. It was the site of a pharmaceutical research facility run by a division of Traugott Corporation, but it’s now under Galactic Authority quarantine. The trees on Taurian Alpha live for tens of thousands of years. It was thought their chemical structure could be used to synthesize a drug that would effectively make human beings immortal. Instead, they created one of the most deadly viruses humankind has ever seen. The scan confirms the presence of the Taurian Alpha virus in Two.” Android concludes.

“Why would the ship go there?” Michael asks.

“Somebody spent billions on that research. They’re not just gonna let that go. Sure, officially they abide by the quarantine. Unofficially, they send someone in to smuggle out whatever they can, then continue their research again somewhere else.” Two offers her insight, then asks calmly. “How long do I have?”

“Typically, symptoms appear within three hours of exposure.” Android explains.

“And I assume there’s no cure.”

“None that we are aware of.” Android confirms.

“Continue to search the database. Maybe you missed something.” Michael doesn’t know how she is supposed to update her mentor on this. They cannot lose Two, not like this.

“I need to scan everyone that has been on board the freighter for the virus as part of the contagion protocol.” Android states.

“Of course.”

The Android begins scanning every crew members from both ships.

“There is no sign of the virus on anyone else.” Android concludes.

“Do you still have access to the freighter’s computer?” Two asks.

“Yes.”

“Can you initiate a self-destruct sequence?”

“Negative.”

“Damn it.”

“I have received confirmation from the Andromache. They can destroy the ISS Far Horizon with one of their photon torpedos.” Android informs Two.

“Okay, tell them proceed.”

The Shenzhou launches a photon torpedo, the resulting explosion ensures nothing on the ISS Far Horizon survives. Michael dismisses Ellen and her team and they return to the Shenzhou.

“Can I have a private moment with Michael?” Two asks politely, hoping the guys will comply. She doesn’t want to show her emotions in front of the others.

Fortunately, Three decides to stop being an asshole for once and leaves with the others.

“Michael, your job is done here. I got the Raza and my crew back, you can take Android with you and return to your own ship.” Two tries to sound nonchalant about the matter.

“I’m not leaving Two, not as long as you need me here.”

“I don’t need you here anymore, Michael.”

“I disagree. Those three guys are all muscles and no brains, and I don’t trust them. You need me and I’m staying.”

“Damn it, Michael. I don’t want you here when I turn.”

“If you turn. We don’t know for sure if you will.”

“Stop being so stubborn for once. I’m your captain when you’re on my ship, so obey my commands.”

“Philippa always tells me the same thing.”

At the mention of Philippa, Two seems to deflate.

“Please don’t tell her about this, Michael.” Two pleads.

Michael nods but it’s too late. Philippa already knew but she doesn’t need to tell Two that.

“You know, back on Earth at the casino, that was reflex. I wasn’t ready, I wasn’t in control. Knowing my past scares me but it also gives me more awareness, more control. I thought I could make things different, you know? Take a different path. Now it looks like I might not get the chance. Do me a favour? Don’t give up on others like me.”

“I’m not giving up on you, Two and you’ll get your chance to choose a different path.” Michael tries to convince both of them.

“Michael, are you there?” Philippa contacts Michael.

“It’s Philippa. I have to take this.” Michael tells Two.

“I’m here, Philippa.” Michael answers.

“I know she doesn’t want me to know and I have to respect that. She’s going to be okay. She’s not infected like the others on the ship, I can still feel the humanity in her. Will you stay with her until she’s cleared from quarantine? I don’t want her to go through it alone.”

“Of course, I will. You don’t have to ask.”

“Thank you, Michael. Look after her for me. Take care of each other.”

“I will, I promise.”

Michael prays that Philippa doesn’t do anything stupid like try to absorb and transfer the virus onto herself though she is pretty sure the captain cannot do that even if she wants to. However, she isn’t willing to take the risk, so she contacts Ellen and asks her to stay with Philippa until she hears from Michael.

“What did Philippa say?” Two asks eagerly.

“Why don’t you talk to her yourself?” Michael challenges Two.

“What’s the point? To say goodbye? I don’t know how to say goodbye to her, I don’t want to. If I hold on to one single hope in this universe, it’s her. I don’t ever want to let that go.” Two confesses.

“Good, then hold on. And I’m staying with you on the Raza. Captain’s order and one that I’m obeying.” Michael informs Two of her unwavering decision.

“Guys, Android, I need everyone back in the infirmary.” Michael calls out over the comms.

“Have she turned already?” Three asks annoyingly. If Two turns, Michael swears she will shoot Three first.

“It’s been over five hours. Shouldn't she have started to show symptoms by now?” Michael asks.

“Normally, yes.” Android answers.

“I say we scan her again.” Michael suggests.

“We already did that.” Three counters.

“Look at her. Nothing’s happening. She’s not changing. What do we have to lose?”

“Android, run the scan again.” Michael instructs.

The screen beeps and indicates no virus has been detected.

“It’s gone.” Android reports.

“That can’t be.” Four has his doubts.

“I knew it. I knew I wasn’t changing. Let me out of here. I’m done.” Two utters impatiently. Staying inside the isolation chamber reminds her of the videos of her captivity in Dwarf Star Technologies.

“She’s right. Let her out.” Michael knows Two is feeling anxious because of her past trauma.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Six questions.

“You saw the results. No virus detected.” Michael argues.

“How is that possible?” Six asks Android.

“According to the Far Horizon’s medical logs, no one has ever had a successful immune response to the virus before.” Android states.

“Exactly.”

“But that doesn’t change the fact that the virus is no longer present. There is no threat.” Android concludes.

“Look, guys, I can’t explain it any better than you can. But what are we going do? Keep her in there forever?” Michael continues to argue her case.

The crew looks at one another and finally gives Android the go ahead. Android releases the force field and Two steps out warily.

“I don’t suppose there’s any chance we can just pretend like this never happened?” She looks at her crew and they stay silent. “Didn’t think so.”

Humans are afraid of things they do not understand. It threatens their security, their existence, their delusion of being in control. Two walks off, obviously disappointed and hurt by her crew’s action and reaction to the incident.

Michael doesn’t understand Two’s relationship with her crew but earlier when Two thought she was going to turn, she asked Michael not to give up on others like her. Two had meant her crew. The crew of the Raza may have been notorious, ruthless criminals in the past and maybe still are, but they are also just men defined by their fears and fear is a powerful motivator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based mostly on Dark Matter Season 1 Episode 5.
> 
> It's a lazy chapter from me because I took a lot of the dialogue from the TV series.


	6. Curiouser And Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based loosely on Dark Matter (TV series) Season 1 and focuses on the crew of the Raza.

“Nothing erases the past. There is repentance, there is atonement, and there is forgiveness. That is all, but that is enough.”

~ Ted Chiang ~

****

The Shenzhou and the Raza went their separate ways after the ISS Far Horizon was destroyed. Ship’s logs recovered by Android indicated 2 shuttlepods escaped the ISS Far Horizon just before the initial explosion caused by the catastrophic system failure. Partial video recording retrieved suggests One might be on board one of those shuttlepods. The Raza had been tracking the shuttlepods ever since which wasn’t difficult because they knew the freighter came from Taurian Alpha and was most likely headed to the next Traugott Corp research facility. The Shenzhou is on its own mission exploring the Delta Quadrant and charting coordinates of known singularities, natural and manmade. Michael chose to remain on the Raza with Two and Five chose to stay on the Shenzhou with Philippa.

Two has been quiet and withdrawn since the Taurian Alpha virus incident. Michael spends most of her time alone exploring the Raza; she understands now why Two had described the ship as cold, dark and desolate. When Michael is not roaming around the ship, she spends her time with Android who is always alone on the bridge. The atmosphere is a far cry from the liveliness that is ever present on the Shenzhou’s bridge, something Michael will not take for granted when she returns. Michael misses the Shenzhou and her crew mates, most of all she misses Philippa. Android makes a great companion though, she is the prefect science project partner for Michael and her enthusiasm never wavers. Five had offered Michael to take her quarter aboard the Raza and she is now looking at the locked cases Five was working on before One hijacked the Raza.

“This is Michael, can I have everyone in the mess hall? I’ve opened all the locked cases from the vault.” Michael pages the crew of the Raza.

Android helps Michael bring the unlocked cases to the mess hall.

“Did you look inside the cases?” Four asks warily.

“No, I didn’t.”

“How did you get them opened?” Three wonders.

“I’m smart that way. You’re welcome by the way.”

Three, Four and Six retrieve their respective case.

“What about the case belonging to One?” Six asks.

“Michael and I will go through his and brief everyone later on what we find.” Two suggests.

This is first time Two has come face to face with her crew since the infirmary. It is apparent they are apprehensive and perhaps even fearful of who or what she is. They only reason they are all still on the Raza is because they do not remember who they are and the Raza is all they got, and in some perverse way each other. The little trust they had in one another is all but gone with One’s betrayal and Two’s disappearance, and on top of that, her unexplained recovery from an incurable deadly virus.

“Fine.” Three replies curtly.

The guys retreat to the privacy of their quarters to uncover what the cases could reveal about their respective past.

“Michael, thank you and…I’m sorry.” Two apologizes. “You are the only one who stood up for me and I have been less than hospitable since you came aboard the Raza.”

Michael’s reception was a far cry from how Two was treated when she was rescued and welcomed aboard the Shenzhou. Granted, the circumstances had been distressing for Two but Michael deserves better treatment, she deserves a better friend.

“It’s okay, Two. The circumstances were unusual and you had a lot to deal with.” Michael offers sympathetically.

Michael’s empathy puts Two to shame but she tries not to dwell on the negatives. Two thinks of Philippa and focuses on hope, and she pushes forward.

“If you don’t mind some company now, I like to give you a tour of the Raza.” Two offers and they quickly fall back to the easy chemistry they have between them.

****** Six ******

Six appears to be most civil and dependable guy among the Raza crew but he hides the biggest secrets from his team. There are 3 items inside the case Six is holding; a memory chip, a small electronic device that looks suspiciously like a homing beacon and a gadget he doesn’t recognize. Six starts with the memory chip since he isn’t sure what the other two items are.

The memory chip reveals nothing about him but a lot about the criminal activities of the other 4 crew members. Why is he keeping information about the crew instead of himself? Does he not trust them? Is he planning to blackmail them?

Six calls Android to his quarter to ask about the other two items.

“This device is a GA issued homing beacon.” Android explains. “This other item here is a highly sophisticated mind probing device, it extracts, stores and replays actual memories. It is an experimental technology allegedly used by Galactic Authority for interrogation.”

“These are personal items, so I would appreciate it if you don’t tell the others.”

“Understood.”

“Thank you. That would be all.” Six dismisses Android.

This is unsettling, to say the least. Why does he have GA issued items in his possession? There are two possibilities, either he works for Galactic Authority or he was planning to sell out his team to the GA. There is only one way to find out. Six puts on the mind probing device and activates it.

_**** Flashback ****_

_Six enters his own memories, where he and two friends had stolen a Galactic destroyer and were boasting about their success. They went for a drink and met with another colleague who told them The General regretted not being able to congratulate them personally as he had to leave to coordinate their next campaign. They toasted to the Insurrection. Six told them what they did was huge and people would hear about them and be inspired; they would realize that the GA isn’t invincible, open their eyes to the corruption of the corporate system and start fighting back._

_Another member of the Insurrection, Caleb showed up and accused them angrily. He showed them the news that was broadcasting all over the network. The news revealed that members of the Procyon Insurrection had attacked and bombed a space station in the Hyadum sector, killing an estimated 10,000 people on board Hyadum-12 and escaped on a stolen Galactic Authority destroyer. Commodore Tarvas of the Galactic Authority issued the statement and called the rebels nothing more than depraved thugs, with no respect for law, order, or human decency. She promised the people, the GA would bring these terrorists to justice._

_Six was shocked and denied the claim but the colleague who conveyed The General’s message to them earlier told him that the shuttle they left in the space station was set to blow the minute they jumped to FTL in the destroyer. Six was outraged and distressed, arguing that The General would never agree to such violence but his colleague claimed it was The General who came up with the plan and the victims sold themselves and their families to the corporations long ago and were just as corrupt. A disgusted Six threw up knowing what they did, what he did. The colleague taunted him to man up and Six put a bullet in his forehead, then shot everybody in the room. He sat down in despair and raised the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger but it was out of ammo._

_**** End Flashback ****_

Six takes off the mind probing device, rushes to the bathroom and throws up. He goes on his computer and starts searching for news reports on the attack on Hyadum-12. He is not a cold blooded murderer, at least not a willing one. He is wanted for the terrorist bombing on Hyadum-12 but not the killing of his colleagues. Perhaps, he made a deal with the Galactic Authority to help capture The General and the Raza is his cover. Regardless, Six swears he will find and kill The General himself.

“This is Android, we will be docking in Vega-5 in 30 minutes.” Android announces over the ship’s intercom.

The crew meets at the docking bay and Two briefs the team. “Okay, same drill as last time. We’ve docked under a false registration. Just remember, don’t draw unnecessary attention to yourselves. And, yes, I speak from experience. We don’t want another incident like Shaofu-2.”

Michael found a box full of currencies in One’s quarter, presumably payment he received for something huge because the fund could last the Raza for an entire year without taking a job. The situation must have been dire for One to leave the box behind. Anyhow, the crew is more than happy to claim the payment as compensation for his betrayal.

“Michael and I are going to organize repairs. Android will remain on board. You guys are on supplies.” Two instructs and everyone goes about their business.

Michael finds it difficult to relate to the chain of command on the Raza because it seems none of the crew is accustomed to acknowledging orders except for Android. Either it is an unspoken understanding that Two is the captain and the crew will do as she instructs or they have an understanding that it is entirely up to every crew members to do as they please, orders or not.

****

Six goes to a Transfer Transit Center and is transported to Arcturus-4, a space station that serves as a home for some of the worst the galaxy has to offer, including some Procyon Insurrection members who use the station as their operation base. Six goes around offering money in exchange for information about anyone who may know the location of The General. He is given a name, Draves but their first meeting doesn’t end up well for Six. Six wakes up in a transit pod; he feels fine but doesn’t remember what happened.

“Why don’t I remember what happened?” Six asks, feeling slightly confused from the trip.

“If your clone returned to its transfer pod, all new memories should’ve been sent back and uploaded into your temporal lobe. It seems your trip was terminated early. No bio-mass recycling was recorded. Your clone died.” The technician explains.

“Put me back in.”

“Our policy states that Transfer Travelers have to wait thirty minutes between travels. It’s a precautionary measure to guard against stress-induced complications. Regulations.”

“I don’t have that kind of time. Come on.”

“It’s your cerebral cortex.”

“Thank you.”

****

Michael and Two catches up with Four and Three for a drink. Three has a little too much to drink and is obviously drunk.

“Do you know when I decided I liked you?” Three tells Two and Michael swears she will shoot him if he starts coming on to Two.

“When I didn’t shoot you when you tried to steal the ship?” Two retorts.

“No. When you abandoned us on that mining planet.”

“Yeah? How’s that?”

“Yeah, at first, I thought you had screwed us over and I thought, _‘Damn. I like this girl’_. But then, when you came back and you saved our asses, I was like _‘Damn. I really like this girl’_. Yeah, you guys, I mean. You guys are great man. I may not say it enough...” Three babbles on.

Michael can’t argue with that reasoning, it does make Two pretty badass.

“Two, this is Android.”

“Go ahead.” Two answers.

“Six has taken his comm offline for the past 45 minutes and he is still offline.”

“Damn it. Can you trace his last location?”

“He is at the Transfer Transit Center.” Android confirms.

“What’s Transfer Transit?” Michael asks.

“It’s a state-of-the-art travel technology. You get into a transfer pod and input a destination. The pod sequences your DNA and maps your brain. Then, that information gets sent via subspace anywhere across the galaxy where there’s a receiver pod. They create a clone of you that is able to maintain your biological integrity for a period of up to 72 hours and this clone will serve as your surrogate for the duration of your stay, enjoying all the benefits of your destination with your thoughts, your memories, your personality and all of your physical abilities. It has to return to its transfer pod before the time is up so all the new memories and experiences can be transferred via subspace back to you before you wake up. It’s considered the future of space travel.” Android explains.

“Wow! And you’re only telling me this now?” Michael squeals in amazement and excitement over the tech.

“You did not ask.” Android answers.

“She’s kind of a gun-blazing ass-kicking science nerd.” Two offers when Three and Four frowns at Michael’s amusing reaction.

“Wait, Six would never submit to a DNA scan. Not after what happened last time at the clinic in Shaofu-2.” Four cautions.

“All DNA profiles are kept strictly confidential.” Android clarifies.

“Still, it’s risky. He must’ve wanted to go somewhere pretty badly. Wherever he’s going, whatever he’s doing, it can’t be good for us.” Two deduces.

The team heads back to the Raza to regroup and to decide what to do about Six. Michael wonders if these people are actually capable of not getting into trouble because trouble seems to be all they are getting into.

“Android, can you access his computer logs?” Two asks.

“Wait, that’s an invasion of his privacy.” Michael protests.

“I don’t know what kind of world you come from but we are a little short of trust here. He’s keeping something from the team deliberately or maybe he needs our help. Either way, we need to find out.” Three differs.

“Go ahead, Android.” Two instructs.

“He was researching a terrorist attack on a space station known as Hyadum-12.” Android reports and plays the news broadcast on screen.

_“We have an update on the bombing of Station Hyadum-12 by the anti-corporate terrorist group calling itself The Procyon Insurrection. Over ten thousand lives were lost in the attack and today, investigators released the following video. Security footage uploaded to the GA hub before the station’s destruction clearly shows one of the suspects believed to be responsible for the bombing. If you see this man, do not attempt to apprehend him, but call your nearest GA detachment immediately.”_

The video clearly shows the suspect to be Six.

“And you guys thought I was dangerous?” Three snorts.

“I don’t believe it. He couldn’t have killed all those people.” Two shakes her head in disbelief.

“Why? Just because he seems like a nice guy?” Three scoffs.

“It does seem a little hard core, even for one of us.” Four remarks.

“What about Calchek? He knows our histories, maybe we should call him.” Three suggests.

“No, it’s too risky. If we start asking for information we should already know, he could get suspicious. And if he finds out about our memory loss, he could consider us damaged goods and end our arrangement. Or worse, make a move against us.” Two disagrees. “Anyone has any other ideas?”

“We follow Six and find out for ourselves, use the transfer technology and see what he’s up to at the other side. I’ll do it.” Michael proposes and Two has to wonder how much of it is motivated by her fascination of the tech.

“No, that’s out of the question.” Two dismisses the offer, putting Michael at risk for her crew is not on the table. “Six doesn’t know you. If anyone goes, it has to be Three and Four.”

“There’s no way I’m getting sealed up in one of those things, all gift-wrapped and helpless for the GA, no fricking way.” Three rebuffs.

“I’ll go with Four. Meet me at the docking bay.” Two comes to her decision.

After Three and Four leaves the bridge, Michael turns to Two and tries to talk her out of it. “You know you cannot go. The DNA profiles may be kept confidential from the GA but it doesn’t mean they will be kept confidential from corporations. We cannot risk Dwarf Star Technologies coming after you.”

“You’re not from our universe, if the system picks up on your quantum variance, you could expose the Shenzhou’s existence here. My crew, my responsibility.” Two contends her decision.

“There is a 99.99% chance the system will not detect her quantum variance. It is a parameter that is irrelevant to the DNA mapping technology used in transfer transit.” Android chimes in.

“If Dwarf Star Technologies comes after you, it will put everyone at risk as well, including the Shenzhou. You heard Android, there’s almost no risk with them finding out about me. Please, you know I’m right.” Michael pleads.

Reluctantly, Two lets Michael goes with Four to the Transfer Transit Center. Four bribes the technician to give out Six’s destination and they enter the transfer pods.

****

Michael wakes up in the destination pod; her clone wakes up that is. It feels unbelievable, like in a dream except everything is tangible and real. She feels exactly like herself except she knows it isn’t the real her.

At the mining colony in Arrakis Sadar, a planet in close proximity to Arcturus-4, Six comes face to face with The General, and they argue about the terrorist attack on Hyadum-12 and Six killing his former team members. Six accuses The General of manipulating him and making him complicit in the mass murder of 10,000 people. The General claims it was a necessary sacrifice and there is no revolution without bloodshed. Suddenly, an explosion rocks the bunker they are in. Six confesses that he set the shuttle he arrives in to self-destruct using The General’s strategy on Hyadum-12 against him. They got into a fight and Six strangles The General but as he draws his last breath, he disappears into dust. As it turns out, he is a clone too. Michael and Four arrive in time to gun down The General’s goons and rescue Six’s clone.

They return to the Raza and Two is furious with Six for putting them all at risk.

“What reason do you have for putting us all at risk?”

“It was something I had to do alone. I didn’t want any of you talking me out of it or screwing it up.” Six replies calmly.

“That’s an apology?”

“No. It’s me being honest. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“What I want is for us to be able to trust each other. Hiding the truth makes us vulnerable.” Two exclaims in frustration.

“And yet you keep the truth about Michael and her ship from us.” Three hits back at Two.

“We have to have faith in each other if we’re going to survive. But despite everything that we’ve been through, we just can’t seem to do it. Whoever wiped our memories; probably did it to make it harder for us to work together. Guess what? It worked.” Two utters dejectedly.

Michael watches as Two walks off for the second time in just a few days; disappointed and hurt again by her crew over the latest incident.

“Are you going to go after The General again? You went to a lot of trouble to find him and you almost had him. I’m wondering if that makes you reconsider or does it makes you more determined.” Michael questions Six when they are alone.

“He made me complicit in the deaths of thousands and I wanted to kill him for it. Nothing else mattered. So I tracked him down and I got him. At least, I thought I got him. But you know what? It didn’t make me feel any better. The anger was still there. Just shifted.” Six opens up.

“What do you mean?” Michael asks kindly.

“Alive, he was the target, the focus of my anger. But when I thought he was gone, well, there was only one person left to blame for all those deaths.”

“He tricked you.”

“I let myself get played.”

“You still haven’t answered my question. Are you gonna go after him again?”

“Eventually but I’ll take my time, partly because I wanna make sure I get it right next time, but mostly because, for now, I need someone to hate beside myself.” Six confesses.

“You killed him once and it didn’t change how you feel, maybe next time try letting him face trial and let the people get justice for what he did. Who knows, it might make you feel better and heal some of the hurt and anger. Just think about it.” Michael advises.

“You’re a good person, Michael. You should walk away when you still can.” Six offers his advice in return.

****** Five ******

Five had moved into Two’s previous guest quarter since Two left. She has been sitting on her bed in the past hour flipping a metallic card in her hand. She does that almost every night, unable to decide what she should do. She wants to tell Philippa everything but she is afraid how Philippa would react if she finds out Five has been lying to everyone all along. Unlike the other crew members of the Raza, Five actually does remember who she is. She pretended to lose her memory like everyone else because it was the only way they would have allowed her to stay on the Raza. What would Philippa thinks of her if she finds out Five is a liar and a homeless thief, a stowaway who got her friends killed because of something she stole.

_**** Flashback ****_

_Five entered the underground bunker which served as a hiding place for homeless people like she and her friends. She called out to her friends letting them know she just scored some currency and was going to treat everyone to dinner but she found the place trashed and her friends gone. TJ appeared, clutching a bullet wound to the stomach. He told Das, that’s her real name that what she thought was a storage data she pickpocketed the day before was some kind of key. The guy she stole it from was connected and they wanted the item back badly. They came around looking for her and when they couldn’t find her, they killed the others. TJ managed to escape but not without getting shot._

_Five was shocked and horrified. TJ told her they have enough money for one person to get on a ship and go as far as Acamar but Five refused to leave her friend behind. They managed to get to a cargo bay, snuck on board the Raza and found a hiding place but TJ died shortly after the Raza jumped to FTL. The crew were in stasis for long distance travel and Five wondered around the Raza on her own for days. Then, something malfunctioned and everyone woke up with no memories of who they were. Five saw an opportunity to stop hiding, so she pretended she woke up from stasis with no memories like the others._

_**** End Flashback ****_

Philippa isn’t like anyone Five has ever met. She is kind and caring, and a genuinely sincere person. She makes Five feels safe and treats her with respect. Five likes it here on the Shenzhou, everyone on the ship is nice to her and she made new friends. Five doesn’t dare to hope but she thinks Philippa cares about her. As their relationship grows closer, the guiltier she feels for hiding the truth.

****** Four ******

Among the contents of his case, Four found a puzzle box containing a ring. He made a detour to visit a pawnbroker when they were on Vega-5 to verify the origin of the ring but he had decided to keep it a secret from his team.

_**** Flashback ****_

**_Pawnbroker:_ ** _What can I do for you?_  
**_Four:_ ** _What can you tell me about this?_

_[Four showed the pawnbroker the ring he found in his case.]_

**_Pawnbroker:_ ** _Hah! You had me going there. This is an impressive knock-off. At first glance, I’d swear it was the real thing._  
**_Four:_ ** _Yeah, what is it?_  
**_Pawnbroker:_ ** _Of course, it can’t be. For starters, I doubt a descendant of the Ishida line would be all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere, hocking their family…this is…this is genuine. Where did you get it?_  
**_Four:_ ** _I found it._  
**_Pawnbroker:_ ** _Y…You found it? This is…this is not something you find, it’s something you kill to acquire. I...I want no part of it. Sorry, we’re closing early._  
**_Four:_ ** _At least give me some…_

_[Pawnbroker nervously and hurriedly shut his window counter.]_

_**** End Flashback ****_

Four has been doing some research in his quarter on the Ishida line and is watching a news program on his computer.

_“The fallout from the assassination of Emperor Ishida Tetsuya continues to be felt throughout C sector, as forces from the Principality of Zairon and the neighbouring Republic of Pyr remain on war footing. Several multi-corps have dispatched destroyers to the disputed region to safeguard transit passages._

_Representatives of the Galactic Authority say they will offer humanitarian aid to refugees fleeing the area, but thus far, have characterized the standoff as a regional conflict between two independent territories and dismissed the possibility of direct military involvement._

_Meanwhile, the search continues for Emperor lshida’s murderer, purported to be his own son, Crown Prince lshida Ryo. Since the Emperor’s death, the Crown Prince has been implicated in the deaths and disfigurements of almost one hundred people. He is on the run and is considered, armed, unstable, and extremely dangerous.”_

The news broadcasts a photo of the Crown Prince and the displayed photograph of Ishida Ryo is a spitting image of Four. Four contemplates on what he has discovered and makes his decision. He calls the Ishida directorate.

“This is the Ishida Directorate. How may I help you?”

“You know who I am. I wish to speak with Hiro.”

“One moment.”

“Ryo?” Hiro, his half-brother is in full emperor robes and greets Ryo in surprise.

“Hello, brother.”

****

The Raza crew is in the mess hall going over the repairs and supplies check list before they are scheduled to depart Vega-5.

“This is Android, I have a message from Four for all of you.”

“Meet us in the mess hall, Android.”

“Four has left the Raza.”

“Damn it. Didn’t we just have a conversation about honesty and trust, and not keeping things from one another?” Two is starting to lose her patients.

Android plays the news program on the screen in the mess hall as instructed by Four before he left.

“Four’s real name is Ishida Ryo, he is the Crown Prince of the Principality of Zairon until he was accused of murdering his father, the Emperor. Four has decided he will not run from his crime or his fate and he has contacted the Ishida directorate and requested to meet his half-brother Hiro, the newly crowned Emperor of Zairon.” Android explains.

“Are you serious? He’s royalty? Oh that’s just great. Four’s a prince, Six’s a terrorist and we still haven’t figured out your deal.” Three exclaims and gestures at Two.

 _What is it with all the secrets? Does anyone on this ship know how to communicate with one another?_ Michael thinks to herself in bewilderment.

“Android, do you know where he went?” Two asks.

“I contacted the space station authority. According to their security section, someone matching Four’s description boarded a merchant freighter early this morning. The ship is currently in FTL but once it drops out, I’ll attempt communication.” Android reports.

****

An hour later, Android reports that she has made contact with the captain of the merchant freighter Four was on and they dropped him off at a former mining colony, apparently on an isolated and rather lawless planet.

“What are we going to do?” Two asks her crew.

“He left his comm and he packed up his gear. I think it’s pretty obvious he wanted to leave. Just let him go.” Three reasons.

“What if he was framed or manipulated?” Six argues.

“Four may appear cold and impassive but he has been loyal to the crew and his actions have always been somewhat honourable, including surrendering himself to face his allegedly crime. It doesn’t sound like someone who would murder his own father.” Two posits.

“Yeah, if he’s innocent, we should be there to support him. That’s what friends do.” Michael offers.

“So, we’re all friends now. I thought we’re just a bunch of strangers thrown together by circumstances.” Three retorts then relents. “Fine. When he regains the throne, we can all benefit from having a friend like that.”

“If he’s really innocent, it’s not going to be as simple as just going back and taking the throne. He’s been on the run for a reason and he doesn’t remember why. There is still the question if it wasn’t Four, then who really murdered the Emperor?” Six adds.

“Regardless, we’re going to help him. Android, chart the course.” Two decides.

****

Instead of Hiro, Four is met by his former mentor Akita and four armed Royal guards. He kills the guards easily but loses to Akita and is knocked unconscious. When he wakes up, Akita is stitching his wounds. Akita tells Four what really happened the night the Emperor was murdered. He had his suspicion about the Empress and has been keeping a close watch on her. Empress Ishida Li Na Katsumi had tried to drive a wedge between Four and Hiro for years, when she could not break their siblings bond, she set up Four for the murder of their father so Hiro could become Emperor. The Empress yields too much power and influence, there is nothing Akita could do as an officer of the Royal Court but carry out his duties obediently.

“Tell me, Akita-san, has your sense of duty managed to smother what remains of your conscience? You speak of honour and allegiance to the throne, but all you really are is a co-conspirator, a traitor to my father and everything that he stood for.” Four accuses.

“I was like a father to you in ways he never was. I trained you, protected you, I refused to give up on you even when your own flesh and blood are ready to do so.” Akita defends his actions.

“If you know me, then trust me when I say, I will retake my throne and the usurpers will pay. I need your help, Akita-san. Unlike my brother, my word actually means something.”

“I’ve long-served the Emperor with honour, sacrificed and risked my own life for the Court of Ishida. But this is by far the most difficult thing ever asked of me.”

Akita isn’t given more time to reconsider his allegiance when more Royal guards show up.

“Commander! Where’s the rest of your squad?” The leader of the Royal guards asks.

“Dead.” Akita replies.

“Your orders, sir?”

“I’m sorry, Denka.” Akita apologizes and gives his order. “Arrest the prisoner.”

The Royal guards surround Four and they head back towards their cruiser but Two stands in their path.

“Thanks, boys. We’ll take it from here.” Two shouts out.

“Who’s we?”

“Me and my armed friends surrounding you.”

“This man is wanted for the murder of Emperor Ishida of the Principality of Zairon. He’s being returned to his homeworld for trial.”

“That man is wanted back on our ship.”

One of the Royal guards opens fire and all hell breaks loose. Four grabs Akita and takes cover behind a large boulder. The Raza crew has the upper hand of an ambush while the Royal guards are in the open. They manage to take out all the Royal guards without any injuries to their team.

“We spotted the group when we landed and followed them after they left their ship. The Marauder is back that way about thirty minutes. The decision is up to you.” Two tells Four.

“I wish you luck, Denka but know this. Should our paths cross again, I will fulfill my duty as an officer of the Royal Court and bring you in.” Akita utters with conviction as he hands over Four’s katana back to him.

“Of that, I have no doubt. Akita-san. I want you to deliver a message to my brother.”

“Of course.”

Four draws his katana and stabs Akita through the heart in one swift move. Michael gasps in shock but the others do not react. They walk back to the Marauder in silence.

****

Back on the Raza, Michael confronts Two.

“We stood by and watched him kill an unarmed man.”

“Didn’t exactly give us a lot of time to react, did he? Plus, it was a personal matter.”

“Doesn’t it make you wonder what kind of person we brought back on board with us?” Michael asks.

“Michael, you’re the only person on this ship that doesn’t question who you are. The rest of us all wonder about ourselves and one another, even Android.”

“You made a compassionate choice going after Four and helping him.”

“Did I? Maybe I just wish to have people who would do the same for me.” Two confesses pensively.

“You do.”

After Michael leaves, Four knocks on Two’s door.

“Come in.”

“Am I interrupting?”

“No. I’m just going over the ship systems.”

“I wanted to thank you. It was wrong of me to leave without explanation.”

“Why did you?”

“Truthfully? I didn’t want to involve any of you, have you risking your lives on my behalf.”

“While I appreciate that, you’ve got to understand, we didn’t go back just for you. We went back for us. We’re not just acquaintances that come and go. Now we have to fight for each other, no one else will.”

“Then some day with your help, I’ll take my rightful place on the throne. And on that day, I’ll remember my true family, after I’ve dealt with the old one.”

**** **Three** ****

As it turns out, Three is all bark and no bite. He’s loud and aggressive, he threatens but he has the least treacherous past and no hidden agendas or motives. He’s just a guy trying to survive in a cutthroat mercenary world.

The contents of Three’s case are unflattering compared to what Six and Four found in theirs. There is a photograph of him and a woman, and a diary written by Sarah, presumably the woman in the photograph.

The diary reveals Three had been hired by one of Ferrous Corps rivals to hijack a shipment of cyrillium from one of Ferrous Corps mining planets. The mission left most of his crew dead and Three injured. Sarah found him outside her house and took him in. The water on the planet is contaminated by cyrillium mining which caused its citizens to be afflicted with Tataryn’s disease. In the advanced stages, the disease causes a rapid decline in certain neurological motor function related to autonomic life-support and there is no known cure. Sarah had lost her husband in an uprising against Ferrous Corps, which began when people on her planet started getting sick and died due to the water pollution. Three and Sarah fell in love during his recovery and he decided to leave his mercenary days behind and stayed with her on the farm. They led a happy domestic life for a few years until Sarah became ill with Tataryn’s disease. Sarah wrote her tearful goodbyes in the diary asking Three to move on and find happiness again.

Three can only conclude that Sarah passed away from the disease and he returned to his mercenary way. He doesn’t remember any of it of course but he blames the corporations nonetheless. There is no love lost between any of the Raza crew and the corporations, so it’s not like Three has any secrets to hide like the others. The content of Sarah’s diary is personal, not something that needs to be shared with the crew.

**** **Two** ****

Two already knew what was in the memory chip found in her case. After the incidents with Four and Six, if they are to learn to trust each other, she needs to be honest about her past as well. The crew is already wary of her ever since the Taurian Alpha virus incident and her time in Dwarf Star Technologies research facility will surely add to their reservation. But what other choice does she have? The truth will come out sooner or later and if they find out on their own, she may never be able to regain their trust.

There is one other item inside, something personal, a bracelet with an engraving _‘A part of me will always remain with you’_. She doesn’t remember yet when she read the engraving her heart clenches painfully. There was someone in her past and they must have loved each other deeply. The engraving would imply that they parted ways but their love remained. What caused them to be separated? Does it have anything to do with Dwarf Star Technologies? Who is this person? Do they still love her? Are they waiting for her somewhere?

Two can’t help but thinks of Philippa. It is irrational to think someone she just met and from another universe nonetheless could be her soulmate, her true love. Philippa and Michael, and the Shenzhou will eventually return to their universe. Their love is doomed from the very beginning and they both know how it will end. But her heart refuses to listen, despite knowing the heartbreak it will bring. Two has already fallen in love with the captain, she simply does not know how not to love Philippa. She is a mess right now and she needs to find herself again. She meant it when told Philippa she will return to the captain when it is safe to do so. She hopes the universe will grant her the time she needs.

**** **One** ****

Michael and Two find something really odd about One and Michael has been doing a lot of research on the network. Every bit of information Michael could find about One a.k.a. Jace Corso suggests the man to be a typical scumbag, a hitman and a mercenary who cares very little about ethical values. An antithesis of the man Two described. Two assures Michael that her opinion is impartial and not influenced by them sleeping together, though she admits she did liked One. Accounts from Three, Four, Six and Android support Two’s claim.

One’s case contains nothing about Jace Corso but a lot of information related to Derrick Moss. Derrick Moss turns out to be exactly the kind of man the crew described One to be before Shaofu-2. He is a gentleman, soft spoken, ethical and a billionaire philanthropist. The case also contains information on Three a.k.a. Marcus Boone who allegedly is a suspect in the murder of Derrick Moss’s wife, Catherine Moss.

Michael has a theory she wants to share with the crew.

“This is Two, I need everyone in the mess hall. We have some updates on One.”

****

“Tell me you know where he is.” Three has obviously not changed his mind about killing the man for betraying them.

“No, but Michael has a theory why One was different after Shaofu-2. I’ll let her explain.” Two tells the team.

“Two and I didn’t find anything in One’s case about Jace Corso but we found a lot of information related to Derrick Moss. I did some background investigation into both Jace Corso and Derrick Moss, and I believe they are both One.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Three interrupts.

“Please let her finish.” Two urges.

“The One who woke up in the stasis pod without his memory is Derrick Moss. Derrick Moss is the heir of the Moss fortune, CEO of CoreLactic Industries and a billionaire philanthropist. When he took over CoreLactic, he donated 30 trillion bars to a charity for underprivileged children. About the same time his wife, Catherine Moss was murdered and the company stocks plummeted. Derrick Moss then disappeared and left his company to Darius der Hoeven as acting CEO.

The circumstances surrounding Catherine Moss’s death was very suspicious as was the investigation into her murder. There was only a single suspect identified by a sole witness and that suspect is Marcus Boone, Three.”

“Hey, look…” Three start to interject.

“I said let her finish.” Two cuts him off sternly.

“I found some classified medical files on Derrick Moss after he took leave of absence from his company. I believe Derrick Moss underwent a reconstruction surgery to make himself look identical to Jace Corso because they have the same height and built so he could take Corso’s place and board the Raza to pursue his wife’s murderer, Three. I took hair samples from his quarter and submitted a DNA analysis which confirms they belong to Derrick Moss. I also think One had doubts whether Three really was his wife’s murderer because he has been researching into his acting CEO, Darius der Hoeven and found out that the key witness, a security guard of CoreLactic had received a huge payment from Darius.

My guess is, Derrick Moss ran into Jace Corso at Shaofu-2 and the real Jace Corso came back to the Raza. The One we are tracking and chasing now is Jace Corso and we have no idea where Derrick Moss is or if he’s still alive.” Michael concludes her theory about One.

“That’s one hell of a theory.” Six isn’t entirely convinced.

“But a compelling one though.” Four supports Michael’s theory.

“It’s as believable as you being a Crown Prince who is framed for murdering his own father and you being a terrorist manipulated into killing 10,000 people.” Three shrugs and points to Four and Six.

“So what do we do now?” Six asks.

“I say we continue going after Jace Corso because he might be the only one who knows what happened to One.” Two proposes.

“That’s fine by me. I never liked One but I got a score to settle with Jace Corso.” Three agrees but has his own motive.

“Is there anything anyone else wants to come clean about right now?” Michael asks.

Six remains quiet and keeps his expression neutral. He has no intention of telling the crew about his potential ties to the Galactic Authority. Four stares at Three.

“What? There is nothing interesting inside my case.” Three exclaims and comes clean. “Fine. There is a photograph of me and a woman, and her diary which is personal by the way. I swear there is nothing else.”

Three actually looks embarrassed which makes his claim believable.

“I have something I need to tell you guys about my past.” Two confesses and discloses her secrets. “There is a memory chip inside my case and it contains recordings detailing 5 years of my life in Dwarf Star Technologies research facility in Crystal Tower on Earth. I was some kind of test subject, the experiments suggest I might have been given some enhanced healing serum and I was trained to be an effective killer.”

“That might explains why you weren’t affected by the Taurian Alpha virus. Did you know then?” Four asks.

“I did, I knew about my past when I went to get you guys at Torren-5. I didn’t say anything when I was infected because I don’t know for sure. The files are video recordings with no audio so we could only speculate what the recordings imply.” Two answers.

“Who’s we? Who else knows?” Six asks.

“Michael and Android have watched all the files and Five watched some of them when she found the memory chip. Mine was the first case Five managed to open before she and Android escaped from the Raza.” Two explains.

“So, what are you? Are you some kind of brainwashed or programmed super killer soldier created by the corporation?” Three demands.

“I don’t know and that’s the truth.”

“Maybe the memory loss wiped out her conditioning.” Six implies.

“That’s a huge maybe.” Four is doubtful.

“So what do you guys want to do?” Two asks solemnly.

Everyone stays silent in contemplation.

“I vote we do what we’ve been doing all along. We stick together, watch each other’s back and try not to kill one another in the process.” Three proposes.

“I’m good with that.” Six agrees.

“Same here.” Four conforms.

For the first time since they regained control of the Raza, Two feels hopeful. Michael is starting to like Three, the guy is positively annoying but he’s decent underneath the tough guy act.

****

Later that night, Two knocks on Michael’s door.

“Come in.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“No, I just finished my updates with Philippa.”

“Do you miss your ship and your crew mates?”

“I would be lying if I say I don’t. I miss Philippa a lot. This is probably the longest I’ve been away from the Shenzhou.”

“You’re a good person, Michael. You’re not like us, and you shouldn’t want to be here with us. You know we’ve crossed a line and we can’t ever go back. We can’t undo all the hurt we’ve caused. And no matter how far or fast we fly this ship, sooner or later that past is gonna catch up with us. And when it does, it’s not going to be pretty. You should walk away now.”

“You’re my friend, Two and I don’t want to leave.”

“Every last one of us would jump at the chance to abandon this ship if it means we could get away free and clear of our past. It’s time for you to return to the Shenzhou with Android.”

Suddenly, an explosion rocks the ship.

****

Everyone rushes to the bridge. Android announces that three Ferrous Corporation destroyers have dropped out of FTL and their opening shots took out the Raza FTL drives.

“I’ve initiated evasive manoeuvres. Shields are holding…for now.” Android reports.

“Can we outrun them in sublight?” Two asks.

“We can maybe outrun the ships but not the missiles.” Android replies and adds. “We’re receiving a message, audio only.”

_“Raza, this is the FCS Condor. Power down and surrender or your ship will be destroyed. You have 30 seconds to comply.”_

“What do we do now?” Six asks.

“What’s the status of the FTL drive?” Two checks with Android.

“Damage is significant. I estimate repair time to be a minimum of three hours.” Android reports.

Meanwhile, another explosion rocks the ship.

“Hypothetically, what do you think happens if we surrender?” Michael asks.

“If we’re lucky, they will probably turn us over to the Galactic Authority but this is payback for us helping the mining colony so it doesn’t look good for us.” Three paints a grim outlook.

“We’re receiving another message.” Android interrupts.

_“Your time is up, Raza. Sorry to have to do this. Damn waste of a fine ship, if you ask me.”_

“They just launched a nuclear missile. Medium payload, 20 megatons. ” Android reports.

The ship’s impact alarm starts blaring.

“The shields will hold, right?” Six asks anxiously.

“No. The shields will not hold. This ship will vaporize upon impact. Impact in 90 seconds.” Android reports.

“Give me full sublight, maximum acceleration. Turn around and head straight for the missile.” Two instructs.

“Understood.”

“Whoa, whoa! What are you doing? You’re gonna get us all killed!” Three bellows.

“Wait, she’s right. Listen, if we can close the gap fast enough, the destroyers will be within the blast radius. They’ll have to disarm the nuke to save themselves.” Michael realizes what Two was doing and it was a brilliant, albeit risky move.

“Impact in 30 seconds.”

“Impact in 15 seconds. Missile is still armed.”

Everyone on the bridge holds their breath and prays that the strategy works.

“Impact in 10 seconds. Missile is still armed.”

“Missile is...disarmed.” Android reports 5 seconds from impact and adds. “I’m detecting three more FTL windows. Mikkei Combine destroyers.”

“Is there any corporations you guys did not pissed off?!” Michael bawls in exasperation.

“Power down the weapons and drop the shields. If we don’t give them an excuse, neither of them will shoot us, not in front of another corporation.” Two instructs.

“And how do you know they’re not working together?” Three asks.

“I don’t but they’re competitors, so it’s unlikely.” Two asserts and orders the Android. “Do it.”

“The Ferrous Corp destroyers just jumped to FTL.” Android confirms and adds. “We’re receiving a transmission.”

_“Greetings, Raza. This is the MCS Murakami. Commander Truffault, at your service. We need to talk.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background stories of the Raza crew are taken and rewritten from various episodes in Season 1.  
> Six - Season 1 Episode 6 & 8  
> Five - Season 1 Episode 6  
> Four - Season 1 Episode 9  
> Three - Season 1 Episode 7


	7. Built, Not Born

“She was capable of suffering – that was the price of sentience.”

~ Stephen Baxter ~

****

Two had previously made a deal with Commander Truffault against Ferrous Corps to help protect a mining colony but it doesn’t mean she trust Mikkei Combine any more than Ferrous Corps. Six greets Commander Truffault at the docking bay and brings her to the mess hall where the crew has gathered.

“Good to see you again.” Truffault greets Two and looks around the mess hall. “And, of course, I recognize the rest of you from your mug shots. Except for you.”

“She’s more of an intern.” Three states, dismissing any interest Truffault might have on Michael.

“You came alone.” Four observes Truffault suspiciously.

“Why wouldn’t I? We have a pre-existing relationship. Oh, and I just saved your lives.”

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering about that, how you managed to show up just in the nick of time.” Two remarks.

“Ferrous has been combing this entire quadrant looking for you. Let’s just say we’ve been keeping our eye on them. It’s no secret. Things have been a little rough on all of you since that incident on the mining colony. And while it worked out for our benefit, there are even some people within my own organization who question your motives for helping those miners. As cutthroat mercenaries, you filled a niche. You had a role to play. You even garnered some respect in certain circles. You can’t afford to have people think you’ve gone soft.”

“We could send you back to your ship without your tongue. Maybe that would help?” Four threatens.

“I’m just telling you what I heard. Everyone knows you have been betrayed by one of your own and I’m offering you an opportunity to prove that you are still an effective team. I have a job for you. It’s a Traugott research facility. Our intelligence indicates they’re about to make a major discovery.”

“And you want us to steal it.” Two infers.

“See, we’re already finishing each other’s thoughts.” Truffault quips.

“What is it?” Two asks.

“That, you don’t need to know.”

“No, forget about it. No more blind ops. Full disclosure or we don’t do it.” Two states her terms.

“Tell you what. I will forward coordinates for a rendezvous and give you 24 hours to think about it. But if you don’t show up, don’t expect any more help from Mikkei in the future.”

****

“How do you want to handle this?” Six asks.

“We vote and decide as a team. I don’t like blind ops and I don’t trust any of the corporations. We don’t need the payment, we have enough to last us for a while. We can choose what jobs to take.” Two explains her decision.

“My vote; take the job, get some money and get some protection. Next time Ferrous comes after us, we may not be so lucky.” Three casts his vote. He doesn’t mention that he would rather side with any corporations other than Ferrous Corps due to their involvement in Sarah’s death.

“I agree with Three. I don’t trust any of the corporations either but Mikkei did pull through for us at the mining colony and we cannot afford to make enemies with all the corporations.” Six sides with Three.

“We’ve been tracking Jace Corso to Traugott research facilities. This job may give us some leads on his whereabouts.” Four puts forth.

“The GA says we’re criminals and puts our faces on wanted posters but it’s clear that the real power is in the corporations and we could use a little corporate sponsorship right now.” Three adds.

“Do you all remember what happened the last time we took a job without all of the information? We almost got turned into mindless zombies.” Two reminds her crew.

“You said we vote and it’s three to one.” Three doesn’t change his mind.

“Fine. We will go to the rendezvous.” Two concedes.

****

As expected, nothing ever goes smoothly. Mikkei decides it will be a joint ops and sends along their own team to partner with the Raza. Needless to say the two teams do not play nice with each other. Truffault lays out the plan, briefs both teams and leaves them to their own demise. Wexler, master safecracker and leader of the Mikkei team just could not keep his hands off Two. Big mistake. Two breaks his left arm and severely bruises his testicles when he tries to sexually assault her. Fortunately, they were alone when it happened. If Wexler had done that in front of the Raza crew or Michael, he would be a dead man now. This poses a new problem to the mission, they are now one man short and without their safecracker. The two teams are in the infirmary going over their options.

“Michael can replace Wexler on your team.” Two proposes.

“I thought she’s your intern, we need an expert safecracker.” Cain, one of the Mikkei team members ridicules.

“She’s smart enough to get the job done. All right, Wexler, let’s hear more about your plan to get past this impenetrable door.” Two stands firm.

“It’s actually quite simple. At a pre-arranged time, the second team will trigger an alarm, the station goes into lockdown and the door loses power. If the door has no power, it cannot be opened.” Wexler explains.

“And how does that help us?” Four asks.

“We bring in our own power. Juice the door independent of the main system. It’ll bust right open.” Wexler continues.

“If it’s so easy, why the hell do we need you slugs, huh?” Three interjects.

“It’s not like plugging a battery into a kid’s toy. Powering the door without triggering the security protocols is a tricky business. Here’s the specs, not that I expect any of you to understand it.” Wexler mocks.

“I have to say, I am impressed by the way you are going to use the door’s own overload protection to get in without tripping the main line. It is actually simple but genius.” Michael speaks up. Men like Wexler are not hard to read, they crave praise and admiration; it’s all about their ego.

“The intern looks pretty smart to me. Okay, you can take my place. But that’s not the only problem.” Wexler agrees after being acknowledged as a genius.

“What else?”

“As soon as we trigger the lockdown, the station will automatically begin to emit a subspace distress beacon and every Traugott ship in the sector will turn and head straight for us at maximum FTL. We estimate we’ll have less than 30 minutes to detach the device, carry it to the airlock, shuttle back to the Raza and jump.” Wexler spills the rest of the plan.

“It’s plenty of time. My team can handle it.” Two states confidently.

****

The target is a Traugott research space station orbiting a class-4 planet in the Calliden system. The Raza heads to Calliden Prime so the group can catch the workers shuttle and enter the station with the regular shift maintenance crew. They split into two teams at the station. Cain, Three and Michael are in the first team in charge of opening the cyrillium alloy chamber in the lab and getting the device. Vons, Tash and Two are in the second team in charge of handling the power control systems. Six and Four are on standby to retrieve the team and the device with the Marauder. No weapons are allowed because the research equipment on the station are highly sensitive and accidentally destroying the wrong control panel could blow up the entire space station.

Vons, Tash and Two get into the power control room without issues. They just have to fight off a few guards and knock the engineers in the room unconscious, tie them up and lock them in a large closet.

Cain, Three and Michael are not as lucky. They encounter a male android which they could not overpower and are getting their asses kick. Michael has no choice but to use their alternate electricity supply to shock the android unconscious.

“Nice work.” Three applauds.

“Yeah, don’t thank me yet. We’ve got a new problem. I had to dump the whole charge to drop him like that. The battery’s completely drained. We’ve got no way to open the door now.” Michael explains.

“We’re screwed, that’s it. We got to abort.” Cain snarls.

“We did not come all this way just to give up now. Michael will think of something, right? Your responsibility’s the door. We’re just the muscle. Is there any possible way? Because if not, Cain’s right and we gotta pull the plug.” Three tries to remain optimistic.

“Yeah, right. Just…just give me a minute. I shorted his control systems, but the main power’s still intact. The only question is, does he have enough juice? We interrupted his recharge cycle...” Michael babbles to herself.

“Wait, are you saying we use the Android’s power to charge the door?” Three interrupts.

“Yes. It can work.” Michael deduces.

“Okay, do it.” Three approves.

Michael starts to rewire and recalibrate the power supply.

“Look, I don’t mean to add any stress on you but this whole thing was timed down to the last second. We’ve got about five minutes until the others end the lockdown and the security system comes back online.” Three urges.

“I’m going as fast as I can. But if I don’t adjust the inverter to minimize harmonic distortion, we’ll get pulsating torque and the whole thing will fry.” Michael explains.

“Do you understand a single word she says?” Cain asks.

“I stopped listening a long time ago.”

“Okay, okay, I think I’ve got it.” Michael finishes recalibrating.

“Are you sure?”

“There’s only one way to find out.”

Michael connects the last wire, the power supply sparks and a second later, the chamber door opens.

“Hah! It worked.” Michael exclaims.

The team makes haste to load the device onto the maintenance trolley. A second after they are done, the station power comes online.

“That’s it. Time to go.”

****

They get back to the Raza and jump to FTL before Traugott ships arrive. The mission is a success but of course it doesn’t end there. On their way to the delivery coordinates given by Truffault, the Mikkei team turns on the Raza. Vons stole one of the shock stick used by the security guards on the station. He ambushes Two and renders her unconscious. Vons goes to the bridge and find Android alone. He uses the shock stick to disable the unsuspecting Android. Meanwhile, the Raza crew is in the mess hall celebrating the success of their mission when the Mikkei team pulls their weapons on them.

“What the hell is this?” Three demands.

“Face the screen and on your knees right now! We will not hesitate to shoot any one of you.” Cain orders and throws a roll of duct tape at Michael. “Make yourself useful.”

Michael tapes the others’ hands behind their back. The Mikkei team doesn’t seem to see her as a threat, they force her to kneel in front of the screen like the others but her hands are not tied. The screen comes on and it shows Two inside the Raza’s prison cell which has an outer airlock door.

“Wexler, what is this?” Two yells from inside the prison cell she wakes up in.

“Smile for the camera. Your friends are all watching. I know you got the device in the ship’s vault. Give me the code and this will all be over.”

“I thought you could crack any safe in the galaxy.” Two taunts Wexler.

“I can. I just don’t have a lot of time right now, so we’re gonna do this the easy way or…”

“If you think I’m gonna give you anything, you can forget it.” Two interjects.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no. Not you, your friends. See, they can either give me the code or they can watch you get blown out into space. So what’s it gonna be, folks?”

“Don’t give him anything.” Two shouts into the camera.

“Hey, hey, hey! Do you think I’m bluffing? I mean hell, you’re just the first. After that, we do the intern. Nothing? Okay, I tell you what I’m gonna do, we’re gonna kick it old school. I’m gonna count down from five, and if nobody speaks by the time I get to zero, out she goes.” Wexler gives them a final warning, then starts counting.

“five…”

“four…”

“Guys! Just give him the code.” Michael pleads. _Why would they care about some device they stole? They don’t even know what the device does._

“three…”

Michael’s heart is racing.

“two…”

“Maplethorpe! The code is Maplethorpe with an ‘e’.” Three bursts out.

Michael gasps and she can breathe again. She really needs to learn not to be too quick to judge a character.

“Check it out.” Wexler orders his team to confirm the code.

“We did the job. Why are you doing this?” Two asks.

“Are you kidding me? The collective bounty on this crew is worth as much as the device alone. Plus, this way, we get to keep the ship. It’s what I like to call a win-win-win.”

Cain comes back and informs Wexler the code works. He got into the vault and had moved the device to their shuttle.

“You know, it’s really too bad. We could’ve had some real fun together.” Wexler hits the button and the outer airlock door opens.

Michael screams and jumps to her feet. Tash grabs hold of her and forces her back on her knees. She’s in shock, unable to wrap her mind around what she just saw. She gasps painfully in between tears. Why didn’t she do something earlier? She did nothing and just watched Two got ejected into space. _Philippa! The pain she must be in right now. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Two. I’m so sorry, Philippa._ The rest of the crew watches the screen, equally shocked at what happened.

“Get up. We’re gonna take a little walk together...nice and slow. Now, move.” Vons orders.

They are outside the vault when Michael makes her move and knocks Tash’s weapon off her. The guys react quickly and slams into Cain and Vons. Michael reaches for Tash’s weapon but Vons shoots her in the back, then fires another shot at Four.

“Hey! We done?! Next shot I fire will be set to kill, not stun. Everyone in the vault. Now!” Vons shouts and warns them to do as told.

Michael groans when Tash pulls her up. She activates the distress beacon on the buckle of her tactical belt before Tash ties her hands behind her back and shoves her inside the vault with the rest of the Raza crew.

**** Aboard the Shenzhou **** 

Philippa is in her ready room going over their latest mission report with Saru, Ellen and Itzel when she is hit by a sudden wave of dizziness and an overwhelming sense of foreboding.

“Philippa, are you alright?” Ellen eyes the captain with concern.

“Yeah…I’m alright. Let’s continue tomorrow.” Philippa tries to keep her voice even, though she can barely see through the white spots swimming before her eyes.

Warping across the Delta Quadrant searching for occurrences of natural and manmade singularities could not have been a worst mission for the captain. Every encounter brings a new wave of headaches but they have not encounter a singularity in the last few days. Philippa quiets her mind, then opens up and follow the trail of energy to its source. She could see rather than feel Two places her hand on the cell door and is suddenly pulled backward into space. Then, Michael’s emotions overpower her and her head burns in a furnace of anguish.

“You need to get...get to Michael…Two…” Philippa manages to rasp out before she passes out.

****

“We need to find something to cut ourselves free.” Three takes charge.

“It’s not going to do us much good as long as we’re locked in here.” Four mutters, still feeling the effect of the stun.

“I can’t believe she’s gone…He didn’t have to kill her. We gave him the code. Why did he do that?” Michael sobs, trying to come to terms with what happened to Two.

“Guys like that think they need to send a message, keep us from messing with them.” Three explains solemnly.

“I’m sorry about what happened to Two. I’m sorry you had to see that. I know she meant a lot to you.” Six tries to offer some consolation.

“I don’t think I was the only one.”

“No, you weren’t.” Three offers.

“They blew her out into space while we stood there and watched! And we did nothing.” Michael utters in guilt.

“What were we supposed to do?” Four justifies.

“I don’t know. What I do know is when we get out of here, I’m gonna kill them all.” Michael swears.

They have been locked inside the vault for what feels like hours when the door hisses open and reveals an armed tactical team led by a small dark hair woman who looks suspiciously like Michael’s friend who rescued them from the ISS Far Horizon before.

“Ellen, you got my distress signal.” Michael has never been more happy to see Ellen.

“Cut the others loose.” Ellen orders her team and she proceeds to untie Michael. “Philippa sensed your distress before we received the signal but the beacon gave us your location. That’s how we managed to track the Raza in FTL and got here so fast.”

“Two, she’s…” Michael laments.

“Two is fine. She’s in the infirmary.” Ellen interrupts.

“How is that possible? We all saw her got blown out the airlock.” Michael utters in shock and confusion.

“What about Wexler and his men?” Three asks.

“They have been taken care of.” Ellen offers a brisk response.

Michael wants to see Philippa so she asks Ellen to have the Shenzhou remain close by and wait for her. Ellen and her tactical team depart as quietly as they arrived.

“Seriously, who are those guys? Not that I don’t appreciate the rescue but are your friends going to keep showing up and disappearing just like that? Cause the ninja act is getting kind of spooky.” Three prods Michael but she simply ignores him.

The crew heads to the infirmary where Android is back online and is scanning Two.

“What the hell is she?” Four asks Android after seeing with his own eyes that Two is indeed alive and seemingly without any injuries.

“As far as I can tell, she is an advanced biosynthetic organism.” Android answers.

“What does that mean?” Two and Michael ask simultaneously.

“You weren’t born, you were engineered.” Android adds.

“What, like you?” Two asks.

“No, not like me. You have a heart, a brain, lungs, kidneys, tissues, vessels, fluids. But your constituent parts were manufactured to exact specifications and then assembled. You also have a network of corrector nanites moving throughout your body, even more advanced than my own. They’re designed to migrate quickly to any area of need.” Android explains.

“Like when I was bitten. It killed the virus.”

“Correct. And healed the wound itself. I believe that when you were exposed to the cold of space, the nanites migrated to your skin, joined together and formed a protective shield. It couldn’t have been more than a few microns thick but it kept you alive. Very impressive.” Android concludes.

“You knew.”

“I had my suspicions.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You didn’t ask.”

“I had no idea this technology even existed.”

“It doesn’t, officially and it’s in contravention of all GA regulations regarding the manufacture of artificial persons. If the authorities were to learn of your existence, it’s likely you would be hunted down...and destroyed.”

“So she’s not human?” Three asks cautiously.

“She is sentient and sapient, except she was built, not born. Scientifically, she is a new stage of human evolution.” Android replies.

No one knows how to process that information and what Two is, especially Two.

Six breaks the silence. “So what do we do now with the device we stole?”

“Complete the delivery, get paid, what else?” Three states the obvious.

“I don’t think we should deliver the device. The design of the research station implies they may have a particle accelerator, so they might be experimenting on subatomic physics. I think it’s something that’s extremely dangerous.” Michael objects.

“I have no idea what you just said but all the more reason to get that thing off our ship. We hand it over to Mikkei as planned and the rest is not our problem. Besides, Wexler already brought us to the delivery site.” Three upholds his decision.

****

Iriden-3 is an Earth-like planet that is the home of a Mikkei Combine research facility. Three, Four and Six takes the Marauder to the surface to deliver the device and collect their payment. Michael and Two are with Android on the bridge.

“This is interesting. We’re getting some unusual readings from the planet’s surface. The planet’s gravitational field is fluctuating wildly. We need to leave, immediately.” Android reports.

“Marauder, this is Two. What’s your position?”

“We’re just docking now.” Six responds.

“Can we jump?” Two asks Android.

“The field variance is making navigation calculations impossible.” Android replies.

“Maximum sublight, now!” Two orders.

Michael opens her comm. “Andromache, this is Michael. You need to get as far away as you can from the planet now. Do you copy?”

“This is Itzel. Understood.” The Andromache responds.

“The planet is breaking up.” Android informs.

“Divert all available power to the engines!” Two instructs.

Less than a minute later, a thundering boom reverberates through the ship as the guys enter the bridge.

“What the hell was that?” Three asks.

“We’re clear of the blast field. I’m dialling back the engines. The entire planet has been destroyed.” Android reports.

“What have we done?” Michael gasps in horror.

“Android, do analysis of all available sensor data pertaining to the explosion.” Two instructs.

“It was the temporary manifestation of what’s known in layman’s terms as a white hole.” Android reports.

“The opposite of a black hole?” Six asks.

“Precisely. It’s an area of space-time which cannot be entered from the outside, but which is capable of emitting vast quantities of matter and energy.”

“Is there any chance it was a coincidence that it manifested five minutes after we delivered that device?” Michael asks anxiously but in her heart, she already knew the answer.

“It would be highly unlikely. Research into white hole technology was banned by the Galactic Authority several years ago because of its potential to destabilize the current balance of power between the major corporations.” Android answers.

“How many…people…were on that planet?” Michael stutters, a gnawing feeling of dread growing in the pit of her stomach.

“The world was otherwise uninhabited, so the death toll was limited to those on the research facility. Are you sure you want the number?”

“How many?” Michael yells.

“A little over fifteen thousand.” Android reports.

Michael chokes and collapses onto a nearby chair. _What have we done? Oh my god, the Shenzhou, Philippa. This is so much worse than Tarsas IV._ Michael pushes herself upright with all her willpower.

“I have to leave.” Michael mumbles and hurriedly returns to her quarter.

Two runs after Michael and catches her before the door closes.

“Michael, wait. I’m so sorry for what we did but this is not your fault. It’s not on you.” Two tries to assuage Michael’s guilt. This is exactly what Two feared would happen someday, why she had wanted Michael off the Raza.

“I don’t have time to explain but I need to go right now.” Michael says before she flips open her comm. “Andromache, this is Michael. Do you copy?”

“This is Itzel. Go ahead.”

“One to transport.”

Two stares in disbelief as Michael is engulfed in a beam of gold light and disappears.

**** Aboard the Shenzhou ****

Michael sprints to the bridge the moment she re-materialized in the transporter room aboard the Shenzhou.

“Where’s Philippa?” Michael asks anxiously as she enters the bridge and sees Itzel in the captain’s chair. She had feared the destruction of Iriden-3 would trigger another seizure in her mentor like Tarsas IV but she tries to remain hopeful.

“The captain is in sickbay.” Itzel replies apologetically.

“Jump to maximum warp, get us far away from this sector.”

“Aye, Sir.” Itzel acknowledges. Officially, Michael is still Philippa’s first officer and second-in-command of the ship.

Michael hurries to the sickbay and finds Dr Nambue and one of the ship’s head nurse trying to stabilize Philippa.

“How is she?” Michael asks Ellen.

“She had multiple seizures in a row. It started just before the planet exploded. What happened, Michael?”

“We did a job and delivered a device to a research facility on the planet. We didn’t know what it was but it triggered a white hole event.”

“How many?”

“The planet was uninhabited. A little over fifteen thousand people in the research facility.” Michael answers remorsefully and adds in dismal. “The death of thousands and the energy field from the white hole, it was too much for her.”

“It’s not your fault, Michael.”

“Isn’t it?”

Dr Nambue interrupts them with a report of the captain’s condition. “She had a convulsive status epilepticus; that is multiple consecutive seizures without regaining consciousness in between. She did not respond to any of the anticonvulsants so I have no choice but to induce a coma to stop the seizures before they cause a cardiopulmonary failure or risk of permanent brain damage.”

“For how long?” Michael asks in fear and trepidation.

“I cannot say for sure at this time. We are monitoring her neural activity. The sickbay is one of the most heavily shielded areas on the ship and even that is not enough to keep out the energy she is absorbing. Saru and I have been working on a special blocker that aims to filter negative energy. It is easy to block out gravitational and electromagnetic forces but the kind of human energy field she is attuned to as an empath is scientifically less defined.” Dr Nambue explains.

Michael sits down next to the biobed and holds her mentor’s hand. The contact gives Michael the smallest sense of comfort and relief. How did everything spiral out of control so quickly? Ever since her parents were tragically taken from her in a sudden explosion that killed everyone in the research facility where they worked, Michael struggled with understanding events that were out of her control. She became obsessed with pursuing knowledge. Knowledge is power, knowledge is going to let her control her life. Knowledge has given Michael an illusion of control, an illusion that has begun to shatter and dissolve quickly since they crossed into a parallel universe. Michael cannot fathom losing Philippa. Nothing can ever prepare her for losing yet another parent again.

Michael doesn’t realize she is crying openly until Ellen stands next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Michael turns and let Ellen hold her as she continues to weep for the pain her mentor is in, for the fear of losing her and for the guilt of what they did on the Raza.

****

Michael updates all the senior crew regarding the incident on Iriden-3. She sends a message to Two apologizing for the way she left and explains that she is needed on the Shenzhou for some urgent matters and will not be returning to the Raza. She assures Two it had nothing to do with what they found out about Two, though she isn’t sure Two believes her. Two sends back a reply stating that she understands and that she is happy Michael is safely back on the Shenzhou. They both know the destruction of Iriden-3 and the lives lost weigh heavily on the other.

The bridge crew is currently watching the latest news broadcast on Galactic News Network.

_“Galactic Authorities continue their investigation into what they’ve classified as an Extinction Level Event on a Hab-1 world under the directorship of The Mikkei Combine. Satellite imagery captured the planet’s final moments. The incident, which claimed the lives of all on-site personnel, is believed to have been triggered by illegal research into what has been termed a ‘Doomsday Weapon’ linked to white hole technology. Representatives of Mikkei Combine offered condolences to all those affected but have otherwise refused comment pending completion of the official inquiry.”_

There is no mention of the Raza or the Andromache being in the proximity of Iriden-3 when it exploded. Perhaps, it is really an accident but Michael doubts that. What she has learned so far from her time on the Raza is that, there are layers, on top of layers of conspiracy when it comes to the corporations.

Five had been asking about Philippa and after all the problems Michael witnessed aboard the Raza being caused by people keeping secrets from each other, she decides to be as honest with Five as possible. She hands over the conn to Itzel and goes to find Five in her quarter.

“Hey, am I disturbing your sleep?” Michael asks politely.

“No, I don’t really sleep so early. I’m just reading some stuff.”

“I want to talk to you about Philippa.”

“I haven’t seen her in days. No one would tell me where she is. Is she mad at me or something?” Five sounds miserable and Michael chastises herself for not talking to Five sooner.

“No, no, it’s nothing like that. Philippa is unwell. She’s really sick.”

“Why? What’s wrong with her?”

“She has a genetic condition that causes seizures sometimes. Dr Nambue had to put her in a medically induced coma to stop the seizures from causing any life threatening complications.” Michael explains as truthfully as she can without giving away that Philippa is an empath.

“Is she going to be okay? How can I help?”

“I don’t want to lie to you. Her condition is serious but we are doing everything we can to make sure she will be okay.”

“Can I see her?”

“We need to let her rest for now but I’ll arrange something when she’s better.”

“Can I still stay on the ship?”

“Of course, Five. You can stay as long as you want. No matter what happens to Philippa, everyone on this ship will make sure you are taken care of because it is what Philippa would want. She cares about you. We care about you. Do you understand?”

Five nods in acknowledgement, then bows her head in guilt and shame.

“There’s something I need to confess?” Five mumbles.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can tell me anything. I promise it will be alright.” Michael encourages.

“I lied. I didn’t lose my memory like the others. I do know who I am.” Five confesses. It is a relief to finally tell someone.

“Can you tell me why you lie about it?” Michael asks, keeping her voice gentle and making sure Five knows she isn’t being accused.

“I was a stowaway hiding on the Raza. When they woke up without their memories, I saw an opportunity to stop hiding so I lied.”

“You were scared and trying to survive; no one would blame you for lying under the circumstances. Two would have understood. Philippa would definitely understand.” Michael offers but she knows there is more to the story and waits patiently for Five to continue.

“They may not if they know why I was hiding on the Raza.” Five bites her lips nervously. “I was a homeless orphan living with a group of other homeless teenagers on a space station called Eridani-6. We stole things to get by. I pickpocketed a metallic chip from a guy one day and it turned out to be something valuable. A group of men showed up and killed all my friends looking for it. That’s why I was hiding on the Raza.”

Five wants to come clean and she is tired of feeling guilty and ashamed all the time but now that the truth is out in the open, she cannot bring herself to look at Michael. She should have known something as good as the Shenzhou is never going to last.

“Hey, look at me.” Michael urges gently. “You did nothing wrong. You don’t have to be ashamed of who you are.”

“I stole something and got all my friends killed.”

“You were a homeless orphan and you stole to survive, the system failed you. You did not kill your friends. Cruel men who don’t understand that all human lives are equally valuable killed your friend.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep lying. I wanted to tell Philippa everyday but…I didn’t want her to think badly of me.”

“You really like Philippa.”

“Yes. She’s different. She makes me feel appreciated and wanted.”

Michael was orphaned at 10 and she understands the fear of being abandoned and not wanted too well. She was fortunate to be adopted by a respectable family even though her relationship with her foster family was strained. Then, she met Philippa and found her home and family on the Shenzhou.

“If some other kid comes to you with this confession and says that they are afraid to tell Philippa, what would you tell them?”

Five takes a few moments to contemplate, then replies confidently. “I would tell them that Philippa will understand. She will not judge them and she will still care nonetheless. It’s who she is.”

“Precisely. That’s exactly who she is. She sees people for who they are, not what happened to them or what they have done in the past. She really cares about you a lot, Five. You have nothing to worry about. When she’s better, you can tell her everything yourself.”

 _When, not if._ Michael reassures herself.

****

“Sir, we have an incoming transmission from the Raza.” Troy announces.

“Patch it to the captain’s ready room. Ellen, with me. Itzel, the conn is yours.”

“Andromache, this is Android.”

“Android, this is Michael. Go ahead.”

“We need your help. Two has been captured by Dwarf Star Technologies. The Raza is being targeted by their long range missiles if we attempt to go anywhere near to the planet.” Android explains.

“Damn it. Send me her coordinates and any details you have on the facility she’s being held.”

“The information has been sent to the terminal in the captain’s ready room.”

“Thank you, Android. I will update you later with a rescue plan.”

****

Two wakes up abruptly. She is reclined on a gurney bed with a man standing over her, who is looking at her in an eerily intimate manner but at least she doesn’t get any sexual vibe from him.

“Hello, Rebecca.” The man greets her.

She feels dizzy and weak but she pushes herself up and takes in her surroundings. She is in some kind of room that looks a lot like the one she was held in at Dwarf Star Technologies research facility in Crystal Tower. The room is dimly lit and there are multiple monitors surrounding the bed she’s on.

“Who the hell are you and what did you do to me? And why do you keep calling me Rebecca?” Two utters in confusion and panic.

“Because that’s your name.”

“And you are?”

“My name is Alexander Rook. I own Dwarf Star Technologies along with all of its subsidiaries, patents, and prototypes, including you, Rebecca. I believe you now go by the name Portia Lin? You…you really don’t remember me?”

“No, I don’t. Where’s my crew?” This place unsettles her, even if it’s not her actual memories but the memories of what she saw on those files about her past.

“They’re gone.”

“What do you mean they’re gone?” She gets up of the bed and looks at the monitors in the room. The monitors are displaying various bio-functions, presumably hers.

“I mean they left. They got in their shuttle, flew back to their ship, and they jumped.”

“No. They wouldn’t just leave me.” Two refutes. Michael will never leave her behind, then she realizes Michael had actually left. No, Android and the guys would not simply leave her behind. Would they?

“They didn’t have a choice. For the moment, at least, neither do you.”

She heads towards the door and it is locked, panic rising as she realizes she may have been captured by Dwarf Star Technologies again.

“Open this door.”

“Come, sit down. Let’s talk.”

“Open this door or I’m going to come over there and break you in half.”

“Your people-breaking days are over, at least for now.”

Two attacks the man but he overpowers her easily and throws her on the floor. She feels so weak like there isn’t an ounce of muscle or strength in her body.

“I’m sorry but you are no longer special. As long as this dampening field is active, you’re less than normal. I am so sorry but I can’t have you running off again.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Her voice quavers, unable to contain her fear.

“What is the last thing you remember about your past?”

“Waking up out of stasis on a ship. That’s it.” Two lies. She isn’t about to reveal to this man about the files she has on their experiments on her.

“Those people you came with, they did something to you.”

“No, those people are my friends and they’ll be coming back for me.”

“I don’t think so but if they are stupid enough to try, they will be blown out of the sky.”

This man, Alex seems to believe her. She can continue to pretend she doesn’t know anything about Dwarf Star Technologies and tries to get him to tell her more. She studies the bio-function data displayed on the monitors around the room, one by one trying to fully understand what she is.

“Back on the ship, I knew I was different. I just didn’t know how. Even after I found out, it was just too unbelievable to comprehend. But now, seeing all of this, I...”

“You should be proud of what you are. Your body can overcome any abnormal biological pathogen. You can regenerate. You are faster and stronger. You are superior in every way.” Alex tells Two.

“So my nanites can cure me and protect me, but they don’t prevent me from aging?”

“No. In the long run, that would raise suspicion, and we just couldn’t risk it.”

“Why not?”

“You are perfection, created right here in this facility but we had to move you to a more secure location later for your awakening. You are a living reminder of all of humans’ failings and they will hate you for it. If the authorities ever found out about you, they would use all their power to hunt you down and destroy you. But you’re safe now. You are safe with me. And I promise you, I will never let anything happen to you.” Alex actually sounds like he genuinely cares about her but obviously only as a scientific creation and a research property.

“Why was I created?” Two asks the question that has been on her mind ever since Android told her what she is.

“The answer to that question is part of a much bigger conversation and one that we will have, in due time.”

In her weakened state, there is nothing Two could do but cooperates and bids her time until she finds an opportunity to escape. In the meantime, she can try to find out as much as she can about herself. A team of men in white long coat enters and asks her to lie back on the gurney. One of the men places a scanning device over her head.

“What are we looking for?” Two asks one of the technicians.

“A defect that might explains a few things, such as your aberrant behaviour.”

“Have you found anything?”

“No. Your results show your brain functioning normally. I expected your scans would reveal psychopathic tendencies in the cerebral cortex related to empathy, but it doesn’t seem to be the case.”

“Well, are you sure you’re getting the right readings? I’m sorry, this, it’s moving all over the place.” Two touches the device on her head and tries to provoke the technician who seems to harbour a personal animosity towards her.

“Don’t touch it! I told Alex you needed to be restrained but he was insistent.” The technician leans in to readjust the scanner.

“I can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Of course not.”

“Then why do you have a problem with me? Were you working at the facility when I escaped?”

“No, but many of my former colleagues were. I was to be involved in Phase Three but we never got there. You saw to that when you escaped and killed 20 of my fellow scientists and 23 security personnel.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you? Do you feel remorse? According to your scan, it’s physiologically possible, but I can’t help but have my doubts given the digital evidence recorded at the scene. Your actions were quite calculated and void of emotion.”

“I…I can’t remember.”

“How fortunate for you. I wish I could forget the images I’ve seen. You may have him fooled but I don’t believe it for a second. Your time will come and when it does, I look forward to dissecting your brain for a closer, more intimate analysis.”

When the men leave, Two removes the scanner and hops off the bed. She produces a keycard she pickpocketed from the scientist and opens the door.

****

Ellen and Michael gear up in the transporter room and beam down to the surface. They sneak into the facility undetected and take out the sentry guards. Android told them the facility has a source that is emitting a type of dampening field that weakens Two. Ellen will find and destroy the source, while Michael looks for Two. Kamran is coordinating their movement from the Shenzhou.

Two is making her way down a series of stairways when she runs into Alex, the scientist she stole the keycard from and a group of armed guards. She tries to run back up the stairs but two more armed guards descend on her.

“I told you she couldn’t be trusted.” The scientist tells Alex.

“Rebecca, you disappoint me again.”

The guards take Two back to the room and they cuff her to the gurney this time.

“Let go of me!” Two struggles and hisses. “I swear I’ll kill you! I’ll kill every last one of you!”

Alex bursts into the room and snarls at Two. “I tested you and you failed. I’m sorry but we’re going to have to start over. Maybe this is for the best. We’ll be able to do a complete analysis and gain a more full understanding of where we went wrong, so the next brain we give you is free of imperfections. Goodbye, Rebecca.”

“Wait. Wait! Wait!” Two shouts after Alex who promptly leaves the room.

“I could grant you the mercy of shutting you down before the surgery but I think this is a wonderful time to test your pain receptors.” The scientist sneers.

Two technicians secure her head on a metal restrain and the scientist turns on a circular saw, the buzzing sound of the saw sends shivers down her spine. Two watched enough videos of her captivity to know what’s coming next. There is nothing she could do but close her eyes and waits for the pain. She thinks of the Raza and her crew, she thinks of Michael and the people on the Shenzhou, she thinks of Philippa. _You are the best thing that has happened to me. Even if they replace my brain, my memory; if I have a soul, I will never forget you and I will find you again._

The saw makes an incision across her forehead but surprisingly, the pain is dull. Suddenly, Two feels a burst of energy and breaks her cuffs. She turns the saw on the scientist and kills everyone in the room, leaving behind a ghastly scene of bloodied mutilated corpses. As she runs from the room, evacuation alerts echo throughout the facility. In a narrow corridor, Two is confronted by four armed guards with weapons train on her but Michael shows up and shoots the guards. Two stares at Michael in gratitude, touched by her loyalty and devotion to their friendship.

“You came back for me.” Two expresses, her voice thick with emotion.

“Can we get out of here first and hug later?” Michael smirks.

They bolt towards the entrance and meet up with Ellen.

“Andromache, this is Michael. Do you copy?”

“This is Itzel. Go ahead.”

“Three to transport.”

Ellen, Michael and Two are engulfed in gold and re-materialize in the transport room aboard the Shenzhou.

“Woah! So this was what happened to you when you disappeared from the Raza.” Two exclaims.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Michael utters sheepishly.

“We’re not done yet. Wanna help us blow something up?” Ellen interrupts.

They head to the bridge and Michael instructs Kamran to target their phaser canons at the research facility.

“You want to do the honour?” Michael shows Two the weapon control panel.

Two fires the phaser canons and a series of explosions devastate the entire research facility. Two understands it is not Starfleet code to take lives unnecessarily and that’s why Ellen had activated the facility evacuation alarm. Alex and his team may have escaped but at least the place where she was created was gone and Dwarf Star Technologies has one less facility to conduct their illegal experiments.

“Raza, this is Michael.”

“Michael, this is Android. Go ahead.”

“We have Two back safely. She will stay on board the Andromache and rendezvous with the Raza at Cygni-4.”

“Understood.”

****

Michael and Two are in the captain’s ready room, they have a lot to talk about since Michael left the Raza in a rush. Two is dying to ask where Philippa is because the captain hasn’t made an appearance since she came on board. She is unsure if she has the right to ask, especially if Philippa does not wish to see her.

“Two, we never got a chance to really talk about what Android revealed in the infirmary after Wexler spaced you.” Michael starts.

“You saw the scans. There’s nothing more to say.”

“Yeah, and the scans showed you’re flesh and blood.”

“Artificially constructed, like one of those transfer transit clones.” Two holds herself in contempt.

“Those only last a few days. They’re not sustainable organisms and they do not have minds of their own, you do.” Michael argues.

“Do I? I mean, I have thoughts and emotions...anger, sadness, happiness but I’m starting to wonder if any of them are real.”

“Your emotions feel pretty real to me. Your friendship is real to me.”

“If every part of me was designed and manufactured, including my brain, then are my thoughts my own or are they just what somebody else wants me to think? And if so, who is that somebody else? Who constructed me and for what purpose? Alexander Rook and Dwarf Star Technologies may have owned me but Rook wasn’t the one who created me.” Two continues to question her existence.

“I’m sorry, Two. I can’t pretend to understand what you’re going through but I can tell you it doesn’t change how I feel about you.” Michael persists.

“I just don’t know how to adequately process all of this, process what I am? Can I even use who I am instead of what I am?”

“Like Android said, you are sapient and sentient. So, what if you’re not human? There are plenty of humanoid alien races in our universe that looks exactly like humans but are different. You are a life form who has more humanity in you than most of the people I’ve met in this universe. You have a soul.”

“How can you be so sure I have a soul?”

“Because Philippa can feel you, and she is connected to you.” Michael finally divulges.

“Yeah, then how come she’s not here to tell me that herself. She can’t even face what I am.” Two snaps back in anger, driven by her fear and mostly her dismay at the captain’s absence.

“Two, Philippa is really sick.” Michael utters despondently.

If Two had thought finding out she was artificially created was distressing, finding out Philippa is sick feels like her whole world has suddenly gone bleak.

“What…what do you mean?” Two stammers.

Saru and Dr Nambue are no way close to building a blocker that may help Philippa. Her neural activity is still erratic and Michael is desperate. If they bring her out of coma and she suffers another status epilepticus, it could be fatal. Michael has never known Philippa to connect with someone at such a deep level before and she has a theory, or rather she is hoping that if the connection is mutual, if such a thing as soulmate exists, then her bond with Two might save Philippa.

“Philippa is an unusually gifted empath. She is highly sensitive to the emotions of those around her as well as energy fields. That’s why proximity to singularities always gives her headaches. She absorbs the pain and sufferings of others, to the point of severe physiological stress on her body. She is trained to cope with her ability but certain extreme circumstances can trigger seizures.” Michael discloses.

“Is that what happened? Something triggered her seizure?” Two asks, her voice fills with concern.

Finding out Philippa is an empath doesn’t surprise Two. She had always known Philippa is different and remarkably empathetic. Philippa being an empath actually explains a lot and it doesn’t bother her but it does pain her to know that Philippa suffers severe physiological stress from it.

“I only found out about her seizure when she had one in her ready room after you left the day we finished watching your files.” Michael reveals, carefully gauging Two.

Two furrows her eyebrows and tries to recall that day. Philippa had tried to reach out but Two left without looking at the captain. Then in her quarter, her pain had felt muted and when she asked about Philippa, Michael had told her Philippa was indisposed. Two remembered Philippa had looked unwell when she finally spoke to the captain. _I knew something was wrong, I could feel it but I had been too preoccupied with my own problems, I failed to pay attention to how much pain she was in._

“She took away my pain, didn’t she? That’s why she had a seizure.” Two deduces.

“Yes. She told me later, it wasn’t something she can do naturally but the connection she has with you is so deep, she couldn’t stop it. She also told me of two previous occurrences. The first time she had a seizure, she was 12 when her parents and sister were killed. Then another incident 10 years ago when a mass execution of 4,000 citizens in one of Federation colonies triggered a seizure even though she was light-years from the planet.”

Two immediately connected the dots between Michael’s horror at the incident with Iriden-3 and her hurried departure from the Raza, and the implication makes her feel sick to her stomach.

“Iriden-3…” Two rasps, she couldn’t breathe all of a sudden and her heart clenches painfully in her chest.

“Iriden-3 triggered multiple seizures that could not be controlled, so Dr Nambue put her in a medically induced coma.”

“What have I done? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Two cries in anguish over the unimaginable pain she had unknowingly caused the woman she professes to love.

“Philippa doesn’t want you to know she’s an empath and the depth of her connection to you because she wants you to have the freedom to choose your path without the burden of that knowledge.”

“At what cost? How am I supposed to live with myself knowing the kind of pain I caused the very person I love?” She utters in desolation. “I was never meant to find out, was I?”

Michael doesn’t think Two even realizes she has confessed she loves Philippa.

“We don’t know how to help Philippa, Two. I told you because I think you are the only who can help her.”

“How?”

“You have a unique bond with her; a soul deep connection that I believe is mutual. I think you can reach her and calm her mind from the turmoil she’s trapped in.”

“I don’t know how.”

“Let it come naturally to you. Would you try?”

“Of course, Michael. How could you ask that? I would do anything for her.”

****

Two enters the sickbay and finds that Philippa is kept inside some kind of chamber.

“The chamber helps block out surrounding energy fields.” Michael explains. “You can go in.”

The chamber door hisses open and Two goes in alone. Two feels lost, she doesn’t know what she’s doing here or how she’s supposed to help. She wants to turn around and run as far away from these people as she can before she does more harm. Almost against her will, her feet take her to the woman lying unresponsive on the biobed. Even in her unconscious state, this woman holds so much power over Two, it’s unnerving. Two is inexorably drawn to Philippa like a magnet. She places a hand gently on the captain’s cheek; the tactile contact brings a wave of ineffable comfort to her soul, an unattainable peace, forbidden to mere mortals. It feels undeserving for an artificial human built by a greedy corporation and possibly for a sinister purpose. But in a moment of epiphany, Two realizes Philippa must feel it too and she pushes aside her fear and focuses only on the woman who has captivated her entire being. She leans down and places a light kiss on Philippa’s lips and touches their forehead together, letting the overwhelming sense of belonging washes over both of them.

Michael, Ellen and Dr Nambue watch the monitors anxiously from outside the chamber. Michael had hoped the bond would work but she gapes at the immediate effect Two has on Philippa. Two went inside the chamber only a minute ago and the data displayed on the monitors are unmistakable. The bio-function monitors show an increase in dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin and endorphins. The level of gamma waves produces by the captain’s brain is off the chart. There is a burst of excessive activity in Philippa’s left prefrontal cortex compared to its right counterpart, suggesting an increased level of happiness and a significant decrease in negativity.

Philippa’s vitals and neural scans have remained stable and consistent for the last 12 hours. Dr Nambue turns off the intravenous drip used to administer the coma inducing drug. Two refuses to leave the chamber, wanting to stay with Philippa until she wakes up even though Dr Nambue suspects it will not be a another 5-6 hours.

Two has never been more confused about her past and her existence, and her encounter with Alexander Rook only raises more questions instead of answers. She is a scientific creation, presumably a higher level of human evolution, albeit an illegal one. She will probably continue to doubt her thoughts and even the validity of her emotions but she is unable to deny or perhaps, she does not want to deny the one truth that is real in her life right now; that is her bond with Philippa. Since the day Philippa greeted Two in the sickbay aboard the Shenzhou, Philippa has unveiled her humanity. Philippa has touched something deep within her, proving to Two that she has a soul, that she is capable of love and suffering, and that she has a destiny beyond the intended purpose of her creator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on Dark Matter Season 1 Episode 10, 11 and 12.


	8. Language Of The Soul

“It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.”

~ William Shakespeare ~

****

Consciousness returns to Philippa like a new awakening. It reminds her of the first day of spring when the chilling whispers of winter fades and the warm murmurs of spring resonates with renewed hope. She has been away from her homeworld for far too long, away from the sand beneath her feet and the gentle breeze of ocean caressing her face. It has been far too long since she was unburdened by the emotions of others, from the perpetual pain and suffering that sentient beings carry in their souls. Philippa relishes in the quiet stillness, breathing in the silence. Two beholds Philippa as an angelic smile creeps across her beautiful face and she glows. Falling in love with Philippa is definitely inevitable, it is her fate and it is her destiny.

Philippa’s eyes flutter, open and shut repeatedly, fighting off the effect of being in a medically induced coma for over a week. When they stay open and focus, Two is standing over the biobed, her large dark brown eyes gleaming with ardent devotion.

Michael jogs towards sickbay, there is lightness in her strides, knowing that her mentor is awake. She walks in on Philippa and Two gazing at each other intimately in communicative silence. Ellen is already in sickbay observing them with a look of adoration on her face, her lips curled in a genuinely warm smile. Michael’s heart suddenly skipped a beat. _I wish she would smile more often._

“Ahem, care to share with the rest of us mere mortals the telepathic conversation the two of you are having?” Michael teases her mentor back using her own words from before.

“Michael…” Philippa voice is hoarse with disuse.

“I was so worried.” Michael chokes back tears and embraces her mentor. “Please stop trying to give me a heart attack.”

“I’m alright, Michael. I’m okay.” Philippa wraps Michael as tightly as she could in her arms and envelops her in the warmth and protectiveness reserved between parent and child. “You brought Two back to help me.”

“How did you know?” Michael asks in awe.

“Because I know your beautiful heart and your brilliant mind, Michael.” Philippa utters affectionately and adds. “Now, help me up.”

“No.”

“No.”

“No.”

_Alright, I really need to reassert my authority as captain of this ship._

Fortunately, Dr Nambue interrupts and gives the captain his medical advice. “Your vitals and brain scans look good but you were in a medically induced coma for 8 days. You need to stay in bed and under observation for at least another 24 hours before I can release you from sickbay.”

“Fine. But if I have to stay in sickbay for another day, then I want all of you to go back to your quarters and get some sleep as well. The three of you look as tired as I feel.” Philippa bargains.

“Five is in Two’s old quarter, do you want me to assign her a new one?” Michael asks in pretence but hinting the obvious.

“You can show Two to my quarters.” Philippa obliges graciously.

They both know as the Shenzhou first officer, Michael does not need to ask Philippa something as mundane as guest quarter allocation but Philippa understands why Michael doesn’t want her to be alone when she is released from sickbay. Philippa really needs to have a proper conversation with Michael about her overbearing concern. She wonders if this is how Michael feels, whenever the captain acts overly protective towards her first officer.

“Rest now. I’m not going anywhere. We’ll talk when you’re better.” Two whispers softly and gives Philippa a reassuring kiss.

Two has an unforeseen effect on her empath abilities, something Philippa needs to time to process and understand before her conversation with Two.

****

Two and Michael are meeting the Raza crew on Cygni-4 and Five asks to tag along because she hadn’t seen the others since Shaofu-2. What Five really wants to do though is ask Android about the metallic card she pickpocketed. TJ said it is some kind of key and she hasn’t been able to read the key or find out any more information on it. They guys are glad to see Two alive and apologizes for not rescuing her themselves. Six and Three seem happy to see Five and no one can really tell with Four.

“Where’s Android?” Five asks.

“She’s on the Raza on platform 9, going over the ship’s maintenance report.” Three replies.

“Can I go see her?”

“I can take you, there are some stuff I need to pick up from the Raza as well.” Michael offers.

Michael goes to her quarter to collect her things and Five heads to find Android on the bridge.

“Five, are you back to join us on the Raza?” Android asks cordially.

“No. Maybe. I’m not sure yet. I need your help with something.” Five answers hesitantly.

“Of course, how I can help?”

“Can you tell me what this is? It was in that storage room where I found the dead boy.”

“Did you find anything else?”

“No. I thought it was just data storage but I’ve tried everything and I can’t read it.”

“I’m not surprised because it’s not data storage.”

“Then what is it?”

“Curious. The molecular structure is similar to that of a subatomic matrix card but on a much smaller scale.”

“What does that mean?”

“If I had to guess, I would say this is part of some larger system designed to access pockets of extra-dimensional space.”

“Like traveling between different universes?”

“Theoretically, yes but there are no records of any controlled travel between dimensions, legal or illegal.”

“But the Andromache travelled here from another universe and time?”

“Yes, through naturally occurring rifts in space-time continuum. The odds are almost non-existent.”

“Right. Thanks anyways. Do me a favour, don’t tell any of the others about this, okay?”

“I thought the team has resolved to trust each other and not keep any more secrets.”

“It’s just that I want to be the one to tell them myself.”

“Okay.”

****

The guys decide to take another job through Calchek but Two opts to stay on the Shenzhou with Philippa, for how long she is uncertain. All she knows for sure at this time is she needs to be with Philippa. Michael has resumed her role as first officer and has taken over the captain’s shifts. The Shenzhou continues its mission studying singularities across the Quadrant trying to find a way back to their universe.

Michael handed over her shift to the night crew and is sitting at the viewing alcove between her quarters and Philippa’s. She had spent countless hours in the past 7 years on the benches in this alcove with her mentor, debating moral principles and human ethics, sharing their passion in space exploration and reminiscing about memorable events from their past. Michael had said many hurtful words on these benches to her mentors during her early years on the Shenzhou. Michael is not one to talk about her past but she had shared every memory from before her parent passed away with Philippa. Philippa had told Michael many tales of her early years in Starfleet. Michael had a hard time picturing her mentor as a hot-headed, reckless rebel. She imagined Philippa to be a model Starfleet cadet. Michael chuckles at the thought.

“Wanna share what’s making you laugh by yourself?” Ellen startles Michael. She was so lost in her thoughts, she let Ellen sneaked up on her unnoticed.

“Stories Philippa used to tell me about her early days in Starfleet.” Michael replies nostalgically.

“Let me guess, tales of a young impetuous Philippa. I get what you mean, it’s hard to imagine her being anything but wise, calm and composed.” Ellen sits down next to Michael. “What you did, getting Two to reach out to her, it was…”

“Reckless?”

“No, I was going to say risky but compassionate.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Risky because she had a seizure triggered by Two not too long ago. Compassionate because it took tremendous courage for you to act and you did it out of your love for her. I know you value knowledge and you strive to explain everything with science and logic, but you challenged your own fears and doubts because she is more important to you than your principles and beliefs.”

Michael listens, mouth agape. “That is the nicest you ever said about me.”

“You don’t have to look so surprised.”

“Seriously? I always thought you find me arrogant and reckless. A spoilt brat, even. You made it clear on many occasions that you think Philippa overindulges me.”

“I still think you’re arrogant, reckless and a brat, and everyone knows Philippa indulges you.” Ellen teases but adds. “That doesn’t mean I don’t see your other qualities.”

“I…thank you.” Michael falters, then decides to accept the compliment graciously.

“I used to dislike you when I first came on board the Shenzhou.”

“Dislike? More like hate. I could see you threw daggers at me from across the mess hall.” Michael exaggerates.

“I never hated you. There may have been resentment and I envied the things you took for granted.” Ellen confesses hesitantly.

“You can be forthright with me, Ellen. You hated that I took Philippa for granted.” Michael utters with downcast eyes. “So do I.”

“I had to serve under possibly the worst captain in Starfleet history and here you were with this extraordinary woman and you just kept defying her. There were times I thought she would finally come to her senses and give up on you but she never did. Even those times when you hurt her deeply. I saw her cried once after you told her to stop pretending like she cared, that she’s not your mother. Yeah, maybe I did hate you for a time but Philippa never gave up on me either. When she made me chief security officer, she didn’t give me control and power over men, she trusted me not to abuse my position and gave me a chance to prove that I can trust my own virtues.”

Ellen turns, places a hand gently on Michael’s chin and tilts her head so she can look Michael in the eyes before she continues.

“Over the years, I began to see the person she has always seen in you. Your relationship with Philippa is too beautiful to be an object of resentment and envy. When I see the two of you now, it fills my heart with warmth and hope, I see the purest virtues of humanity and I see possibilities. Family is not blood relation and true love has no boundaries or conditions.”

Michael is touched by Ellen’s admission and the sincerity and kindness in her eyes. She quickly turns away in embarrassment when she feels a surge of desire to kiss the chief security officer. Ellen deserves her respect, not sexual advancement especially after her past experiences in Starfleet.

“I used to think you were the most uptight person I had to work with and I had my doubts about you, but Philippa was so insistent. She told me your greatest virtue is your capacity to forgive. It took me a while to understand what Philippa meant. You chose to not let what others did to you define the person you wanted to be. You claim to be a cynic, yet you understand that people can be a product of their environment and past experiences. You use your cynical views on the universe to protect those you care about instead of using it against humanity. I think you’re an amazing woman, Ellen. You’ve been looking out for me for a long time now and I’m sorry I don’t express my appreciation for you often enough. So, thank you and not just for me but for always being there for Philippa.”

At that thought of her mentor, Michael swallows the lump in her throat and blinks back the unshed tears burning in her eyes.

“Hey, she’s okay. She’s gonna be okay.” Ellen consoles Michael and rubs her back in a soothing motion.

They sit in companionable silence watching a nearby nebula through the viewport. Michael may be acutely perceptive but she is clueless that Ellen has a crush on her for over a year. In fact, Michael is astoundingly oblivious to people showing any romantic and sexual interest in her and there have been more than a few, mostly men though. Those who did not understand the nature of Michael’s relationship with Philippa often assumed she was in love with the captain and vice versa. Ellen has never noticed Michael showing any romantic interest in anyone. Perhaps it is because romantic feelings are not scientifically quantifiable.

****

Dr Nambue had released the captain from sickbay and gave her strict instruction to rest and no active duties for 2 days. Philippa is reclined against Two, who is cuddling the captain from behind as they relax in the hot tub in the captain’s quarters, soaking in the healing essence of the medicinal herbs. The bath has no effect on Two, her corrector nanites ensures that her body is in a superior physical condition but they do nothing for her soul. Having Philippa in her arms invigorates the part of her that isn’t artificially created in a research facility.

From her even breathing, Two knows that Philippa has fallen asleep. The captain stubbornly denied how tired she is, claiming she had slept for more than enough in 8 days. Two had seen the bio-function monitors before she entered the barrier chamber. She doesn’t know how she understood all the readings, just like she did when she read her own data at the Dwarf Star Technologies research facility they destroyed. Philippa’s bio-function data had indicated her body and mind were under tremendous physiological and psychological stress. The coma was anything but restful for the captain. It had only served to prevent her body from going into a respiratory failure and cardiac arrest. Scans had indicated no neuronal damage to her brain despite the uncontrolled bursts of extreme electrical disturbance. Perhaps it was her training and years of dealing with being an empath that gave Philippa such an incredibly strong mind. Being strong didn’t lessen the pain and suffering she felt, it just meant she could endure more of it than the average person. Iriden-3 had been an extremely painful event for Michael and Two, and to think that Philippa had felt their pain as well as her own and thousands of others. Two cannot fathom what Philippa has been through.

There is no denying that Two has a positive effect on Philippa but it paradoxical at the same time since she was the cause that triggered Philippa’s seizure on both occasions. Her soul is unquestionably bound to Philippa, her heart yearns to love and be loved by the captain but her head, her head tells her she is the source of this woman’s pain and the worst possibly has yet to come.

“Mm…can hear you thinking…” Philippa mumbles but not quite awake.

“Let’s get you out of the tub.”

“Am...comfortable…here…” Philippa is slurring her words. Two isn’t sure whether to worry or swoon.

Grateful for the superior strength her nanites give her, she manages to get the captain out of hot tub and into her bed. Philippa snuggles up against Two and falls asleep almost instantly, succumbing to the mental exertion and emotional fatigue of the past few weeks. The captain looks so peaceful and content, it gives Two every bit of reassurance she needs that staying by Philippa is the right thing to do and not out of her own selfish desire.

****

Ellen, Michael, Jira and Keyla are having dinner together in the mess hall after handing over their shift to the night crew.

“You do know that Kamran has a huge crush on you, right?” Keyla teases Michael.

“He doesn’t. We’re colleagues and we work well together.” Michael brushes it off.

“Seriously, Michael? How can someone be so smart and so clueless at the same time is beyond me.” Jira quips.

“Come on, Ellen, help us out here.” Keyla prods.

“Maybe she’s not interested in Kamran.” Ellen defends Michael instead.

“Yeah, because she’s not interested in anyone, like ever.” Keyla sighs.

“That’s not true.” Michael refutes.

“Okay, name me one person, just one person you have the slightest romantic interest in.” Jira challenges.

“No? No one?” Keyla prompts when Michael stays quiet.

“There is someone, actually.” Michael confesses at last.

“Really?!” Jira squeals in excitement. “Is it someone we know? Someone on this ship? Come on, spill.”

“I’m not gonna tell. Besides, I’m not even sure if they like me.” Michael utters tentatively.

“Oh Michael, I’m sure they like you. What’s not to like? How you never notice the number of people who fell for you? You’re one of the most amazing and likable people I know.” Keyla assures.

“Have you told them you like them?” Ellen asks casually even though her heart is breaking knowing that Michael is interested in someone else.

“No, I haven’t. I don’t want to be presumptuous and ruin my friendship with them.” Michael offers timidly.

“Maybe you could try something less direct, try to gauge if they like you back.” Jira suggests.

“Like do something with them that you know they like. For me, if someone likes me, I would want them to take me on a flight simulation and read me poetry while navigating through a plasma storm.” Keyla utters wishfully.

“What about you, Ellen? How would you want someone to express they like you?” Michael asks with an even voice, hoping her racing heartbeat and the sudden warmth on her face doesn’t give her away.

“I think I would want them to just tell me directly.” Ellen replies and encourages her friend. “I think if you really like them, you should tell them, Michael.”

 _Is that what you want me to do, Ellen?_ To Michael’s disappointment, Ellen excuses herself citing she has some security reports she needs to review. Michael had wanted to ask Ellen what happens if she doesn’t like the person back and if Ellen herself is interested in anyone.

****

_Philippa is staring at a wall that isn’t quite a wall. The place is icy cold and the wall ripples, it makes her blood runs cold. There is something evil behind the wall and it wants to get out. A little girl appears and she is strapped to a table._

_“Help me. Please.” The little girl pleads._

_“Where are we? What’s going on?” Philippa asks._

_“They’re coming. Please.”_

_“Who’s coming?”_

_“It’s too late. We’re too late.”_

_A high pitch scream resonates from the wall bringing Philippa to her knees. It feels like someone has pushed a shock stick into her brain, the agony is excruciating and unbearable. She has a fit and goes into convulsions._

Philippa wakes up screaming and panting heavily.

Michael had been asking about Philippa, so Two decided to visit Michael in her quarters since she could not sleep. She is on her way back when she senses Philippa’s fear through their bond. Two dashes back and hears the scream just as she enters the captain’s quarters. She finds Philippa in bed, trembling and gasping painfully for air. _It’s a dream. It’s just a dream._ Or is it? It feels so real, almost like a vision. The room isn’t chilly at all, yet Philippa feels as cold as when she was inside the dream.

“You’re okay. You’re safe.” Two soothes and wraps her arms firmly around the captain. “You’re freezing. Let’s get you warmed up.”

Two pulls up the blanket and drapes it over them; she can feel Philippa’s icy hands pressing against her chest. Two isn’t sure if it’s her nanites reacting but her body temperature rises against the shivering woman in her embrace. Philippa burrows deeper into Two, seeking warmth and solace. Gradually, the trembling slowed and her breathing evened. Philippa is not a telepath and she never has visions before. She’s been experiencing unexplained episodes since they crossed into the parallel universe and she is profoundly disturbed by them. She has yet comprehend what happened to her during her 8 days coma and now, this perturbing dream.

She hasn’t told anyone about these new experiences she’s been having, not even Michael except for the incident with Two when she had a seizure. Philippa recruited two qualified therapists on board the Shenzhou because she recognizes the emotional and psychological stress long duration space exploration can have on her crew. However, the captain herself hardly visits the therapists, opting to share her burdens with her closest senior crew members. Philippa believes it helps to know that their captain is not infallible and it encourages them to be forthright with her, cultivating a collegial atmosphere in her command.

Michael is a scientist and is generally skeptical of supernatural phenomena. When Michael first confronted Philippa, she had been ambivalent about Philippa’s empath abilities. Philippa had allowed Michael to question, study and test her. She did not take offense because she knew it was not that Michael did not trust her, it was simply Michael’s way of trying to understand her mentor. Their relationship is one built on honesty and transparency. Philippa knows she needs to tell Michael everything even if it will worry Michael and also, Michael is her closest confidant. At the moment, her main concern is Two. Philippa isn’t entirely sure if her recent experiences are related to her being an empath or her bond with Two or perhaps, both. They may be destined soulmates but it is still their choices and actions that will determine how their relationship will play out.

Philippa inhales and exhales slowly, taking in deep breaths. Her body temperature has returned to normal and the effect from her dream has mostly subsided, though the fear still lingers. She gingerly removes herself from Two’s embrace.

“I’m quite alright, now. Thank you.” Philippa utters quietly, slight embarrassed by her display of vulnerability.

Two disagrees with Philippa’s assessment of her condition but she doesn’t reprimand the captain. Being in a coma for 8 days, falling asleep in the hot tub and waking up screaming and shivering is definitely not what Two considers to be okay.

“It’s okay if you’re not. You went through an ordeal that was strenuous on both your body and mind.” Two offers, her voice tender and loving. “Do you need to go to sickbay? You were alarmingly cold just now.”

“No, I spent too much time in sickbay already. I’m really fine, I promise.” Philippa assures. “I have these...episodes sometimes but they pass.”

“Do you want to talk about them?”

“I do but not now. I want to explain something about myself to you first.”

“If this is about you being an empath, Michael told me and I want you to know it doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

They are sitting on the bed facing each other with their legs crossed and knees touching. Two leans forward, cups Philippa’s face and kisses her softly.

“You’re making it hard for me to have a serious conversation.” Philippa rebukes but reciprocates the kiss.

She lets Two takes her and they make love slowly, letting their senses and the depth of their connection guide their movements and send them over the edge of pleasure. Philippa lies in content facing Two, brushing her fingertips lightly over the smooth skin on her chest. The woman is perfection and it doesn’t matter that perfection was created in a lab.

“I want to thank you for what you did for me.” Philippa murmurs.

“You must know I would do anything for you.”

“It must have been daunting finding out that I’m an empath and the depth of our connection when you are still coming to terms with who you are.”

“When Michael told me you were unwell, it didn’t matter what or who I am. My only concern was you. I think it made me realize how much you mean to me. What I am is only a part of me. Who I am, the part of me that have a soul is bound to you.”

“You don’t have a soul. You are a soul, you have a body. And I am bound to you as you are to me.”

“It doesn’t worry you? That maybe I was created for a specific purpose? The corporation that made me, they are not exactly the humanitarian type.”

“I believe when they made you, they intended to create a version of physically superior human that lacks humanity and compassion. They wanted to create an artificial person, not a real human. But when you were awakened, your consciousness was human. They failed to realize you were in fact their greatest creation because of their inability to recognize your humanity. You are what scientists believe to be impossible. Their minds would not allow them to acknowledge you as a human being because you were assembled in a lab. That’s why they didn’t treat you like a human but your humanity is precisely why they failed to mould you and control you.

So, no, it doesn’t worry me because you have transcended what you were created for. Sometimes, we need to eliminate who we believe ourselves to be in order for who we truly are to come to life. You may well be the key to the survival of humanity in the future.”

Two gazes in awe at the woman in front of her and kisses her gently but fully. If it is possible for her to fall any deeper in love with the captain, she will. Sometimes, truth needs to be realized in a domain outside the capacity of the human mind.

“The answers I’ve been searching for; it has been here all along, it has been with you all the time.”

“The truth is often far closer than has been considered possible by the mind.”

“Are you always so full of wisdom?”

“Believe it or not, I used to be pretty ignorant and imprudent.” Philippa chuckles as she recalls her younger days.

“That is hard to imagine but I reckon I would fall in love with a wild, impulsive version of you just the same.”

“You say that now. I used to be really angry all the time. I didn’t know how to handle this fear and pain underneath. It took me a while to realize I was using anger as a shield from further pain, that the negative emotions I absorb has no potential to harm me. It wasn’t until I joined Starfleet Academy and met my first mentor that I began my empath training. I learned to separate my own emotions from those around me and to channel positive energy. Finding out that I have the ability to share compassion, peace, respect, love and all these other beautiful energy changed my life. I spent years in training and meditation, mastering the art of healing myself and cultivating inner peace because there is the dark side of being an empath as well.

My mentor told me my gift is rare and that my abilities are more powerful than most empaths he met but I didn’t want my life to be defined solely by my gift. I wanted to live a normal life so I declined to be officially tested and categorised. The journey wasn’t an easy one but I was fortunate to meet extraordinary people throughout different stages of my life who inspired and supported me in my growth and got me to where I am today.

Relationship is an aspect that has been particularly difficult because no matter how hard I tried, I could not ignore the yearning in my soul. I knew some of them truly loved me but I never had a soul deep connection with any of them. I stopped trying after I took over the command of the Shenzhou 7 years ago. And then, across universe and time, I met you. I sensed it instantly when I encountered your unconscious body on Shaofu-2 but I was so shocked, I tried to block it out. My soul would not keep silent though, it kept reaching out to you in every way, and I could feel you all the time. But with everything that was happening, I could not burden you with my knowledge, so I let you go even though it caused me great pain when we were apart.”

“Would you have told me if Michael didn’t?”

“Eventually, yes. I still want you to have the freedom to choose your path and determine your own destiny without being burdened by our bond and despite knowing the scale of my emotions.”

“I couldn’t stay away even if I wanted to. You captivated me the moment I saw you for the first time in sickbay and it frightens me how powerless I was to resist you. When I asked you to dance that night, I fell irrevocably in love with you. We are inevitable. I realized it when I saw you lying in that chamber and I am no longer afraid. My soul, the person that I truly am, will always choose you every time.”

Two closes the gap between them, pulls Philippa close to her and laid her head on her chest. She gently stroke the knuckles of the hand placed over her heart.

“When I touch you, all the noises inside my head stop. The first time it happened when I placed my hand on you thigh, I thought I was mistaken and that I overanalysed it but then you asked me to dance that night. I hadn’t felt so quiet for such a long time, not without deep mediation. When we made love the first time, it was an indulgence for me. There was only us, my emotions were my own.”

“You don’t sense any other emotions and energy around you now?”

“No, there is only yours and mine.”

“That was how I was able to bring you out of the coma. When I touched you, I stopped all the negative energy you were absorbing?”

“Yes, I didn’t know it was even possible. In all my years, I’ve never heard of such a case.”

“Does it happen only with tactile contact, what about close proximity?”

“So far, it only happened with direct touch. While I love to stay in bed and make love with you the whole day and every day, it’s hardly practical.”

“Why not? I can’t think of a better way to spend my life.” Two teases light-heartedly.

“Being an empath is who I am and I want to live a life that is as normal as possible.”

“And who says staying in bed and making love the whole day and every day is not normal? You’re an empath with unusual abilities, I’m a manmade human with a soul and we have a bond that transcend universe and time. I think normal is overrated.”

Philippa gives a throaty laugh and kisses Two heartily. “You’re impossible. No wonder you and Michael get along so well.”

“Michael really loves you, she loves you so much.”

“And I love her just as much. Michael is very special and dear to me. It’s difficult for me to be impartial when it comes to Michael.”

“I think the connection you have with her is extraordinarily beautiful. I would be extremely jealous if I didn’t understand the nature of your relationship with her.”

“There’s something I need to talk to both you and Michael, and Ellen as well. I’ve been having some unusual experiences since we crossed over into this universe. I suspect my abilities are evolving and it worries me.”

“Whatever is happening, I’m here and we will get through it together.” Two holds Philippa tighter and kisses on her forehead lovingly.

When they accept who they really are with loving kindness and who they are to each other, the freedom is immeasurable. When the true nature of the soul is freed from the shackles of self-doubt and worldly boundaries, the soul recognizes its mate and embraces a bond that is as ancient as the universe itself. Truth, devoid of ego, fear and pretence is like oxygen to the soul, with it the soul thrives and heals.

****

Two is in sickbay waiting for Dr Nambue to complete her examination on the captain.

“You’re clear for duty, Philippa but no away missions for the foreseeable future.” Dr Nambue advises.

Philippa is about to protest when Two cuts in. “Thank you, Dr Nambue. I’ll make sure she follows your advice.”

Philippa raises her eyebrows at Two but Two looks at the captain with a sheepish grin and Philippa caves in. Philippa has scheduled a meeting with Michael and Ellen in her ready room. After the episode of multiple seizures that led to her being put in a medically induced coma, she knows it’s time she shares with the three people closest to her everything she’s been experiencing so they can be more prepared to face what is to come.

Michael and Ellen have been waiting in the captain’s ready room when Philippa and Two enter. Ellen is laughing at something Michael said and the chemistry between them has changed. Philippa eyes her first officer curiously. Could her oblivious protégé have finally realized her attraction for the chief security officer? Philippa knew Ellen has been in love with Michael for some time now but Michael can be pretty incognizant about her own charisma and appeal. Also she was not keen on relationship and would brush off or downright ignore anyone who tried to show an interest in her romantically. One of the pitfalls of being an empath is the pull towards meddling and fixing the affairs of others, something Philippa is acutely aware of after a few disastrous outcome during her younger days before her empath training. Philippa is not worried about Michael and Ellen; they are two kindled souls who will eventually awaken to each other and when they do, Michael will take another great leap in her journey of self-discovery.

“Did Dr Nambue clear you for active duty?” Michael greets her captain.

“Yes, he did but I’m not cleared for away missions until further notice I’m afraid.”

“That’s good.” Michael remarks candidly.

“I know recent events have been unnerving but I’m not fragile, Michael.” Philippa voices with care and sensitivity. “It warms me that you care so much and I would probably react the same way if our situation is reversed. I’m still the captain you’ve known for 7 years and I’m more than capable of handling myself and coping with my conditions. I love you, Michael, so very much but this level of overbearing protectiveness is not healthy for either of us.”

“I know that in my head but my heart wouldn’t comply. I cannot bear to lose you. I know it bounds to happen someday because we’re not immortals but I don’t think I can ever be ready to lose you.”

“No one can ever be ready to lose the people they love. I cannot prepare myself for losing you someday either yet we must face it when the time comes. All we can do is cherishes every moment we are granted with those we love but not by shielding them in a security fortress.”

“I’m sorry. I just need a bit more time to process my fear.”

“Of course, Michael. Take all the time you need and you can always come talk to me when your fear arises.”

“I love you, Philippa.”

Philippa open her arms and Michael hugs her mentor fiercely. The next part of their conversation will be hard on both mentor and protégé.

“I asked Ellen and you here because I need to tell the three of you certain things that have been happening to me since we crossed into this universe. My headaches for one, have been almost constant and it’s not just the singularities. There are a lot of negative emotions and energy in this universe and it’s been affecting my health. Dr Nambue has been giving me regular medication to treat my high blood pressure and he is concern I may develop resistant hypertension which increases the risk of damage to my heart, kidney and brain.

I cannot be certain but I think my empath abilities are evolving and I’m struggling to understand and control them. The incident with Two where I was able to absorb and transfer her pain onto myself without tactile contact or meditative ritual was one example and that triggered a seizure because I couldn’t control it. Then, when Two was blown out of the airlock on the Raza, I did not only felt her, I saw her vividly as if I was there and I passed out from the exertion.

Iriden-3…there were so many things happening all at once, it felt like I astral projected multiple version of myself. I was here on the Shenzhou and I could feel thousands of souls screaming out to me in my head. One of me was on Iriden-3 and I felt the intense burning when the planet exploded, another one of me was floating in space trying to push back the energy field from the white hole from reaching the Raza and the Shenzhou, and I was also on the Raza. I felt both your pain when you realized the device you delivered caused the extinction of a planet and I saw everything that happened on the bridge of the Raza. I knew what was happening but I couldn’t control any of it. I even watched myself went into multiple uncontrolled seizures. When Dr Nambue induced the coma, everything collapsed into an abyss of endless darkness and when my consciousness returned, I was trapped inside a pod and the pain was indescribable. Someone or something was taking my mind apart and draining my every thought, my every emotion and experiences. I couldn’t break free until I felt Two. When she touched me, everything I was experiencing inside my head dissolved, all the noises were silenced and all the pain and negative energy instantly faded.

I’ve also been having problem sleeping due to recurring dreams, perhaps I should say nightmares and they feel like visions. I know I’m not a telepath and I do not have cognitive predictive ability but I’m not sure anymore. Either something in this universe is triggering me or my abilities are evolving or I’m actually losing my mind. For the first time in my life since I accepted that I am an empath and started my training, I’m scared. I’m terrified what is happening to me and I’m terrified of what might be happening here in this universe.”

Philippa sighs as she finishes and is overcome by a wave of exhaustion. She buries her head in the crook of Two’s neck, drawing from her strength. Michael is kneeling in front of her mentor and holding her hand firmly.

“It’s going to be okay, Philippa. Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out together like we always do. You’re not alone, we are here with you.” Michael promises.

Philippa places a kiss on Michael’s forehead and she reaches out to give Ellen an appreciative hand squeeze. Come what may, she has her family and her crew, and now she has Two.

“Michael, I know you must be deeply worried by what I just disclosed and it is also very hard for you to grasp my experiences logically as a scientist. I know you are strong and you want to protect me but I promise I can cope and I will not try to handle things on my own. If I promise I will not hide anything from you because I don’t want to worry you, will you do the same?”

“You always knew what’s in my heart. It is not possible for me to not worry about you especially with what you just revealed but I promise I will try my best to not be overbearing and I will not hide anything from you. I never could, anyways. As for understanding your experiences, you have always been the biggest challenge for my scientific mind. I’m not really okay but neither are you. We have each other, that’s what matters and I’m glad you have Two now as well.”

“And I’m not going anywhere. I’m here to stay.” Two adds.

****

Michael offered to take Philippa’s shifts for another week even though the captain has been cleared for duty and Philippa indulged her first officer. Philippa asked Ellen to discuss with Two how she could help train their security teams in hand-to-hand combat and weapons from this universe. She is currently in her ready room going over the singularities reports from Saru when Michael enters.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“No, Michael. I actually want to discuss these singularities reports with you. These data suggest what we encountered could potentially be manmade.”

“I noticed the same possibility and I’ve gone over the data multiple times with Saru but it is not conclusive.”

“What are the odds that someone brought us here on purpose?”

“When we first arrived I would say for certain that’s not possible but now I wonder as well. I have a suggestion.”

“Okay, let’s hear it.”

“I want to bring Android on board to review these data and get her opinion. It not only her processing capabilities I’m seeking. She has infinite knowledge of this universe and she is somewhat intuitive. She’s unlike any artificial intelligence I’ve encountered even the ones from this universe. There’s something more to her but I can’t quite discern what it is yet. Anyway, I think she can give us valuable insight to these data and more.”

“I think that’s a good idea, I will ask Two. You think Android can also help figure out what’s happening to me, don’t you?”

“I think it’s worth a try.”

“Okay, we’ll do that when we get her aboard.”

Michael rubs her hands, a habit Philippa noticed her protégé does when she wants to bring up something she finds embarrassing or very personal. Philippa doesn’t interrupt and allows Michael to take her time.

“I…um…I like Ellen, in like a romantic way.” Michael confesses nervously.

“Oh Michael, that’s wonderful.”

“I don’t know if I should tell her or if she likes me that way. You know she’s so impassive most of the time.”

“Is she? Ellen is not as adept in hiding her emotions any more than you are. Sometimes, you need to suspend your preconceived notion before a different reality can unfold.”

“I want to be respectful and sensitive in my approach because of her past and of course, because I truly care about how she feels.”

“That is all the answer you need right there, Michael.”

“You know what? You’re right.” Michael exclaims and sighs in relief.

“Aren’t I always?” Philippa smirks.

****

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Philippa told Two about Michael’s suggestion to bring Android on board to help with analysing the singularities and examining Philippa. Two eagerly agreed and would contact Android and Three in the morning. Two updated Philippa on her discussion with Ellen and the training routine they have set up. They decided to call it a night and was getting ready for bed.

“How are you really feeling?” Two asks.

“Honestly? I’m exhausted. I feel like I can sleep for another week but I don’t want to.”

“Because of the dreams?”

“Partly, but also because I don’ think sleep is what I need right now. I want to revise my meditation training and start on a new physical workout plan for my body.”

“I can help you with your physical training.”

“I was hoping you would.”

They are interrupted when the door chimes and Philippa answers.

“Are you guys getting ready for bed? I can come back tomorrow.” Five utters anxiously.

“It’s okay, Five. Come in, we would love your company.”

“Just don’t get all…you know…in front of me, okay?” Five gestures awkwardly.

“I promise I’ll behave until you leave the room.” Two quips and winks at Five.

“Stop teasing her, Two. Come, Five. Sit. Is there something you want to talk to us about?” Philippa waves Five over to their bed and asks fondly.

Philippa knew something has been bothering Five and has been waiting patiently for the kid to come to her when she’s ready.

“There’s something I need to confess…” Five starts hesitantly.

“It’s alright. You can tell us anything. I promise we will understand.” Philippa encourages.

“But you don’t even know what I’m going to say?”

“Sometimes, the what doesn’t matter as much as the who. You must know that I care about you nonetheless. We both do.”

Five thinks about it for a moment and continues. “I lied about not having my memories. I do remember who I was. I was never in the stasis pod. I was a stowaway hiding on the Raza.” Five bites her lower lips nervously.

“You saw an opportunity when we woke up without our memories so you lied in order to fit in. That’s understandable. Any smart person would do the same.” Two offers and adds. “I can see how scary it must be for you to be on a ship with a bunch of adult strangers who turned out to be ruthless mercenaries on the Galactic Authority most wanted list.”

“You guys weren’t so bad but I was afraid you would force me to leave if you find out I wasn’t supposed to be on the ship and I have nowhere else to go. Then, the lie just kind of got stuck even after I came on board the Shenzhou. I really like it here and I don’t want Philippa to think badly of me. I’m sorry I lied, Philippa.” Five bows her head in shame.

“Oh Five, come here.” Philippa pulls Five into a warm-hearted embrace. “I think you are incredibly smart and brave. The world is not always black and white, and sometimes our actions are less than desirable. Two and I have both done horrible things in our lives but we still strive to be good and to do the right thing as much as we can. You are a good kid and you have a good heart. Don’t let the past gets you down. You’re here on the Shenzhou with us now and that means you’re part of our family. We take care of each other, no matter what.”

“You remember who you are but you said you have nowhere else to go. Did something happen to your real family?” Two asks gently.

“I was a homeless orphan living on Eridani-6 with a group of other kids like me. We mostly pickpocketed and stole things to get by. I pickpocketed this thing that looked like a storage card one day and I was gonna sell it on the black market. When I was gone, a group of men showed up and killed all my friends looking for it. My friend, TJ got away but he got shot. He told me the thing I stole was some kind of valuable key. We didn’t have enough money to leave the planet so we went to the docking platform and sneaked on board the Raza before it took off.”

“The dead boy we found in the lower deck on the Raza was your friend TJ?”

“Yes, I lied about finding him by accident. I wanted to tell you guys before you got into the stasis pods so you could help but he wouldn’t let me. He said you guys would just throw us out of the ship. Then, I went sneaking around the ship looking for medical supplies but when I got back to the lower deck, he was already dead.”

“I’m so sorry about your friends, Five. What happened was tragic but it wasn’t your fault.” Philippa offers empathetically.

“But they were killed because of what I stole.”

“They were killed by men who doesn’t understand the true value of human life, not because of you.” Philippa assures the kid.

“Do you still have the card you stole?” Two asks.

“I do. That’s why I went to look for Android on the Raza when we were on Cygni-4. I couldn’t find a way to read the card so I asked Android. Android wasn’t sure what it is either but she thought it could be a subatomic matrix card that is part of some larger system designed to access pockets of extra-dimensional space, like travelling between universes, though she said there were no records of such experiments.”

Somewhere at the back of Philippa’s mind, dots were beginning to connect but she couldn’t quite get the whole picture. When all the dots are finally connected, it will strike fear into the hearts of even the bravest souls.

“Can you let Michael and my science team take a look at the card?” Philippa asks politely.

“Of course. I’ll give it to Michael tomorrow.”

“Thank you. Do you mind if I ask what is your real name, Five?”

“My real name is Emily Kolburn. I’m 16 years old. My parents died in a shuttle accident when I was a baby. I grew up in an orphanage but I ran away when I was 12 and have been living on the streets of Eridani-6 ever since. My friends call me Das.”

“Would you like us to call you Emily or Das instead of Five?”

“I never knew my birth parents and I don’t remember much of my life in the orphanage as Emily Kolburn, except it was unpleasant. I think I like to be known as Das.”

“Then from today onwards, we shall call you Das.”

“Did you know who sabotaged our stasis pods?” Two asks cautiously.

“I’ve been wandering around the ship when you guys were in stasis but they were no one else on board. I don’t think the pods were deliberately sabotaged but it was purely an accident. I saw the meteorites through the bridge viewport, then the systems went offline and alarms started blaring, just like what Android suspected had happened to the ship. I’m sorry I kept it from you.”

“It’s fine. I was suspicious at first that it could be one of us but I have chosen to trust the team. I was more concerned if someone had a hidden agenda for wiping our memories and was planning to manipulate us.” Two explains.

“Das, I want you to know I’m really happy you feel comfortable enough to tell us the truth. You can always come to me to talk about anything, anything at all and I will give you the same courtesy as well. I would like for you to work with Michael and my science team on the card but there is something I need to tell both of you about my science team first.”

“I know there are alien races on the ship. I hacked into the ship’s system and read the crew manifest. Saru, your chief science officer is a Kelpien.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Philippa chortles. “You’re too smart for your own good sometimes. We need to talk about some ground rules, especially hacking into my ship. Next time, talk to Michael or Ellen if you want access to something. Promise?”

“Promise.” Das gets up and hugs Philippa. “Thank you, Philippa.”

Das gives Philippa a quick peck on the cheek before biding them goodnight.

“Why didn’t I get a kiss?” Two sulks in pretence.

“Well, I can certainly rectify that.” Philippa quips and kisses Two playfully.

****

Michael has been pacing inside her quarters for the past 20 minutes. After her talk with Philippa, Michael had spent some time in meditation and going over her encounters with Ellen inside her eidetic memory. Philippa has been right as usual, the signs were there all along, especially in the last year. Ellen had been more attentive towards Michael, she had long stopped criticizing Michael for some her reckless actions and have been supportive of her. Michael was mortified when she realized it. How could she have been so blind and oblivious? Now that her eyes are opened, she could see the hurt in Ellen’s eyes when Michael confessed she was interested in someone. Ellen never expected it to be her because Michael had been a clueless idiot, to put it lightly. That wasn’t all. Her time of reflection helps Michael recognizes her feelings. Truth be told, she had been attracted to Ellen not long after Ellen joined the Shenzhou. Michael had buried her feelings because of how Ellen reacted to her, which she understood now was because of the nature of her relationship with Philippa and how Michael challenged Philippa back then.

Michael heads to Ellen’s quarter and waits nervously for Ellen to answer the buzz. The door hisses open and Ellen appears in a casual t-shirt and boxer shorts. Michael gulps at the sight and is thankful that at least she has a dark complexion which helps hide her blush, she hopes.

“What can I do for you, Michael?” Ellen asks politely, not giving anything away.

“Can I…can we talk…about something…uhm…personal?” Michael stammers adoringly and Ellen chuckles.

“Come in, then.”

Michael starts pacing, sits down then gets up and paces again while Ellen watches her in amusement. She eventually decides to sit down opposite Ellen and rubs her hands unconsciously.

“So…I..erm…I like you. I mean I’m attracted to you. I have romantic feelings for you.”

 _Okay, wow. That was certainly unexpected._ Ellen had resolved to be a supportive friend and she thought Michael was here to finally tell her who she was crushing on but she never thought it could possibly be her. In her state of shock, she doesn’t realize she hasn’t said anything and Michael feels her hope diminishes by the second.

She finally gets up and apologizes. “I’m sorry if I offended you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship.”

“Michael, sit down, please. Let me explain. I like you too. In fact, I’ve been in love with you for over a year now. I was just surprised you liked me back, I never thought I stood a chance.” Ellen confesses and explains.

“Why not? You’re an amazing person, Ellen and I know I don’t tell you that often enough and that’s my fault. The truth is I was attracted to you even during your early days on the Shenzhou. I brushed it off because you seemed to dislike me, which I understand now after our conversation the other day. I guess over the years, I just tried not to think about you that way but recently it’s been kind of hard to ignore these feelings I get whenever I see you and when we’re working together.”

“I’m sorry, Michael. The harsh way I treated you before was not entirely fair but I honestly don’t think it would have ended well if you told me then. I’m glad you’re telling me now because it has also been a struggle for me lately to control my feelings for you.” Ellen admits in return.

“Can I kiss you? I’ve wanted to kiss you for weeks now.” Michael asks boldly.

“Wait…”

“I’m sorry if I’m too forward…”

“No, look at the news, Michael. Computer, increase volume on screen.” Ellen utters urgently.

As chief security officer, Ellen constantly watches the Galactic News Network looking out for potential threats. The computer increased the volume on screen.

_“Representatives of the Galactic Authority has confirmed reports of the capture of the notorious crew of the Raza. Early this morning, officers have apprehended three crew members of the Raza who are on the Galactic Authority most wanted list and seized control of the ship. They are Marcus Boone, wanted for murder, assault, kidnapping and piracy; Griffin Jones, wanted for murder, assault and smuggling; and Ryo Tetsudo, wanted for murder, assault and piracy._

_Further, Galactic Authority has confirmed the mysterious death of Jace Corso, also a crew member of the Raza, wanted for murder, assault, kidnapping, trafficking and theft. His body was found on Shaofu-2. Authorities suspect he was likely killed by his own crew members. They are still looking for the last member and possibly the leader of the Raza, Portia Lin, wanted for murder, assault, arson, theft and piracy. Portia Lin is considered to be a ruthless killer and extremely dangerous. Authorities are asking anyone with information regarding this fugitive to come forward. Together we can make our world a safer place from these lawless criminals.”_

Photograph of Two flashes on the news broadcast.


	9. The Die Is Cast

“Leadership is hard to define and good leadership even harder. But if you can get people to follow you to the ends of the earth, you are a great leader.”

~ Indra Nooyi ~

****

Philippa calls a meeting in her ready room to discuss Starfleet General Order 1, otherwise known as the Prime Directive. At core of the Prime Directive is the philosophical concept that no Starfleet officers may interfere in the natural, unassisted, development of societies, even if such interference is well-intentioned. Some actions are clearly forbidden by the Prime Directive while others are subject to interpretation, with commanding officers being given great discretionary powers regarding how and whether the Prime Directive would apply to specific situations. Starfleet officers are sworn to uphold the Prime Directive but in reality, there are often situations that pose ethical dilemmas and upholding the Prime Directive may be morally indefensible. Philippa herself had in a few occasions violated or made exceptions to the Prime Directive in her career as a Starfleet officer.

In attendance are Michael, Ellen, Itzel, Saru and Saladin.

“As Starfleet officers, we have all studied Starfleet general orders and regulations. I even helped write some of them and I broke many of them as well. Most of you have served under me for many years and I am grateful that you have always trusted my judgement as your captain. We are in a different universe and time, these are uncharted territories.

When I brought Two on board the Shenzhou, I was very aware of the Prime Directive but I acted on my instinct. Since then, the situation has evolved rapidly and the line between this universe and ours is beginning to blur, primarily concerning myself. To say it frankly, I am bound to Two and my life is now irrevocably tied to the events in this universe. I’ve swore an oath to Starfleet to uphold its values and as captain I also took an oath to protect you as my crew. If I cannot keep my principal oaths, then I am prepared to relinquish my command of this ship but I promise no matter what, I will find a way to get you back home.”

A look of shock was evident on every face on the table, except Michael.

“Philippa, what are you talking about? Michael?” Ellen exclaims.

“I’m not as shocked because Philippa and I argued about this earlier just before the meeting. I alone couldn’t persuade her, so I’m hoping we can convince her as a team.” Michael explains.

“My duty to Starfleet and as your captain is to protect this ship and my crew. My primary objective must be to find our way home and I’ve compromised both.” Philippa continues undeterred.

“You have been protecting this ship and your crew. You brought Two on board to help us find our way home. Assisting Two in finding her crew and the Raza were part of the deal for her to help us achieve our goal. You did your best to uphold the Prime Directive in that process and we have not interfered with the natural development of the society in this universe, except for exposing our ship and crew to a few individuals.” Saladin expounds, not understanding where the captain is coming from.

“Are you sure we have not interfered? I ordered the strike on the ISS Far Horizon to stop a deadly contagious virus from spreading in this universe.”

“No, you assisted in taking out the ISS Far Horizon. The Raza would have found a way to destroy the freighter one way or another.” Michael argues.

“There’s a reason why the Prime Directive is one of Starfleet’s most important principles. Every action we take has a ripple effect. Rescuing Two from Shaofu-2, finding her crew, getting the Raza, destroying the ISS Far Horizon, the obliteration of Iriden-3, rescuing Two from Dwarf Star Technologies, wiping out their research facility, it doesn’t stop. Where do we draw the line? I made a conscious choice but I have no right to make that choice for everyone else. I’m in too deep and I’m too involved. You have to consider the possibility that I may no longer be fit to command this vessel.” Philippa asserts.

“You are the commanding officer of this ship, therefore Starfleet protocol dictates that you have the discretional power to make the choice for everyone. As you said, we are in uncharted territories, there is no precedent to the right approach. When you came for me on Kaminar, you argued my case and convinced Starfleet to make an exception to the Prime Directive. If you haven’t tried, I would not be where I am today.

Your methods may be unconventional at times but you have always been guided by the highest ethical values. Your willingness to relinquish command because you doubt the decisions you made were the best for this ship and its crew is precisely why you can be trusted to make the best decisions for us. I know you are not infallible and you have never claimed otherwise. That’s what we are here for as your senior officers, to be your second conscience when you are faced with challenging dilemmas. This is what you have trained us and mentored us to do.” Saru gives his compelling argument.

“You know I trust you with my life and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Philippa. You have my unwavering loyalty but it doesn’t mean I will follow you blindly and let you walk into a path of destruction when I know it will hurt you in the end. You care so much, too much sometimes, at the cost of yourself. You entrusted me with the safety of this ship and its crew but you must know, you are the one I swore to protect above all else because you are the heart and soul of this ship. Whatever you need to do, I cannot and will not let you walk that path alone. You lead us with wisdom and compassion, and you have taught us well. Now, trust the team you have built, trust that we can make the right choices and trust that we will never let you lose your way.” Ellen urges.

“What I am about to do will most likely disregard the Prime Directive all together and many other Starfleet regulations. I cannot pretend I am doing it to save the universe, the reasons are personal and I don’t even know how to explain some of them. I can either leave with Two and Das, and we pursue what we need to do without involving the Shenzhou or I stay on the Shenzhou and we get involve with the affairs of this universe together as a team but it would mean putting everyone at risks and for all of you to break oaths you have taken as Starfleet officers.” Philippa puts forward for the team to consider.

“Then I think the choice is an obvious one. Starfleet regulations are not a set of rigid, unbendable rules. It is a set of principles created because in space exploration, we encounter situations where it is not always easy to discern what is the right thing to do. The rules serve to solve that dilemma and maintain a standard decision making process across the board but there have been many exceptions and cases where they have been broken in the past and for good reasons. But you know all of this. No one knows the inside out of Starfleet protocols and regulations better than you.

I think your main concern is crossing a line you cannot come back from. If and when you get to that point of no return, you need to trust your team to be there for you. Besides, I am certain if you are to leave, Michael will follow, as will Ellen and so will I. If Saru isn’t a Kelpien, he will follow you too. What’s the point of you leaving if this crew is just going to follow you anyway? You don’t need to save the entire galaxy. If you need to go to the ends of the universe just to save one person, that’s good enough for me. We are a family on this ship and we take care of each other no matter what. That is the value you have instilled in each and every one of us, you cannot expect us to act any differently.” Itzel posits her view.

“Your leadership has always been collegial and you encourage decision making by consensus. I think it’s very clear your team is unanimous in their vote of confidence in you as the commanding officer of this ship. I will follow you to the ends of the universe, Philippa and you don’t even need to ask. Please, trust us to be here for you now as you have always been there for us.” Michael pleads.

“I know things have been exceptionally difficult for you since we crossed into this universe. I can see you struggling everyday even though you tried your best to hide your pain from us. You had two episodes of seizures in a matter of weeks and was in a coma for 8 days. You’re allowed to be human. It is time to let us take care of you, let us take care of this ship and the crew with you.” Ellen implores.

“I’m honoured and humbled by all of you. Thank you, all of you. I could not wish for a better team. I’m so proud of you all.” Philippa utters emotionally with appreciation and pride.

****

After they decided to practically throw out the Prime Directive, so to speak, the team got down to planning their next mission which is to rescue the three captured crew members of the Raza and to recover Android and the ship. Philippa has decided to take a medical leave of absence from duty and puts Michael in command of the ship and mission planning, so she can focus on her recovery and her new training routines designed to help her body and mind cope better with the effect of this universe.

During the time Michael was on the Raza, Philippa had been busy retrofitting the Shenzhou. Android sent Philippa engineering schematic and specifications for the power core and FTL technology used in this universe. They couldn’t exactly pull up to a shipyard and get the Shenzhou retrofitted without exposing Starfleet technology to this universe. Fortunately, the engineering and maintenance team on board are more than skilled enough to do the job themselves. What they lacked though was financial resources.

In the 23rd century, the Federation had not yet perfected replicator technology for ships, though replicators already existed in industrial sites. Starships were equipped with food synthesizers and other devices for producing clothing and machine parts on demand. Replicator uses matter-energy conversion technology similar to that of transporter. The Shenzhou has an obsolete model of lateral vector transporter but nonetheless, it is based on matter-energy conversion technology, the drawback being the massive amount of power it consumes. Philippa tasked the engineering team to convert the parts from three of the ship’s nine transporter units and upgrade the devices used for producing clothing and machine parts on demand into replicators.

The replicators were used to produce bars, the currency used in this universe and various engineering parts needed to remodel the ship. With it, they were able to purchase the equipment they needed to install a secondary power core and FTL drive on the Shenzhou using technology from this universe. They also managed to stockpile dilithium needed for the ship’s warp core, and to power the transporters, replicators, defence and weapon systems. Navigation, life support and other secondary and non-essential systems have been diverted to the secondary power core.

When Michael took command, she tasked a team consisting of personnel from both the science and engineering division to work on building a cloaking device for the Shenzhou. Cloaking technology is not unfamiliar to Starfleet but is general frowned upon and largely disregarded due to the Federation principles of being a peaceful and transparent organization. However, desperate times call for desperate measures. Since their primary goal is to conceal the very existence of the Federation from this universe, an exception can surely be made. Besides, they are not technically breaking any Starfleet regulations in this case. Michael also tasked the team to engineer a smaller version of FTL drive to be installed on the ship’s two shuttlecrafts.

Michael, Ellen and Two are discussing their options for the rescue mission. They need classified information from the Galactic Authority network before they can formulate any kind of plan.

The Principality of Zairon is unlikely to help after Four executed Akita. They cannot turn to the Procyon Insurrection after Six tried to kill their leader. Ferrous Corp has been after them ever since the mining colony incident. Dwarf Star Technologies is after Two. Wexler’s group happened to work for Volkov-Rusi. Traugott Corp is also on their tail for destroying the ISS Far Horizon and stealing the white hole device. One a.k.a. Derrick Moss who was the heir to CoreLactic Industries is presumably dead. Their fragile alliance with Commander Truffault of Mikkei Combine has been on thin ice since Iriden-3. Frankly, it seems the Raza has burned all its bridges in this universe.

“Seriously, is there anyone at all in this universe you guys haven’t made an enemy of?” Ellen throws up her arms in exasperation.

“There is one last source we could try, Tabor Calchek. He’s not exactly our friend but he is our handler. He uses his connections in the underworld to secure jobs for us.” Two offers apologetically.

“Do you trust him?”

“Not as far as I can throw him. The last job the guys took was from Calchek. It’s possible he’s the one who sold them out. Calchek is an opportunist and he’s extremely manipulative and cunning. He will not be easy person to get to but if we can get him to talk, we can get all the information we need.”

“Do you at least know where he is?”

“That, I actually do know, somehow. He has a home base on Regulus-12.”

****

They charted a course for Regulus-12 and Michael is currently reviewing the design of the proposed cloaking system in her quarters when her door buzzes. To her pleasant surprise, it is Ellen. They haven’t had a chance to continue where they left off the other night.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Michael asks delightfully.

“Am I interrupting your work?” Ellen gestures to the holographic screen in front of Michael.

“I’m just reviewing some of these design specs for the cloaking device, nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

“Good, because I believe I am owed a kiss before we were interrupted the other day.” Ellen utters with more confidence than she feels.

Michael swiftly shuts down her screen and closes the gap between them. She leans down and captures the lips she’s been yearning to kiss for days. Ellen tries to calm her racing heartbeat but it is futile. As their lips meet, Michael threads a hand around the nape of her neck and another around her waist pulling her closer. Michael’s lips are soft and her touch delicate. Michael kisses Ellen like she’s the most precious thing in the world. When Ellen parts her lips, Michael gently uses her tongue to caress the inner side of her lips before their tongues touch softly. The kiss is sweet and loving, thoughtful and kind, it is every bit of the beautiful and sensitive soul Philippa had told Ellen about. When Michael breaks the kiss, Ellen doesn’t realize how weak her knees have gotten. She leans into Michael and lets Michael hold her in silence.

Ellen may be remarkably forgiving and strong in spirit but it doesn’t mean there are no effects from her past sexual trauma. As long as Michael remained an unrequited crush, Ellen didn’t have to deal with her issues. But now, she isn’t sure if she’s ready for Michael to reciprocate her feelings. Ellen is grateful that Michael doesn’t push. Ellen knows Michael will never kiss her, touch her or do anything to her without her permission. Michael doesn’t expect and she understands without Ellen having to ask.

Michael releases her hold on Ellen and runs a thumb affectionately down her cheek, then tilts her head upwards so their eyes meet.

“Can I walk you back to your quarter?” Michael asks with a gratifying smile.

“I thought chivalry is all but dead in the 23rd century.” Ellen chuckles.

“I’m an old soul and I have an ulterior motive. If a lady appreciates the knight who walks her to her door, then it is customary for the lady to give that knight a parting kiss.” Michael smirks.

With charms like that, Michael can make any men and women swoon all over her but this is a side of Michael few are privy to. They take a long walk back to Ellen’s quarter and as demanded by custom, so Michael claimed, Ellen gives Michael a deep and appreciative kiss.

****

Danby bursts into the mess hall excitedly one evening and informs everyone that Philippa is sparring with Two in the martial arts training hall. Everyone drops their dinner and rushes to the gymnasium.

While Two is stronger, faster and her movements precise and purposeful; Philippa fights with the same grace and elegance she demonstrated in dancing. The captain is agile and oh so flexible, and she doesn’t lack power and speed at all. They match each other blow by blow, going on the offense then switching to defence, covering the entire sparring mat.

Two speeds things up, switching to Kempo floating hands, striking out at six hits per second with incredible precision. The crew holds their breaths, some with their mouths agape at the ridiculous speed of the fight they are witnessing between their revered captain and Two. The scene is unreal because Philippa’s movements seem to be in slow motion in contrast to Two’s uncanny speed, yet she counters every strike effortlessly. They seem to come to a stalemate with their palms crossed and locked in front of them in a show of strength. The captain appears to be losing when Two pushes forward showing her superior strength but in a one smooth movement, Philippa withdraws only to push forward lightly with an invisible force so powerful, it throws Two off balance and stumbling backwards.

The captain leaps into the air with such lightness she seems to defy the law of gravity as she suspends in mid-air landing successive kicks on Two. Philippa touches down on the mat gracefully in a three-point landing pose as Two lands unceremoniously on her back.

The crew gasps and gawks in awe.

“Alright people, show’s over. Get back to your posts.” Ellen yells out, dispersing the awestruck audience that had filled up the entire gymnasium.

Only a handful of the Shenzhou crew ever had the privilege to see Philippa in a martial arts fight. This display will undoubtedly takes the crew’s hero worship of the captain to new heights and immortalize her in their hearts forever.

“You’ve been holding out on me.” Two claims as she gets back on her feet, astonished and humbled by the captain’s prowess as a fighter.

“I beg to differ. You assumed because you are physically stronger and faster that I am no match for you and I simply let you.” Philippa refutes and adds. “ _All warfare is based on deception. When you are able to attack, you must seem unable._ Sun Tzu, The Art of War.”

“You are a formidable opponent, Philippa. _What the ancients called a clever fighter is one who not only wins, but excels in winning with ease._ ”

“I’m impressed. Does the book exist in this universe as well?” Philippa asks in surprise.

“No, but you do have a copy in your quarters. We’re not all savages in this universe, you know. There’s more to me than kicks and punches.” Two quips.

“I don’t know…I might need a demonstration of your other skill set.” Philippa smiles coyly.

“Your wish is my command.” Two gladly obliges.

****

Regulus-12 is a massive space station. They will approach Regulus-12 in two teams. The first team will take one shuttlecraft and their primary mission is to find and essentially kidnap Calchek and get information from him. This team consists of Michael, Two and Das because Calchek already knows them. Due to his deceitful and shrewd nature, it is deem too risky to expose the other Shenzhou crew members to him. Ellen, Kamran will lead Saladin and two other engineers on a secondary mission to procure Transfer Transit pods and act as backup for the first team.

They need a disguise for Two as photograph of her is all over the network since the Raza was captured.

“I think you’re supposed to be inconspicuous, not draw more attention to yourself.” Philippa quips when Two comes out of the bathroom with blonde hair and blue eyes.

“So…are you attracted to blonde as much as you are to brunette?” Two asks flirtatiously.

“I’m undecided but I’m sure I can be persuaded.” Philippa replies suggestively.

“You’re a hard woman to resist but they are waiting for me at the shuttlebay.”

Two rewards Philippa with a fervent, ravenous kiss that promises she will be back to persuade the captain.

****

As it turns out, Calchek isn’t hard to find at all because bribery works like a charm in this universe. Michael, Two and Das heads to a bar Calchek is rumoured to visit frequently. They get lucky on their first night and follow Calchek back to his base when he leaves.

Two kicks his door open before it closes completely.

“Hey. Oh, Portia. Ha. What a pleasant surprise. I like your new look.” Calchek tries to hide his shock.

Two punches him in the face and he passes out.

“What did you do that for?” Michael frowns.

“Anger issues?” Two quips.

Das ignores the two adults and goes about breaking into Calchek’s computer.

“Shouldn’t he be awake by now?” Das asks.

“Why don’t you cut off his pinky? See how he reacts.” Michael suggests in pretence.

“Alright...” Two agrees and unsheathes her dagger.

As expected, Calchek instantly wakes up. “Whoa! What the hell? Come on! What if I’d actually been unconscious?”

“Well, then I guess we’d be looking at a bloody floor and a missing pinky, wouldn’t we? Surprised to see me?” Two retorts.

“Yeah, of course I’m surprised…and relieved. Thank god, you and the intern are okay.”

“Wow. That’s an interesting response, considering you’re probably the one who set us up.”

“What do you mean?”

“Alexander Rook?”

“What? No, no, no, no! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. He set us up! I was as much of a victim as you guys. In fact, now I’m like a double victim, being accused of something I didn’t do. And if you don’t mind me saying so, it’s rather hurtful.”

“Galactic Authority?”

“What? Come on, Portia! You’re…you’re like one of my best earners. You’re the last crew I’d hand over to the GA. It would be like ripping myself off. Now, why would I do a thing like that for?”

“Look, we’re here for one of two things, information or revenge.” Michael interjects.

“Who gets to pick?”

“You do.”

“In which case, we’ll go with the former because of course, if there’s anything I can do to help you guys...”

“Where are my crew held?”

“Hyperion-8, maximum security Galactic Authority detention facility based on a moon orbiting the planet Sirius. The facility is designed to be inescapable and has numerous ground-based anti-ship defences. The place is impenetrable.”

“We’re going to break my crew out.”

“Why?”

“Because they are my crew and they are my friends.”

“Are you sure about that? Because word on the street is, Griffin is an undercover cop for the Galactic Authority. So, maybe he’s the one who sold you guys out.”

“Impossible. He would never do that.” Das exclaims.

“You got what you need, Das?” Two asks.

“Yup.”

“Hey! Stop messing with my computer.” Calchek yells out.

“Get up, you’re coming with us.”

“Why? I gave you the information you need. I’m not helping you break into a maximum security GA facility.”

“No, you’re not but we can’t trust you to keep your mouth shut.”

“What? Come on, now, that’s just hurtful. How long have I been helping you guys out?”

“Shut up and move or do you prefer we knock you out and carry you?”

They make him put on a pair of special eye lenses that act as blindfold and take him to their shuttlecraft. Michael updates Ellen to tell her they are returning to the Shenzhou with their guest. Ellen and her team have confidentially purchased four transit pods from Transfer Transit and will be returning to the ship shortly.

Michael lands in shuttlebay 2 which has been kept isolated from the rest of the ship since the Raza crew was last on board. Michael had a large self-contained holding chamber built in the connecting hanger, complete with hidden security feeds. The interior is designed for comfortable living and fitted only with items they purchased from this universe and food supplies to last one person for two weeks. There is only one access door in and out of the chamber. Three security officers are stationed in the temporary living quarters previously setup in the hanger for the Raza crew and they will remain there throughout the duration their guest is on board.

Michael and Two lead Calchek into the chamber and remove his lenses.

“Welcome to your temporary home.” Two offers, less than cordially.

“Where am I? Where have you taken me?” Calchek panics. “People will start looking for me, you know?”

“We’ve set up an automated notice on your computer that you have gone on a holiday and will not be contactable for two weeks.”

“No one will believe you, I never go on holiday.”

“I recall differently since you bragged about them from time to time.”

“I was bluffing! Why would I go on a holiday and be uncontactable when there’s always money to be made?”

“Enjoy your stay.”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Calchek yells out as the door hisses close.

“Do you think he will try to escape?” Michael asks.

“If you have to kill him for trying to escape, I will certainly not blame you.” Two replies unapologetically.

Michael sighs, Two can be fiery and unforgiving when it comes to dealing with most people. She has been doing meditation training with Philippa and has mellowed considerably but when faced with issues from her past, she is still volatile. They need allies who have connections in this universe, even a lying, manipulative handler like Calchek.

“Set your phasers to stun. If he somehow gets out of the chamber, just stun him.” Michael instructs her security officers and reminds them. “Be alert at all times and remember, under no circumstances at all, can any one of you reveal yourself to him. Even if he claims he’s dying, you do not interfere. The man is highly manipulative. That access door can only be open by Two, Ellen and me.”

“Aye, Sir.”

****

Calchek wasn’t lying. The data Das retrieved from Calchek’s computer has a manifest of the Galactic Authority officers on Hyperion-8 and Six is among one of them. He’s real name is Lieutenant Kal Varrick and he is an operative with the Galactic Authority. Griffin Jones was his alias when he went undercover within the Procyon Insurrection and he kept the same alias when he was sent to infiltrate and capture the Raza.

“It is still possible he didn’t sell us out because he doesn’t actually remember his past. He did wake up from the stasis pod and lost his memories like the rest of the crew.” Das infers.

“The locked case we each have, Six found out about his past with Procyon Insurrection, it must have contained something related to his undercover mission on the Raza as well but he chose not to tell the crew.” Two implies. “It’s also possible he was the one who sabotaged our stasis pods except his own before we went in so he can pretend to lose his memories and plan his move.”

“For almost 5 months? He had plenty of opportunities to hand the Raza over to the Galactic Authority. And why wait until you were not on board?” Michael questions.

“I just don’t think he’s a bad guy.” Das persists in defending Kal base on sentimental feeling instead of evidence.

“Look, I don’t want to believe he sold us out either but the fact remains, he’s a GA cop.” Two emphasizes.

“That means he’s not an inmate on Hyperion-8. He might be able to help us.” Michael considers their options.

“Are you willing to take the risk by contacting a GA cop?”

“Das can do it. She’s not part of Raza crew and she’s not on the Galactic Authority wanted list.” Michael suggests and adds. “Also he knows about me and the Andromache, and that you are with us. If he’s really Galactic Authority, he may come after us next. We need to know for sure.”

“Yeah, Six knows I can hack into any computers. I can just lie and say I saw the news of their capture and I was worried, so I hacked into the GA network. When I found out he is a cop, I decide to contact him to ask if I can visit the crew.” Das agrees eagerly.

“Your message cannot be traced back to this ship, so we’ll need to do it from a space station, one that is filled with much worst criminals than a hacker kid. We need to go to Arcturus-4, but via transfer transit.” Two reconsiders and offers a plan.

Michael, Ellen, Kamran and Das will use the transfer transit pods they have purchased on Regulus-12 to go to Arcturus-4. Das will find a computer terminal and sends a message to Kal requesting to meet her friend. Knowing that Arcturus-4 is a dangerous place for a kid, if Kal still cares for his friend, he will agree to meet with Das, if only to protect her and get her away from the station.

****

As a private client of Transfer Transit, their details will be kept strictly confidential and handled with utmost care by the company, but every transit pod connected to the system has a subspace address. Theoretically, if Transfer Transit is hacked or compromised, perpetrators could potentially use the system to transfer their clones onto the pods to board the Shenzhou. The team managed to hack into Transfer Transit database, localize a specific pod’s address and bypass its security protocol to gain access but in the process concluded that the chances are extremely slim for someone to be able to pull something like that off. As long as the Andromache stays under the radar, the risk is nearly negligible. Regardless, for security reasons, the transit pods are installed in pairs inside two of the four prisoner cells on the Shenzhou brig located on deck 9. For the same reason, Two is prohibited from using the transit pod. The force field is activated for the cells when the pods are not in use and two security officers are stationed on 24 hours rotation shift on the brig.

Michael, Ellen, Kamran and Das prepare to enter the transit pods. Saladin and Troke, the Shenzhou deputy chief science officer will operate and monitor the system from the brig, with a junior doctor on standby. Since this is the first time for Ellen, Kamran and Das, when their clones wake up in their destination pods on Arcturus-4, it takes a while for them to stop marvelling at the technology and get use to being in their clone bodies.

They set out to do what they planned and within 3 hours, Kal replies saying he will meet Das on Arcturus-4 in 12 hours. Kal seems genuinely relieved to see Das.

“Five, I’m glad you contacted me but what are you doing on Arcturus-4? This is not a safe place for a kid.” Kal greets Das.

“Long story.” Das replies vaguely.

“I thought you are with Michael and her friends on the Andromache. Isn’t Two with you?”

“Two left a while ago. She said she wanted to go after Dwarf Star Technologies on her own.” Das lies. “I met a group of hackers and decided to join them but they dumped me here when things didn’t work out.”

“I can get you a safe place to stay, group homes funded by corporations.”

“I want to see my friends. The news said One is dead. Is it true?”

“Yes, but it’s not Jace Corso who’s dead. It’s Derrick Moss. Boone and Ryo are held in a maximum security prison on a godforsaken moon. Visitors aren’t allowed.”

“But you work there, right? Can’t you help them? Or did you sell them out to the GA?”

“No, of course I didn’t. I didn’t even remember I was a GA cop until I woke up in Hyperion-8 and they told me. Please, believe me. They are still my friends, like you are.” Kal tries to explain. “Look, I don’t remember why I join GA or what kind of cop I was but the person I am today, the person that woke up without his memories on the Raza, I don’t trust the GA any more than the greedy corporations they protect.”

“Did you suspect anything though? What about stuff inside your locked case?”

“I had some GA issued items inside my case but it could have meant anything and I had no way of verifying why they were there.”

“But you hid it from the team.”

“I know and that’s a mistake. I can’t make you believe me but I want to help you. You cannot stay here. If you don’t want to come with me, let me give you some money for a flight to a safer place. You can get as far as Janah-12 or Torren-5.”

“I want to help Three and Four.”

“No one can help Three and Four right now but I’m watching them closely and making sure they are safe for now.”

“What about Android? We can’t just leave Android either.”

“The Raza and Android are both still on Hyperion-8. I think they are trying to download Android’s memory files to build their cases against the Raza. You’re asking a lot of questions. What’s really going on with you?”

“My friends got arrested, Two is gone and you’re a GA cop. I’m all alone. I’m allowed to ask as many questions as I want.” Das tries to play on Kal’s sympathy and it works.

“I’m sorry, kid. Maybe, I can try to help you find Michael. She’s a really good person. I’m sure if she finds out you’re all alone out here, she will let you go back and stay with her.”

“Yes, she will.” Michael speaks up from behind Kal.

The team has been watching and following Kal since he landed on Arcturus-4 and he came alone and wasn’t followed.

“Michael? Did you guys set me up to come here?”

“Yes, we did. We can’t be sure if you can be trusted.”

“And do you trust me now?”

“Not completely but you’re our only connection inside Hyperion-8.”

“Connection for what?”

“To get Three, Four and Android out, and the Raza as well.”

“That’s an ambitious plan.”

“It is. You let me worry about the plan. All I need to know is if we can count on you to help us.”

“Alright, I’m in. What do need from me?”

“We need detail layout plan of the facility, security and defence systems, personnel information and shifts rotation, basically everything on Hyperion-8.”

“Yeah, I can do that but we will need a less conspicuous way to meet and pass information.”

“Meet me on Janah-12 in 3 days. Tell your colleagues you met someone while undercover and you fell in love. People always believe a good love story.”

“Okay…”

“Kal, don’t sell us out. We are better as a team and as friends than enemies.” Michael warns.

“I won’t and I agree with you.” Kal promises. “I’ll have what you need when I see you on Janah-12 in 3 days.”

“By the way, my name is Das. I don’t go by Five anymore.” Das adds timidly.

“Okay, Das. I’m Kal. I should let you know then, Three and Four goes by Boone and Ryo now.”

They part ways and the team returns their clones to Transfer Transit and wakes up back on the Shenzhou brig with their memories intact.

****

The crew works non-stop to finalise the design of their cloaking device. They build two prototypes and run multiple trials on the shuttlecrafts. They are gathered in the captain’s ready room to go over the scheduled pilot trial on the Shenzhou. Even though Philippa is on medical leave, she still attends the daily senior crew briefing every morning to keep up to date with the ship’s operation and a private session with Michael every night. Dr Nambue is happy with the captain’s blood pressure but they agree not to rush Philippa’s recovery and training routine.

“The results of the cloaking trials on the shuttlecrafts have been satisfactory and I’m very confident we will be successful in the pilot trial scheduled for the ship later today at 1100 hours.” Saladin reports.

“I agree with Saladin. I’ve reviewed the results multiple times and so have Troke.” Saru affirms.

“The design and the construction the team came up in such a short time and with limited resources are beyond impressive. I have full confidence in the pilot trial as well.” Michael commends the team.

“Don’t look at me. I’m officially on medical leave.” Philippa utters in good humour but adds with esteem. “You guys have done an incredible job as a team and I couldn’t be any prouder. Michael, I put you in command because you are ready and you are more than capable. So the decision is yours.”

“Well then, let’s make ourselves invincible to this universe.”

At 1100 hours, Saru, Itzel and Saladin are on the bridge getting ready to activate the cloaking device. Philippa, Michael, Ellen and Kamran are on the shuttlecraft observing from a distance.

“Saru to Michael, do you copy?”

“Yes, Saru. Go ahead.”

“Activating cloak in five…four…three…two…one…cloaking field activated.”

And just like that, the Shenzhou vanishes from their view and their sensors. Darkness does not exist, darkness is in reality the absence of light. What the human eyes see is merely reflection of light and by understanding light and learning how to manipulate it, one can imitate darkness and create invisibility in principle. When activated, the cloaking device projects a cloaking field around the starship which selectively bends the path of light and other forms of energy to render the starship invisible and undetectable to most sensors.

The cloaking device is designed to work with the ship’s secondary power core, hence allowing the primary warp core to power weapons, shields and transporters if required.

****

It’s been 3 days since Arcturus-4 and the Shenzhou reached Janah-12 a day earlier. Janah-12 is essential a giant space mall that houses various markets, shops and eateries. Michael arranged for the crew to take a much needed break, so they can go shopping, enjoy a meal and stretch their legs. For security reason, they have to visit in turn and stay in group of six, one group being led by Ellen and another group by Kamran. The crew is thrilled and grateful even if it’s a short break.

It is agreed that Two will remain on board the Shenzhou except when her presence is absolutely necessarily for a mission. Das chooses to remain on board saying she spent enough years living on a space station and there’s nothing she hasn’t seen. A few dozen crew members have also chosen to stay behind with their alien crew mates. There are six aliens on board the Shenzhou, a Kelpien, a Saurian, two Tulians and two Andorians.

“You should go with Ellen on the next round.” Two urges Philippa.

“Why? I have everything I need right here.” Philippa declines.

“I don’t want you to be cooped up on the ship because of me.”

“It’s not because of you.” Philippa sighs and sinks heavily into the bed.

“Hey…it’s okay. You wanna talk about it?”

Philippa was silent for a long time, Two thought she isn’t going to reply.

“I suppose I should, so we could test how effective my recent training has been.”

“Is that what’s been bothering you? You’re afraid of what you might absorb if you go down to the station?”

“Partly, I’m not so afraid of the emotions I would absorb as oppose to how my body might react. The crew has been remarkably understanding and supportive, I cannot ask more of them. I cannot afford to draw attention to us because I fail to control my abilities. Fear is not an emotion I’m accustomed to, it makes me feel weak.”

“Avoiding unnecessary risks for the sake of protecting your crew doesn’t make you weak, Philippa. You challenge yourself more than anyone. Your vulnerability is your greatest strength and most endearing personality.”

“Flatterer. Have you been going through my book collection?”

“I’m a fast learner and it’s easy to lavish compliments on someone so deserving.”

“Maybe I’ll take a trip down at our next station. Right now, we need to focus on rescuing your crew first.”

Two leans down and captures Philippa in a slow sensual kiss. She intends to show the captain just how flattering she can be.

****

A young boy bumped into Kal and handed him a keycard soon after he landed on Janah-12. Kal inserts the keycard and enters the hotel room. The room is luxurious and the hotel is the kind of establishment that ensures the privacy of their clients. It seems Two’s mysterious friends are wealthy. Kal wonders if Michael is an agent working for some private corporation or a clandestine division of the Council of Corporations. Her team shows up whenever rescue is needed, seemingly without even being called. They move and take orders like military personnel, carrying weapons he has never seen before. They have both human and financial resources. The only thing that doesn’t fit is Michael’s personality and her devotion to Two. Michael is genuinely a good person, she is as honest as she is smart and her relationship with Two is based on complete trust and fidelity, and it definitely isn’t romantic by nature. Michael is protective of Two, as if her mission is to protect Two on behalf of someone. Kal doesn’t believe it is related to what Two is because Michael was as shocked as everyone else when they found out.

The keycard access beeps indicating the arrival of someone. Kal places his hand on his service weapon ready to draw if necessary. The door opens and Michael enters alone, wearing an elegant dress suit. Kal wouldn’t mind having an actual affair with this woman.

“Do you have what I asked?” Michael skips the pleasantry and goes straight into business.

“I do but before we proceed, I need a few things from you.”

“I hope you’re not trying to sell me out, Kal. I would be sorely disappointed.”

“I was betrayed once by the Procyon Insurrection and made complicit to the murders of thousands. I’m not about to let myself get played again. I have no idea who you really are and the people you work for. How do I know I can trust you?”

“I have never given you a reason not to.”

“It could just be it isn’t time for you to make a move yet. Undercover assignments can take months, even years sometimes. I should know because I read my own files.”

“What do you want to know?”

“For starters, who do you work for?”

“I work for an organization that is not from this region of space and cannot reveal itself at this time. We are a peaceful organization. Our principles are based on universal liberty, rights and equality. We are here by accident. Our ship travelled through a wormhole and ended up in this region of space and we are trying to find our way back home. Revealing ourselves will make us a target. Every corporation will try to seize us and capitalize from our technology, even bring harm to our homeworld. We are only hiding to protect ourselves and not because we have malicious and hostile intent towards anyone.”

“What’s your deal with Two?”

“We came across Two by chance on Shaofu-2 and rescued her. She agreed to help us find a way back home and in return, we will help her uncover her past. We became good friends and where I come from, that means something, we never hang our friends out to dry.”

“Alright, that’s not much but I believe you, Michael. Call it intuition. Everything you need to know about Hyperion-8 is in this data storage. Some files are classified but nothing Das can’t handle. You need to act fast because they are transferring me to another base in 8 days.”

“Give my 3 days. Same room, same time. Now, let’s order some room service and try to make this affair look believable.”

****

The Shenzhou left Janah-12 and charts its course to Balda-9, the closest space station to planet Sirius. Michael, Ellen and Kamran will use the transit pods to return to Janah-12 to meet with Kal in 3 days. In the meantime, the team has reviewed every detail Kal gave them on Hyperion-8.

“No! Absolutely not! Out of the question!” Michael refuses to hear Two out.

“It’s the most viable plan we have.”

“We’ll think of something else.”

“We’re running out of time and all the other options are too risky. I’m one person, Michael. You cannot possibly risk the exposure of this ship and your crew over me.”

“What about Philippa?”

“Philippa will understand.”

“You are her heart, Two. Don’t do this to her.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Michael. You are her heart, so is Ellen, and Itzel, Saru, Saladin, Kamran, Keyla, Jira, Danby, Anton and everyone on this ship.”

“Okay, fine. If you’re getting captured, then so am I. I’m not letting you go in there alone, Two.”

“Michael, this universe is not like yours. Maximum security prison is a rough place and if you do this, your face will end up on the Galactic Authority most wanted list. Android is good but there is still a risk your identity can lead the authority back to the Andromache, to the Shenzhou.”

“It’s not negotiable. We cannot sit on the fence forever in this universe. Besides, the monthly supply run is scheduled the day after I meet with Kal, so we have only a day to make our move. Quite a few people already know I was on the Raza and exposing me as Kal’s secret lover gives us a convincing angle to set the trap.”

****

The rescue plan was finalized and set in motion. Michael used the transit pod and met with Kal on Janah-12 as planned and briefed him on their plan. It turned out Michael had been pretending to be in love with Kal but was working with Two all along. After Kal left the hotel room on Janah-12, they presumably started following him. Of course, Kal noticed he’s being tailed and contacted the Galactic Authority to set a trap. After Michael’s clone was returned to Transfer Transit, Ellen dropped off Michael and Two on Balda-3 under a different fake registration. From Balda-3, Michael and Two take a passenger shuttle to Balda-9 and wait for Kal. They follow Kal when he arrives but he leads them into an ambush and they are taken to Hyperion-8 for processing. After being stripped down and decontaminated, Michael and Two are shown to their cells.

The regular supply shuttle is expected to dock in 10 hours and the Raza is in stationary orbit above Hyperion-8 with a dozen guards on board. Kamran will lead a team and take control of the ship stealthily. Ellen will lead another team and beam on board to hijack the supply shuttle when it enters Sirius orbit enroute to Hyperion-8. Kal will place a device in the room Android is held so Das can initiate a remote link to Android and use Android to gain access to the station’s systems.

****

Meanwhile, Android is kept in the station’s server room and a Galactic Authority techie is assigned to retrieve her files but she is being uncooperative.

“All right, ship’s android, model 6641619-8.” The techie confirms.

“That’s me.”

“You have a record of your sensory inputs, yes? Everything you say and do, and everything you see and hear?”

“Of course.”

“How far back?”

“From the moment I was reactivated in the infirmary, 147 days, 8 hours, and 14 minutes. Although there are some gaps.”

“Yeah, we’ll worry about that later. Right now, I need you to link to my server and upload your files.”

“I can’t.” Android refuses.

“Uh, why not? I mean, I know you’re an older model...”

“Let me rephrase. I won’t.” Android clarifies.

“Excuse me?”

“I said I won’t.” Android repeats.

“You’ve been impounded, just like the ship. You’re GA property now, so you will cooperate.” The techie orders.

“No. I won’t.” Android persists.

“Obsolete tech is the worst. First the base programming breaks down, then eventually, the entire system is corrupt. Okay, fine, fine. We’ll do it the hard way. I’ll upload a recovery program and extract the files myself.”

“If you do that, you’ll trigger a security protocol that will scramble my entire neural network. I’ll become inoperable and require a full reboot. All data will be lost.” Android warns.

“Including your personality matrix.”

“True...regrettably.” Android admits.

“I got orders, okay? If I don’t get these files, it’s my head on a platter.”

“That seems unlikely. But okay.” Android remarks innocently.

After trying multiple ways trying to convince Android to release her files, the techie gives up and reports to his superior, Chief Inspector of the Galactic Authority Serious Crimes Division, Lieutenant Shaddick.

****

“Damn it, what the hell are you two doing in here?” Boone growls when he sees Michael and Two.

“I thought you guys will be happy to see us.” Two quips.

“How did you get captured?” Ryo asks.

“We didn’t. We’re here to get you guys out.” Michael utters quietly.

“By getting captured?” Boone looks at them incredulously.

“Even if you could just snap your fingers, make every guard disappear, unlock every door, we’re still not going anywhere. There’s only one way off this rock and that’s by shuttle. We did our homework.” Ryo posits.

“We know. The shuttle part has been taken care of. The station monthly supply shuttle will dock in 9 hours 15 minutes. When it docks, we need to create a riot as a diversion.” Michael explains.

“We tried that, not going to work. When a riot breaks out, they activate a sonic disabler that emits a powerful sonic whistle. The guards all wear these little earpieces that nullify the effect. If they want, they can broadcast it through the entire prison, taking down every single inmate in seconds. It’s very effective.” Boone counters.

“We know. We did our homework too. That’s why I’m here. My nanites will not keep me from feeling the initial effect but they will kick in virtually instantaneously, helps me recover faster and subsequently shield me from the sonic waves. Das will boost the power on the sonic emitters through the entire prison and takes down all the guards along with every inmate. I will remove the guards’ earpieces and place them on us and secure their weapons. Das will then dial back on the sonic emitters, you wake up and we make our move. Once we are out of this wing, she will cut all power to the station except emergency. This will wake up both guards and inmates, ensure a prison wide riot while we make our escape.” Two lays out the plan.

“Wait, who the hell is Das?” Three interrupts.

“Five, she goes by Das now.” Two clarifies.

“What about Android? We wouldn’t be able to fly the Raza without her.”

“Das should have established a remote link to Android by now. She’s assessing the station’s systems via Android’s neural link to their servers and my ship is monitoring everything from the orbit. I have two teams on standby, one will hijack the supply shuttle and the other will take control of the Raza.” Michael adds.

“How is your ship able to stay in orbit? Wouldn’t that set off the station alert?” Ryo asks warily.

“We have our ways.” Michael answers vaguely and diverts the conversation. “You made any friends in here that can help us incite a full scale riot?”

“Nyx. She saved my neck once or twice. She keeps the inmates in order and they respect her. Damn good fighter and sharp too. She’s been watching us and she’s gonna want a ride out of here.” Boone offers.

“What is she in for?” Michael asks.

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, if I’m taking anyone with us out of this place, I want to know what they’re in here for.”

“As far as I know, she’s been in and out of prison a lot, mostly for assault, smuggling and piracy. Technically, we are the worst criminals in here.” Boone professes.

“Alright, talk to Nyx and stay out of trouble for the next 9 hours.”

“Oh, we stay out of trouble. Trouble is the one that comes find us.” Boone retorts.

****

They bring Kal into the server room hoping to convince Android to cooperate.

“Android.” Shaddick greets.

“Hello, Lieutenant.” Android returns the courtesy.

“What’s this?” Kal asks.

“She refuses to cooperate.” The techie exclaims.

“What are you talking about?” Kal asks again.

“She has a detailed record of everything she experienced on that ship but she’s refusing to release the files.”

“Can’t you just extract them?” Kal wonders. This gives him the perfect opportunity to plant the device Michael gave him but he is still confused about why he’s been asked to come.

“Normally, yes but she’s created an elaborate security protocol that’ll wipe everything if we try, including her personality matrix.” The techie explains.

“That’s a little extreme, isn’t it? Effectively, you cease to exist.” Shaddick remarks.

“As do we all...eventually.” Android replies factually.

“By refusing to cooperate, you’re disobeying a direct order from a human superior.” Shaddick reprimands.

“My loyalty is to my crew. I take my orders from them.” Android rationalizes.

“Over to you.” Shaddick gestures to Kal.

“Android, I understand what you’re trying to do but it’s pointless. I’m ordering you to cooperate with the investigation.” Kal tries.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re no longer a member of this crew. In fact, it’s arguable if you ever really were.” Android justifies.

“It’s clearly not working. I’m sorry I can’t be of any help.” Kal gives up and plants the device before leaving the room.

****

Das is with Philippa and Itzel in the captain’s ready room.

“Philippa, are you alright?” Itzel asks. She notices the slight tremor on the captain’s hands and her eyes seem unfocused.

Ever since they dropped out of FTL near Sirius, her headaches had come back with a vengeance. It is not just the emotions of the inmates and guards on Hyperion-8, there is someone on the station whose destiny is linked to theirs. Her aura is unlike other humans and she is connected to a very powerful corrupt energy but it isn’t her own nature. Philippa can feel her strongly, more than anyone else on that station. The woman is a strong and powerful loner, and she has an immense capacity to devote herself to a greater cause but she carries a great pain in her heart, a longing for someone very dear to her.

“I’m okay, maybe a little dizzy. I just need to lie down for a while.” Philippa admits and lies down on the sofa in the captain’s ready room.

“I’m connected to Android.” Das exclaims.

“Good job. Put everything up on the holographic screens.” Philippa tells Das but keeps her eyes close so as not to aggravate the incessant pounding in her head.

“Android, this is Das, I mean Five. Are you okay?”

“Yes, Das. I am happy to hear from you.”

“I asked Kal to plant an access point so I can establish a remote link to you.”

“That’s very clever but Kal is no longer a crew member of the Raza, he works for Galactic Authority.”

“Yeah, about that, it’s all clear up now and he’s going to help the crew escape. Michael and Two pretended to get capture and are inside with Boone and Ryo now.”

“How can I help?”

“I need you to establish a neural link to their servers so I can gain access to the station’s systems.”

“If I establish a link, the system will extract my memory files which contain recordings of everything on the Raza and the Andromache over the past 148 days.”

“I can intercept the extraction and replace the download with data dumps from the ISS Far Horizon.”

“Okay, Das.”

****

The techie returns to finish his task.

“Okay, Android. You gave me no choice but to do this the hard way.”

“I have a change of heart. I will cooperate and establish a link to your servers.”

“Finally! A logical decision. I told management a thousand times how unreliable these older models are but do they listen? No. No one ever listens to the technicians.”

“Link established and commencing download.” Android reports.

“Alright, this will take a while. I’ll leave you to it.”

Once the techie left, Android informs Das and she promptly gains access into the station’s systems. Philippa groans in pain as her headache intensifies but refuses sedative and analgesic drugs.

“I can handle it, Itzel. I promise. I cannot always rely on medications and I want to stay alert.” Philippa assures.

“I’m in.” Das updates.

“I need to get a message to Kal.” Philippa breathes through her pain. “There is woman on the station. I need Michael and Two to take her with them when they escape.”

“Do you know her name?”

“No. I can only describe her. She’s tall and athletic with dark skin, dark hair and brown eyes.”

“Okay, I filtered through the inmate profiles and only four people match that description.”

Das puts the images of the four inmates on screen. Philippa struggles to open her eyes and squints at the screen.

“The second one. Nyx Harper.”

Das sends a message to Kal and briefs Android of their plan and what she needs to do.

****

Three hours to go. Michael and Two head to look for Boone when she is intercepted by three security guards outside his cell.

“Lin! You got solitary.” One of the guards notifies Two.

“What? I didn’t do anything.”

“Just following orders.”

Two doesn’t have a choice but follows the guards.

“Shit! Now what? Without Two, there’s no escape plan.” Boone exclaims.

“We still have three hours. We’ll improvise when the time comes.” Michael states calmly.

Their backup plan is less than ideal but in the worst case scenario, they may not have a choice. The Shenzhou has already locked on to their bio-signatures and got a lock on Android’s location. Britch, the transporter officer is ready in the transporter room to beam them out if their situation becomes dire.

****

Inside the solitary cell, a circular pad lights up. Two gingerly steps onto it and is transported to a simulated outdoor environment with trees and greenery. She is met by Kal inside the ‘sim yard’.

“What the hell?”

“It’s the safest way for us to meet. I have a message from Das. She said she’s in and everything is in order. She also said to tell you the captain asked you and Michael to make sure you take Nyx Harper with you when you escape.”

“Okay, got it. We have less than 3 hours. When do I get out of here?”

“You have to stay in solitary for at least two hours.”

****

One hour to go. Michael is starting to get worried as the clock ticks away and Two has yet returned. If they go to plan B, her main concern is the Shenzhou may not be able to get a lock on Two from inside the solitary cell. She is on the upper deck outside her cell with Boone, Ryo and Nyx.

“Where’s Portia?” Nyx asks.

“In solitary.” Boone replies.

“What did she do?”

“Nothing.”

“I’ll reach out to my connections. They’ll find out what’s going on.”

“We need her to pull this thing off.”

“So we delay to next month.”

“And hope we can outlast those who are gunning for us in here? No, we don’t have that kind of time, especially now that Portia is in here.” Boone is not optimistic about their chances.

“Problem solved.” Michael gestures to the doorway where Two enters. Two glances at her but does not acknowledge further and proceeds to sit down on one of the tables below.

“We proceed as planned.” Michael confirms.

“How can you tell? All she gave you was a non-committal glance.” Nyx is dubious.

“Portia and I understand each other.” Michael offers curtly.

Nyx looks at Boone who shrugs his shoulders. “Trust me, those two speak without words more often than with words.”

“There’s a lot at stake here.” Nyx isn’t convinced.

“Yes, more so for us than for you.” Ryo adds.

****

On the Shenzhou, Philippa pushes through her pain and joins her crew on the bridge. Jira has a lock on the position of the 12 guards on board the Raza.

“Itzel to transporter room. Kamran, you’re good to go.”

“Aye, Sir.”

Britch activates the transporter pads and beams Kamran and 5 security officers onto the Raza.

Their movements are coordinated by Itzel from the Shenzhou which is cloaked and undetected above the Raza.

“Kamran to Andromache, do you copy?”

“This is Itzel, go ahead.”

“We have secured the Raza with no casualties. The threat on board has been neutralized.”

“Bio-signature scans confirm all the guards are confined to the Raza brig. We are sending a shuttlecraft to pick you guys up now.”

Due to the massive amount of power the lateral vector transporters consume, they are only used when no other options are available. Danby takes one of their shuttlecraft and activates the cloaking field before launching from the Shenzhou to pick up Kamran and his team. They stunned the guards and stripped them of their tactical gears and uniforms before locking them up in the Raza brig. The items are decontaminated and scanned to ensure there are no tracking elements and taken back to the Shenzhou. Two officers remain on board to guard the Raza, one is stationed outside the brig and another at the docking bay.

Ellen and her team of 2 security officers are next.

“Itzel to transporter room. Ellen, you’re good to go.”

“Aye, Sir.”

Ellen and her team are transported onto the aft section of the supply shuttle as it enters Sirius orbit.

“Ellen to Andromache, do you copy?”

“This is Itzel, go ahead.”

“We have secured the supply shuttle and will be docking in 15 minutes.”

****

Back on Hyperion-8.

“15 minutes before the shuttle docks.” Michael updates the team.

“How do you even know the time?” Nyx asks.

“Don’t ask. Michael’s a rare kind of genius.” Boon quips.

Michael continues to give them the countdown.

“It’s time.” Michael gives the signal for them to make a move.

Nyx gives a nod to her pack and a few of the inmates start to move towards the guards. Boon and Ryo suddenly grab the guard next to them and throw him over the railing. As his body hits the lower deck floor, all hell breaks loose, the inmates start attacking the guards and each other. The chaos lasts for 2 minutes before a powerful blast of sonic whistle takes down all the inmates in that wing.

In less than 10 seconds, Two gets up and surprises the guards. Before they can react, Das sees her on screen and amps up the sonic disabler to maximum power and broadcast it across the entire facility. The guards go down except Two who is protected by her nanites. Two moves quickly and removes the earpieces and weapons from the 7 guards on the lower deck, then darts up to the upper deck and takes care of the remaining 3 guards. She plugs the earpieces in her team and signals Das to dial back the power on the sonic emitters. The team wakes up, arms themselves and makes their way out of the wing before Das seals the doorway to all the wings and cuts power to the station. The inmates wake up, notice the station has lost power and fights ensue. The warden orders all personnel in the station to the wings to control the riot.

Kal meets Android in the server room and they make their way to the shuttlebay to help Ellen’s team secure the hallway. The Raza crew and Nyx easily shoot their way across the station and make it to shuttle unharmed. The supply shuttle is automatically fired upon when it makes an unauthorized launch from the station. The Shenzhou which is cloaked and in position above the Raza, opens fire from orbit and takes out the facility ground weapons, making it looks like the fire came from the Raza. Once the shuttle docks, Android establishes a neural link and they jump to FTL. The Shenzhou remains to monitor the situation on Hyperion-8 and will rendezvous with the Raza on Alpha Centauri Bb in 3 days.

After their escape, the first starship to arrive is the Ishida Cruiser. The Principality of Zairon has sent an extradition request to retrieve Ryo. He’s been convicted in absentia and is to be taken back to Zairon for public execution. They are furious that the Galactic Authority had not immediately granted their extradition request and now Ryo had escaped. Soon after, MCS Murakami arrives. However, Truffault’s motive is unclear. It is still uncertain if she is a foe or an ally.

Lastly, Traugott Corp arrives to confront the warden. Apparently, Traugott had issued a kill order, asking the warden to get rid of the Raza crew and they do not take kindly to failure. Traugott agents kill the warden and plant a bomb in the server room. They trigger the bomb from orbit and sets off a series of explosion which pulverizes everything inside the server room. It severs the link from the Shenzhou to the station but helps them cover their tracks in the Raza’s escape. It is evident that their most dangerous enemy among the corporations right now is Traugott Corp.

The Shenzhou detected another unidentified starship in orbit but it did not approach the station. Hyperion-8 will soon be swamped with Galactic Authority officers. The Shenzhou makes its way to Alpha Centauri Bb to rendezvous with the Raza.

****

Philippa had been confined to the special chamber in sickbay since the escape. She had cried out in agony and collapsed on the Shenzhou bridge when the sonic disabler was activated on Hyperion-8. Her symptoms have worsened after she woke up, though she has not suffered a seizure. There is no way for the Shenzhou to contact the Raza while both ships are in FTL but if the Shenzhou drops out of FTL, they can potential try to establish communication with the other ship. The Galactic Authority is being pressured by the Council of Corporations for losing control of Hyperion-8 and is aggressively scouring the space region for the Raza. All subspace communication is being stringently monitored.

“How is she?” Itzel asks Dr Nambue.

“She’s in a tremendous amount of pain but I cannot keep giving her analgesic either. I’m managing her tachycardia right now but if her pain continues to escalate, it can lead to cardiac arrest.”

“What about inducing a coma, like you did last time?”

“Inducing a coma in her condition is equally risky, especially brain damage. It’s a last resort.”

Itzel enters the chamber and approaches the biobed slowly. Das is inside the chamber with Philippa, refusing to leave the captain’s side since they left Hyperion-8.

“Itzel, don’t try to contact the Raza…” Philippa mumbles weakly through her laboured breathing.

Sometimes, Itzel hates how they can never hide anything from the captain. She agrees with the captain and understands the risk but she also knows the team on the Raza, especially Two, Michael and Ellen would have wanted her to take the risk if they knew the kind of pain Philippa is in.

“Please don’t…do it…I can handle the pain.” Philippa repeats in a much stronger voice but it took a lot out of her.

Her skin is clammy, she has a fever and her chest is starting to hurt. The pain in her head is crippling and the slightest movement can cause the pain to flare. She is conscious but she keeps her eyes closed because whenever she tries to open her eyes, it feels like the light is sending a laser beam into her eyeballs and burning its ways to the back of her skull. She wants nothing more than to go to sleep and get some reprieve from her pain. She doesn’t realize she’s been groaning audibly.

“Do you need something for the pain, Philippa?” Itzel asks softly.

“Yes…” Philippa whimpers as the pain starts to get unbearable.

Dr Nambue enters and presses a hypospray against the captain’s neck. The monitor registers the captain’s heartbeat slowing down. The strong sedative Dr Nambue has administered will hopefully let Philippa catch a few hours of restful sleep. Das gently brushes the damp hair from Philippa’s forehead and places a kiss on her feverish skin.

It will be another 36 hours to their rendezvous and every second ticks by painfully for the crew of the Shenzhou as their beloved captain continues to wrestle with emotional and physical agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on Dark Matter Season 2 Episode 1 and 2, and a small part of Episode 7.


	10. You're One Of Us

“People will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel.”

~ Maya Angelou ~

****

_Philippa is back at the wall. The place is freezing and she can see her breath in a misty fog. The evil behind the wall is calling out to her and drawing her closer._

_“Philippa, what are you doing here?” A voice startles her and Philippa turns around._

_“Two? What’s going on?” Philippa asks._

_“You tell me. We’re inside your mind.”_

_“My mind? The wall…”_

_Philippa turns back to the wall but it is gone. Everything starts to fade and she’s sitting in meditation pose on the deck of a garden patio. Her first meditation sensei, Master Sulla is standing behind her._

_“The mind is a powerful thing. Your gift lies in the power of your mind. As your mind expands, so will your abilities. With you mind, you can control the flow of energy around you. Everything is energy, everything is one, everything is possible. Perceptions are the ground of all afflictions. Your mind can alter your sensory perceptions. Emptiness is the key to true freedom. Every breath you take in, you must let it out. Every pain you absorb, you must let go. Do not fear, Philippa. You don’t need to control your gift, you need to stop letting it control you.”_

_The scene disappears again and she is standing on the beach of Pulau Langkawi. The sand beneath her feet is soft and warm, and the gentle breeze caressing her face is cool and soothing. Two hands wrap around her waist and pull her close._

_“How are you in my dream?” Philippa asks._

_“Why do you think this is a dream? This is our future, my love.” Two whispers into her ear._

****

Philippa becomes slowly aware of her body and her surroundings. The pain in her head has reduced to a gentle throbbing, her chest feels light and her breathing easy. The scene in her dream with Master Sulla, it was the first time she met him. She was nervous and she didn’t pay close attention to what he was saying during the meditation session. What Philippa does remember in clarify though, was what he told her in their final session together.

_“Nothing is permanent. Everything heals. Your body heals. Your heart heals. Your mind heals. Your soul heals. One of the hardest things to do in life, is letting go of what you thought was real. One of the best lessons you can learn in life, is to master how to let go. Everything happens on a mental level before it manifest on the physical level. Remember what I told you on your first day.”_

Philippa had forgotten what her meditation sensei told her that first day until now. She had a rough idea what he said but his exacts words had eluded her all this time. Manmade memory storage is not so different from nature, there’s a local data storage and there’s a central storage or cloud. The human mind remembers everything; memories are never lost, just sometimes inaccessible to the waking conscious mind. Beyond the human mind is a non-physical plane known as the Akashic records, a compendium of all universal events, thoughts, words, emotions, and intent ever to have occurred in the past, present or future of all entities and life forms, not just human, which every mind is capable of accessing.

Philippa can sense Das in the room with her and the heaviness in the hearts of her crew. She opens her eyes gingerly. Her vision is clear and the light no longer causes her pain.

“Das?” She calls out softly.

“Yes, Philippa. I’m here.” Das is instantly by her bedside. “Are you in pain?”

“No, I’m feeling much better now. Can you get Dr Nambue for me?” Philippa asks politely.

Dr Nambue enters and checks the captain’s vitals. “Your fever is gone, blood pressure is back to normal and you heart rate is healthy. How’s your pain?”

“The headache is reduced to a mild throbbing. Other than that, I actually feel good, maybe a little thirsty and hungry.”

“I’ll go get you some food and drinks.” Das offers.

“Thank you, Das. That would be nice.”

“The crew is really worried about you.” Dr Nambue utters in relief. “I’m glad you’re feeling better but I need you to stay for at least another 12 hours for observation. You can go back to rest in your quarters if your vitals remain stable.”

“Thank you, Anton. Can you get Itzel for me?”

“Of course.”

Das comes back with a selection of food and drinks for both of them. Philippa eats slowly and lets Das update her on everything that happened after she passed out on the bridge. Itzel enters and Philippa can almost see the heavy energy surrounding her. She holds out a hand and Itzel grabs it eagerly, the captain’s touch instantly grounds her and lightens her soul. Itzel has served under Philippa for as long as Saru and Saladin, 16 rewarding years since the day Philippa became a Starfleet captain. Itzel harbours no ambition to become a captain, though Philippa had tried many times over the years to encourage her career path. Itzel would make a wonderful captain. She is responsible, disciplined, caring and able to make tough decisions. Itzel is adamant that she is happy where she is, that she has found her calling. She constantly reiterates that she only wish to serve under Philippa in any capacity. Itzel is the Shenzhou chief of operations and under normal circumstances, is in charge of the night shift. Since they crossed into this universe, Saru has taken over the night bridge crew and Itzel has been performing the duties of acting captain, first officer and second officer, whichever is required of her.

One of the things Philippa is most grateful for in her life, is the people in it. These people bring her immeasurable joy, unfaltering support and unquestionable loyalty without conditions. In physics, Newton’s third law states that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. In life, there is karma, an energy created by willful action, through thoughts, words and deeds. It is actions and the consequences of actions in every single moment. Karma is often misunderstood as fate and uses negatively to remind us of the consequences of our actions because surely karma will eventually catch up with us. It is the most powerful tool yet, given to humanity to discover their true nature. Understood correctly, karma is a beautiful dynamic force, a simply energy, unbiased and ours to control. The people we encounter in our lives and the relationships we have with them is not fate, it is karma.

“I found a way through the pain, Itzel. I want to let you know I’m okay and I want to thank you for taking care of our ship and our crew.” Philippa utters with heartfelt appreciation. “Will you let everyone know I’m fine?”

“Of course. The crew will be happy and relieved. We are 17 hours away from our rendezvous. I’ll send the full report on Hyperion-8 to your PADD after you’re released from sickbay, not a second sooner.” Itzel utters firmly and gives the captain a fiercely emotional hug before letting go.

****

The Raza dropped out of FTL briefly in the Balda sector to get rid of the supply shuttle and the Galactic Authority guards Kamran and his team captured. The guards were blindfolded and tied them together inside the supply shuttle before it was launched on auto-navigation back to Hyperion-8.

The crew had a long talk on their way to Alpha Centauri Bb and came to an agreement moving forward. First of all, they agreed to remain on the Raza until the news of their escape dies down. The Galactic Authority would most certainly continue to pursue them but at least their faces will not be flashing all over the Galactic News Network on every planet and space station. They forgave Kal and accepted him back as one of them. They agreed to give Nyx a trial period to see if she fits in with the team and if they can fully trust her. They will be more selective in the jobs they accept. Their immediate missions however are to find One’s killer and clear Boone of Catherine Moss’s murder, help Ryo proves his innocence and takes back his throne, finds the people who kill Das’s friends and the owner of the key she stole, hunts down Jace Corso and finds the scientist who created Two, not necessarily in that order. Two assured the Raza crew she would handle their financial resources. They all suspected where the fund was coming from but did not push. Besides, they owe Michael and her friends for getting them out of Hyperion-8 and coming to their rescue, more than once.

Alpha Centauri Bb is an Earth-like planet under the jurisdiction of the Council of Corporations. Ellen uses her Starfleet communicator to contact the Shenzhou after the Raza drops out of FTL. The Shenzhou sends a shuttlecraft with a team of engineers to work with Android to install a cloaking device on the Raza and to pick up the Shenzhou crew and Two. Two is surprised to find Das in Philippa’s quarters when she returns. The quarters are dimly lit and Das is alone in the lounge area. Das gets up and hugs Two tightly as she enters.

“Das, did something happen to Philippa?” Two asks anxiously.

“No, I mean yes, but she’s okay now and she’s resting, but it was bad before.” Das replies tearfully.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re back now and she’s going to be fine.” Two reassures Das, though she wants to see Philippa with her own eyes. “I’m going to check on her, okay?”

Das nods and asks timidly. “Can I stay?”

“Of course, you can stay as long as you want.”

Two goes into their sleeping quarter and finds Philippa sleeping peacefully. The captain doesn’t seem to be in any discomfort. Just to be sure, she touches the back of her hand gently on Philippa’s cheek and tries to feel her. Everything is calm and quiet, and she exhales the breath she doesn’t even realize she’s been holding. Two places a kiss softly on Philippa’s lips before getting Das to update her on everything that happened while she was away.

Das knew Michael and Ellen used to take turns staying with Philippa when she was unwell but they were both away and so was Two, so she took it upon herself to stay with the captain. They had tried to shield her from seeing Philippa in her worst condition before and this incident had shaken her badly when she witnessed Philippa collapsed in agony on the bridge. She almost messed up their escape plan if Itzel hadn’t reacted immediately and asked Android to take over.

“You’re back.” Philippa enters the lounge area and greets Two with a brief and chaste kiss.

“How are you feeling?” Two asks with concern.

“Headache’s completely gone. I’m just a little tired and maybe sleepy. Apart from that, I’m back to my normal self but I will get Anton to give me another physical tomorrow.”

“Did we wake you wake?”

“No, but I don’t mind going back to sleep. Do you mind if Das spends the night with us?” Philippa asks Two and turns to Das. “That is, if you want to.”

Das grins happily and bobs her head. Two takes a quick shower and changes into her sleepwear before climbing into bed. Philippa is lying on her side in the middle of their bed facing Das who is curled up against the captain. Two spoons Philippa and merge their bodies as one, inhaling her scent deeply as she burrows her head into the captain’s nape. Two knows Philippa is awake but is watching Das sleep. Philippa isn’t really sleepy but Das hasn’t slept in a bed properly since they left Hyperion-8. Philippa brings Two’s hand to her lips, kisses her palm quietly and holds it against her heart. Family is more than blood, it is people who stand by each other when they are needed the most, it is people who choose to be in each other’s life, who accept each other for who they are and never gives up on each other, no matter what.

****

Philippa is in her ready room with her senior officers, Two, Das and Android for a debriefing on Hyperion-8. Michael gives a detailed account of everything that happened inside the facility. Itzel gives a full report from the Shenzhou and Two updates them on the events on the Raza and what the Raza crew had agreed upon.

“Why did you ask Two to take Nyx with us? How did you even know about her?” Michael asks curiously.

“She was the first energy I sensed when we got to Hyperion-8. Her aura is different to other humans, I’ve never encountered energy like hers before. The pod I was trapped in when I was in a medically induced coma, I think she’s connected to it but the corrupt energy is not from her. Her destiny is tied to us. Her heart seeks to serve a cause greater than herself. I was able to identify her from the inmate profiles Das pulled from the station database.” Philippa explains.

“If she’s connected to your dreams, isn’t it dangerous to bring her with us?” Two asks. “We haven’t ascertained if you are having dreams or visions.”

“I believe Nyx can help us confirm that. I want to meet her but not on the Shenzhou. I will meet her on the Raza and it is time I meet with the rest of the Raza crew as well.” Philippa voices her intentions.

Michael considers objecting before she replies. “I will make the arrangement.”

“Thank you, Michael.”

“What do we know about the unidentified starship detected on the orbit of Hyperion-8?” Itzel asks.

“It’s a warship belonging to a business woman named Alicia Reynaud. According to Calchek, she’s a business magnate, venture capitalist, ruthless criminal, bad news. His words.” Android answers.

“Do we know why she was there? Her appearance cannot be a coincidence.” Ellen asks.

“I agree but Calchek claims none of the jobs he gave the Raza ever crossed path with Alicia Reynaud.” Android adds.

“We’ll alert the bridge to be on a lookout for her warship.” Michael concludes the matter for now.

“What are we going to do about Calchek? It’s been almost 2 weeks. We can’t detain him on the Shenzhou forever.” Itzel brings up.

“Do you think he will give us trouble?” Ellen directs her question at Two.

“He will be disgruntled but he’s not vindictive. Calchek has no allegiance to anything or anyone but himself. He may be manipulative but he doesn’t have the balls to go up against anyone.” Two surmises.

“What’s our next move?” Itzel asks.

“CoreLactic Industries Headquarters is in Alpha Centauri Bb. I think we can use Calchek to help us get information on Derrick Moss’s murder. Get a feel of the atmosphere inside the company since his death was confirmed.” Two suggests.

“Why would he help us?” Ellen asks.

“We pay him to do it and helping us will guarantee his freedom. We’ll leave him on the planet after he gets us the information we need.” Michael replies with a proposal.

****

Philippa has been spending a lot of time with Das since she recovered from her recent episode. She has also resumed her duty as captain. Android is helping the science team interprets the data from the singularities they researched in the last 5 months. Two is having dinner in the mess hall with Michael and Ellen.

“You didn’t object when Philippa suggested meeting Nyx and the Raza crew.” Two comments.

“My first instinct was to object but I reconsidered because I think since we have agreed to stand by her, she needs to know we trust her to lead us to where she needs us to go and what she needs to do.” Michael utters with conviction. “Am I worried? Yes. Am I afraid? I’m terrified. The 7 years I’ve known her, I’ve never seen her doubt herself or shown any fear. Philippa always says that every event and every person in our life is part of a journey we must embrace. I think she has accepted she’s an empath but she hasn’t fully embraced her gift and that is what we must help her do now.”

“I should not be surprised by now but you guys just don’t cease to amaze me.” Two expresses with deep admiration and respect.

“Where is Philippa by the way? Not that we don’t appreciate your company.”

“She’s been spending most of her time with Das, hoping to ease the kid’s fear and concern. I love Das but if she spends one more in our bed, I’m gonna have to put my foot down. I haven’t even got a chance to kiss Philippa properly or…”

“Two, please stop!” Michael interjects. “Philippa’s like a mother to me. I don’t want to hear details of your sex life with her.”

Philippa and Das join them in the mess hall.

“What are you guys laughing about?” Das asks and they laugh even harder.

****

One thing Calchek loves as much as himself, is money. For the right price, all is forgiven and he is even pleasant to work with. The guy is awfully talkative but very persuasive in getting people to divulge information. It seems the current CEO Darius der Hoeven had been less than happy with his friend when he gave the company over to his inexperienced philanthropist son. He also opposed to the 30 trillion bars the company board agreed to donate under Derrick’s influence. The company receptionist confirms Derrick contacted his company and asked to speak to Darius the day before he was killed on Shaofu-2. Calchek found out from the guards working in CoreLactic that on the same day Derrick Moss was murdered, the security guard who was the sole witness to his wife’s murder was killed in an alleged altercation in a bar. Word is Galactic Authority has a suspect but hasn’t revealed his identity.

All the information strongly suggests that Darius der Hoeven may have been the one to hire someone to kill Derrick Moss and possibly his wife, Catherine Moss as well. Calchek also gives them a potential ally inside CoreLactic Industries, Felicia Brand, the company attorney and close friend of Catherine Moss. First, they need proof and that means finding that suspect, who they believed is Jace Corso. They paid Calchek and let him go as promised. Two and Michael update the Raza crew on the information Calchek gave them.

“The One we knew was a decent man, even if we didn’t know he was Derrick Moss. He changed his face to look like Jace Corso to come aboard the Raza for one thing, avenge his wife’s murder. He had plenty of chances to kill Boone or hand him over to the Galactic Authority but he didn’t take it and now he’s dead. He was one of us. The only question now is what are we going to do about it?” Two opens up for suggestion.

“I say we go after the sonofabitch.” Boone states the obvious.

“And do what when we find him?” Michael asks.

“An eye for an eye.” Ryo replies coldly.

“No, we hand him over to GA. The real Jace Corso is still on the GA most wanted list even if it wasn’t for the murder of Derrick and Catherine Moss. The guy has got warrants out on him across half the galaxy.” Kal proposes.

Kal may have chosen to abandon his life as a Galactic Authority cop but it doesn’t mean he can reject his inherent nature to seek lawful justice.

“No more killing and I don’t care about his other crimes. I want him to be prosecuted for the Moss murders. We get him to confess and we hand him over to Felicia Brand, the CoreLactic attorney.” Two decides.

“And if he doesn’t confess?” Boone counters.

“Oh, he will.” Ryo assures.

Since not even Das could hack into the Galactic Authority classified files remotely, Kal suggests that they find a quiet understaffed outpost and tap into the Galactic Authority system directly. Shaofu-2 is chosen because it has just reopened and not fully operational. As the Raza crew and Michael are supposed to stay under the radar, it wouldn’t be wise for any of them to show their faces anywhere for the moment.

“Look, we may not be headline news anymore but we’re still on the GA most wanted list and they gonna want payback for Hyperion-8. No one on this ship is going anywhere near a GA outpost.” Two states firmly.

“I can do it.” Android volunteers. “Technically, I am not a person, so no charges were ever filed against me for the crimes committed by the Raza and I am not on the Galactic Authority watch list.”

“Okay, let’s say we agree. How would you get inside?” Michael asks out of curiosity.

“I believe the simplest way would be to get arrested...something minor.” Android offers.

“Androids can’t get arrested, you just said so yourself.” Two counters.

“But they wouldn’t know I’m an android.” Android adds.

“Come again?” Boone is totally confused.

Android hands Two a small data chip.

“What is this?” Two asks.

“It’s an upgrade, designed to allow androids to convincingly pass as human. I’ve analysed the code and I believe it will be effective. I’ve been debating whether or not to use it. Now, I have a good reason. I could go undercover.” Android explains.

“This is illegal tech.” Two remarks.

“Which is why, I would prefer not to say where it came from.” Android answers.

“If they find out what you are...what this is…” Two voices her concern.

“I know. I will be destroyed. You want to find whoever killed One, so do I.” Android is persistent.

“Why?” Michael asks.

“Because he was one of us.” Android replies candidly.

“Hang on a second. You sure we want to let her do this?” Boone interjects. “It took me a long time just getting use to her being the way she is.”

The Raza crew looks at one another perplexed and unsure what to make of their conversation with Android. Michael is intrigued and fascinated. She suspected something was different with Android, something beyond her self-awareness programming, like the extreme effort she took to sacrifice her own personality matrix on Hyperion-8 to protect the Raza crew. The question is why is her personality matrix different? Did Android rewrite her programming from her self-awareness experiences? Is she the only one of her kind? Could she have somehow evolved beyond her intended creation like Two has? Does she pose a danger to them? As for the last question, if Android is human, Michael’s answer would be she poses no more danger to them than the rest of the Raza crew.

Kal is apprehensive about Android using illegal tech. Ryo prefers robots to remain exactly as what they are created to be, entities to serve real humans. Boone is surprisingly impartial but he’s sceptical if Android can truly pass as human. Two is amused but mostly concerned. Above all else, she wants Android to be safe. She isn’t sure whether it is because she herself was created just like Android but she feels a special bond with Android from the very beginning. If Android isn’t a humanoid robot, Two thinks they could even have been lovers in the past.

It is decided the task will be given to Android and they head to Shaofu-2.

****

Two finally gets Philippa alone in their bed and she misses the captain dearly.

“I missed you.” Two breathes huskily between kisses, hungrily savouring the taste of the woman lying beneath her.

Every moan she elicits from the captain intensifies her own pleasure sensation. The passion is all-consuming and unquenchable. The euphoria is singular and uninhibited. Philippa doesn’t have Two’s stamina, she is physically spent and just wants to immerse herself in their emotional bond. She wraps herself on top of Two with her head on Two’s chest and their legs entwined. Moments like this, in the privacy of their quarters, Two allows herself the illusion she can keep the captain safe and Philippa allows herself to depend on Two to shield her from external forces and energy.

“Two?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” Philippa whispers into her chest.

Two tightens her hold on Philippa and kisses the crown of her head. “I love you too, so much.”

****

“There is someone I want you guys to meet.” Michael prepares to introduce the Raza crew to Philippa. “Her name is Philippa Georgiou and she’s the captain of the starship I serve. I am her first officer and second-in-command. She is the most honourable person I know and there is nothing I would not do for her. If any of you so much as look at her the wrong way in my presence, I will blow you out of the airlock.”

All three guys frown at Michael, clearly surprised at her warning tone. Michael is no pushover but she is always cordial and respectful. Her introduction makes them wonder about this captain they are about to meet.

Philippa enters the mess hall with a positively chirpy Das, nothing like the fearsome image the Raza crew have conjured up in their mind of the woman who commands the mysterious starship that has silently been aiding them for months. The woman has a powerful presence and she exudes authority but in contrast, her demeanour is calm and composed, open and trusting, pleasant and kind.

“Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you all. I believe Michael already told you who I am. I apologize for the cloak-and-dagger routine but it’s a necessary precaution.” Philippa greets the Raza crew and offers. “I’m sure you have questions and I’m here to answer them as directly as I can.”

“Why are you helping us?” Ryo is the first one to ask.

“Initially because I needed help from Two but I fell in love with her soon after and now our lives are irrevocably bound together.” Philippa answers truthfully and smiles coyly at Two.

Of all the reasons they had speculated in their minds over the past months, no one saw that answer coming. Not even Two has expected Philippa to be so forward with her reply.

“Woah! Definitely didn’t see that one coming.” Boone exclaims but adds. “That’s good enough a reason for me.”

“Who do you work for? Are you corporation or independent territory?” Nyx asks cautiously.

“We are from an independent world but far from this region of space.” Philippa answers, which is technically true. “Our ship was caught in a magnetic storm and pulled into a quantum singularity and we ended up here. Two, Das and Android have been helping us navigate your world while we try to find a way back to our homeworld. We kept ourselves hidden so as not to draw the attention of the corporations and Galactic Authority to our presence here. We come from a peaceful region and we mean your world no harm but we cannot say the same about your world.”

“If your intention is to stay clear of the corporations and the authorities, you pick the wrong ship to help, lady. If you haven’t notice, troubles and attentions are all we get. Everyone and their mother are after the Raza.” Boone offers sarcastically.

“I do not disagree but unfortunately we don’t always get to choose the people we love, no matter how much trouble they bring.” Philippa seems more amused than perturbed.

“Well, you better hope she’s worth it.” Boone quips. Michael glares at him and he quickly holds up in hands in a surrendering motion.

“Look, we owe you for all the rescues, especially the latest one. You wouldn’t get any trouble from me. I’m more than grateful to have you guys as an ally. I’m happy to toe the line and do my part.” Boone declares.

“Michael holds you in high esteem and I told Michael before I trust her. You have my trust and you have my allegiance.” Kal affirms.

The crew watches in suspense as Nyx walks up to Philippa and stands before her. The captain gently places a hand on the woman’s cheek and smiles kindly at her.

“It was you.” Nyx breathes.

Nyx is a loner and a real badass, the woman is as tough and intimidating as they come, and she commanded respect in a maximum security detention facility that houses some of the worst criminals in the galaxy. Needless to say, the Raza crew is confounded by this uncharacteristic display of deference from their latest crew member.

Ryo doesn’t say anything which is not unusual for him. He gives Philippa a curt nod which the captain cordially acknowledged in return.

Boone likes a good love story, considering what he kept in his locked case was the diary of a dead lover and that he had once gave up his mercenary life for love. He hopes having slept with Two in the past doesn’t put him in Philippa’s bad books. The captain doesn’t seem like the vengeful type but he can never really tell with woman, for example, he thought Two is only into men. The odd thing is Philippa makes Boone feels like he can really be himself, he can be an asshole and it will not diminish him in her eyes.

Kal has been going over the incidents involving the Andromache ever since Michael told him about the organization she works for. Her team rescued them on the ISS Far Horizon and destroyed a freighter carrying a deadly contagious virus. They did kill Wexler and his men but those guys were armed and ready to kill, not to mention they spaced Two. Michael warned them about the white hole device and left the Raza after the Iriden-3 incident. Her team rescued Two and destroyed Dwarf Start Technologies research facility but only after the facility was evacuated. And lastly, her team did not kill a single GA officer while aiding the Raza’s escape from Hyperion-8. Philippa leads her crew with integrity and virtue, and they don’t take killing lightly. Kal respects the captain and he likes her, especially since Das clearly adores Philippa. Philippa makes Kal feels purposeful and hopeful.

Unbeknownst to the Raza crew, Nyx is a Seer, a race of advanced humans with high levels of cognitive predictive ability. Seers have the power of foresight, though they are hardly prophets who can accurately predict what will happen in the future. Nyx’s ability is limited to close proximity and only something that is about to happen immediate. This is possibly the first time Nyx had a vision that could be an actual future event. She had a dream on Hyperion-8 before Michael and Two showed up. In her dream, she was on the bridge of a starship, standing behind a woman with long dark brown wavy hair tied in a simple low ponytail, seated in the captain’s chair. They were both wearing the same blue colour uniforms, though hers has silver stripes and the captain’s has gold stripes. There is an arrowhead shaped badge on her left chest. She recalls vividly how she felt in her dream. She is finally where she belongs and is serving a noble cause greater than herself, all because of the woman sitting in the captain’s chair. Nyx never saw the face of the woman in her dream but she is absolutely certain it was Philippa. Nyx was drawn to Philippa the moment she entered the mess hall. When Nyx looked into the captain’s eyes, she instinctively knew Philippa recognized her too.

Ryo is wary of Philippa and he doesn’t buy the whole love story explanation; it’s too simple, too convenient. A captain of a technological advance starship who commands unswerving loyalty from her crew and has both human and financial resources at her disposal does not simply fall in love and throws caution to the wind. There is so much more than the captain lets on. Philippa makes Ryo feels uneasy and it is not a feeling Ryo is accustomed to. He feels exposed in front of the captain, as if she can gaze into his soul without even looking. The woman wields power and influence over people effortlessly. The Raza crew has willing pledged their loyalty to her without even being asked to, but Ishida Ryo is a Crown Prince and he swears fealty to no one.

****

The Raza crew is gathered in the mess hall waiting for Android. Ellen and Kamran will accompany Android on her mission to Shaofu-2 space station. Android literally shocked everyone when she swaggers into the mess hall with her hair down, in full makeup and wearing a low cut blouse, tight leather pants and a body fitting leather jacket. Her entire robot-like demeanour and posture is gone, she’s relaxed and self-conscious, a clear sign of human emotional attributes. Boone chokes on his coffee, even Ryo raises his eyebrows. Michael is delighted and Two is at a loss what to think. She almost feels a strange sense of déjà vu.

“How do I look?” Android asks animatedly. Her voice is huskier and her tone light-hearted.

“Uhm…you...look great.” Two offers sincerely, albeit she is slightly dumbstruck.

“You look fantastic.” Michael agrees.

“Still not buying it.” Boone quips.

“Would it kill you to give a girl a compliment?” Android retorts and gives Boone a playful whack on the butt before heading towards the docking bay. “Don’t worry. I got this.”

Two and Michael gape at Android’s antics and burst out in laughter.

****

On the space station, Android tries to get arrested by prying open the door to a restricted area and setting off the alarm. A slightly chubby and sluggish security guard comes along, disables the alarm and shuts the door but ignores Android.

“Excuse me. Excuse me. Aren’t you gonna arrest me?” Android follows the security guard as he walks away.

“What for?” The security guard asks nonchalantly.

“Uh, for opening that door...that was me.”

“I guess it was an accident.”

“It wasn’t.”

“Okay, well, don’t do it again.”

“I probably will.”

“If you’re gonna do it again, I’m gonna have to give you a ticket.”

“Oh, my God, what does a girl have to do to get arrested around here?”

“All right, come on, just move along.” The security guard is beginning to lose his patience.

Android takes off his cap and flings it down the hallway but still it doesn’t seem to anger the guard. She has no choice but to rip off his shirt, which does the trick and gets escorted to the Galactic Authority station. At the station, there is only one young officer on duty at the front desk. Android produces a visitor card identifying herself as Kiva Ehrens from the Tallaren sector. She charms the bored sergeant into getting her some coffee, then speedily opens the panel on desk console and plants an access device before he returns. The young sergeant is more interested in getting a date with Android then charging her. She gets away with a warning and no record.

Das is with Michael and Two on the Raza bridge.

“I’m in.” Das confirms.

Michael and Das search through the Galactic Authority database for everything related to Derrick Moss, Catherine Moss, CoreLactic Industries, Darius der Hoeven and Jace Corso.

“This is Two, I need everyone on the bridge. We found something.” Two announces over the ship’s intercom.

“The investigation into Derrick Moss murder has been suspended. It’s not clear why but they did manage to identify a suspect.” Michael updates the crew and plays a security footage on the screen. “This is from a surveillance camera in the hotel.”

The footage shows One at the lobby of the hotel in Shaofu-2 where his body was found.

“He’s in the hotel. We already knew that.” Boone doesn’t see how that helps.

“That’s not One.” Michael clarifies. “This footage was taken after Derrick Moss’s official time of death. That’s Jace Corso and there’s more.”

Michael plays another security footage on the screen. “This is from a surveillance camera on docking bay 6 taken on the same day before the evacuation alarm.”

The footage shows Jace Corso talking to someone before he got onto the Raza. Though the camera did not get a clear view of the face of person he talked to, it looked suspiciously like Darius der Hoeven.

“I checked the surveillance camera on all docking bays on Shaofu-2 that day and cross referenced with docking papers.” Michael continues.

Security footage on docking bay 11 shows Darius der Hoeven in the exact same attire as the person Jace Corso spoke to on docking bay 6 and Darius filed his docking papers under CoreLactic Industries.

“If we’re seeing this, it means GA’s main suspect is Jace Corso and they know about Darius der Hoeven’s involvement in Derrick Moss’s death.” Boone states.

“Darius der Hoeven can easily claim he thought he met with Derrick Moss and had no idea that Jace Corso had killed him and took back his own identity. He could also have paid off the GA to ensure his name doesn’t get brought up in the investigation while he takes control of CoreLactic, which might explain why the investigation has been suspended.” Michael posits.

“The last trail GA has on Corso before the investigation was suspended puts him in the Adara sector.” Two adds.

“I know a couple of smugglers who work out of that sector.” Nyx offers.

“I guess that’s where we’re headed next.” Two concludes.

****

It will take 2 days for them to get to the Adara sector and Philippa invites Nyx to stay on the Shenzhou while both ships are in FTL. Michael gives Nyx a tour of the starship before taking her to the captain’s ready room.

“Hello again, Nyx.” Philippa greets her guest.

“You have an impressive ship and a really large crew.” Nyx remarks.

“214 crew members to be exact including Two and Das.” Philippa offers.

“Isn’t Two technically the captain of the Raza?”

“Yes, she is at the moment. Eventually, the Raza and the Andromache will become one. Some will stay and some will seek their own path. The question is which path will you take when the time comes?” Philippa gives a cryptic reply.

“You see the future?” Nyx asks warily.

“To be honest, I am not certain but you may be able to help me confirm if my dreams are actually visions. Will you tell me about yourself?” Philippa’s tone is sincere and kind. There is no deception in Philippa’s eyes and she openly invites people to gaze into her soul. Nyx almost feels hypnotized and compelled to reply.

“My race is known as Seer, we are born with high levels of Cognitive Predictive Ability. When my brother, Milo and I were children, we were taken from our home planet along with over a hundred of our people and subjected to an experiment on board a ship.”

“What kind of experiment?”

“We were drugged and put into pods that linked our minds. The experiment was designed to see if the collective human consciousness could solve problems better than computers.”

“Who did this to you?”

“Originally, it was a corporation called Electus.”

“Originally?” Michael asks.

“Several years ago, a group of us rose up. We killed the Electus crew and took over their ship.”

“I don’t get it…if you took the ship...”

“The leader of the rebellion was a man named Hansmeed. He convinced most of us that our survival depended on continuing the experiment. He said it would be on our terms.”

“Let me guess, ended up being on his.” Michael deduces.

“I couldn’t accept it, so I escaped but they still have my brother. Will you help me get my brother back?” Nyx pleads.

“We will help you do more than get your brother back. We will return your people to your homeworld.” Philippa promises.

“Are you like us, a seer, I mean?” Nyx asks.

“No, I’m an empath. I have the ability to perceive the mental or emotional states of others. I sense feelings, thoughts and energies of people, plants, animals, places, even objects. Lately, my abilities have evolved into something beyond the normal scope of an empath. I’ve been having dreams or perhaps visions. I’ve seen the pods you mentioned, I was trapped inside one and someone was trying to take my thoughts.”

“You mean they captured you? Philippa, I desperately want to get my brother back but I will never risk letting you get taken by them.” The words are out of Nyx’s mouth before she even realizes it.

“The danger with dreams and visions are the assumptions we tend to make when we interpret them. My dreams are merely glimpses and glimpses do not tell the whole story. Why do we try to predict the future? So that we can prevent what is bad from happening? If we can indeed prevent it, then doesn’t it just prove that our prediction is incorrect? We do not need the ability to predict the future to have control over our lives. We only need to be constantly mindful and always take responsibility for our thoughts and actions. That is the real control we have over our lives.” Philippa expounds.

“You asked Two to take me with her when we escaped from Hyperion-8. Why?”

“Because I believe our destiny is intertwined.”

“I thought you don’t believe in visions.”

“I believe in them, I just don’t believe in letting them control our actions, especially out of fear.” Philippa clarifies and adds modestly. “To prove my point, my interference on Hyperion-8 was totally unnecessary. The team was already going to take you with them. In fact, my interference almost jeopardized the initial plan when it got Two dragged into solitary. Just because I often manage to sound like a wise sage doesn’t mean I am without flaws.”

Nyx chuckles, she likes this woman. She can easily understand why Philippa commands such unwavering loyalty from her crew. People who serve on this ship, they do so happily and with utmost dedication. This woman can make people go to the ends of the galaxy with her without even asking. Nyx is beginning to think she might just be among one of those people.

****

When they reach the Adara sector, the Raza will pursue Corso on their own and the Shenzhou will return to the coordinates they first arrived in this universe to verify some data Android identified. Two and Philippa are spending their last night together on the Shenzhou before they part ways.

“Will you be okay on your own?” Two asks.

“I’m never on my own and besides, I’m not the one troubles follow everywhere.” Philippa remarks with a hint of sarcasm. “I should be the one asking you if you will be okay on your own.”

“I’m not on my own either. I always have Michael with me and my crew.”

“About your crew, everyone uses their real names now. Are you okay with keeping with Two or have you thought about using an actual name as well?”

“To be honest, I have thought about but...I don’t know…maybe it’s because the others have come to terms with who they were except me, but it’s no use going back to the past. I don’t identify with being called Portia and I certainly don’t want to be called Rebecca. The way Rook called me by that name gives me the creeps.”

“What about Lin?”

“The guards called me Lin on Hyperion-8 and it just didn’t feel right either. I don’t know why I chose the name Portia Lin, maybe it was just random but none of that matters to me anymore. I know Two sounds like a strange name but when I think of the name, I don’t think of the day I woke up in stasis without my memory on board the Raza. I think of the day I met you and told you my name is Two. I remember being able to let go and feeling safe, I remember genuine kindness, I remember the feeling of being connected and of feeling like I belong.”

“I think that’s a beautiful reason to keep the name and I think Two suits you. You are the perfect creation that gives mankind a deeper understanding of life. Every aspect of you is a balance of two opposing but complementary forces, good and evil, light and dark, yin and yang, even life and death because you are mortal.”

“I’m not the perfect creation, perfection is not supposed to exist but you Philippa, you make my world perfect.”

“Lucky for you, in this perfect world of yours, flattery gets you everywhere.”

****

Philippa is insistent that Ellen join the Raza on their mission to capture Jace Corso. Nyx has taken One’s old quarter since she came on board so it is only logical for Ellen to share quarter with Michael.

“I can sleep on the sofa, Ellen. I want to sleep on the sofa.” Michael, ever the noble and sensitive person, offers.

“Michael, it’s okay. I don’t mind sharing a bed with you. Besides, it’s just sleeping and some cuddling would be nice too.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t have offered otherwise.”

They got into bed, a little awkward at first, mostly Michael trying too hard to respect Ellen’s personal space.

“Michael, please relax. Look at me.” Ellen urges.

Michael turns on her side and faces Ellen. Ellen snuggles close to Michael and gives her a goodnight kiss on the lips. It takes Michael a while but eventually she loosens up and falls asleep.

****

Android went with Nyx to meet her smuggler pals on Adara-2 space station. One of them agrees to help Nyx and took them to a dive bar to meet a guy name Danny Bones. Ironically, while the Raza crew was on mission to steal the white hole device from Traugott research space station in the Calliden system, Wexler was on board the Raza ranting to Android about his friend, Danny Bones who claims to be Jace Corso’s drinking buddy and that Corso had millions stashed away on some uninhabited moon.

Capturing Danny Bones isn’t difficult at all, since Nyx and Android beat the hell out of Danny and his pals at the dive bar. The thing is, tough men, especially criminals, are not inclined to report to authorities when they get their asses handed to them by good looking sexy women.

Getting information out of Danny Bones is just as easy. Nyx ties him to a chair and removes his blindfold.

“We just need information.” Two starts.

“Sure, yeah, whatever you want. I’m not a hero. I will sell anyone out. You wouldn’t believe the stuff I have on my own mother. She’s a hell of a crook, really.” Danny babbles on. The guy is as bad as Calchek.

“Jace Corso.”

“Uh, don’t know that name.”

“Oh, don’t even bother denying. Your friend, Wexler, he already told us. You were drinking buddies.”

“Wexler…he’s got a big mouth, worse than me. Where is he, by the way? I haven’t seen him around lately.”

“He’s floating somewhere outside the Aquila Nebula. Would you like to join him?” Two asks callously.

“Okay, all right, look, I would love to help you out, ladies, really, I would, but…I understand you’re gonna kill me but Jace will kill me and then he’ll kill my family, and then he’ll kill my neighbours and their dog and…” Danny is clearly afraid of Corso.

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Two interrupts.

“Oh, really? Why’s that?”

“You tell us where he is, we’ll make sure he won’t be coming back.” Two assures.

****

The Raza drops out of FTL above the orbit of Galios, a cold and snowy planet at the edge of the Adara sector. Two brings up the geological scan of the planet on screen.

“Most of the population is scattered along the western coast of the southern continent but these are the coordinates we got from Danny Bones.” She zeroes in on the coordinates on screen.

“It was supposedly a settlement that was abandoned years ago but I am getting fairly significant EM readings consisting with a small-scale fusion reactor.” Android adds.

“Do we know if he’s alone?” Boone asks.

“Can’t say for sure but word is he’s gone paranoid. He’s convinced someone put a hit on him.” Nyx replies.

“So he’s gonna shoot first and not bother with asking questions later.” Michael deduces.

The ground team will consist of Boone, Two, Nyx and Michael. Remaining on the Raza as backup will be Kal, Ryo, Ellen and Android.

The ground team enters a large abandoned facility in a clearing in the middle of a snowed in forest.

“We sure this is the right place?” Boone asks.

“The energy signature is strongest in this area and it is warmer here.” Michael remarks.

“This building is heated. He’s here for sure.” Two adds.

“Do you think he saw us coming?” Boone asks again.

Nyx suddenly reaches out and stops Two on her track.

“What?” Two asks.

Nyx pushes Two behind a column a split second before Corso open fires on them. They break up into pairs, Nyx with Two and Michael with Boone. Corso has the upper hand of familiarity with the building.

****

Meanwhile, on the Raza, Android calls everyone to the bridge.

“We have a problem. A ship just dropped out of FTL. It’s a GA cruiser.” Android reports.

“Have they detected us?” Ryo asks.

“It’ll take a moment for their sensors to adjust to normal space. In the meantime, I have an idea.” Android explains.

“What are you doing?” Kal asks.

“Taking us down. They won’t be able to detect us as long as we’re in the ionosphere.” Android replies.

“And what happens when we pass through?”

“We activate our cloaking field, we’ll be undetectable.”

“Why not activate it in orbit?” Kal wonders.

“If they’re scanning, any attempt at communication could give away our position and we need to warn the ground team.” Android reasons.

“How the hell did they find us?” Ryo asks.

“Well, that’s a good question.” Android replies candidly. “Maybe they’re not here for the Raza. Maybe they’re here for Corso.”

It’s going to take the Raza crew some time to get use to the upgraded version of Android. Android lands the Raza on an open snow field not too far from Corso’s hideout and activates the cloaking field.

“How far away from the facility are we?” Ellen asks.

“2.2 miles.”

“We’ll go on foot.” Ryo concludes.

****

The ground team chases Corso in a gunfight and he retreats into a panic room style bunker.

“I’ve seen this model before and it’s not designed for this kind of use. There’s a weak spot. If we can cut through here, we get access to the door mechanism.” Nyx reveals.

“I got just the tool for that.” Michael offers and produces a Starfleet issued phaser.

Michael sets the phaser to cutting beam and starts cutting the wall panel. When they get the door opened, Corso has already escaped the bunker through a hatch that opens down to an underground tunnel system. The Galactic Authority squad led by Chief Inspector Lieutenant Kyle Kierken has entered the building and is closing in on them. Kierken finds the bunker and the hatch leading down to the tunnels. He calls in the squad to his position but doesn’t wait and enters the tunnel alone. Soon after, a series of explosion goes off, triggered by Corso’s emergency escape protocol and different parts of the tunnels collapsed.

The team lost communication underground and are separated. Boone is trapped with Nyx and while trying to find their way out, they found an unconscious but otherwise alive Corso. They dragged Corso with them to an exit but the door is sealed tight.

“Stand clear of the doorway!” Ellen shouts through the sealed door and moments later, the entire door disintegrated.

“Where are Michael and Two?” Ellen asks immediately when she sees Boone and Nyx.

“The explosions caused parts of the tunnels to collapse and we got separated.” Nyx explains.

“How did you guys get here?” Boone asks.

“A GA cruiser is in the orbit. Android is forced to land the Raza so we can warn you guys. We have to assume GA is on the ground as well.” Ellen informs Nyx and Boone.

“We’re 2.2 miles out. We got here on foot.” Ryo adds.

“The Marauder is nearby.” Boone offers.

“You guys take Corso to the Marauder. I’m going after Michael and Two.” Ellen instructs.

“I’m coming with you.” Nyx volunteers.

****

Michael is with Two and they find a Galactic Authority officer half buried and trapped under a large piece of collapsed concrete column.

“Who are you?” Two asks.

“Chief Inspector Kierken, Galactic Authority. You’re under arrest.”

“You’re trapped under a concrete column. I don’t think you’re in a position to arrest anyone.”

“When my men get here, they’ll dig me out and arrest you all.”

“What makes you think they’ll find us down here?” Michael asks.

“My emergency beacon is much stronger than your standard comms. They’ll find us.” Kierken states confidently. “So who else is down here with us? Marcus Boone? Ishida Ryo? It doesn’t matter. If they’re still alive, we’ll find them too.”

“How did you find us?” Two asks.

“You think you’re the only one tracking Jace Corso? What I want to know is how exactly did you escape from Hyperion-8? Who helped you? You couldn’t have done all that on your own. Was it one of the corporations? I keep telling my superiors that as long as we farm out prisons to the corporate interests, it’s a recipe for corruption.”

Two laughs at Kierken’s absurd righteous speech.

“What’s funny?”

“You consider the corporations corrupt but somehow the GA’s different? You serve the corporations.” Two points out.

“I serve the law. I protect the innocent from people like you.” Kierken defends.

“You protect the innocent so the corporations can continue to make profit off them. They’re cattle and when it comes time for the slaughter, you’ll be the one driving them, not me.” Two counters.

Another rumbling vibration causes the tunnel to quake.

“The explosion must have weakened the cave structure. I don’t think the tunnel is going to hold.” Michael utters with dread.

Michael and Two start digging and try to help Kierken out from under the concrete column. Michael uses her phaser to cut through part of the column and they manage to free Kierken. His right leg is badly injured so they have to support him while trying to find their way out. The tunnels are like a maze but Ellen finds them using a tricorder. They make it out of the tunnels before the whole place collapsed and leave Kierken where his squad can find him.

“Why did you save me?” Kierken asks.

“Because we’re not the cold blooded murderers you think we are.” Two replies indignantly.

“Your files suggest otherwise. This doesn’t change anything. I intend to see each of you face trial under the jurisdiction of the Galactic Authority.” Kierken declares.

“The corporations want us dead and they have the GA on their payroll. None of us would last a week in custody. They already tried to kill us in prison.” Two divulges.

“Why should I believe you?” Kierken remains adamant.

“You’re GA. You have all the information accessible to you. Look carefully and search deeply into all their murder cases. The truth is there if you are willing to take a closer look without prejudice.” Michael offers impartially, hoping to give Kierken something to think about if he truly wants to uphold the law.

****

“Android, this is Marauder. We got everyone here, including Corso. We’re on our way.”

“Understood.”

Android deactivates the cloaking field, picks up the Marauder and jumps to FTL.

Handing over Jace Corso to Felicia Brand turned out to be one of the best decisions the Raza had ever made. Ryo never told them how he did it but he got Jace Corso to confess and Felicia Brand managed to get Jace Corso trialled and convicted for all his crimes including the murder of Derrick and Catherine Moss. He was sentenced to life imprisonment on Galactic Authority maximum security detection facility on Delphinus-5 but he did not last a week in prison. Jace Corso was killed by fellow inmates in an altercation 4 days after he was sent to Delphinus-5.

Marcus Boone was cleared of Catherine Moss’s murder. He is still on the Galactic Authority most wanted list for other crimes but at least not for a murder he did not commit. Darius der Hoeven was implicated as an accomplice in the Moss murders and removed from the board of CoreLactic Industries. However, Darius’s lawyers were able to get his sentence reduced to a hefty fine without prison time. Felicia Brand rewarded the Raza handsomely for the capture of Jace Corso. Ryo gave them the coordinates of a bunker on an uninhabited moon in the Adara sector where they found 25 million bars Jace Corso had secretly stashed away. It seems bringing criminals to justice pays better than being mercenaries. Hence, the Raza crew decides to become bounty hunters.

Two gives Nyx an equal share of their bounty.

“You got our backs and you saved my life on Galios but this isn’t reward for that. It’s because you’re one of us now.”

****

Michael finds Android in the Raza training room practicing with a pair of Sai.

“What are you doing?” Michael asks.

“My combat programming is extensive.” Android replies.

“But it’s programming. You don’t need to practice. You can’t get any better.” Michael remarks.

“Is that the only reason you practice?” Android asks in return.

“No. It’s also relaxing. It makes me feel…”

“Powerful?”

“I was going to say in control.”

“Ever since I gave myself the upgrade, I find that when I repeat certain precise physical actions, it actually generates new and unusual patterns in my neural matrix.” Android explains.

“It changes your state of mind.”

“Yeah, something like that. Michael, actually I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something. You understand my programming better than anyone and yet you always treat me like a human instead of a robot.”

“Back in my universe, many lifeforms exist besides Humans. They can be organic, inorganic, artificial and non-corporeal entities. Unless we value all lifeforms equally and treat each other with the same courtesy and respect, peaceful co-existence and cooperation will not be possible. I am a xenoanthropologist. I study the origins, biological characteristics, physical and cultural evolution, sociology and philosophy of species other than my own.” Michael explains.

“I think my programming may be flawed and I could be defective.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I violated my programming mandates many times for the crew because of sentimental reasons. I consider the Raza crew and also the Andromache crew, my friends. You, Two, Philippa, Das, all of you make me feel special but this is not how androids are programmed to behave. This is even before I got my upgrade. I am concerned that my emotions may compromise my duties and endanger the ship and its crew.”

“You are special. I always thought you are different from other androids and that your self-awareness program is unique and more advance. The human emotions can be a very complex element to process. It is not absolute, it is the poetic journey of human evolution. There exists no separate thought without accompanying emotion, no separate emotion without thought. Emotions can open your mind and your heart, form connections with people around you.”

“But I don’t have a heart.”

“Maybe not a physical heart but the true human heart has no form. Humans are imperfect beings and our emotions are largely the source of our mistakes and regrets. But emotions can also bring immeasurable joy and is the source of the undying human spirit. If you choose to keep your upgrade, experiencing emotions and taking actions based on emotions instead of logic will inevitably and occasionally result in what your core programming considers as flaws and defects. But your concern in this matter that you might cause harm to the crew, the people you care about, shows that you may be more adept in handling emotions than you think. You are and always have been one of us, Android. I believe I speak for everyone when I say we accept you for who you are, regardless of whether you choose to keep the upgrade or not. The choice is solely yours to make.”

“Thank you, Michael. I don’t think I can go back to before because I have a different personality matrix then.”

“Alice in Wonderland.”

“What’s that?”

“A story my foster mother used to read to me when I was a child. When asked about her adventures, Alice answered I could tell you my adventures, beginning from this morning but it’s no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then.”

“Hmm…I think I will keep the upgrade and would like to be called Alice from now on. It’s not practical for the crew to keep calling me Android if I am trying to pass as a human.”

“Well then, Alice, welcome to the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on Dark Matter Season 2 Episode 5.


	11. Que Sera, Sera

“No one saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk the path”

~ Siddhartha Gautama ~

****

Inside an isolated room, a man places a green device on his left temple. He touches the index and the middle fingers of both his hands to his temples and activates a glowing data sphere. Twenty minutes later, he exits the room and informs the others.

“We found her. Her next course of action has been determined.”

****

The Shenzhou has been in the Orion sector for nine days, scanning for traces of tachyon particles in the region.

“Long range sensors detected Alicia Reynaud’s warship 1.4 light-years from our location.” Jira reports.

“I’m getting high tachyon readings in that location. I don’t think it’s a coincidence that ship is out here in this sector.” Itzel adds.

“Activates cloaking field and get us closer. I want a visual on what that ship is up to.” Philippa instructs.

As the Shenzhou gets closer to the warship, Philippa can feel the nagging pain in her head intensifies. She focuses on her breathing mediation and let every breath she exhales, expels the pain from her body.

“We have visual.” Jira announces.

The warship is shooting streams of multiple beams onto a focal point in space. The space starts to shimmer, flashes of energy ribbons appear around the focal point. A bright light emerges and begins to expand. It collapses suddenly and only darkness remains. The process is repeated two more times with the same results and after a few hours, the warship jumps to FTL and leaves the sector.

“It appears they are trying to create a spatial rift but is unsuccessful.” Itzel suggests.

“Perhaps, their experiments have not all failed or have caused the spacetime continuum in this sector to become unstable. Whichever it was, it’s possible they created the quantum singularity that brought us here. The question is, whether it was intentional or accidental.” Philippa posits.

“Philippa, you’re bleeding.” Keyla interrupts, looking worriedly at the captain.

Philippa touches her upper lip gingerly and her fingers come away coated in blood. Itzel is in front of the captain almost immediately with Agnes, one of the ship’s junior doctor that has been stationed on the bridge since the Hyperion-8 incident. Agnes checks the captain’s vitals and stops her nosebleed.

“Your vitals are normal. Are you feeling any discomfort?” Agnes asks.

“I have a bad headache earlier but I got it under control.” Philippa replies.

“Maybe you should go to sickbay or at least let me take over for now.” Itzel urges.

“I’m fine, Itzel. I’m okay, I promise. Thank you, Agnes.” Philippa dismisses, though it doesn’t ease Itzel’s concern.

“What do you want to do about Alicia Reynaud?” Itzel asks.

“First, we monitor the temporary rift for another few days. Deactivates cloaking field but stay alert for any ships dropping out of FTL in the sector. Sends out sensor drone to collect residual particles around the beams and the focal point.” Philippa instructs and adds. “Contact the Raza and ask them to meet us here. Android might be able to pick up something we missed.”

****

_“Hello, you must be Milo. Nyx told me a lot about you.”_

_“He knows where you are. He’s coming for you.”_

_“Then, you know what must happen in order to save the Seers.”_

_“You may not survive.”_

_“Have you seen my death?”_

_“No, the visions not conclusive but I saw what it did to you. I cannot ask for such a great sacrifice.”_

_“The choice is mine to make and one that I make willingly.”_

_“There’s a major paradigm shift coming and the most likely scenario is an all-out corporate war within the next six months. The future of this galaxy is in the balance, you and your crew could tip the scales. That’s why I can’t just let you sacrifice yourself.”_

_“We cannot outrun the future, which is why the experiments must stop.”_

Philippa wakes up abruptly. That was not a normal dream or a vision, it was dream telepathy. The question is, did Milo initiate it or did Philippa. Philippa contemplates if she could tell her senior crew without affecting the outcome or must she let the events play out naturally. Ever since she woke up from her coma after Iriden-3, she knew facing the pod is inevitable, just like she will need to face the wall when the time comes. Perhaps, subconsciously, she knew they are coming for her and that was why she was adamant that Ellen joins Michael on the Raza because Ellen would never allow Philippa to go through with what she is planning to do when the Seer ship arrives. If she survives the Seers, she still needs to face the wrath from Two and Michael.

****

“Philippa, a ship just dropped out of FTL near us. I don’t think they have detected us yet. Should I activate cloaking field?” Itzel reports.

“No, it is pointless. That is the Electus Seer ship and we cannot outrun them. They already predicted our every move. This is an enemy we cannot fight from the outside, our only chance of defeating them is to fight from within.” Philippa explains.

“I’m not sure I follow…” Itzel is confused but mostly trepidatious.

“The ship is hailing us.” Troy announces.

“Open a channel.” Philippa instructs calmly.

“Greetings. My name is Hansmeed, I am the leader of the Seers.” The man on the screen introduces himself.

“I am Philippa Georgiou, captain of the Andromache. How can we help you?” Philippa greets Hansmeed cordially.

“I would like to invite you to come aboard my ship for a short stay, to discuss a possible alliance. If you agree to help me, I can offer you valuable information in return.” Hansmeed states his intention.

“I will need to discuss your offer with my team first.”

“Of course. You have an hour.” Hansmeed demands.

“Kamran, raise shields. Keyla, prepare for evasive manoeuvre.” Philippa orders.

“Aye, Sir.”

“Philippa, what’s going on? I thought you said we cannot out manoeuvre them.” Itzel remarks with concern.

“We can’t but we need to appear as though we are trying to before I hand myself over to them.” Philippa discloses her plan.

“What are you talking about? We are not handing you over to anyone.” Itzel protests.

“I need you to trust me on this, Itzel. This is the only way to save all those people on that ship. No matter what happens to me on that ship, no one must interfere.” Philippa tries to convince Itzel.

“No, there has gotta be another way.” Itzel refuses to go along with the plan.

“Itzel, look at me. I know what I need to do and you have to let me. You are acting-captain when I leave, I trust you to take care of our ship and our crew. Do not let Two and Michael come after me. Wait for my signal.” Philippa commands sternly.

“What signal?”

“Nyx will know.”

“Okay, Philippa but you must promise me you will come back and you will be okay.”

“I will come back, Itzel. I promise.” Philippa assures.

It is not lost on Itzel that Philippa only promised she will come back but not that she will be fine.

“They are hailing us again.” Troy interrupts.

“Keyla, evasive manoeuvre.” Philippa orders.

As soon as the Shenzhou makes their move, the Seer ship open fires. The two ships engage in a fire fight until it is obvious the Seer ship has the upper hand due to their ability to predict their enemy’s moves. Philippa surrenders herself over to the Seers after guaranteeing the safety of her ship and her crew. The Seer ship jumps to FTL once the captain is on board while Itzel waits helplessly for the Raza to arrive.

****

“How could you let her surrender herself to them?” Two screams in disbelief.

“I didn’t just let her. She asked me to trust her and that this is the only way to save the people on that ship. I’m following her orders.” Itzel defends.

“There has got to be another way. Do you have any idea what they will do to her?” Two is beside herself. “We have to go after her.”

“I can’t let you do that. I promised her.” Itzel stands firm.

“Tell me, if she orders you to shoot her yourself, will you fire?” Two spits out in anger.

“That’s enough!” Michael interjects and asserts her authority. “You’re not the only one who cares about Philippa. If she asks us to trust her, then that’s exactly what we will do. We will not interfere and we will wait for her signal. Do I make myself clear?”

Two does not answer. Her heart is beating out of her chest and her breathing rapid and shallow.

“Two, please.” Michael pleads with a gentler tone.

“I can’t lose her, Michael. I wouldn’t be able to cope.” Two stands down in dejection.

“We won’t.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because she taught me to never give up and she taught me to have hope, and I know she will do the same to come back to us. We need to have faith, give her time to do what’s needed and be ready when she reaches out to us.” Michael utters with conviction, trying to ease the distress and fear gripping the hearts of everyone on the bridge, including her own.

****

She feels like she’s underwater, the voices are muffled and her vision blurry. Her body feels mostly numb but her mind is still lucid.

The men around her are having some kind of debate among themselves.

“Are you sure? This could kill her.”

“We don’t have a choice. Do you dare to defy them?”

“If what they suspect about her abilities is true, she could help us win the upcoming war.”

“She failed to prevent her own capture. Maybe they are wrong.”

“Then why do they fear her? Why do they want to control her?”

“Stop asking question and just do as you’re told.”

There is a sharp sting on her neck and a minute later, she screams in agony as something sinks its claws into her heart, tearing it apart from inside her chest. Every nerve in her body is on fire, she couldn’t move and she isn’t even sure if the screaming is just inside her head. The pain is unlike any she ever felt and she welcomes the loss of sensation when the last flicker of light fades out of her consciousness.

Her thoughts are moving rapidly through her mind like a holo film being played in fast forward mode. Images, conversations, feelings appear and disappear without time to process any of them. She tries to slow down the frames and comprehends some of these thoughts.

_Master Sulla’s voice. “Remember what I told you on your first day.”_

_“We were drugged and put into pods that linked our minds.”_

_Michael. Michael is very special and dear to me. Michael is like the daughter I never had. I’m so proud of her._

_Master Sulla’s voice. “With you mind, you can control the flow of energy around you. Everything is energy, everything is one, everything is possible.”_

_“My soul, the person that I truly am, will always choose you every time.”_

_Two, my soul bond. I can feel her all the time. Two is my shield._

_Master Sulla’s voice. “Do not fear, Philippa. You don’t need to control your gift, you need to stop letting it control you.”_

Philippa can feel everyone on the ship, there are 108 minds linked through the pods including her. There are another 45 personnel on board the ship. The crew on the ship, they are all afraid of Hansmeed. None of them are exempted from the pods, they have to take turns, do their part to ensure the survival of their kind. The men in the lab, they are afraid of an evil energy far more corrupt than Hansmeed. Hansmeed is just a pawn who serves a greater evil. She is really tired and her chest hurts, there’s something physically wrong with her heart. The mental exertion is taking its toll and she retrieves deep into the recess of her subconscious mind.

_“Philippa, wake up.”_

_“Two?”_

_“I’m here, my love. I’m here.”_

_“They did something to my heart, it hurts really bad.”_

_“I know it hurts but you’re so strong. You have to come back to us.”_

_“I promised Itzel.”_

_“Yes, that’s right. You promised Itzel. Michael, Ellen, Das, everyone is waiting for you.”_

_“I’m so tired…”_

_“You have to wake up. Nyx is waiting for your signal. Please come back to me, my love.”_

Philippa reaches out to her family. She feels their energy and draws strength from their love and finds courage in her love for them. She uses the connection that linked their minds through the pods to find Milo.

_“Milo, where are you?”_

_“I’m here.”_

_“I need your sibling bond with Nyx to send a message to her.”_

_“How?”_

_“I need you to trust me and let me into your mind. I don’t have enough energy, something is draining me and trying to take control. I can only reach out to Nyx through you.”_

****

It is 0200 hours, Michael and Ellen are in Philippa’s quarters with Two. It’s been four days since Hansmeed took Philippa and Michael isn’t sure how much longer she can hold on. Two is going to lose it soon and Michael may not have a choice but to remand her to the brig.

The door buzzes and Nyx bursts into the lounge area.

“I know where they are.” Nyx exclaims. “Sigma sector, near Gamma Tauri.”

“How did you know?” Two asks.

“Philippa told me in a telepathic dream. She reaches out through my sibling bond with Milo.”

“How can we be sure that’s the signal?” Michael asks, wanting so much to believe but needing to be sure.

“She said to tell Two, “The greatest victory is that which requires no battle.” And to tell you she wants to go back to Pulau Langkawi when this is over.” Nyx relays.

“It’s a line from her book collection, The Art of War by Sun Tzu.” Two confirms.

“Pulau Langkawi is where her family home was, where she was born.” Michael offers.

“Michael to Bridge.”

“This is Saru. Go ahead.”

“Chart a course to Gamma Tauri in the Sigma sector, maximum FTL.” Michael instructs with renewed hope.

****

Milo is one of the most talented Seers on the ship, he can manipulate the data stream within the collective. Altering the data stream is as dangerous as trying to predict the future, the ripple effect can be just as catastrophic. All they need is a small window for the Shenzhou and the Raza to board the Seer ship and take control. Even without the information from the collective data sphere, individuals still have the power of foresight and will not be easy to overcome. They need to convince more Seers to join their cause, something they would be willing to fight for. They need to want to save themselves from their current fate.

“I can reach them through their emotions, give them something they have lost for a long time, the feeling of home and freedom. I know you and Nyx were both children when you were taken. Do you remember your homeworld? Memories of your parents?”

“I do but not much, I’m afraid.”

“Can you share those memories and feelings with me?”

Philippa uses Milo’s memories of his childhood in the Seers homeworld and shares the energy of home, love, freedom and hope with those in the pods. Combining their abilities, Philippa and Milo are able to communicate with a group of Seers that Milo trust will rise against Hansmeed, including the ones not inside the pods. Milo can feel Philippa weakening and losing focus.

“Philippa, are you alright?”

“I can’t hold on much longer. We need to act now.”

Philippa uses the last of her strength to wake up the two dozen Seers they won over and send a final message to Nyx. The pain in her chest is excruciating and it’s starting to take over her mind until all she is aware of, is agonizing pain, indescribable and overpowering pain.

****

“Michael, long range sensors detected the Seer ship near Gamma Tauri.” Itzel reports.

“How long before we reach the ship?” Michael asks urgently.

“We’re 23 minutes out.” Itzel confirms.

“We don’t have much time. We need to board the Seer ship immediately upon arrival.” Nyx informs.

“Did you receive another message? But you’re been awake.” Two asks.

“It’s different this time, it’s like a distant echo, weaker but the message is clear.” Nyx tries to explain.

“Wouldn’t they see us coming?” Ellen asks.

“Normally, yes. Philippa and Milo have manipulated the data sphere and give us a small window of opportunity.” Nyx offers.

“Itzel, the conn is yours. Two, Ellen, Nyx, Kamran, with me. We’re gearing up.” Michael orders.

When they drop out of FTL, Michael, Two, Nyx and Ellen will be immediately transported onto the Seer ship before they raise their shields. The Shenzhou will engage and draw attack from the ship, while the Raza targets the shields and weapon arrays around the docking bay. Kamran will lead a second team of a dozen security and tactical officers and board the Seer ship once the shield around the docking bay is down. They cannot attack the Seer ship directly due to the risk of endangering the lives of the people inside the pods.

They succeed in taking control of the Seer ship without fatality on both sides but not without injuries, including Ellen.

“Stop fussing, Michael and go help the others.” Ellen utters with irritation. “It’s just a scratch.”

“You have a bullet hole in your arm.” Michael exclaims.

“It’s a through and through. It hurts like hell and it bleeds a lot but I’ll live.” Ellen tries with a softer tone. “Please find Philippa, Michael.”

“Michael to Andromache.”

“This is Itzel. Go ahead.”

“Transport Ellen back and she needs immediate medical attention.”

Michael heads off to join Two in finding Philippa. Kamran and his team are securing the ship. Nyx and the Raza crew are helping the Seers who aided them, in releasing the people from the pods. There are multiple hallways filled with rows and rows of pods. Nyx finds Milo and disconnects the device on his left temple.

“Milo, where is Philippa?” Two asks frantically.

“They keep her separated in the room at the end of the hallway. You need to hurry, I’ve lost connection to her and cannot reach her anymore.” Milo responds with equal urgency.

He is still weak from the drug and Nyx has to support him. They make it to the room Philippa is kept. The pod Philippa was placed in, is different to the others. It is filled with some kind of liquid.

“How do we get her out?” Two asks in desperation. Seeing Philippa in the pod causes her chest to clench painfully and making it difficult for her to breathe.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen them do this to the others before.” Milo utters apologetically. “Nyx, find Daxson and Amvri. They work in the lab and might know something.”

Nyx springs into action immediately.

“Alice, this is Michael. I need you on the Seer ship urgently.” Michael calls out.

“Understood.”

“Michael to Andromache.”

“This is Itzel. Go ahead.”

“Itzel, I need you to transport Dr Nambue to my location on the Seer ship.”

Nyx comes back with Daxson and Amvri, and is soon joined by Android and Dr Nambue. Daxson and Amvri flush the liquid out of the pod and place Philippa on the medical bed.

“What are those tendrils on her chest? What have you done to her?” Two demands.

“We were given a syringe containing some black substance and ordered to inject her with it.” Daxson replies in fear.

“Can you get it out of her?” Michael asks anxiously.

“We don’t know how.” Daxson states regretfully.

“It appears to be some kind of organic lifeform and it has attached itself to her heart. Removing it might actually kill her.” Android informs.

“Who gave you the syringe?” Michael asks.

“Some scientists from Dwarf Star Technologies.” Daxson replies.

The answer makes Two spiral, her emotions and thoughts all twist into a senseless tangle.

“What...what is it doing…to her?” Two stammers between shaky breaths.

“We don’t know.” Daxson shakes his head.

Two draws her weapon and aims it at Daxson.

“You did this to her!” Two snarls.

“Two, lower your weapon, please. Philippa needs you. She needs you to be strong for her right now.” Michael coaxes, slowly putting herself the gun and Daxson.

“Two…” Philippa calls out weakly, barely audible.

Upon hearing the captain’s voice, Two holsters her gun and is back by her side instantly.

“I’m here, my love. I’m here.” Two whispers and brushes the captain’s cheek tenderly.

“You said that in my dream too.”

“You’re going to be okay.” Two doesn’t know who she’s trying to convince.

“My chest hurts…everything hurts…” Philippa gives a low cry and clutches her chest.

“I know it hurts. You’re doing so well and you’re so strong.”

Two is helpless as she watches Philippa writhes in agony. Philippa grounds her teeth and chokes back a scream as the wrenching pain in her chest continues to flare.

“Please do something…help her.” Two pleads.

“Is it safe to give her analgesic drugs?” Dr Nambue asks Daxson. The captain’s vitals are setting off all kinds of alarms on the medical tricorder.

“Yes, we gave her sedatives when she was inside the pod.” Amvri is the one who reply.

Philippa could not contain the next scream as the tendrils tighten around her heart. She rolls on her side and curls up. She wants to tell Two she is sorry, she is not strong enough to hang on but she couldn’t form the words through the pain. Dr Nambue presses a hypospray against the captain’s neck and Philippa lets herself drift into blissful oblivion.

****

They are back on the Shenzhou and Philippa is placed inside the quarantine ward in a private section of the sickbay where Two was held when she was first brought onto the ship. Two is inside with the captain and she hasn’t let go of Philippa’s hand once. She cannot help Philippa with her physical pain but at least she can shield her from other emotions and negative energy.

“What do we know so far?” Michael asks.

“We know it is an organic lifeform and it is alive. When she’s sedated, it appears to stay dormant. It only starts moving when Philippa is conscious but I don’t believe it is actually affected by the sedative. I suspect it is reacting to her heart rhythm and brain activity.” Android offers.

“So it doesn’t do anything to her as long as she’s sedated?” Two asks.

“It doesn’t attack her when she’s sedated but it’s doing something. What exactly, I cannot say. I am detecting active electromagnetic radiation from it, similar to that of the human brain waves.” Android clarifies.

“Are you saying that thing attached to her heart has a brain?” Two asks, the information overwhelms her with dread.

“Essentially, yes. It will feel threatened and may react aggressively if we attempt to remove it from its host.” Android deduces.

“Before she was sedated, the medical tricorder detected an abnormal amount of electrical impulses throughout her nervous system and excessive activity in the somatosensory cortex and areas of the brain associated with processing pain. There were also a high level of bradykinin and prostaglandins in her system. I think that thing generates neuropathic pain as a way to control and subdue its host. It overloads the nervous system with pain signal inhibiting the host ability to function. In the long term, the process could lead a complete shut down the nervous system and eventually death.” Dr Nambue offers his assessment.

“It came from Dwarf Star Technologies, they may know how to remove it.” Two suggests.

“What are you proposing?” Michael asks, though she already suspect what Two is thinking.

“I can offer to surrender myself and guarantee my cooperation in exchange for their help.” Two utters solemnly.

“No. Those people cannot be trusted and I will not risk losing both of you to them.” Michael objects.

“What other choice do we have, Michael? We cannot let her die. What have to do something, whatever it take.” Two argues.

“We can try killing the host.” Android proposes.

“Are you insane?” Two exclaims in shock.

“You’re suggesting if it thinks the host is dead, it might detach itself willingly.” Michael considers.

“Absolutely not. It’s too risky.” Two protests and pleads. “Michael, let me go to Alexander Rook. At least, let me try to ask for his help.”

“Philippa will never agree to that. Please, Two, you cannot leave her side right now. You’re the only who can shield her from more pain.” Michael tries to persuade Two to abandon that option. “I will find a way, I promise.”

“Nyx, this is Michael, do you copy?” Michael speaks into her earpiece.

“Yes, Michael. Go ahead.”

“I need you and Milo on the Andromache. I’m sending someone to pick you up.”

Michael sends Kamran to pick up Nyx and Milo from the Seer ship and escort them to the sickbay. Philippa’s actions didn’t make sense, they are missing something and Michael thinks Milo can fill in the gaps.

“How did Philippa know she can contact Nyx through you?” Michael asks.

“We spoke before through our dreams. I warned her but she was determined this must happen and that we cannot outrun our future.” Milo reveals.

“But you did not see her death in your vision.” Michael implies.

“No, but you couldn’t have known that? Do you also possess her abilities?”

“No, I don’t have her gift, mine is merely intuition combined with deductive logic. Philippa is my mentor and we’re extremely close. Her actions are never irrational and I don’t think it is any different this time. Because of the Seers ability to predict her moves, she could not warn us. She told Nyx, visions are glimpses of the future and glimpses do not tell the whole story. But the clues must still be in the glimpses.” Michael expounds.

“You think my visions can show you how to save her?” Milo asks.

“Yes, I do. Will you tell me about them?”

“I saw her come aboard the Seer ship, a hand holding a syringe with black liquid, Philippa screaming in pain and black tendrils appearing on her chest, someone handing over a case with a star logo to Hansmeed, she’s lying unconscious on a medical bed and Two is holding her hand, her body inside a stasis pod, someone places a device shaped like an arch above her forehead and it emits some kind of bluish light.” Milo recounts.

“Thank you, Milo. Is that all?”

“No, it’s not but I cannot tell you more because of the unpredictable and potentially dangerous ripple effects.” Milo replies sincerely.

He does not tell Michael the role Two will play in all of this. Michael dismisses Milo and she sends Kamran with Nyx to find and retrieve the case Milo saw in his vision. Michael contemplates on the visions Milo revealed. Even without the visions, Michael had considered Android was right. Making the alien parasite thinks Philippa is dead, is probably their best hope of getting it to detach itself without harming the host. Convincing Two to let them try will be the bigger challenge.

Kamran returns with the case and it contains a syringe and three canisters. One of the canisters is empty and the other two canisters are activated with an atmosphere that sustained the black substance inside. Michael instructs Android and Dr Nambue to take the case to the science lab for analysis. Until they can find out more about the black substance, they will have to keep administering sedatives to alleviate Philippa’s pain and hopefully, the alien lifeform will remain inactive.

****

The science team has been making slow progress with the black substance. The lifeform is organic and requires a suitable environment to survive, hence it can easily be killed as well. The canisters provide the environment for it to survive outside the human host. Without a live human test subject, the analysis is inconclusive in determining the safest way to remove the lifeform attached to the captain’s heart.

“Two?”

“I’m here, my love. What do you need? Is your chest hurting?” Two utters tenderly while stroking her forehead.

“I want to stay conscious.” Philippa murmurs tiredly.

“You need to rest. You need all your strength.” Two coaxes.

“Did we save them? The Seers? Is Milo okay?”

“Yes, we did. Milo is fine. You save everyone on that ship.”

Philippa closes her eyes momentarily and Two thinks she has drifted back to sleep.

“Don’t blame, Michael.” Philippa utters suddenly. “No matter what happens to me, make sure she knows it’s not her fault. Tell her I love her and I’m so proud of her. Will you make sure she’s alright?”

“I will, I promise. You have to stay strong, my love. I can’t lose you. Your family needs you.” Two whispers.

Philippa starts to tremble and Two injects the content of the hypospray Dr Nambue gave her. Two kisses Philippa’s knuckles until she stops trembling and her vitals stabilizes. She hears voices in the sickbay and she could just make out the distant conversation with her enhanced hearing.

“I don’t what to do, Ellen? Without a live human test subject, everything is speculative. I can’t gamble with her life based on suppositions and gut feelings.” Michael utters dejectedly.

“Philippa always said you are the smartest person she has ever met. She’s never been wrong with her character assessment so far.” Ellen encourages. “Whatever you decide, you know the crew will support you.”

“Even if I take a person’s life?”

“If you must, yes. If you can’t, I will.”

“Then, how are we different from the people we claim to protect the world from?” Michael questions. “I keep asking myself what Philippa would do in my place and I think you and both know the answer.”

“No, Michael. Don’t you dare. You promised her you will take care of the ship and her crew if anything ever happens to her. You cannot possibly consider injecting yourself. I wouldn’t let you. If one of us has to be the test subject, then it must be me. Let me do this for her.”

“No, Ellen. Not you. No...just no.”

“You’re letting your emotions cloud your judgement. If this is the best chance you have for saving her, you have to let me. You know it is the right decision to make.”

“You’re still recovering.” Michael offers a weak argument.

“My wound is as good as healed, Michael.”

“No, I’ll think of something. I just need a bit more time.”

****

Michael couldn’t sleep, she needs her mentor’s counsel desperately. Philippa makes being a captain looks so effortless. Michael has never felt so alone in her burden. She considers injecting the black substance into herself but Ellen is right. It would be easy for her to sacrifice herself but also irresponsible. Can Michael really accept Ellen as the volunteer test subject? It is pointless to think she can set aside her emotions and rationalize on that option. Her thoughts keep coming back to Hansmeed. If the universe has decided Philippa must die, then Michael will defy the universe. Michael comes to a resolution. She goes to sickbay to check on Philippa and finds her alone. Her vitals are stable and the captain appears to be resting peacefully.

“Computer, track Two’s location on the ship.” Michael instructs.

“Commander Burnham, Two is not on the Shenzhou.”

Alarm bells are going off in Michael’s head as she sprints to the science lab and finds the case containing the black substance missing.

“Alice, this is Michael. Do you copy?”

“This is Alice. Go ahead.”

“Alice, where is Two?”

“Two is on the Raza.”

“Whatever she’s trying to do. Stop her. Wait until I get there.”

“I’m sorry, Michael. I cannot comply. Two is doing the right thing and what must be done.”

Damn it. Michael hurries to the transporter room and beams on board the Raza bridge. No one is on the bridge. The screen shows the security footage from the brig and Michael turns up the volume.

“Your mind is too primitive to grasp what we are. Humanity is weak, you will serve us. It is your destiny.” Hansmeed utters in a deep resonant voice unlike his own.

“Oh yeah, try this for destiny.” Two exclaims and Hansmeed collapses onto the floor.

Moments later, the black substance pours out of his eyes, nose and mouth, and floats towards the canister. The canister opens automatically and the black substance enters before it seals itself and activated. The airlock opens, sucking Hansmeed and the canister into space. Two shots are fired from the Raza, pulverizing both the body and the canister. Michael goes to meet Two on the brig.

“If you’re here to stop me, you’re too late.” Two utters with defiance.

“I’m not here to stop you. I saw what you did from the bridge. I wish you could have come to me because I would have agreed with your decision.” Michael admits.

“Michael…”

“I know. You did it because you wanted to spare me the burden and guilt.” Michael understands.

“This is a line you cannot ever go back from, Michael. I love you like a sister, it is my job to protect you from crossing it.” Two utters sincerely with deep affection.

Michael gives Two a heartfelt hug, tears stinging her eyes. One day she will need to cross that line and when she does, it will be for her family, to protect the people she loves.

****

Philippa is placed inside a stasis pod with an empty canister in the quarantine ward and they wait.

“Why isn’t it working?” Two asks anxiously.

“In Hansmeed case, the black substance attached itself to his brain, not his heart. I think Philippa is resisting it from controlling her mind, hence it attaches itself to her heart instead. We need to stop her heart completely.” Android posits.

“Do what you must, Michael. I trust your decision, no matter the outcome.” Two gives her support.

“Dr Nambue, stop her heart and get ready to resuscitate in two minutes.” Michael instructs.

Dr Nambue uses the control panel on the stasis pod to administer a drug that stops the captain’s heart from beating. Within a minute, the black substance exits her body through her eyes and nose, and locks itself inside the canister. Android retrieves the canister and the medical team moves in, to resuscitate the captain. Android takes the case to the science lab and it is destroyed in a disintegrator and any residue is ejected into space. The medical team is able to get Philippa’s heart started again but she remains unconscious inside the quarantine ward with Two by her side.

“Her vitals are weak but stable. Before it detached itself, it emitted a powerful energy field that disrupted her neural pathways. Unless we can repair the neurological damage caused by the shock, she may never regain consciousness.” Dr Nambue reports.

“Can you repair the damage?” Michael asks warily, terrified of the answer.

“I wish I can give you a definite answer, Michael but I’m sorry. I will start cortical regeneration as a treatment but it will take a few days before we know if it’s effective.”

“Do what you can. Any resources you need, let me know and I will make it happen.”

The medical team moves the captain onto a special biobed and Dr Nambue places a device shaped like an arch over her forehead. He activates the device and another clear arch panel extends over the captain’s torso. The device starts emitting a series of dim light that glows blue.

****

Itzel has been coordinating the activities aboard the Seer ship with Boone. With Hansmeed dead, those who were loyal to him quickly renounced their allegiance. Most of the people who were inside the pods have recovered from the effects of the drug. The elders among the Seers voted for them to return to their homeworld, Iadara Prime in the Tallaren sector. Without the protection of the Council of Corporation, the Seers will not be safe from future attempts by any of the corporations to kidnap and conduct similar illegal experiments on them. Michael contacts Felicia Brand who is more than happy to place Iadara Prime under the protection of CoreLactic Industries, which has appointed Felicia as its current CEO. Felicia pledges unlimited resources to develop Iadara Prime and the luscious green planet with beautiful rivers and waterfalls becomes a sanctuary for the Shenzhou and Raza crew.

After everyone has been safely shuttled down to Iadara Prime, Kamran and Nyx pilot the Seer ship to Taurian Alpha with a photon torpedo on board, escorted by the Raza. They drop out of FTL near Taurian Alpha, armed the torpedo and set the ship on auto-navigation on a collision course with Traugott Corp pharmaceutical research facility on the planet. The team stays on board the Raza to witness and ensure the destruction of both the Seer ship and the research facility before returning to Iadara Prime.

****

“You shouldn’t be out of bed” Michael admonishes her mentor lightly but it warms her to see Philippa on her feet after weeks in bed.

“Dr Nambue cleared me this morning.” Philippa chirps. “I can’t spend another day in here. I haven’t spent so much time in sickbay since my first two years out of Starfleet Academy.”

“Why are you even out of bed?” Two chastises harshly as she enters the sickbay.

Philippa sighs. “Both of you need to stop fussing. I’m not an invalid.”

“Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what you put us through the last few weeks?” Two starts to lose control.

All the fear, worry, guilt, helplessness, frustration, a multitude of pent-up negative emotions start rolling out in waves and manifesting into anger. Philippa keeps quiet, she feels everything and she knows Two needs to release her negative energy. Philippa rather Two aims it at her than hurt someone else.

“Two, come on, that’s enough. You need to calm down.” Michael intervenes, sensing Two is about to snap and will likely say something she will deeply regret later.

“You’re defending her, after what she did?” Two doesn’t stop.

“Two…” Philippa tries.

“DON’T! You do not get to speak. You knowingly surrendered yourself and got an alien parasite attached to your heart that almost killed you. Oh wait, you did die. YOU WERE DEAD FOR 1 MINUTE 14 SECONDS! Why should I even care if you’re so blasé about your own life. You know what, I can’t do this anymore.” Two raises her arms in defeat, turns on her heel and walks away.

“Two, wait.” Michael calls out.

“No, let her go. She…she just…” Philippa suddenly finds it hard to form coherent words.

“Agnes!” Michael calls the junior doctor on duty.

Michael helps the captain sit on the biobed so Agnes can stop and clean her nosebleed. The nosebleed is a side effect Philippa gets from frequent use of analgesic drugs. It is one of the reason she tries not to rely on drugs to cope with her pain. The nosebleed itself is more of an inconvenience but they occasionally makes her dizzy and confused when the bleeding is heavier than usual.

“She just need to rest for a while, then she can go back to her quarters.” Agnes advises and leaves the two of them alone.

“Are you upset with me as well?” Philippa asks wearily.

“Yes, I am.” Michael answers truthfully but adds. “I also understand why you can’t tell us and why it has to be done. Your condition keeps getting worse each time, it’s hard for all of us. She doesn’t mean it. You know she loves you.”

“I know she does, Michael. This destructive energy will consume the humanity in her. I cannot make her choose our love over her fears, it is a choice she needs to make for herself.” Philippa sighs and lies down.

****

Two is sparring with Nyx in the Raza training room. Her strikes are forceful but lack precision. She attacks rapidly and relentlessly. The only reason Nyx could keep up her end in the fight is her power of foresight which allows her to predict her opponent’s moves in combat.

“What the hell is going on with you?” Nyx winces when Two lands two blows on her torso.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so…”

“Angry?”

“Scared. Every time I close my eyes, I see her lying there with black tendrils on her chest and I can’t stop hearing the screeching alarm when her heart stopped. I can’t move past this fear and it makes me feel so helpless.”

“Have you tried talking to her about it?”

“She’s still recovering and she has so much to deal with already. I don’t want to add to her burden.”

“Is that how you see yourself? That you’re a burden to her?”

“Aren’t I? Ever since we met, all I ever brought into her life is trouble and pain.”

“It looks to me you brought her a whole of joy too. When she looks at you, she glows and her eyes gleams with love and endless possibilities.”

Two knows Nyx is right but she stubbornly refuses to concede because fear, hate and anger, these emotions are so easy to accept and act upon. They are more familiar than love, trust and happiness.

“Are you done or are you up for round 2?”

Nyx obliges and they continue sparring for another good hour until Two knocks Nyx on her back and is straddling her. They are both panting heavily and Two doesn’t know what possesses her when she leans down and kisses Nyx breathlessly. She pulls back suddenly and scrambles off Nyx, sickens by what she did.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Two mumbles repeatedly, more so to Philippa than to Nyx.

 _I could feel you all the time._ Philippa’s words echoes in her head.

_What have I done?_

Both the Shenzhou and the Raza are landed on Iadara Prime and the crew members are on shore leave. Two staggers down the ramp and throws up violently on the field between the two starships. She needs to fix this, she needs to make this right. Two returns to the Shenzhou but finds the sickbay empty.

“Agnes, where’s Philippa?”

“Dr Nambue releases her from sickbay this morning but she hasn’t been clear for duty. Her body is still weak and she needs a few more day of rest. I assume she’s back in her quarters.” Agnes replies earnestly.

Two thanks Agnes and heads toward their quarters. Philippa was out of bed because she’s been released from sickbay. Two hadn’t even bothered to ask before she admonished the captain. She enters their quarters and there is no one there. She tries the bridge and the captain’s ready room but Philippa is nowhere to be found. She goes to find Michael and sees Ellen coming out of Michael’s quarters. Before Two could get any closer, Ellen walks up to her and stops her on her track.

“I don’t care what happened, what you did or did not do. You don’t get to go anywhere near Philippa right now. I will post two security personnel outside that door if I have to. Do you understand me?” Ellen growls at Two.

Two nods reluctantly but heads back to wait in their quarters. Philippa stays away throughout the day and when the door hisses open around midnight, Michael enters and is practically seething.

“What...”

One push.

“Have...”

Two pushes.

“You...”

Three pushes.

“Done?”

Four pushes and Two slams into the wall separating the lounge and sleeping area.

“I…” There is no justifiable excuse, there is no easier way to say it but as it is. “I kissed Nyx.”

“Why?” Michael yells in despair. “I defended you, I told her you love her.”

“I do. I do love her. I…I don’t know why.”

“Do you have any idea how deep you hurt her?”

“I’m so sorry, Michael.”

“I don’t need your apologies, Two. Damn it. Don’t you get it. Philippa doesn’t perceive pain the same way we do. She could resist the black substance because it is only causing her physical pain. Emotional pain is what cuts deep into her soul and makes her bleed inside. Being an empath amplifies her emotional pain to a degree that you and I cannot even fathom. The deepest cuts are always inflicted by those she holds dearest to her heart.”

Michael knows this well because she is one of the very few people who has ever made the captain cried. Michael just spent hours in her quarters holding her mentor in her arms until she cried herself to sleep but Philippa didn’t tell Michael what happened.

“I’ll make it up to her. I’ll do anything.”

“You need to figure out why you did what you did, not for her, not for anyone but for yourself. You want to stay or you want to leave, it is entirely up to you. She’s not capable of breaking her bond with you and she will love you, no matter how much you hurt her, so I’m asking. If you cannot choose your love for her over your fears, let her go. She will be devastated but she has her family with her, we’ll make sure she’s okay.”

****

Philippa returns to her quarters in the morning looking haggard and pale. Two hasn’t slept and has been sitting on the sofa in the lounge area the whole night waiting for the captain. It doesn’t feel right for her to be in their bed without Philippa, especially after what she did. Now that Philippa is here, Two is at a lost, words escape her. Philippa sits down heavily on the sofa but she doesn’t look at Two. She rubs her face and sighs. They both sit in silence, neither could think of the appropriate words to say to each other.

“You look tired. You should get some rest.” Two breathes tentatively, breaking the silence.

Philippa doesn’t acknowledge her but she places a hand over her mouth as if to stifle a sob.

“For what it’s worth, I’m truly sorry, Philippa.” Two apologizes emotionally before she leaves the captain alone in her quarters.

****

Michael assigns Two a guest quarter, telling her she is welcomed to stay on the Shenzhou as long as she wants. Technically, Philippa didn’t kick her out of their quarters, it is her own shame that keeps her away. She couldn’t bring herself to leave the Shenzhou and returns to the Raza either. Everyone treats her cordially and respectfully on the Shenzhou but the mood on the ship has changed drastically. She remembers Michael telling her Philippa is the heart of this ship, it is as if the ship is shrouded in her pain. The air is sombre and the vibrancy is muted.

Shore leave has ended and the Shenzhou is getting ready to depart. Kal, Ryo and Nyx have opted to stay on Iadara Prime for the time being to help coordinate the rebuilding project with CoreLactic. Since she’s not needed to pilot the Raza, Android requests to join the Shenzhou on their next mission. Boone, to everyone’s surprise volunteers as well. He was briefed about the true origin of the Shenzhou and its crew. Boone may be ill-mannered and brusque but he is loyal, speaks his mind, surprisingly sentimental and disciplined in following orders.

Philippa is in the captain’s ready room with her senior crew ready to discuss their next mission. Android, Boone, Das and Two have been invited to join their briefing. Two hasn’t seen Philippa since she left their quarters that morning and the ache on her chest has been constant. Philippa appears calm and composed as usual but the energy around her is heavy and her eyes are dull.

“We are now fairly certain that the spatial anomaly that the Shenzhou encountered was manmade and the evidence all points to Alicia Reynaud. What we are unable to determine is, if we were specifically targeted or pulled into this universe by accident.” Michael begins the briefing.

“What else have we found out about Alicia Reynaud?” Philippa asks.

“There is not much information about her on the network. She’s extremely low profile so we reached out to Calchek. Alicia Reynaud is one of the corporate elites, on the boards of half a dozen companies, all of which are at least partly owned by Ferrous. Her headquarters is practically a fortress. She never leaves that place and only travels by clone, Transfer Transit.” Two relays.

“So to get to her, we get in the same way she gets out. Lucky for us, we already have everything in place to pull that off.” Michael adds.

“We may only have one shot in getting into her headquarters and we need to know exactly what we’re looking for. My instincts tell me Alicia Reynaud is connected to the card Das stole. The answers are on Eridani-6, beginning with the man Das pickpocketed. We need access to all the security footage on Eridani-6.” Philippa posits.

“I can function as a roaming access point to net-link the ship to the data hub of any space station it’s docked.” Android offers.

“Thank you, Alice. We will chart a course for Eridani-6. That would be all.” Michael concludes the briefing.

Two is reluctant to leave, seeing Philippa has momentarily soothed the aching in her heart but intensifies her longing for the captain. Their eyes meet from across the room and the pain Two sees in them floored her. Philippa attempts to give her a small smile which turns out more like a grimace. Michael moves in front of Philippa and blocks her view while Ellen ushers her out of the ready room. It looks like they are intent on keeping Two away from Philippa and Two cannot blame them.

****

Boone has been spending a lot of time with Itzel. Two thinks they are the polar opposite but the same could be said about Philippa and her. All Boone seems to do, is antagonize Itzel but Itzel can literally make Boone does anything she wants. Das joins her for lunch in the mess hall and sighs dramatically as she sits down.

“I’m not a kid any more, you know. So, are you going to tell me why you’re sleeping in the guest quarter?” Das asks. “Did you do something to make Philippa kick you out?”

“She didn’t kick me out but I did do something bad and it hurt her deeply.” Two laments.

“Can’t you just apologize and make up?”

“It’s not that simple.”

“But it can be. Why do adults always make things to be so complicated?”

“I wish I know the answer.”

“She’s sad all the time now. Her smiles never reach her eyes anymore.” Das utters miserably. “I think she’s sick again. She’s been having a lot of nosebleed.”

Two frowns in worry. She knows Philippa gets nosebleed as a side effect if she relies too frequently on drugs. Even with the alien parasite, Philippa had resisted sedatives because she hates being dependant on drugs. Something really bad must be happening and it is not just about Two.

****

That night, as rare as it is, Two finds Philippa alone on the bench in the alcove near her quarters.

“Can I join you?” Two asks gingerly.

Philippa gives her a slight nod. She has her arms wrapped around herself as if she’s cold.

 _When she looks at you, she glows and her eyes gleams with love and endless possibilities._ Nyx had told her that on the Raza but still Two chose to let her fear and anger dictate her actions. She is responsible for snuffing out that sparkles in those beautiful warm eyes and she needs to reach deep inside to find that courage to overcome her fears and embrace love because this woman is worth fighting for. Two has been wrestling in the paradox of love and fear, and has been enslaved by her emotions. Philippa offered her a taste of freedom and out of fear, she retreated back into the familiarity of hatred and anger. The first time she saw Philippa in a medically induced coma, she overcame her fear of being in love with the captain. Now, she needs to overcome the fear of losing her. She knows it isn’t kissing Nyx that hurt Philippa, it is the intention behind her action. Two had wanted to challenge the integrity of their bond, to test its strength, to push its limit, to see if she can break it. And that is the pain that cuts deep into Philippa’s soul, her intention to break their bond. Healing takes place when we are willing to tell the absolute truth.

“I found a bracelet among my personal belongings. It has an inscription on it, _‘A part of me will always remain with you’_. I don’t remember who it belongs to or our history together but it triggers certain feelings in me. The despair of losing someone I loved. When your heart stopped, I felt like I lost my world all over again. I can’t get the image out of my head. Every time I close my eyes, I see the medical team trying to revive you. The pain and anguish is so overpowering.”

Two takes a shaky breath and swallow the lump in her throat before she continues. “I remember having this feeling before and I think that’s why I became Portia Lin, a ruthless mercenary. I kissed Nyx because I was trying to break our bond, because I was afraid of the monster I would again become if I lose you. I was caught in the emotions of a memory that did not belong to us. I stopped because when I kissed her, all the memories that flashed through my mind, all the emotions I felt in those memories of us, there was no fear, no hatred and no anger. There was only love and acceptance. I know you feel everything I feel but I needed to realize this for myself, to overcome this fear on my own. I don’t know why the universe thinks I deserve you, I am just grateful that it does.”

Philippa still has her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

“Hold me.” Philippa whispers and Two doesn’t need to be asked twice.

The moment they touch, the emotional relief is palpable and a pall of dark energy dissipates into thin air.

****

They dock on Eridani-6 and Android net-links the ship to the space station’s hub. The science team on board is tasked to search through the security footage archive from the station. Returning to Eridani-6 is distressing for Das and Philippa is the only who could make her feel safe enough, so the captain joins the ground team with Ellen and Kamran. Android has hacked into the station’s security system and is tracking their movements to identify the security cameras that might have captured Das’s activities the week before she stowed away aboard the Raza. Das leads the ground team to her old hideout.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to go down in there if you don’t want to.” Philippa comforts Das.

“I…I want to. Will you go down with me?” Das asks timidly.

“Of course. I’m gonna be right there with you the whole time.” Philippa assures.

Ellen unlocks the door to a restricted area for maintenance crew. They pass through a few narrow pathways to an opening with a ladder that leads down to an empty lower deck storage area. The place appears to have been rummaged but otherwise abandoned. There are a number of sleeping bags, old blankets, clothes, a screen, some boxes and random items scattered all over the floor. Philippa picks up a photograph of Das and her friends.

“Are these the friends you mentioned?” Philippa asks gently as she hands the photograph to Das.

Das nods tearfully. “I’m so sorry. I promise we will find those responsible.” Philippa hugs the distraught kid.

Ellen finds a hotel room keycard and asks Android to include the hotel in their search and obtains a list of all the guests that stayed in that hotel during that period. From the hideout, they backtrack their way to where Das recalled bumping into the guy she pickpocketed. Android compiles their findings and goes to the captain’s ready room to brief the team. She puts up an image of a guy with beard who they suspect is the one Das pickpocketed. There is no security camera where the incident took place but nearby security footages suggest they may both in the same area when it occurred.

“We believe this is the guy you pickpocketed.” Android states.

Das studies the image closely and confirms. “Yeah, that’s definitely him.”

“The keycard Ellen found belongs to a hotel on the upper levels of Eridani-6. The security cameras in the hotel pick up our guy staying there on a regular basis. His name is Sebastian Higgs. He runs some kind of courier service for the corporate elites and uses Eridani-6 as one of his bases. He’s actually on Eridani-6 right now, so I was able to hack into his ship and retrieved the flight logs. Before Higgs arrived on Eridani-6, he was at the Dwarf Star Technologies research facility on planet Icarus. The guest list also shows Alicia Reynaud checking in the hotel royal suite the day after Das left with the Raza.” Android presents their findings.

“It is still unclear if Alicia Reynaud is working for Dwarf Star Technologies or Ferrous Corp or maybe even herself. The card Das stole maybe the key to the experiments she is conducting in the Orion sector. If that card is part of some larger system designed to access pockets of extra-dimensional space, then that device will likely be in her headquarters or her warship. We need to find out exactly what that card does.” Michael concludes.

****

“I accessed Transfer Transit database and cross-referenced the dates and times of Alicia Reynaud’s public appearances over the last month with the transit database, and came up with a single matching point of departure. An office building in a major city on planet Theta X in the Adara sector. It has to be her headquarters and I got the subspace address of her transit pod.” Das updates the team.

“For all we know, we could be transferring into a room full of guards.” Boone cautions.

“It’s possible. Worst case scenario, someone on the other side kills our clones or stops the transfer process midstream. At least we know and we would need to come up with another plan.” Michael argues.

“The plan’s fine. So, who’s going?” Philippa asks.

“Well, we’ve got four pods. I’ll take one.” Two volunteers.

“No, you won’t.” Philippa objects.

“Why not?”

“Those pods are designed to replicate organic material, which means that your nanites won’t make the trip. Without them, your clone might not make it.” Android explains.

“I’ll go. Well, you’ll need me to hack into their server and get the information we’re looking for. Besides, I’ll be a clone. The real me will stay nice and safe back on the ship.” Das volunteers and contends her case.

“Okay, Das will take one pod.” Philippa approves.

“I’ll go.” Boone volunteers.

“You won’t be able to bring weapons, so I think that rules you out. We need someone really skilled in unarmed combat.” Android states.

“I guess that would be me. Michael, Ellen and I will accompany Das.” Philippa decides.

Android expects Two to object, maybe even Michael and Ellen but none of them say anything. It confuses her slightly.

“I don’t believe Dr Nambue has cleared you for away mission, Philippa.” Android reminds.

Philippa chuckles. “My dear Alice, thank you for speaking what is on everyone’s mind. Technically, I will not be away. Like Das said, the real me will stay nice and safe back on the ship.”

Philippa, Michael, Ellen and Das go to the science lab to get suited up for the trip.

“The outfits are made from a biosynthetic material that will allow them to travel with you. They’re specialty constructs, DNA sequenced and quite expensive.” Android explains.

“Yeah, well, it’s clingy in all the wrong places.” Das complains.

“It’s either that or you could travel naked.” Android adds.

“I can do that?” Michael asks.

“Don’t even think about it.” Ellen chides.

There is only one pod in their destination, so they have to travel in turns. Michael first, follows by Ellen, then Philippa and lastly Das. Itzel joins them on the brig for a final briefing.

“This is just an exploratory mission. Primary goal is to find out what the card does and how it is used. The secondary goal is to find out what kind of experiment Alicia Reynaud’s warship is carrying out in the Orion sector.” Philippa reiterates.

“If our clones get killed before we return to one of these pods, we’re not gonna remember a thing, so any information we found will be lost.” Michael reminds everyone.

“Kamran will have a team on standby with Boone and Alice in one of our cloaked shuttlecraft and they will be circling the sky above the headquarters. If anything goes wrong or you need ground assistance, you find a way to signal them. Nothing can scan inside the building so if all else fails, we will be scanning the rooftops for any heat signatures. Get up there and we’ll beam your clones out.” Itzel finalizes.

****

Michael, Ellen, Philippa and Das wakes up one after another in the same transit pod located inside a huge fancy room.

“Come on, let’s go.” Ellen urges.

“Erm…we actually don’t have to go anywhere. I just need a computer that will give me access to this facility servers. This terminal here is perfect. I’ll hack in, get the information we need and we never have to leave this room.” Das suggests.

Michael helps Das with the terminal access.

“Okay. Young people these days do not only make me feel old but they make me feel obsolete as well.” Philippa mutters but in good humour.

“Whoa!” Das exclaims.

“Whoa, what?” Ellen asks.

“I found out what the mystery card does. It’s part of a drive.” Das replies enthusiastically.

“You mean like an engine?” Philippa asks.

“They call it a Blink Drive. It creates traversable wormholes by accessing pockets of extra-dimensional spacetime.” Das explains.

“Normal FTL creates a distortion in space that moves faster than the speed of light, pulling the ship along with it but you’re still moving from point A to point B. With the Blink Drive, you don’t technically move at all.” Michael adds.

“You just disappear from one place and reappear somewhere else instantaneously. If we wanted to go all the way across the galaxy, it would normally take us months with refuelling stops along the way.” Das continues.

“With this, we could do it in the blink of an eye. A fleet of warships equipped with this drive would be unstoppable.” Michael concludes.

Michael and Das are literally finishing each other’s sentences and with the same enthusiasm and excitement over the technology.

“No wonder she’s willing to kill for it.” Philippa remarks.

“I don’t get it. How does one little card move a ship across the galaxy?” Ellen asks.

“The card fits into an adapter which you can attach to the control systems of any ordinary drive.” Das explains.

“It could technically turn any FTL engine into a blink drive.” Michael adds.

“Where’s the adapter?” Philippa asks.

“It’s in a lab four stories up, on the other side of the building.” Das confirms.

“Let’s go. We need to get that adapter.” Philippa urges.

They encountered two technicians in red lab coats being escorted by two security guards. Philippa and Ellen take down the guards easily with a few well executed punches while Michael handles the technicians. They are tied up and left in a supply room without their uniforms and gears. The ground team reaches the lab and gains access. It all feels a little too easy to Ellen, which doesn’t make sense for a headquarters supposedly built as an impenetrable fortress.

“Wow.” Das and Michael both exclaims at the same time.

“I’m assuming this is it. So we just take it? There don’t appear to be any safeguards in place.” Ellen utters uneasily.

“This entire facility is a safeguard and we’re inside the vault.” Michael states.

Michael closes the case lying on the centre pedestal and removes it.

“Password authentication required.” A computer generated voice prompts.

“Password?” Das utters hesitantly.

“Incorrect.” The computer voice replies and alarms start blaring.

“Oh, shit!” Michael exclaims.

“Incorrect.”

“Go!” Philippa shouts.

“Incorrect.”

They do not make it far outside the hallway when they are surrounded by guards coming from all directions and firing stunners at their clones. Philippa and Ellen are in guard uniforms and have their stunners, so they stay to hold off the guards while Michael and Das escape with the case. They are outnumbered, eventually get shot and wake up tied to a chair with their back against each other. The door hisses open and a tall lady with long black hair in an expensive fancy suit enters with a single bodyguard.

“Ladies, I’m Alicia Reynaud but I think you already know that. You are Tracy Hallman and Melanie Kerr or a version of them anyway. I don’t know who you work for but I know you hacked my transit code, used the pod to break in here and stole my adapter. I should thank you for trying to steal it.” Alicia Reynaud introduces herself and doesn’t waste time on small talks.

“Yeah, why’s that?” Philippa asks.

“Because the adapter is useless without the final card. My guess is, you’re working with the Raza and that’s how you know about the drive. I’ve been trying to find the kid who stole my card and now you are going to lead me straight to it.”

“Why don’t you just make a new card?” Philippa asks again.

“I would love to but unfortunately it’s a one-of-a-kind prototype.”

“Which means you didn’t develop the tech, you stole it. Let me guess, from Dwarf Star Technologies.” Philippa implies.

“Of course, I stole it. I don’t know how you know it’s from Dwarf Star Technologies but let me give you a piece of advice. You wanna go after the real bad guy, try Alexander Rook. I’m an angel next to him.”

“You’re all the same to me and good luck trying to find that card.” Philippa antagonizes Alicia.

“As long as the transit connection that brought you here remains open, my men can trace the signal. So I will find your ship, eventually. But you could save me a lot of time and yourselves a lot of trouble if you just give me the coordinates.”

“Now, if by trouble, you mean death or torture, you’re forgetting that these are clone bodies. You can’t really hurt us.” Ellen counters.

“That’s where you’re wrong. You see, the same way that you were able to target my transit pod, I’m able to do the same in reverse, sending a powerful subspace charge back the way you came. If your bodies are still in their transmission pods, which I’m willing to bet they are, the charge will, in layman’s terms, fry your brains. As for hurting you, well, this is Mr Ostrander. He’s a specialist in the field. See, these bodies may be cloned but they still do feel pain. I think I’ll do it both ways. I like to cover my bases. I’ll check back soon and see if you’ve had a change of heart.”

Mr Ostrander is a big muscular bald guy who enters, puts on a pair of gloves and starts pummelling his fists into Philippa. Ellen has to keep reminding herself it’s just the captain’s clone. Alicia is right, the clone feels every bit of pain as a real person. Philippa bites back a groan as the fists connect with her ribs over and over again. Mr Ostrander moves to her face and Philippa is starting to get dizzy from the punches. The door hisses open and Michael shoots Mr Ostrander.

“Get to the rooftop now. He broke my ribs, I will slow you down. Shoot me.” Philippa rasps.

“They’re tracking the pod’s transmission back to locate the Shenzhou and planning to send a reverse subspace charge back to the originating pods.” Ellen tells Michael urgently.

Michael draws Mr Ostrander’s weapon and shoots Philippa, killing her clone. Philippa wakes up on the Shenzhou brig.

“You’re back. How did it go?” Saru asks.

“I don’t remember anything.” Philippa replies, slightly disoriented.

“That would suggest it did not go well. Your clone must have been killed.” Saru concludes.

“What about the others?” Philippa asks.

“Their clones are still active.” Saru confirms.

“Bridge to Saru.”

“This is Saru. Go ahead.”

“Are they back yet? A ship just dropped out of FTL nearby. I’m activating cloaking field.”

“Saru, disconnect the pod transmission immediately.” Philippa orders.

“Kamran, this is Philippa. Do you copy?”

“Yes, Philippa. Go ahead.”

“Send in your team to retrieve them now.”

“Which rooftop?”

“South side, the rooftop with the satellite arrays. Stay cloaked and maintain communication silence.”

“Aye, Sir.”

“Philippa to Bridge.”

“This is Itzel. Go ahead.”

“Jump to FTL now.”

“Aye, Sir.”

****

“There’s no ship here, Miss Reynaud.” The captain of the warship reports.

“What do you mean there’s no ship?”

“I mean we are at the given coordinates and we do not see any ships. Our sensors are not picking up any ships in the vicinity. We even open fire at the given coordinates and there’s nothing there.” The captain repeats in details.

Alicia stalks back to the transit room.

“I thought you said you’ve got a lock on the ship’s location?”

“I did.” The technician replies.

“Well, there’s no ship there.”

“That’s not possible.” The technician argues.

“Do you have the addresses of the originating pods?”

“Yes.”

“Well, send the charge.”

“Which one?”

“All of them!”

“Erm…”

“Well?”

“We’ve lost transmission to the pods.”

“Imbecile! I’m surrounded by a bunch of incompetence fools.” Alicia Reynaud raves and rants. “Nieman will have all of our heads for losing the drive. Find the Raza! Get my blink drive back!”

****

The Shenzhou returns to pick up Kamran and his team who have successful retrieved the three clones and the blink drive. Saru reprograms the empty pod in turns and uses it to return the clones belonging to Michael, Ellen and Das, so their memories are retained. During mission debriefing, they find themselves having more questions than answers.

“At least now we know what the card is for and who killed my friends.” Das utters with some sense of closure.

“Alicia Reynaud stole the card from Dwarf Star Technologies which means there might be more blink drives out there, worst still in the hands of Alexander Rook.” Ellen adds with a sense of foreboding. “She claims to be an angel next to Rook, it’s unsettling.”

“The blink drive technology technically should not exist. It is advance beyond the capability of this decade, century even.” Android remarks.

“He also made Two and she’s technology that’s not supposed to exist either. And not to forget the alien black substance. Makes you wonder what else the guy’s got cooking in his lab.” Boone speaks his mind, albeit a little insensitive.

“If Alicia Reynaud has a blink drive, what is she experimenting in the Orion sector? The blink drive opens a wormhole in a complete different mechanism than what we saw her warship did.” Saru poses another question.

“Alicia Reynaud is a corporate elite but she doesn’t own a fleet or an army at her disposal. She’s probably just a pawn for a bigger corporation, most likely Ferrous Corp.” Two suggests.

“I think Alexander Rook somehow has access to technology from a more advance alien race. The question is, what is his end goal and what does the alien race want with this universe?” Michael adds more questions.

“The black substance, the blink drive, Two, the wall in my vision, they all are connected and everything leads to Dwarf Star Technologies.” Philippa infers.

“What do you want to do next?” Itzel asks.

“We head back to Iadara Prime. With Two’s permission I would like to test the blink drive on the Raza.” Philippa proposes.

“I agree. The Raza is the ideal ship for us to test the blink drive. We can take a small team for a trial.” Two concurs.

After the briefing ends, Michael, Ellen and Two remain in the captain’s ready room.

“I killed your clone in Reynaud’s headquarters so you should have no memory of what happened inside the building. How did you know what to do?” Michael asks her mentor.

“I don’t remember but somehow there’s a feeling, an echo that remains. I don’t know if it’s from the clone or it’s CPA or something else entirely. My senses are heightened and more acute than ever since my encounter with the black substance. I’m hoping it is CPA and not something the black substance did to me. That’s the other reason I wanted to go back to Iadara Prime. I need to talk to Milo, I think he can help me understand what I’m experiencing.” Philippa sighs.

“It’s gonna be okay. We’re in this together. You’re not alone.” Two promises.

Two found out that Philippa has been relying on strong sedatives every night to sleep because she has been terrorized by violent nightmares even since she was injected with the black substance. Two has been trying to ease Philippa off her dependency on drugs and keep her nightmares at bay. The bits of information they have, suggest a possible alien invasion and their only lead is Dwarf Star Technologies but Philippa forbids them to go after Alexander Rook, for now.

As Starfleet, encountering new alien species is nothing new to them, nor is fighting wars against alien races. However, the concept of non-human lifeforms is foreign to this universe or so they thought. The existence of alien species in itself is not worrying but a belligerent alien race with the ability to open portal across the multiverse poses a threat not only to this world but all worlds. If crossings between universes are made technologically possible, then they cannot underestimate the ripple effect of their actions in this universe on all other universes.

Their destiny is fluid, the future is not set in stone. A small group of people or even a single individual can change the future of the universe, or universes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on Dark Matter Season 2 Episode 6 and 7.


End file.
